From Here to Eternity
by mistylee
Summary: The morning after Pacey and Joey say 'I do,' they set sail on their honeymoon and begin their lives together as husband and wife. What twists and turns do the fates have in store for this newlywed couple?...I suggest reading 'Catching Up' first...
1. Take Me Away

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Catching Up." I've edited this story from it's original version to correct grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**-Misty-**

**-Chapter One-**

_Take Me Away_

Joey slowly opened her eyes, early Sunday morning, after a night filled with passion and love. She gazed at her left hand resting on Pacey's bare chest and couldn't believe there was a wedding band on it. Lying in Pacey's arms she had never felt more safe and content. She had waited her whole life to say 'I do-' to become Mrs. Pacey Witter.

Deciding to get up, Joey carefully got out of bed, praying Pacey wouldn't wake. She stopped suddenly when she heard him groan as he rolled over, but he didn't wake. Relieved, Joey put on her sweats and went to their backyard in front of the creek.

"There it is…" she thought as she stared at the brand-new white sailboat floating by the dock. She was relieved that Doug and Jack were able to get it there last night without Pacey discovering it.

She walked onto the dock and peeked in the window of the small boat she would be spending her honeymoon on. It had been _years_ since she had went sailing with Pacey. After tragically losing his boat their senior year of high school, she couldn't think of a better wedding present for her husband. A sailboat seemed like a nice investment for the newly married couple.

She went back inside their large, six-bedroom home and took a shower. After she got dressed, she grabbed the bags she had packed before the wedding and headed for the boat. She loaded the bags and made sure that everything was organized for their week-long honeymoon down to the Caribbean Islands.

Dawson had originally bought tickets for the couple to go on a cruise, but after Joey told him about the sailboat, he hooked them up with a 3 night stay at a luxurious hotel located on the islands. It was Dawson and Anne's wedding present for the newlyweds. After all, it was the least he could do after enjoying the financial success of producing the hit television show, "The Creek" and the new upcoming movie, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Once Joey made sure everything in the sailboat was in proper order she went back into the house to make breakfast. As she flipped over the blueberry pancakes, she felt the warm embrace of Pacey's arms around her waist.

With a delicate kiss on her cheek, Pacey inquired, "I thought we were going to spend this morning in bed, Mrs. Witter?"

Joey turned around in his embrace and put her arms around his neck, "We were, but our plans have changed sweetheart." And with that she kissed him.

"Wait a sec…" Pacey replied as he pulled away from the warm kisses, "We haven't even been married 24 hours and you are already changing our plans? What's next woman? Are you gonna 'change my plans' to go out drinking next weekend with Jack and Doug? Because I do draw the line at altering my plans to get incredibly drunk and make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"I'll make a note of that Pace," Joey smirked, "But truly, our plans have changed and I think you are going to be _extremely_ pleased."

Joey reached into her pocket and pulled out a brochure and a key.

"Take a look at our week-long honeymoon, courtesy of my soul-mate and your best friend, Dawson Leery."

Pacey studied the brochure and was impressed, "Very nice… The Caribbean Islands… But I think our dear buddy Dawson forgot one important detail. I don't see any plane tickets included in this overzealous package."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, Pacey. He didn't forget at all… See, he wanted to send us on this AMAZING cruise, but I told him that would be _impossible_."

"Impossible? And just why exactly would that be impossible?" Pacey inquired with a raised brow.

"Oh yes my love, it is indeed impossible… If you would have paid attention in Physics, you would have learned that it is impossible to be in two places at once. We can't be on our new _sailboat_ AND on a cruise at the same time."

A bright smile appeared on Pacey's face as he realized she had just said, 'our new sailboat'. He looked like a man who had just found his lost dog after years and years of searching.

Joey placed the key in his hand, "Go look out back. She's all yours!"

With a gleam in his eye he grabbed her by the hand and ran out to the creek where his new sailboat was docked.

"You did this Joey?!" Pacey asked in shock, as he looked over every inch of the boat. "You bought this for me?"

"Hold on there, I never said I bought it just for you. I bought it for _us_."

In a moment of pure bliss, he picked up Joey and spun her around the dock. All of the beautiful memories of the first time they had gone sailing flooded his mind as he twirled her around. He put her down on the boat and gave her a passionate kiss. He couldn't believe they were going sailing again. He never imagined he would be going sailing again with the woman he loved. The anticipation was overwhelming.

"All right Mrs. Witter…" Pacey began as he joined her on the boat, "No more wasting time…The islands are waiting for us!"

Joey smirked as she watched her husband get the new sailboat ready to go while only dressed in his _Daffy Duck_ boxers. "But aren't you forgetting something? – Like maybe some clothes??"

He began to untie the boat from the dock, trying to ignore her question, but he could still feel her glare from behind.

With a smile and some sweet sarcasm he finally answered in a low tone, "It's not like they would stay on for very long anyways..."

Joey laughed and with that, the couple began their week-long honeymoon, sailing down to the Caribbean Islands.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**-Chapter Two-**

_The Calm before the Storm…_

After a few days at sea, newlyweds Pacey and Joey reached the docks at the resort where they would be spending the rest of their honeymoon.

Pacey got out of the boat first and stretched as Joey stayed behind and glared at him with her arms crossed. He was looking at a group of young women playing volleyball on the beach.

"I hate to interrupt," Joey exclaimed sarcastically with a scowl, "but I could really use your help over here."

Observing Joey's less-than-impressed glare, Pacey pointed at a busty blonde wearing a very revealing outfit, "And when exactly do I get to see _you_ in something like _that_, Mrs. Witter?"

"Just as soon as I see you put on something like _that_," she answered with a smirk pointing to a muscular man in a tight Speedo. She quickly tilted her head to the side when the buff man leaned over to pick up a Frisbee. "Nah, I changed my mind Pace. I'd rather just stare at him."

Pacey quickly jumped onto the boat and playfully threw her over his shoulder in retaliation.

"PACEY! Put me DOWN!" she roared between giggles. She tried to squirm and kick, but he refused to set her down.

"Not until you admit my butt is cuter than his," Pacey answered as he started walking towards the hotel.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me… I'll put you down when you admit my butt is cuter than his…"

"Pacey, I thought we had already established that last night?" she teased, giving in.

Smiling, he set her down in the sand in front him and embraced her with a warm, tender kiss.

"We did… didn't we?" he replied with a satisfied grin as he playfully started kissing behind her ear.

Not wanting him to stop, she halfheartedly pushed him away, "Pacey… We haven't even checked in yet."

"Finally, a problem I can solve…" he teased as he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her into the hotel lobby.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The three days on the islands passed quicker than either Pacey or Joey had expected. Before they realized it, the last night of their romantic honeymoon was upon them.

Joey was in the bathroom of their suite getting ready for their last night together, when she heard the front door open and close.

"I'm just about ready, Sweetheart!" she called out from the bathroom as she put on another 

diamond earring and slipped on a pair of black high-heels.

Pacey quietly peeked into the bathroom and watched as Joey carefully zipped-up her sleek black dress. He loved that she tried so hard to look beautiful for him, but she never knew that wearing just sweats and t-shirt could take his breath away.

As Joey delicately reached for the bracelet that used to belong to her mother, Pacey walked in from behind.

"May I?" he asked gingerly, taking the bracelet from her and carefully placing it around her wrist.

She smiled as she felt his hand tenderly caress her wrist. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist. It was the kind of affectionate touch that made her feel just how much he loved her.

"You're gonna have to stop that…" she protested, as he began to place soft kisses behind her ear.

"Stop what?" he asked in mock innocence, as he gently started caressing her arms.

"That," she answered, looking down at his hands slowly moving up to her shoulder. She sighed not wanting him to stop but reluctantly turned around to face him.

"Pacey, we are never going to get out of this room if you don't stop doing that..."

"Oh… That would be _just dreadful_," he mocked as he started kissing her neck, letting his tongue tease her by tasting the salty skin, effectively making her shiver.

"I mean it Pacey!" she scolded, "I would like to be able to tell my sister I saw more than the four walls in this hotel bedroom!"

"And the living room… And the Jacuzzi…"

"PACEY!" she roared as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" he laughed, feeling very pleased with himself.

Joey blushed when she thought about all the time they had spent inside the hotel suite, doing nothing more than exploring each others warm bodies. Although she had to admit, the jacuzzi did provide some of the best sensations she's ever felt, courtesy of one Pacey J. Witter...

But she couldn't think of such things now... She wanted to go out. It was the last night of their honeymoon and she wanted it to be memorable...

She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and he melted.

"Alright! Alright! I'll behave…"

Pacey held his arm out for her and led her down the stairs and to a beautiful restaurant in town nearby.

After dinner, Joey wanted to take an evening stroll down by the shore. Pacey obliged and the couple ended up back on their new sailboat cuddling, watching the storm come in.

"This is beautiful Pacey," she whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. She hoped every day could end as magically as this day had; lying back in the arms of her husband, feeling safe 

and secure, as lightening lit up the dark night sky.

"Jo?" he said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to Capeside tonight."

Taking a moment to make sure she heard him correctly, she tensed up and turned around to look at his face.

"What's wrong? I thought we were having a nice time," she asked a little hurt.

Detecting the hurt in her voice, Pacey quickly explained, "We _are_ having a nice time. I would just really like to spend an extra night out at sea. It's been so long and I miss gazing up at those stars, on the water, with you in my arms. I don't know when we'll get the opportunity to do this again, seeing as though I spend most of my time at the restaurant and you editing those manuscripts."

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes and continued, "Jo, the best memories of my life were on the _True Love_. I would relish the chance to go back out there and make new ones on this boat."

He paused before asking: "Would you do me the honor of going sailing with me one last time, Josephine Witter?"

Joey wasn't sure if it was the best idea to head out into the water late at night, but she couldn't resist his pleading eyes.

She got up and grabbed his hand to pull him up from the boat.

"You owe me big time Witter," she teased, taking his arm and placing it around her shoulders as they walked back to the hotel.

"I think I can make it up to you when we get back to the boat," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Joey wasn't sure how he led her into these spontaneous situations, but it was one of the things that made her fall in love with him. His ability to make dangerous situations appealing was a trait she hoped he would never lose.

Against her better judgment, she followed her husband back to the hotel, to quickly pack their things, so they could set sail and slowly drift out, into the _deep, dark sea_…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Down Came The Rain

**-Chapter Three-**

_And Down Came the Rain… _

An early morning breeze woke Joey from a surprisingly peaceful sleep on the sailboat at sea. She had been up late the previous night rushing to the hotel to get their luggage so they could have one extra day in the water before life and responsibilities would catch up with them back in Capeside.

She looked around the dimly lit area where they slept together in the boat and kept their belongings. Pacey was nowhere to be found. She grabbed her robe and walked up to the deck of the boat in search of her lover and of course, there he was, sitting on the edge of the boat, fishing, with a glow that men only get when they are truly satisfied with life.

She walked up behind him and put her arms around his chest, gently pressing her lips to his shoulder, giving him her morning greeting. She looked out into the endless sea of the beautiful shimmering water, over his shoulder, and was amazed at how quickly their little sailboat went out to the middle of the ocean.

"Where are we Pace?" she asked curiously, observing no land in sight.

"I decided to go out farther than we did last time, since we have an extra-" but Pacey was interrupted by a large tug on his fishing pole.

Joey quickly stepped back and watched as his arms tensed, fighting to keep the fishing pole securely in his hands. He stood up and began his fight to bring the large fish out of the water.

She watched while he thrust backwards several times as he reeled in the line, successfully luring the prey from the sea. Joey watched the curves in his arms and shoulders, that defined his strength, flex as he continued to fight the large fish in the sea.

She had seen Pacey do this many times before, but watching the adrenaline course through his body did very naughty things to her in that moment. He gave one last, strong pull on the line and the large fish surrendered to Pacey's mercy.

Breathing heavy with sweat on his brow, he held up the fish for Joey to see with a victorious smile. She swiftly embraced him with a congratulatory hug.

"Breakfast anyone?" he joked as he leaned in for a kiss, holding the squirming fish with his right hand as he held his wife with his left.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just before her lips touched his she whispered in an airy tone, "Not quite."

Pacey raised his eyebrow and was immediately affected by her naughty suggestion. He quickly got rid of the fish and carried Joey down to the deck below…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Pacey finally recovered from round two of their "under-cover missions," he kissed Joey's dewy forehead and put on his shorts to go back up to the deck.

He looked around at the water surrounding this boat and realized they still hadn't given it a proper name. He glanced down at Joey, sleeping under the covers on the bed, and felt an intense amount of love and devotion towards her.

He looked up when the light-bulb lit up in his head. _Devotion_… 'That's perfect!' he thought. His last boat _True Love_ did just that and led him straight to Joey. Now, with this boat, he could focus on his devotion for the one woman that had captured not only his heart, but his name as well.

He went back under the deck and stroked Joey's hair, persuading her to wake up so he could celebrate _Devotion_ with her.

"Don't Pace!" she snapped and rolled over.

Taken back for a moment, hurt, he sat down on the bed beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked with a tinge of pain in his voice.

"I've got a headache right now and not in the mood for round three…"

Before Pacey could further his conversation with Joey, the cell phone rang really loud with a shriek.

"PACEY! Get IT away from ME!!" Joey roared as she sat up angry, looking at him as if it were his fault the phone rang at the precise moment her throbbing head had made her stomach feel queasy. When the phone let out another viscous shriek, Joey got up and wrapped the sheet around her undressed body and stormed out to the deck.

Pacey found the dreaded cell phone and cursed at it. They _never_ had enough reception out at sea to use their cell phone. And ironically, when they did, Joey had to have a headache and didn't need to be awoken so agonized by it.

"Yeah!" Pacey barked into the phone with little patience.

"Pacey?" a shaky female voice replied on the other end.

"Who is this?" he asked not in the mood for games.

"Hey, this… this is Audrey," her voiced cracked slightly on the other end of the phone. "Um… Pacey I-uh need to talk to you…"

It sounded to Pacey like Audrey was in a lot of pain.

Pacey hadn't seen Audrey since the wedding, about a week ago, and knew she had been 8 ½ months pregnant with her husband, Roque Gonzales's baby. Her voice cracking on the phone was very unlike Audrey, because most of the time she was cheery and bubbly. _Especially_ at the wedding.

In a more soothing tone he asked, "What's wrong Audrey?"

He heard her break down on the phone and couldn't make out a word she was saying.

"Woa, calm down Audrey! What's going on?" he asked, starting to get really concerned about what he was hearing on the other end of the phone.

He heard a man's voice say something to Audrey as she wailed into the phone. Then her voice faded and an angry man with an accent started shouting.

"YOU SON-OF-A BITCH!" boomed the male voice. "You killed our baby! Why did you make her do it, eh?! You SELFISH son-of-a-bitch!"

Pacey was extremely confused. But the more he listened to the irate man on the phone, the more concerned he got; the more angry he became...

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you so much as misplace one hair on Audrey's head, I can guarantee you a permanent place in the ground when I find you!"

When Joey heard Pacey yelling into the phone, she got up and went to see what was wrong.

Pacey heard the man, angry, talking fast in Spanish. He then heard Audrey's voice come back to the phone.

"I lost the baby Pace!" she sobbed, "He was stillborn…"

Joey entered the pit and put on one of Pacey's shirts and boxers. She watched as his face fell and his expression go sober. He looked like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh Audrey, I am so sorry…"

Joey heard this and suddenly became concerned. She sat down on the bed beside him and rested her aching head on his shoulder.

Pacey embraced his wife with his free arm and prayed they would never have to cope with losing a baby like that.

"Audrey who was that man on the phone? Did he hurt you? Because I swear I'll-"

"-He didn't hurt me Pace," Audrey explained with a soft voice, trying to regain her composure.

"It was Roque… I'm sorry, he's just really upset right now…"

Pacey was confused. He had met Roque Gonzales at his engagement party and he never seemed to have any problems with him. So, he was confused as to why he would blame Pacey and call him names for Audrey losing their baby. It wasn't like he had anything to do with it…

"The doctors told me that the baby had been gone for quite a while. And of course I thought I felt him move Pacey… OH GOD! I know I felt him move!" She began crying hysterically again and he could barely make out what she was trying to say.

"Slow down Audrey," he tried to comfort, while deciphering her words.

"I-if we wouldn't have had that a-abortion… Then maybe… I should've just had our baby…"

Pacey heard that and his heart stopped beating. His world seemed to flip upside down and turn inside out.

"They said it was a bad surgery, Pace… And it affected my little baby boy!" she finally managed to finish. "I won't be able to carry a baby to full term again!"

He swallowed hard and looked down at Joey. She had fearful expression on her face as she watched him, but he knew she couldn't hear what was being said on the other side of the phone…

A lump developed in his throat as he recalled exactly what Audrey was talking about…

_After Joey had left for Paris at the end of her sophomore year in college, Pacey got back together _

_with Audrey. But it was more of a sexual relationship than anything else. Just two lonely bodies keeping each other warm at night… Within a month their "relationship" was over and in another month Audrey found out she was pregnant._

At the time, Pacey was still recovering from his wounded heart after the horrible break up with Joey. He had also just lost his job and given all his money to Dawson. Depressed was too cheerful to describe what Pacey was feeling at the time.

So when Audrey dropped the bomb, he immediately thought of Joey. He knew that if he had that baby with Audrey, he would end up marrying her, and he would never be with Joey again... He wasn't prepared to do that just yet…

So with a heavy heart he asked her to consider getting an abortion. After all, the child wasn't conceived under the best circumstances and he wasn't really ready to become a father just yet…

Audrey seemed relieved when he asked her to consider it, telling him that she was afraid he might want to keep it. She told him how she wasn't ready to be a mother yet either… She had just received notice about going to Europe to tour with as a backup singer for a new rock band. She couldn't be pregnant and go on tour at the same time. It wouldn't have fit into her plans… So the abortion was settled and they didn't talk about it much.

Pacey wasn't with her when she had the operation. The truth was, he wasn't sure he could live with what they were doing. He knew if he went, he would stop her, so he stayed away. Besides, she told him she didn't want him to come… She said she couldn't handle it.

After it was over she called to inform him that everything went smoothly. That day Pacey lost apart of himself, but he vowed not to think about it. It was just a mistake. A very serious mistake that should have never happened. And they both agreed not to tell Joey. It was over and there was no need to upset her… They both knew where she stood on that issue and there was no need to dwell on their mistake… He never thought it would be brought up again…

He felt a vice squeeze his heart as he looked at Joey's beautiful, innocent face. Her cheeks were still flushed from their love making and her hair was ruffled from the humid air. She was completely oblivious to what had happened. He wasn't sure he could tell her, but now he was left with no choice…

"Pacey," Audrey exclaimed through static.

"Audrey?" he said back, trying to keep her on the line. "Audrey, are you there?"

Just as poor as its original timing, the cell phone started to crackle as he was quickly losing reception.

"Audrey!" he yelled trying to maintain a connection. "Audrey! Stay with me!"

He moved Joey over so he could get through, to go up on the deck, still trying to save the call. It didn't work. He was too late. He heard a loud beep pulse through his ears and looked down at the phone where 'lost call' flashed on the screen.

"Damn it!" he yelled, as he lost his temper and threw the phone out into the water. He put his hands up to his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair thinking about the haunting call he had just received.

He jumped when he felt Joey wrap her loving arms around his chest from behind and felt spooked.

"What's going on Pace?" she asked with concern in her voice. "What's wrong with Audrey? Did she have the baby? Is it ok?"

He took a long deep breath and slowly turned to face her. He knew he had to tell her and he knew it would devastate her.

"Joey I want you to sit down," he started, pushing her down onto the seat by the edge of the boat.

"It's the baby isn't it? Oh god…" Joey's face turned white with comprehension.

"Yeah Jo... She lost it."

His heart sank as he saw the giant tears well up in her eyes. He could see what she was thinking and quickly shook his head to stop her from saying it aloud. But it was too late…

"This is all my fault," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I shouldn't have let her be in the wedding. I pushed her too hard. We did too many things..."

He felt the warm tears run down his chest and his heart broke as he tried to comfort her.

"Joey, it's not your fault…" he tried to explain, looking down as he realized who was really to blame for the death. "It's my fault…"

He felt an overwhelming load of guilt fall onto his shoulders with those three simple words. Not only did he jeopardize his chances with his own baby with Audrey, but he had cursed Audrey's chances to ever have children again.

Joey shook her head, adamant, "It's my fault Pacey… I was the one who asked her to be in the wedding even after I felt the baby move in her stomach. I mean, my hand… I felt it kick Pacey!"

He shook his head, "No Joey, it has nothing to do with her being in the wedding."

Again, he looked down feeling ashamed. He knew the next words out of his mouth were going to unleash a mountain of emotions he had kept hidden deep inside for so long. It was going to be the most painful thing he would ever have to tell her…

"She had a bad abortion five years ago, Joey…" he said rather quickly, trying to make the sting be as painless as possible.

Joey looked at him strangely. He couldn't be serious.

"Audrey never had an abortion Pacey…" she said with confidence as Pacey closed his eyes in frustration.

"Yes she did, Jo…"

Joey slowly shook her head in disbelief, "She didn't have an abortion Pacey. She would have told me-"

"-No she wouldn't have Joey," he argued. He felt the awful bile rise in his throat as he continued to explain, "She found out she was pregnant after you left to go to Paris. She came to me... And I, I-uh…" he stammered, not ready to say it aloud again.

"You what Pacey?" Joey exclaimed confused, clearly not putting two-and-two together yet.

"I asked her to get an abortion…" he said quietly, looking down, refusing to see the look on her face.

"What? Why!" Joey demanded, moving away from him angrily, "What would possess you to suggest that? That was a baby Pacey! A little life!"

Pacey couldn't take it anymore and stood up, "It was MY baby Joey! I suggested she get an abortion because it was MY baby!"

Joey's face went pale as it all finally made sense.

Pacey watched her carefully, waiting for her to say something. To yell, scream, kick – anything to show her frustration. But it never came. No tears… No anger… No nothing… This was definitely not how he expected her to react and it was scaring him.

He tried to touch her back, but she jerked away from him, as if his touch burned her skin.

"Jo…" he said softly as she stood up. She refused to look at him.

"Say something…" he pleaded, not able to take her deafening silence a moment longer.

She finally looked up at him with a flood of tears rushing down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away. He looked away from her, unable to bear the pain he saw in her eyes.

"Y-you told her to do it, b-because of _me_…" her voice finally cracked, unveiling her pain. "Didn't you, Pacey?"

Pacey looked up and quickly shook his head, walking over to embrace her, but she quickly stepped away from him with her hands up defensively.

"It was my fault Joey, not yours…"

He tried to wrap his arms around her again, but she literally pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, letting her balled fists angrily hit his chest, finally unleashing the pain in her heart. "Don't EVER touch me again, Pacey Witter!"

He watched with tears in his eyes as she turned around and ran down to the bed, collapsing into a fit of sobs. He could hear her pain and it was too much to take. He had hurt her badly.

They were in the middle of the ocean, trapped, on a small sailboat with nowhere to go.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey trembled as thoughts of Audrey, Pacey, and two innocent children overwhelmed her thoughts.

She cried as she remembered being fascinated by Audrey's swollen belly when she saw her at the engagement party several months ago. She even felt it kick… It was the most amazing feeling in the world - a baby growing inside her old roommate and friend. In some ways, she felt envious of Audrey and her experience to be so connected to life. She was creating a little miracle, nurturing it until it would make its appearance in the world.

Then she realized it was gone… Lost forever… Never having a chance to make it in the world… And why? This fact is what hurt her the most… Because Audrey and Pacey had conceived a child. 

They had created a little life in the moment of pure pleasure and bliss. It was one part Pacey, her _husband_ combined with one part Audrey, her _friend_.

As much as she hated to admit it, Joey resented Audrey for it. She had shared the most intimate connection a man and woman could share, and it was with her husband. She had carried his child and nurtured it, helping it grow inside her.

Even though she wasn't dating Pacey at the time of the baby's conception, she felt robbed. She wanted to be the only woman in the world who knew what it felt like to have a piece of Pacey Witter growing inside of her. To nurture it and watch it grow. The best of him and her created with their love… But Audrey had stolen that from Joey.

And what was worse is that their baby wasn't even alive to symbolize their love… Because it had to have been love to create a miracle such as a baby, right?

Joey began to blame herself and think about all the things Pacey had given up for her. He had thrown away his own flesh because of her… And that was a heavy burden on Joey's heart.

Visions of Pacey being a father to Audrey's child were making her nauseous. She kept thinking about him needing her and loving her. Their arms wrapped so closely around each other as they made love and conceived their child. It was too much to take…

She held her stomach tight and curled up into a ball, fighting to rid the intolerable pain from soul.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey waited on the deck for about two hours, two very _painful_ hours, and listened to Joey cry her eyes out, devastated. When he couldn't hear anything after awhile, he got up to go check on her.

When he saw her, she was curled up in a ball, with a flushed face, taking in shallow breaths. She trembled occasionally. He felt his own tears fall from his eyes and sting his cheeks. She looked like she was in more pain than he had ever seen her in before. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with her and hold her - make her understand how sorry he was and ask for her forgiveness.

He decided he would wait for the talking until she was ready, but he couldn't resist getting into bed with her and feeling her frail body against his skin. They were married now and when Joey was hurting, Pacey was hurting. And in some ways Pacey was hurting more because he was the cause of her pain.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

For the remainder of the afternoon and evening, Pacey held Joey as tightly as he could, trying to make her pain go away. When he realized how late it was getting he decided to go fix them some supper. Starving was not an option, no matter how bad Joey felt...

He carefully removed his arm from around her waist. He had held her so tight that an imprint was left around her stomach where his arm had been.

He looked down at her before gently moving the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. It was then he noticed how hot and clammy her skin was underneath his lips. He assumed it was from all the crying she had done earlier and decided to go get her another blanket.

As he tucked her in with loving hands, he saw her body begin to convulse slightly with little tremors. He just assumed it was because she was still upset and left to go up to the deck.

When he looked up into the familiar evening sky, he immediately noticed a dark demon forming to the west. He had seen many storms at sea before, but this particular mass seemed to be building before his very eyes. The white marshmallow puffs that layered the top of the lethal storm seemed to be moving inwards and rotating quickly, developing more rapid than any storm he had ever seen before.

He quickly moved to the location of the radio, to find out just where the storm was at, which direction it was heading in, and how much time he had left before it would hit their small, helpless sailboat.

As Pacey was tuning the radio, trying to get reception, Joey opened her eyes to an intense pain in her abdomen. She slowly got up, looking very pale with her arms folded over her stomach trying to cope with the pain. Her head was feeling heavy, while her abdomen felt like it was doing somersaults.

The sailboat rocked up and down slightly as the winds started to pick up. Joey ran up to the deck to quickly release the contents that plagued her stomach into the ocean.

Pacey first heard Joey vomiting and then saw her head hanging over the edge and quickly ran over to help. Instinct kicked in, as he put his left hand delicately on her forehead to support her head and held her hair back with his right hand. He noticed how her skin was warmer and clammier than before and he was starting to get concerned.

"That's it Joey. Let it out," he comforted.

As soon as she was sure it was safe to lift her head away from the water, she moved back, only to have to grab onto Pacey's shirt, as she was not able to support her own body weight. She felt dizzy and the severe pain in her stomach and head would not let up.

The boat rocked higher as the wind speeds picked up drastically. Pacey lost his balance and slipped, holding Joey in his arms. They landed on the white floor, on the deck. Pacey sat up and tried to lift Joey higher into his arms. He could hear the storm screeching in the distance, rapidly approaching.

Without warning, Joey vomited again all over Pacey. He didn't care. He knew she was really sick. Especially when he felt how hot her skin was becoming. She was burning up.

"Pacey," she moaned weakly, "I'm sorry… My head and my stoma-" she couldn't finish her sentence because her stomach turned hard, as the boat lifted high above another wave. She had never felt so much pain in her abdomen, in her whole life. She curled up into a ball and cried, wishing the pain would subside.

Pacey new Joey was in bad shape so he tried to carry her, as best as he could, down to the bed underneath the deck. He laid her there and covered her up. She moaned weakly, "Don't leave me Pace," and he assured her he would be right back.

He quickly put the sails down on the boat, so they wouldn't be carried away with the storm… They were already anchored, but he wasn't sure if that would be enough to sustain the winds. The rain started to fall hard and fast, as Pacey tied up the last sail. He grabbed the radio before heading back down into the pit with Joey, to wait out the storm... He was soaked and the winds and the rain brought colder temperatures into the boat.

He tried hard to get the radio working, but had no such luck. He began to shiver involuntarily and decided to change clothes and then check on Joey.

When he lifted her weak body, to put his arm underneath her so he could get a better hold of her, he felt her shivering. Her face was as white as ghost and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Joey, wake up," he said moving her gently.

She didn't respond.

"Come on Jo, wake up…" he said a little more urgent this time.

She began to shake violently and Pacey got scared.

"Joey!" Pacey pleaded as he felt her body go limp in his arms.

"Jo… This isn't funny anymore… Wake up!" he demanded.

Still no response and he saw her breath become more shallow.

He felt his heart dying as she laid there, in his arms, not responsive to any of his begging. He couldn't lose her… Not like this. They were just starting their lives together. He had to be able to rectify his mistake with Audrey. He had to be able to hear her forgiveness. He had to be able to show his undying devotion to her and her alone… She was too young to die!

"JOEY!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Til Death Do Us Part

**-Chapter Four-**

_'Til Death Do Us Part _

On the shores of Harker's Island in North Carolina, four men were working diligently to prepare for the severe storm that threatened to wreak havoc on their small coastal island. A short, bald man in his late fifties was securing the boats in storage when a tall, blonde man in his early 30's came rushing up to him with urgency.

"BILL!" the young blonde called out over the 50 mile per hour winds that howled in the background. "We just got word that there is another boat out there. A man and his wife, who is sick, and needs to see a doctor immediately!"

The older man named Bill shook his head in disgust, "We can't go back out there Aaron… We might not make it back here alive if we do-"

"-But Bill! The blonde pleaded, holding onto his rain coat so it wouldn't be blown away with the storm, "He didn't think his wife had much longer, she's in bad shape… I can get Dan and Lyle to prepare the _Redeemer_-"

"-The _Redeemer_ is for emergencies ONLY! And these kids should have radioed in to find out the location of the storm!"

"But they were on their honeymoon Bill!" Aaron replied, trying to soften the old man's heart. "Just give them a break…"

Bill let out a powerful, yet angry groan and reluctantly gave in. Immediately he began barking orders, "Aaron, we have exactly one hour to search for that boat before the storm turns violent. If we don't find them within that hour, then we're turning around and letting the fates decide their destiny! Got it?"

Aaron nodded gratefully and ran to get the _Redeemer_ out of storage.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey held Joey's weak body as steady as he could, while the boat rocked up and down, as the storm raged above. Her breath was slowing with each passing minute and Pacey was afraid he would lose her if they didn't receive help soon.

"It's okay Jo," he said softly, when she started to tremble again. He began to brush back her hair with his hand in a soothing motion, trying to comfort her. "Just hang on and this will all be over soon."

He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and felt her fever showing no signs of cooling. He loved her so much and his heart was breaking holding her so frail against his body. In all his life, he had never seen Joey Potter as weak as she was now. She was always a fighter. And when she was sick, he rarely knew it, because she would try to hide it. So now, he knew it was something serious and only prayed they could get to help before whatever was wrong with her got to her…

He felt the boat go up really high and fall hard as another wave came crashing into the boat. He wondered how long the boat would hold up in this storm. _True Love_ was much smaller than this boat and yet it seemed to be able to survive anything. Well, that is, until the proverbial storm came and finally took it away for good…

Just when he thought all hope was lost, there was a loud crash as something hit _Devotion_ on the side. Pacey gently laid Joey on the bed and ran out to see if their help had arrived. Sure enough, a large boat had hit the couple's sailboat and four men were standing on it ready to help.

"Where is your wife?" yelled a short bald man as the rain fell angrily from the dark night sky.

"She's down there!" Pacey replied with urgency. "I'll go get her."

When he came back up from the deck below, he held a limp Joey in his arms. His heart leapt when he heard her moan as they entered the violent storm outside. That was the first noise she had made since he had tried to wake her hours ago.

"We are going to get you help Jo, don't worry…" he kissed her cheek and then handed her to the bald man on the other boat.

When Bill first saw Joey, he was instantly reminded of his own daughter. They both had dark hair and bronze skin with angelic faces. A sharp pain went through his heart as he remembered the last time he saw Leslie. She wanted to go sailing with some friends over the summer vacation and Bill wasn't exactly pleased with this news. After all, she was just sixteen years old. But he could never say no to a beautiful face like that and so he said goodbye to her in the summer of '03, never to see her again…A bad storm came in July of that summer and took with it his precious baby girl and the two teenagers who were with her.

So now seeing Joey in her current state made his heart ache and he began shouting even more orders to get her to help sooner. He didn't want to give another precious woman to the cruel sea below.

A tall, blonde man threw Pacey a rope. "Here! Tie this to your boat! We'll pull it back to the shore!!"

Pacey obliged, grateful, and secured the rope firmly to his boat. He quickly lifted the anchor as the boat rocked more violently and then jumped onto the rescue boat where Joey was.

Pacey sat with Joey below deck as the men charged ahead in the aggressive waters that surrounded them. He held her hot, clammy body until they reached the shores of North Carolina. It was a difficult journey, but Pacey was grateful to the men who saved both of their lives that unforgettable May weekend.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Impatiently, Pacey forced himself to sit in the waiting room and fill out the dreaded paperwork that the nurse gave him when they first arrived in the emergency room. He protested saying he could do that later, but the nurse insisted. Pacey hated doing paperwork. Anytime he was obligated to fill out any intrusive forms, it was Joey that took care of it… But now in her current condition, he was left to answer those horrible questions alone.

'How am I supposed to know what Joey's allergic to?' Pacey thought as he yearned to be near Joey, instead of being tortured in the waiting room.

_Allergies_? _Current Meds_? _Illnesses_?

These were all questions that Pacey had no answers to. Sure, he should know what things Joey was allergic to and any illnesses she might have, after knowing her since childhood, but he didn't. And the only medication he could think she might be on was birth control – and even with that, he wasn't sure if she had started that yet… He knew she had stopped for awhile, but 

currently they were using other methods of protection, so he had no solid answer to that either…

He couldn't believe that one little document could make him feel so distant from his wife. He didn't know the answers to these simple questions and yet he was supposed to be her husband; the person who knows her the best. And the scariest thing about that document is that he was sure Dawson would know the answers to every one of those questions…

"Mr. Witter?" the doctor called out with a clipboard in hand.

Pacey quickly stood up and stumbled in his haste to talk to the doctor. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded, needing to know answers.

"We are running a few blood tests and I have ordered a spinal tap to confirm it, but I believe your wife has a severe case of meningitis, caused by the West Nile Virus."

Pacey looked at the doctor, alarmed. West Nile? People died from that disease. Suddenly the air in the room seemed to go away and Pacey couldn't catch his breath.

Watching the look of dread spread across Pacey's face, the doctor continued to explain, "She has swelling in the tissues surrounding her brain and spinal cord causing her to have severe pain in her head and abdomen-"

"-Is she going to make it?" Pacey's interrupted loudly, the room starting to spin as his life seemed to come crashing down around him. He had heard the horror stories of the dreaded mosquitoes. In fact, one of his sister's friends from high school had died from complications of the West Nile Virus. He didn't want to think about how young that woman was…

"Joey is a young and healthy woman, Mr. Witter, and I expect her to make a full recovery at this point. She hasn't developed any serious complications as of yet, which is very encouraging…" the doctor explained. "You got her here just in time."

Pacey let out a deep, relieved sigh. He felt the tight grip around his heart loosen considerably with the knowledge that Joey should 'make a full recovery'.

"-But, Mr. Witter…" the doctor continued, "This will take a substantial amount of time for her body to completely recover from this virus. Usually it's about a month before patients begin to feel like themselves again. However, on rare occasions, I have had patients who carry long-term symptoms for the rest of their lives. You need to be prepared…"

Pacey wasn't worried about the long-term effects at this point. He was just happy that she was going to live.

"Right now, Mr. Witter, all we can do is help her body fight the virus. There is no specific treatment for this illness, so we just need to make sure she doesn't get any more infections and keep her as stable as possible. We have two IV's and a ventilator on her, to keep her nourished and breathing steady. Her body will have to do the rest. She will be in a lot of pain with severe headaches and abdominal pain until she makes a full recovery."

"Can I see her now?" Pacey asked eagerly.

The doctor nodded and led him to a small, white room in the back. Joey was sleeping, her breath still shallow and her face as white as a ghost. He pulled up a chair beside her bed, then picked up her right hand and affectionately kissed it. All thoughts of the outside world were gone... All he could think about at that moment was the woman lying in the hospital bed beside him, weak and frail, fighting to recover from the virus that had invaded her body. He leaned back and decided to rest his heavy eyes, while his hand was still laced in hers. 'A few seconds couldn't hurt…' he thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Morning sunshine…" whispered a raspy female voice when Pacey opened his eyes. He rubbed his stiff neck and glanced around the bright, white room trying to remember where he was. He saw Joey, still pale, but smiling at him in the hospital bed beside him. All the memories of the night before flooded his mind when he looked at Joey.

"Hey… I didn't think I would see you smiling for at least another 48 hours…" Pacey replied, kissing her right hand.

"Well, you try keeping a straight face next time you look at yourself in the mirror… It's not as easy as you think…" Joey teased with a sly grin.

"OH! You're feeling better…" Pacey mocked, "Well I can see you're well enough to go back out to that rocking, whirling, spinning-"

"ALL RIGHT PACEY!" Joey conceded starting to feel nauseas again, thinking about the boat, "You've made your point…"

She closed her eyes as she felt Pacey's thumb lightly caress the top of her hand. Her head was still throbbing and her stomach wasn't quite settled down yet, but she felt comfortable in that moment, bantering with Pacey.

Pacey watched his wife as she looked at him through loving eyes. Even when she was sick, she was the most beautiful creature God had ever created. He suddenly felt a sharp jab in his stomach as he recalled their awful conversation from the day before. He wanted to rectify it, so they could put it behind them.

"Joey, I… I just," he started to hesitate, not sure if he should bring it up yet. "About Audrey-"

Joey's felt a tinge of pain in her heart when she heard him say Audrey's name. She quickly lifted her hand to stop him. "Look Pacey, we don't need to talk about it… I spent the majority of my life overanalyzing the past and I won't do it anymore… I love Audrey and I love you and I'm sorry about her baby and your baby and-"

Pacey began to interrupt, but she continued sternly.

"It's in the past now and there is nothing I can do to change it. It happened and I'm sorry, but let's just not talk about it anymore…"

She tried to smile, but Pacey could tell it wasn't sincere. It wasn't what he wanted to hear from her, but he decided to just drop it for now. There was a rare, awkward silence between them after that… Joey took her hand away from Pacey and he looked down feeling guilty.

Trying to remove the uncomfortable tension that had just formed, Joey decided to banter, "Be honest Pace… You never really thought you would have to do the whole 'through sickness and in health' bit of our vows did you?"

Pacey grinned and gave her a smirk, before replying playfully, "Damn, I should've read the fine print in the whole marriage agreement… I did say 'til death do us part' didn't I?"

Joey laughed softly as Pacey leaned over and kissed her cheek, which was still warm from the 

fever. "Next time, if you could just give me more of an advance before you go all 'Linda Blair and the pea soup' on me, it would be greatly appreciated…"

"-And take the fun out of seeing you quiver? I think not…" she replied with a sarcastic tongue.

Pacey took her hand again and felt good that she was joking. This was a good sign. She was feeling better. However, it wasn't long before her expression changed yet again. Her face began to look pale as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the pillow. He could tell she was trying to fight the cruel ache that possessed her body. He gently stroked her arm, trying to help her through the pain in any way he could, but he knew it probably provided very little relief.

For the rest of the day, Pacey sat by her bed and held his wife's hand, feeling helpless, just watching her fight off the virus. Mostly, Joey would sleep, but when she was awake she would have spells where she was full of sarcasm and wit and ready to banter with Pacey. Then other times where she would feel unbearable pain and nausea, which Pacey could only watch and try to support her through, in any way he could.

He became attached to her side, holding back her hair as she got sick, or rubbing small circles over the temples in her forehead to ease her pain. Whatever she needed, he was there. He only wished he could fight the virus for her. But for now, all he could do is sit by her side and support her the best way he knew how… with love…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. The thing we don't talk about

**-Chapter Five-**

_The thing we don't talk about… _

Surprisingly, after only two days in the Harker's Island Hospital, Dr. Garrison released Joey to go back to her home in Capeside to finish her recovery. He gave her specific instructions to just rest and try to let her body heal for the rest of the month. Pacey wasn't sure how well Joey would follow those instructions - seeing as though he never saw the woman rest a day in his life - but he was thankful she would be able to go home.

Pacey ended up hiring a couple of local teenage boys to sail Devotion back to Massachusetts while he and Joey got on a plane for Boston. They arrived back to their life in Capeside on a Sunday night. Joey slept most of the trip, so the couple did very little talking. When they finally reached their home late Sunday night, they went straight to bed- just to sleep.

When Joey woke up at 7 AM, early Monday morning, she had that same annoying pressure in her head that had been wreaking havoc on her body since the illness began almost a week ago. It was significantly better than it had been, but still a frustration. Once again, Pacey had made his disappearing act and left Joey at home alone to fend for herself while he managed the restaurant back in town.

For most of the day, Joey sat in her office across the hall from the couple's bedroom and edited manuscripts. She became tired very easily and had to take several naps throughout the day. She would sleep for several hours at a time and when she finally woke from her third nap of the day, it was already 7:30 at night. When she realized Pacey was still away at work in the restaurant, she decided to surprise her husband with a home-cooked meal.

After she put the lasagna in the oven, she went to their bathroom and put on a short, yet dainty, light blue dress. She wanted to feel attractive again, since most of the time she felt gross due to the West Nile… She began to curl her hair with the intentions of pinning it up to the top of her head when the phone rang. It was Dawson.

"Why didn't you call me?!" he demanded as she barely picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too…" she joked.

"I'm serious Joey! You should have called me or at the very least had Pacey call me and let me know you're alright… Do you know what it's like to get a phone call at 3:30 in the morning from your hysterical sister telling me that you have the West Nile Virus?"

Joey laughed, thinking how Bessie overreacts to everything and replied sarcastically, "Next time I think I'm coming down with something serious, I'll be sure to tell Bessie not to call you until after 9 AM…"

"Well? How are you feeling? How was the honeymoon, despite the obvious, of course."

"It was magical Dawson… The resort was beautiful. The water was perfect. Everything was wonderful until, well… the obvious happened."

"Did you hear about Audrey?" Dawson inquired rather abruptly, changing the subject.

Joey closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She still couldn't think about her old roommate and friend without feeling some sort of betrayal. Although really, the betrayal wasn't aimed at Pacey or Audrey, it was aimed at herself for letting him go so many years ago. She should've listened 

to her heart and then maybe she wouldn't be in this kind of pain right now. Audrey would still have her baby with Roque and Pacey would've never gotten back together with Audrey, thus creating this mess that was her life.

"Yeah I, I did…" she answered in a tone barely above a whisper.

She knew Dawson didn't know about Pacey and Audrey's baby and hoped that he would take the hint, by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to talk about it. But he didn't.

"It's tragic isn't it? Although, I don't think Anne and I will be able to make it back for the funeral tomorrow… We just started promoting the new Buffy film and I have a meeting with Sony early in the morning, so hopefully she'll understand…"

"Yeah…" Joey replied, looking down. "I'm sure the Hollywood actress in Audrey will understand completely…"

"So, how about you two? Are the newlyweds going to make an appearance?"

Joey held her breath. She hadn't thought about the possibility of going to the funeral. Really, she wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Audrey so soon after finding out everything. She could never look at Audrey the same way again. Now, she would always be the mother to Pacey's child and that was an awful feeling. That image of their entangled bodies, making love, kept reverberating in her mind. She could even hear Audrey's moans and Pacey's manly grunts as they provided each other with the ultimate pleasure. It made her sick…

And the awful part of everything was that she could still remember the day she gave the two her "blessing" to be together. She was still just so hurt from what had happened with Pacey, the previous year that the possibility of ever being with him again had never crossed her mind. She built a wall, a very thick wall that he was never allowed to cross. And that wall was the thin line between romance and friendship.

She could be his friend. In fact, she had desired his friendship in the way she used to desire Dawson, but anything beyond that was just too painful to think about so "friends" is all they ever were.

There was only one time, when Pacey and Audrey were together back then, that she remembered feeling the same way she feels right now. And that was the day she caught them having sex in their dorm room.

If Wilder's class hadn't been canceled that day, then maybe the whole scenario could have been avoided. But it was and the sounds she heard coming from Pacey, when she opened the door, reminded her of the same sounds he would make when he made love to her. That need, lust, and desire, but filled with infinite and intense love. She heard it then. But it wasn't for her, it was for Audrey…

Of course they scrambled to cover up as Joey tried to rush out of there, but the damage was already done. Her heart was broken. She had seen too much. She couldn't look at Audrey, much less talk to her, for days after that happened. It was one thing to listen to Audrey talk about having sex with Pacey and it was quite another to actually witness it…

But now, after finding out they had actually made a baby during one of those "love sessions," her heart was broke and she couldn't face Audrey. She didn't know if she could ever see Audrey again and not feel the hate in her heart…

So now, how to relay all of this information to Dawson without telling him everything, and upsetting the situation even more…

"You know Dawson…" she mumbled, "I just… well…you know, I just…"

The words wouldn't come. She knew he would know there was something wrong because Audrey was one of her best friends. Or at least she used to be… He would corner her. He knew her too well.

"I don't think I'm going to go, Dawson, I – AHHH!" she screamed as someone grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground and giving her a little twirl.

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped as she dropped the phone to hear Pacey's satisfied chuckle in her ear. "You scared me to DEATH!" she shouted, hitting him hard on the chest.

"What was that for, Jo?" he asked innocently, before leaning in for a sweet kiss. Joey backed away from his lips and quickly picked up the phone.

"Sorry Dawson," she said apologetically, getting a strange look from Pacey.

He still had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and was beginning to place soft kisses along her shoulder and up to her neck.

"Well I can see the ogre has returned to his cave, so I'll talk to you later Jo," Dawson teased. "Just let me know if you guys change your mind about the baby's funeral and I'll send flowers with you…"

"Will do, Dawson," Joey replied as she pushed the button to hang up the phone.

"And what is it exactly you intend to do for Dawson, Mrs. Witter?" Pacey asked with a smirk, clearly still in the bantering mood. "Might I remind you that you're a married woman now and I stake claim to all the Joey Potter assets and territory…"

Joey closed her eyes as he began to place soft kisses on her neck and behind her ear. His hands moved up and down the length of her sides making her relax in his arms. The warmth of his mouth and the vibrations from his voice felt so good against her skin...

That is until he made that deep, manly grunting sound. The subtle noise that lets her know how much he wants her; how much he _needs_ her. The same noise she heard him make all those years ago when he was in bed with Audrey.

Immediately she tensed in his arms as he moved his hand to the strap of her dress, urging it to the side. If only he hadn't made that noise... The noise that both turned her on and broke her heart.

Pacey stopped his sensual kisses and grew concerned when he felt her move away. He moved his arms up to her stomach and brought her closer to his body, trying to show her how much he loved her and how much he needed her.

She pulled away once again and Pacey asked, "What's going on Jo? Did Dawson say something??"

Joey sighed and closed her eyes, "He-uh… he just wanted to know if we were going to the baby's funeral…"

"Oh…" Pacey said surprised, now understanding the awkwardness. "And are we going, Jo?"

Joey looked up into Pacey's uneasy blue eyes and swallowed hard. It wasn't fair to tell him she 

didn't want to go. Audrey should have somebody… So she answered rather painfully, "I think _you_ should go Pace… I-I just don't think I'm up for it yet… I just don't feel good."

Pacey placed his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him, "Jo, I'm not going without you. If you're not up to it, then we're not going. Maybe you should lie down for awhile…"

Joey shook her head in protest as a few tears escaped her eyes as she still had that awful image burned into her mind of Pacey making love to Audrey… conceiving their child…

She felt an intense pain in her stomach and wasn't sure if it was the virus… She quickly ran to the bathroom to unleash the contents in her stomach. Pacey soon followed, holding back her hair and whispered soothing words of comfort into her ear.

When she lifted her head, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and said painfully, "I just want to be alone right now Pace…"

Pacey could see the pain in her eyes and hated that she was pushing him away. He wanted to help her but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't talk to him and he knew what was wrong.

He was in a catch-22 situation. Joey wouldn't talk about Audrey because it hurt her and yet it hurt her because they didn't talk about Audrey. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave her like that, but she was giving him no choice.

"Okay Jo," he said in a soft voice, gently moving the hair away from her face. "If you need anything I'll be in the other room…"

Joey nodded before she collapsed by the toilet, bringing her knees up to her chest and letting out the awful cries that she had been holding back for days…

All Pacey could do is wait until she was ready to talk and until then he would have to watch her heart break. A heart that was now connected to his own. He would give her space and hope that they wouldn't drift farther apart than they already are…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	6. Fresh Faces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek".**

**Fresh Faces**

There was a familiar routine growing between Pacey and Joey within the few weeks that followed their return from sea. Pacey would wake up early, before the dawn and leave Joey home alone, so he could go to work at his restaurant, _Creek House_. He would work long hours, returning home very late at night, only to see how Joey was doing, watch some late night TV, then collapse in bed and do it all over again the next day.

Joey spent most of her days on the brown sofa in her office, trying to catch up on the manuscripts that were overdue. She had fallen far behind with her editing, since she was still recovering from the illness that overtook her body on her fateful honeymoon to the Caribbean. She was growing stronger with each passing day, but Joey Witter was not satisfied with the little progress that she was making. Until she could run the English Channel or maybe _just_ read an entire manuscript without falling asleep, Joey was not content with_ any _of the improvement.

With work and trying to recover, Joey hardly ever saw Pacey anymore. She hated the silent tension between the two of them and was afraid that the _real_ reason why Pacey worked those long hours at the restaurant was _because_ of that tension. She was watching Pacey grow more and more distant with each passing day and refused to let another weekend go by like that. So, she picked up the phone and placed a call to _Leery Productions_ in Los Angeles California.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"CUT!!!" yelled Dawson, just before the actor, Matt Loving, leaned in for a passionate kiss with Anne. He saw the amazing chemistry between his girlfriend and the man who played _Angel_ and could hardly contain his inner desire to punch Matt Loving whenever they touched.

A young male intern tapped Dawson's shoulder from behind. "You have a phone call Mr. Leery," the intern explained and handed Dawson a small, gray cell phone. Anne walked over to Dawson and put her delicate hands on his warm cheeks and gave him an obsessive, lustful kiss. She knew Dawson had a hard time dealing with _Buffy_ and _Angel_'s love scenes, but had to admit it _was_ entertaining to see him get quiet and turn bright red as he became jealous.

He recovered from their kiss as best he could and then answered the phone. "Dawson! I have a proposition for you…" he heard Joey exclaim on the other end of the phone. "You and Anne have yet to spend a weekend in our lovely, but currently empty home in Capeside, where Pacey has worked so hard to establish our place of residency… And I was _thinking_-"

Dawson smiled knowing exactly what Joey was asking and interrupted, "We would love to Joey… In fact, we were coming back this weekend anyways and I was going to call you. Mom said Lily is having her first boy-girl party-

"-At seven years old??" Joey interrupted like an overprotective big sister.

"Well, Mom says the kids are starting _that_ a lot younger now…" he answered, thinking how he needed to keep a closer watch on his baby sister, "So it was either your place or the B&B. -But if you're not up to it Jo, I'm sure we can-"

"-Dawson… You_ know_ you're gonna pay for that insinuation. I seem to recall a particular blonde by the name of _Eve_ that I'm sure Anne would just _love_ to hear about…"

"All right, let's not have a meltdown…" he teased, looking at Anne.

"So, I'm expecting you guys no later than 3 o'clock on Friday… And I am _insisting_ we all go out that night, so tell Anne to be prepared…" she stated in a firm tone.

Dawson looked into Anne's piercing blue eyes, and then over at the handsome actor she would have to kiss in a few minutes. Relieved that they would be leaving for the weekend soon, he answered Joey, "See you at 3."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Joey woke up on Friday morning, she was very excited and relieved that Dawson and Anne were coming to visit. She hoped that their visit would be _just_ what the couple needed to eliminate the new strain in their relationship.

Joey remembered that the previous evening she had spent with her husband was less-than successful. Pacey seemed to be _even more_ isolated than usual and she wanted to fix it. So, Joey stayed up late, as she usually did, only this time she put in one of Pacey's favorite action flicks, in hopes of some late-night cuddling. No such luck. Instead of sitting on the couch, he went for the recliner and when Joey attempted to sit on his lap he quickly got up and went to bed, claiming he was '_exhausted'_.

Joey didn't like this new mood Pacey was in. She had seen it once before, and the results of his actions last time were devastating. Joey couldn't go through that again… She _wouldn't_ go through that again…

So, she made Pacey swear, before going to sleep that night, that he would take off Friday night and the rest of the weekend, so they could go out with Dawson and Anne. He promised and Joey prayed that seeing fresh faces would bring Pacey out of his dangerous trance…

Joey spent most of Friday morning preparing the bedroom, in the basement, for Dawson and Anne to stay in. It was the only room down there with a bathroom across the hall and she felt it would give her guests more privacy.

Dawson and Anne arrived at Pacey and Joey's house at 5:00 in the afternoon and were greeted by a delighted Joey. Dawson noticed Joey had lost some weight and appeared flushed, but he assumed she was still recovering from the West Nile. When Anne embraced Joey, Dawson looked around for Pacey.

"And where is the caveman Jo? Have him locked up in a closet somewhere?"

Joey's smile faded slightly, "Not so much, no… He is slaving at the restaurant, but promises to make an appearance before the _vampires_ come out tonight."

Dawson grabbed Anne's hand and they followed Joey into her large, 6 bedroom home.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pacey! Where are you!?" demanded Joey, upset that Pacey still wasn't home like he promised he would be at 8:00. "Gretchen and Jack just arrived and we are waiting for you!!"

Pacey closed his eyes and let out an intense breath… "Oh God Jo- I am so sorry… I forgot… Just go on and I'll meet you at the bar later…"

Joey raised her eyebrows, fuming that Pacey had forgot they were going out that night and hung up on him. She wasn't going to _try_ anymore… It had been weeks since she felt well enough to have some fun and she wasn't going to let his melancholy ruin the mood…

"Okay guys," Joey announced in a booming voice, "Pacey forgot to thaw out his brain this morning so Anne. Gretchen. Let's go… And Dawson, if you and Jack would be so kind as to wait for my neurotic husband, I would be indebted for life…" And with that, Joey, Gretchen, and Anne got into Dawson's SUV and they drove to Boston.

On the trip, the women made good conversation.

"So, Anne what's it like kissing _Matt Loving_?" inquired Gretchen with a smirk.

"Not as enjoyable as you might assume-" Anne answered before Joey interrupted.

"-Let me guess.. Dawson is a little-less than pleased with the hot love scenes between the two of you. Does he get real quiet and-"

"-Turn a bright apple red!" finished Anne laughing. "Yep..."

Just then, Joey noticed how flushed Gretchen's face was. She looked like she was nauseas as she held her stomach with her right arm, "Oh great, the mosquito got you too- huh?" Joey asked with concern.

"It wasn't the mosquito that got me so much as_ Caleb_…" Gretchen smirked. "Or at least that's what I think it is…" Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at Anne who was driving. Anne returned the look and shrugged as Gretchen continued, "I think I'm pregnant."

Joey and Anne smiled big and Joey embraced Gretchen with a congratulatory hug. "You mean I am going to be an aunt again?!? That's great! When did you find out?"

"Well I haven't told Caleb yet because it's not official, but I am pretty positive that since _my little friend_ hasn't made an appearance for a few months…"

"Well just remember, that when little Gretchen comes to visit her favorite auntie Anne in Los Angeles, that she bring lots of suitcases because she'll need them to fill _all_ the clothes and toys I'll buy for her…"

Gretchen blushed and Joey heard her own stomach grumble. She realized they hadn't eaten any dinner that night… "Ok Anne, pull over at the most expensive restaurant you see… I am calling Pacey to let him know he is buying us dinner since he was so late this evening."

The ladies entered the first restaurant they found. They settled for a pizza parlor and waited for the men to show up. Ten minutes after the women ordered the food, Pacey, Dawson, and Jack arrived at the restaurant. Dawson sat by Anne, Jack sat by Gretchen, while Pacey gave Joey an apologetic kiss on the cheek before settling in his seat beside her.

Joey was pleased. That was the most affection she had received from Pacey in almost two weeks. The group enjoyed an evening recalling fond memories from high school and college while they waited for their food to arrive.

Joey blatantly interrupted Pacey- who was talking about the restaurant- and exclaimed: "DAWSON LEERY!! I can't believe it!!" Pacey turned to glare at Joey for rudely interrupting his story.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before…" Joey pointed at Anne's right ring finger where a large diamond ring was placed. Anne looked down at her hand, then back at Dawson and smiled.

"Well Dawson? When exactly were you going to let us in on this information of yours?" demanded Joey sarcastically.

"That's _why_ we came back to Capeside, to tell everybody…" Dawson stated proudly and looked at Anne.

"Congratulations man!" said Jack as he shook Dawson's hand across the table.

"So when can we expect the invitation?" inquired Pacey with a smirk…

"Well…" hesitated Dawson, still gazing at Anne. "We decided to wait until the beginning of next year and have a winter wedding."

"That is what Caleb and I had… A winter wedding," chimed in Gretchen. "It was really beautiful with the snow…"

Joey was about to comment when two large supreme pizzas were set on the table. Everyone grabbed a slice and began eating. They talked more about the upcoming wedding and Joey felt Pacey take her hand in his. She felt the tension melt away when he caressed the top of her hand with his thumb. She looked over at him and he smiled at her, reassuringly. That safe and content feeling consumed her body as she looked into Pacey's beautiful ocean eyes...

Abruptly, Gretchen got up and quickly excused herself and ran to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Pacey surprised. Anne looked at Joey since they both knew what was wrong. Anne excused herself and went to go check on Gretchen. Pacey, Jack, and Dawson stared at Joey as if she were guilty for what had just happened.

"What?" she asked innocently, then kissed Pacey on the cheek and went to join the women in the bathroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When the group finally arrived at the bar, on the outskirts of Boston, it was already really late. Anne, being the confident one, entered the bar first and immediately ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Joey gladly accepted a margarita and went to sit at a table with Gretchen, Jack, Dawson, and Pacey.

It wasn't long before Jack and Gretchen took to the dance floor and Anne tried to persuade Dawson to join them. He refused, claiming to '_wait until the right song__'_ but she knew there was _never_ a right song with him…

Joey looked at Pacey with her puppy dog eyes- pleading for one dance but he, like Dawson, wanted to wait until he drowned a few more beers before '_making a fool of himself'_.

"Well Joey, if these two refuse to dance, I say its fair game to find a couple guys that will." Joey agreed and the ladies went to wait at the bar. They didn't have to wait long before a couple of very attractive men came up and started talking to Joey and Anne. Pacey and Dawson watched from a distance…

"Did Anne just take off her engagement ring?!" Dawson asked Pacey, alarmed, watching Anne flirt with a tall, dark man.

"I don't know Dawson… But if that guy doesn't remove his hand from _my_ wife's waist in a couple of seconds, he isn't going to have one…" and just as Pacey got up to interfere, the two guys led Anne and Joey out for a dance.

Joey smiled as the handsome stranger gently led her across the dance floor to the song, "Broken". She was truly enjoying herself…

"You can't dance with a man's _wife_ to a slow song!" Pacey barked at Dawson and took a long, irritated drink from his bottle of beer, while watching Joey laugh with the man she was dancing with.

"Well at least _Joey_ has her ring on…" mumbled Dawson as he turned red, staring at the man who just dipped his fiancé.

"Just out of curiosity man…" Pacey asked sardonically, "How long are we going to _just_ sit here and watch this?" Dawson stood up. Pacey took one last, long drink from his beer and the men walked out to the dance floor.

Pacey mockingly tapped the man, who was dancing with Joey, on the shoulder. The handsome man slowly turned around. Pacey quickly stepped between them and grabbed his wife by the waist and smoothly lifted her away from the stranger. As the man began to protest, Pacey took Joey's left hand and pointed to the wedding band. "Anymore questions?" he asked the stranger, threateningly, and Joey shook her head in amazement.

"I haven't seen you this worked up over a little dance since the senior prom…" Joey mocked as Pacey placed one hand on her back to pull her closer as they danced.

"You just don't dance with another man's woman…" stated Pacey as he gazed at the beautiful woman that was his wife.

Joey shook her head, but had to admit that Pacey's jealousy act was kind of cute. She looked over at Anne who was now in the arms of Dawson and felt a sense of joy. "_This is what Pacey and I needed_" Joey thought as she felt closer to Pacey than ever. "_We just needed to see our friends again and have a good time without all the drama…"_

Without warning, Pacey leaned in for a long-awaited passionate kiss. Joey felt the sparks fill her whole body with Pacey's touch. She had waited so long, since she had gotten sick and found out about Audrey, to feel this intense amount of love and affection from him. Apparently he felt it too, because when they parted, he tried to catch his breath and stated: "We need to go home… Now!"

"But Pacey… What about the others…?" Joey half-heartedly protested as Pacey grabbed her hand and walked up to Dawson and Anne.

"You know where the house is?" Pacey asked bluntly and Dawson nodded. "Ok... Joey isn't feeling well, so we are going back to the house… _N__ow_…"

Joey thought about yelling at Pacey for his lie, but decided not to. The tension was finally gone and she wanted to enjoy the rest of their night together.

Pacey and Joey got back to their house, in the record-breaking time of about 30 minutes. Half of Joey's clothes were off by the time they reached their bedroom…

They finally shared a passionate night together after nearly two weeks of stress and strain. Finally being able to feel close to Pacey again, Joey closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep that overwhelmed her body. Before she let her dreams possess her, she leaned up and gave Pacey one last, _binding_ kiss…

**A/N: Again, thank you for the awesome reviews!! All are welcome as always and I love**** reading**** your input. I really, really don't want to ****spoil the next few chapters, but I will say this… I love Pacey and Joey ****, so don't stress too much about their future… I have big plans for this couple… ;)**


	7. Independence Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek".**

**Independence Day**

Early Wednesday morning on Independence Day, Pacey woke from a very restless sleep holding Joey in his arms. He felt Joey's heartbeat harmoniously against his chest and he gently stroked her arm with his left hand. Anxiety and guilt filled his mind as he held Joey close. It had been nothing but constant strain and anxiety since their honeymoon and Pacey didn't know how much more he could take.

Observing his wife's flushed, rosy cheeks reminded him of how all this stress began. A mosquito and a phone call started the down-spiral of events that he feared would change his life forever. Watching Joey struggle with her healing and the pain that possessed her heart was only a small part of what Pacey was worried about.

When Pacey returned to work at his restaurant almost a month ago, there was an alarming letter waiting for him in the mail. The letter contained papers declaring a lawsuit against the restaurant from a customer claiming to have had food poisoning and was seeking retribution for medical bills and time lost at work. Wendy Jacobson, the woman who was suing Pacey, claimed she had over $100,000 in debt and wanted Pacey to cover the charges.

Coincidentally, Wendy Jacobson _just happened_ to be the sister of Ron Jacobson- a large business owner who tried to intimidate Pacey into selling him his restaurant when he first opened it. Of course Pacey refused, so here seemed Ron's latest attempt at attaining Pacey's property.

Pacey was positive that the food he served at his restaurant was fresh and uncontaminated, but proving that in court would not be easy. So he had spent long hours at the restaurant, studying everything from food poisoning, to specific laws that might help his case against Wendy Jacobson. He was running out of time and feared he would lose his restaurant. Even if he won in the court case, once this scandal hit the papers, his restaurant would be ruined. _Creek House_ would have a bad reputation.

Pacey tried to tell Joey about the lawsuit several times, but watching her struggle with the virus made it _impossible_ for him to put something like that on her shoulders. He decided he would handle this problem _alone_ so she could concentrate on getting better.

But this had become a problem, because during the past month, he had been avoiding her. The guilt of lying to his wife consumed his body whenever she was near. She would try to touch him- show him affection- and he would turn away. He could hardly look into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes without the guilt that he was deceiving her envelope his heart. He kept reminding himself that he didn't want the lawsuit to cause her anymore stress or pain.

Pacey knew Joey could tell he was distant. He tried hard not to show it, but she knew him too well...

Pacey's thoughts returned to the present when Joey quickly sat up in bed with the sheet covering her body; her arms tightly clenching her stomach.

"Sick again?" Pacey offered as he sat up and got out of bed. He knew she had been having a hard time keeping anything in her stomach the past few days.

"I'm telling you Pacey… I am sick of being _sick_…" she answered, annoyed, with her eyes closed; still determining whether or not she should race to the bathroom. When she felt the room stop spinning, she opened her eyes to find Pacey in front of their closet, halfway dressed for work.

"Pacey…" Joey started in a disappointed tone, "It's Independence Day and everybody's coming over at noon to celebrate. You promised you would close the restaurant… And I really need your help today..."

"I know Jo, I just need to check on a few things and then I'll be back."

Pacey walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the restaurant.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Pacey returned back to his house in the country at 4:00 that afternoon, Jack, Doug, Bodie, and Dawson were moving two picnic tables closer to the creek. Gail and Bessie were busy directing the men as to where exactly to put them.

He saw that Joey had put up festive lights around their back deck and had lit several torches around their backyard. Pacey loved how she made the simplest holidays into something special and unique. Lily and Alexander were playing in the creek as Grams supervised with Aimee on her lap. He assumed Joey and Anne were in the house preparing for the barbecue.

It was the perfect summer day to celebrate the birthday of the United States. The sun was shining bright with no clouds in sight. An occasional fresh breeze, cooled off the warm heat that filled the air. The sweet smells of Joey's flowers from her garden filled Pacey's senses. It was just beautiful looking from the green grass, flowers, and trees of their backyard and out into the grayish-blue water in the creek.

Looking at the friendly faces that filled his backyard on this Fourth of July, made Pacey realize how truly lucky he was. He had a beautiful home, great friends and family, and most importantly a woman who loved him more than anything… He decided at that moment, to forget all the stress and anxiety of the lawsuit and just enjoy the warm atmosphere of the day.

When Doug saw Pacey enter the backyard, he put down his end of the picnic table and yelled, "I should have known you'd show up once all the work was done!"

Jack and Dawson looked up as Doug hollered out and smirked at Pacey. Pacey returned the sarcastic glance and answered, "And break this _sexy_ back? I think not…"

The men laughed and Dawson handed Pacey a beer.

"So Dawson, where are our lovely ladies hiding?" asked Pacey looking around the backyard.

"Actually, Anne went to get some fireworks for tonight and I believe Joey is in the house _attempting_ to cook," replied Dawson before taking a drink from his bottle.

"That's typical Joey… Wait until I have _completely_ refurbished the house and then burn it down to a crisp as she '_attempts_' to cook…" joked Pacey as Joey appeared from the house with a plate full of raw steaks.

"Good!! Pacey… you're home… Now make yourself useful…" commanded Joey as she handed Pacey the steaks and pointed at the grill.

"But I've been working _all day_ woman!" he complained playfully, "Don't I at least get a kiss before you make me your slave tonight?"

"Just be thankful Anne isn't here yet…" answered Joey with a raised brow. "She was going to have you prepare us your famous fillet-minion, but I assured her my husband was far too _indolent_, to do something as tedious as that tonight…"

"Indolent?" asked Pacey pretending to be hurt. "Do you see what I have to live with, Dawson? The mental abuse that I receive from this _viscous_ woman?"

Dawson shook his head and patted Pacey's shoulder sympathetically.

Joey hit Pacey's chest and threatened with a raised brow, "You'll think viscous in about ten seconds if you don't get over there and start grilling Witter…"

"That a-girl Joey!" yelled Anne, as she walked into the backyard from the side of the house carrying two large bags filled with fireworks. "If you smack him hard enough, I bet he'll even light these fireworks for us tonight!"

Pacey shook his head and patted Dawson's shoulder sympathetically, "Never mind man, I can see you have plenty of experience in the abusive fiancé department too."

Dawson and Pacey exchanged sarcastic glares with the women and then went over to the grill to cook the steaks for the barbecue.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The evening was filled with good food and good company. When dusk came around 9:30, the men built a fire and they sat around and toasted marshmallows. Anne brought out graham crackers and chocolate for homemade traditional s' mores.

Just as Anne, Bessie, Gail, and Joey were setting out blankets on the grass by the creek for the fireworks display, Joey ran into the house like a track star. About ten minutes later she came back out and joined Pacey on a blue blanket under the stars.

Grams sat on the porch with Gail, Mike, Bessie and Bodie, while Doug and Jack lay on a plaid blanket with Aimee. Gail had set up a spot for Lily and Alexander to lie in the grass and watch the display. Ironically, they had both fallen asleep while waiting for the entertainment to start.

Anne and Dawson cuddled on their blanket a few feet away from Pacey and Joey.

Pacey put his arm around Joey as she sat close to him. There was a loud boom as the _Capeside City Fireworks_ _Display_ began. Joey jumped when she heard the first loud bang and held Pacey's chest firmly.

"Scared are you?" asked Pacey mockingly. Joey realized what a strong hold she had on Pacey and loosened her grip.

"You're delusional Witter," she replied confidently. Then suddenly there was another bright flash that accompanied a loud boom and Joey held Pacey tighter than before. He laughed and pulled her in closer to his chest. He thought it was so cute how she tensed up at the loud noise that slightly shook the ground.

They watched as bright reds, yellows, and greens, brightened the dark night's sky. There were several different patterns of glitter that filled the heavens and reflected off of the water. The occasional loud boom shook the ground slightly, but made this night all the more memorable.

Pacey's heart was filled with contentment and bliss as he held Joey and watched the beautiful display of fireworks in the sky. He found himself watching Joey more than the fireworks and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled affectionately. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Pacey pulled the blanket up over her body and watched her fall asleep.

When the fireworks display was over, he lifted Joey from the blanket and carried her into the house and laid her on their king-sized bed. He delicately moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead before joining her on the other side of the bed. He held her close and prayed that nothing would break this powerful bond that the married couple shared. He fell asleep to the sounds of Joey's rhythmic breath and harmonious heartbeat. It was the best sleep he had in weeks…

**A/N: Once again I want to thank you for reading this**** story, this**** far and for the generous comments! They are very inspiring! ****I hope you enjoyed this Fourth of July and I apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner… Again, all comments are welcome: good or bad!! Thank you. ;)**


	8. The Curse

**The ****Curse**

_Two__ days_... _Forty-eight__ hours_… _Twenty-six days_ after Independence Day; _seventy-one days_ after they said 'I do'; and a _lifetime_ of emerging admiration, passion, and affection for each other and in just _t__wo__ days_ and _forty-eight__ hours_, all time is lost and everything they have built falls apart...

But that is the curse of Pacey and Joey… Insecurities, lack of communication, and a desire to be the only one in the other's heart, has always diseased this couple… No matter how close Pacey and Joey have become, time has always been an enemy. But now the stakes are much higher than they were before, and other _souls_ have to be taken into consideration.

Pacey and Joey are no longer just the '_Senior Class Couple'_ that can take a _break_ whenever the curse makes life rough. They made a commitment to each other and there are harsh consequences now for overlooking that…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Friday**

It was 3:30 in the morning when Pacey finally decided to leave his small, cluttered office in Capeside and go home. Most of Pacey's nights had become like this: staying up late in his office, trying to figure out how one person could make his life a living hell.

He rubbed his bloodshot eyes before getting into his black jeep and driving home. He was exhausted. As he headed east towards the highway, he noticed the lightening light up the dark-night sky, as a summer storm was quickly approaching. His thoughts turned back to the stress he was dealing with at the restaurant.

Not only had Wendy Jacobson brought up the cost of her medical bills from $100,000 to $250,000 and have medical specialists to prove it, but now she also had Jesse Martinez- the chef that Doug fired, months ago, when he wouldn't comply with preparing the food that was on Pacey's menu. Jesse was prepared to go to court and claim that Pacey didn't use fresh food when cooking for his customers. He was going to tell the judge and jury that Pacey made sure the staff cleaned as little as possible in the restaurant, so he wouldn't have to pay the staff extra money. In other words, Pacey was in trouble…

On Monday of that week, the health department popped into his restaurant, unexpectedly, and did a full inspection of the property. The restaurant was in decent shape, but he knew it could have been cleaner…

As if that weren't enough, he found out on Wednesday that Wendy had hired 3 high-profile lawyers from New York to see this case through. Pacey hadn't even considered hiring a lawyer until that point, but now he was left no choice.

And to make matters _even more_ complicated, he still hadn't said a word to Joey about the lawsuit. In fact, Joey had been getting worse since the Fourth of July. She wasn't able to keep food down for very long and was more lethargic than he had ever seen her before…

He would stress all day, at the restaurant, about the upcoming lawsuit and then go home to an ill Joey. The stress and strain was overpowering and he was becoming frustrated with all the anxiety. It was only a matter of time before he snapped…

When Pacey pulled into the small gravel road that curved down the hill where his house was located behind it, he noticed a couple of lights on in the house. This was unusual, because Joey was usually in bed at this time…

After Pacey shut off the engine, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes to take a moment for himself, to calm down, before he saw Joey. After several rare, but peaceful seconds passed, he decided it was time to go in and check on his wife.

Inside the house, Joey sat on the dark red sofa, by the fire, and waited for Pacey to return home. She heard the thunder rumble through the house and remembered the hard day she had experienced; she felt her body changing and was scared. All day, she tried to call Pacey, but he refused to answer her calls… She had no idea why Pacey was acting so cold and it was _terrifying_ her. Pacey could not have picked a worse time to become distant…

He had done this to her once before, only that time she got lucky; Joey wasn't so sure she was that lucky this time, because it felt different… _S__he_ felt different…

When he entered the house, he saw Joey sitting by the fire with her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face. He smiled slightly, but she did not return the expression.

"Pacey," she started in a taunting, sarcastic tone, "I thought we would be married _at least_ a year before I would start wondering where my husband was in the middle of the night."

"I told you Joey, I was at the restaurant-"

"I KNOW PACEY!" boomed Joey as she stood up and pointed at him with tears in her eyes, "You're ALWAYS at the restaurant! But you've NEVER been there until 4:00 in the morning and you've ALWAYS picked up your phone when I've called you!" Pacey began to interrupt but she continued with her rant. "I needed you today Pacey! I REALLY need you…"

When Pacey heard Joey explain how much she needed him, something snapped inside of him. He felt the rage course through his veins as he thought about how _selfish_ she was being. Here he was, working _alone_, carrying _their_ future on his shoulders and she had the _nerve_ to tell him how he wasn't there for her?

"WHAT ABOUT _ME_ JOEY?!" he yelled, releasing all the tension that had built up since their honeymoon. He took a few steps closer to her, "WHAT ABOUT WHEN I NEED _YOU _JOEY?!! _I_ SACRIFICE FOR _US_!"

She looked at him as the tears fell freely from her eyes. The only word she heard him shout was '_sacrifice_' and that opened a sore wound in her heart. She quickly retorted in a cynical tone, "Oh that's right Pacey… You would sacrifice _anything_ for 'us'! It doesn't matter how significant the sacrifice is though… AND you don't even tell ME about it until it's already been DONE!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" he bellowed, feeling the rage surface in his body.

"That means, that if Pacey Witter needs to eliminate his _best friend_ or even his own _flesh and blood_ it's merely a casualty to get Joey Potter!!" she shouted between sobs. "I never asked you to sacrifice your child for 'us'… _You_ made that decision on your own and Audrey was a _fool_ to listen!"

Joey paused, not sure if she went too far with her last statement. Pacey's face was full of hate and she had never seen that side of him before. He had _never_ looked at her like that before… She just stood there and studied his expression, while hot tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

Without a word, he finally turned around and stormed out the front door.

Joey started crying even harder and laid down on the sofa. She heard his jeep start and the gravel crunch as he drove away…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey wasn't sure where he was going, as he pulled onto the interstate, early Friday morning. He really couldn't _feel,_ much-less _think_ about anything. He was just so _numb_ and _tired_ of fighting for something that he couldn't even remember _why_ he cared so much in the first place ... So, he just drove west, as the rain beat hard against his jeep. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't stay in Capeside a minute longer…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving this chapter ****with**** such a ****gloomy ****cliffhanger****! Whenever I read PJ ****fanfics**** I always get frustrated when authors leave their story on a sad note – so here I am doing just that- ****lol****! But I ****PROMISE**** to have the next chapter out within 24 hours****, so check it out then****… I am in the middle of writing the next chapter right now, so bare with me… Oh and by the way… I will definitely take your suggestion, ****PaceyW'sgirl****, and include more Jack, Doug, and Aimee interaction. I just love that family… Anyways, thanks for reading and all comments are welcome!! I ****really ****enjoy reading them… ;)**


	9. The Big Blow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or places in "Dawson's Creek".**

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**The Big Blow**

When Joey finally opened her eyes, early Friday morning, she realized she was still on the couch in the living room. She decided to get up and see if Pacey had come back to the house yet. When she looked out the window, she saw the heavy rain fall from the angry sky, but Pacey's jeep was still gone…

She looked at the time and saw it was almost noon. Pacey had never _not_ come home after a fight. And she knew he would have woken her up if he had…

Joey felt the tears form in her eyes again, as she recalled their fight. She didn't really mean to be so cruel, she just didn't understand why he was growing so distant; why he wouldn't talk or even _touch_ her anymore…

Sure, Joey had been getting sicker the past few weeks, but instinct told her it had nothing to do with the West Nile or the meningitis she had been fighting… She wanted to wait until her husband was with her to know for sure. And now because of this latest fight with him, she might have to do it by herself, _again_…

She closed her eyes and prayed that her husband, lover, and _soul-mate_ would return home soon, so they could fix this mess once and for all.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

On the Massachusetts-Connecticut border, Pacey decided to go to New York for the weekend and clear his head. He had seen an ad, in the phone book at his office, of a really good lawyer in New York, Howard Langston, and decided to see if he could meet up with him while he was in the city, to talk to him about the lawsuit.

When Pacey opened his cell phone to make the call, he saw where he had nine missed calls. He called to check on his messages and heard three from Joey:

**Thursday at 11:38 AM**

"_Hey Pace, it's me… __Um…__ You left so early this morning and I didn't get__ a chance__ to talk to you last night, but I really need to talk to you about something… If you could__ please __call your wife back__, that would be great__…"_

**Thursday at 4:53 PM**

_"Pacey, it's me again__.."_her voice sounded a little more urgent this time. "_I really, really need to talk to you… You aren't answering your phone at the restaurant and I don't know when you'll come home, so please call me back__…__ or something…"_

**Friday at 1:27 AM**

_"Pacey… I don't know where you are right now, but would you at least call me and let me know you're __OK?__ Seeing as though you have our only vehicle, I can't come out and find you… Just call… __Please__!"_

Pacey shut the cell phone after he heard the last message and realized that Joey truly did try to get a hold of him yesterday. He had turned his cell phone to silent, yesterday, so he could concentrate on the lawsuit and picking out a good lawyer.

Pacey sighed because he felt horrible for not returning Joey's calls, the previous day. He decided he would call her now, to let her know he was going to New York: and tell her _why_ he was going to New York and _apologize _for releasing all of his anger out on her during their fight. The truth was, he never meant to hurt her. He just didn't want to cause her anymore pain, but by keeping everything a secret, he was doing just that.

As he was dialing the number on his cell phone, his jeep crossed the white line on the right side of the interstate and Pacey realized that he was way too tired to call and drive at the same time… Pacey had been up over 24 hours and it was finally catching up with him. He settled on calling her once he got a hotel room and got some sleep… For now he would just concentrate on the road.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey waited until late in the afternoon before she started to call the restaurant again. Gretchen answered and said that Pacey_ still_ hadn't showed up yet. So she called Jack and Doug, and when they hadn't seen him either, she asked Jack to pick her up, so she could go to the restaurant and wait for him there… This was the longest amount time that Pacey had been away, since they had gotten married..

Jack and Joey arrived at _Creek House_ in the evening, after Jack put Aimee down to sleep for the night. Joey went straight to Pacey's office, to look around.

His office was in a small room, in the back of the restaurant. His desk was in a state of chaos with papers spread all around and several empty coffee cups on the side. It looked like Pacey could get lost in this small room because it was so disorderly.

On top of a mass of cluttered papers, scattered all over his desk, Joey saw three law books and a phonebook opened to the yellow pages. She sat down in his office chair and closely examined the bright yellow pages below her.

The phonebook was opened to the 'Lawyers' section and she saw where Pacey had circled and crossed out several different names on the list.

Joey felt her heart stop beating… She felt disoriented as she began to assume what Pacey had been doing all those late nights at the restaurant… '_How can he do this to me?_' she thought, when she finally understood he was finding a lawyer to divorce her.

No matter how bad it got, she promised him_ forever_ and now he wanted to throw it all away because of some meaningless tension? '_But __this isn't like Pacey__… He __doesn't__ believe in divorce… Or anyways that's what he always told __me.._'

Jack walked in the door and saw Joey, white as a ghost, with giant tears running down her cheeks. She looked like she was going to faint. Before Jack could ask her what was going on, she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey found a hotel in New York, close to the apartment where Joey used to live. It was late in the afternoon before he settled in the hotel room, to try and make an appointment with the lawyer. It was as he feared and he wouldn't be able to see the lawyer for at least another week.

Pacey laid down on the hotel bed and tried to get some sleep. When he closed his eyes, trying to entice a deep slumber, he grasped the concept of how hard it was to rest without Joey lying next to him: her beautiful brown eyes looking up at him before finally closing, her warm body and heartbeat so close to his skin, not to mention the sweet smell of lavender lotion, that she would put on her legs before she would go to bed at night. He even missed moving her long brown hair out of his face, as it tickled his nose, when she would roll over late at night. But most of all, he missed holding her in his arms. He had never realized that Joey was the only reason why he was able to calm down enough to sleep at night. She was his rock and he missed her…

Pacey decided to get up and have a few drinks at the hotel bar and then call her. He would tell her everything, but first he needed to unwind a bit.

As Pacey sat on a stool, located in front of the bar, the bartender walked up to him and inquired, "What's your poison?"

Even though Pacey was exhausted, he could still appreciate a sense of humor and replied, "I'll take a couple shots of your _strongest_ tequila…"

"That bad of a week, eh?" smirked the bartender and he handed Pacey the first shot.

Pacey returned the smirk and guzzled down the liquid that burned his throat. He coughed slightly, then smiled. "You better start my tab..."

While Pacey was waiting for the second shot, he glanced around the bar and couldn't believe the irony in what he was seeing. Jesse Martinez and Ron Jacobson (Wendy's crooked brother) were exchanging a large package that could only be filled with only one thing: _money_. He knew that Jesse was lying in his affidavit against the restaurant, but wasn't sure what his motives were for the deception…

But now, witnessing this exchange between Jacobson and Martinez, he understood completely: Jacobson was paying Jesse to lie in court, so he could quickly buy _Creek House_ after Pacey would be forced to sell it. He _assumed_ Pacey would lose the lawsuit and all of his money with it; basically, the men were setting Pacey up...

Pacey couldn't believe this was happening: _proof_. He finally saw the evidence that Wendy was lying. He felt a victory coming his way for a change…

Ron Jacobson looked up and saw Pacey sitting a few feet away from him. He walked over to Pacey with big smile on his face.

"Well, Mr. Witter, it's a small world isn't it?" he mocked, as he patted Pacey's shoulder. "But really… shouldn't you be saving your money for the big case instead of wasting it down here with that stuff?"

Pacey turned around and returned the sarcastic smile, "Nah! This shot right here is the best investment I have made in a very long time!" He lifted the shot high, then swallowed the contents quickly, before slamming the glass down on the counter.

"And how is that?" inquired Jacobson with a furrowed brow.

"Well, now that I have seen you and Wendy's star witness exchanging money, I have realized just how _screwed_ you and your sister really are right now…" answered Pacey with a sly grin.

Ron Jacobson got very close to Pacey's face and whispered, "I don't think it would be wise, Mr. Witter, to threaten a man like myself, when he knows your wife is home _alone _right now:_ defenseless_..."

Pacey never knew he was capable of releasing so much rage, but the next thing he knew he had Jacobson slammed up against the wall and was pounding him repeatedly with his fists. Jesse jumped in and got a few good punches at Pacey, but he hardly felt them, as the anger numbed his body.

They weren't fighting for very long before somebody tried to pull Pacey off of Jacobson. He quickly turned around and started to attack the man behind him. He stopped, suddenly, when he realized it was a cop…

He felt the warm blood trickle down his bottom lip, as the police officer was cuffing him from behind and reading him his rights.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Ok, I know I am leaving you with yet another horrible place to stop, so I am going to do the 24 hour thing again… Be sure to look for updates then! Thanks! **


	10. Intuition

**A/N: Ok, this chapter starts out sad and depressing, but please read until the end! I think you will be very pleased!**

**Intuition**

Joey hardly slept at all Friday night, after she returned home from the restaurant. Jack offered to stay with her, but she wanted to be alone.

When she walked through the house and entered their bedroom she broke down. Everything in the house was a painful reminder of what she was losing.

She looked at the bed that Pacey had built, with the beautiful quilt her mother had made on it, and she felt a painful shiver go through her body. That is where she would completely lose herself to Pacey's tender touch: whether they were just sleeping or not…

There had to be a mistake. Maybe there was a simple explanation to what she had seen in his office… Pacey couldn't _really_ want to leave her. Not _now_... Not like _this_…

Joey decided she couldn't take the agony of not knowing his motives towards her anymore and embraced the idea to call Pacey and find out. When she went to pick up the phone, she saw that there was 1 new message on their answering machine.

She held her breath, praying it was her husband, as she hit the 'play' button. Joey heard a woman's voice:

_"Mr. Witter, this is__ Mr. Howard Langston's office, attorney at law, and I __am__ calling to confirm your appointment on the 5__th__ of August__ at 1:30 in the afternoon. If you have any questions, please feel free to call__ us __back __at__ 535-0911. Thank you."_

That was all she needed to hear. She knew that Pacey wasn't coming home...

She glanced down at the three-stone, square-cut diamond wedding ring that was placed on her left hand and began to cry again... All she could see in her mind, as she closed her eyes, was Pacey's deep ocean eyes filled with tears of joy. He was holding her left hand so affectionately and she not only _heard,_ but _felt_ him state so devotedly on their wedding day:

"_And with all that I am… And all that I have… I honor you… With this ring,__ I thee wed…"_

Joey hadn't taken off that ring since Pacey placed it on her finger nearly two and a half months ago; not even when she was cleaning or even taking a shower… She still felt the power of its symbol entwined on her hand. It was Pacey's promise…

Joey regained her composure as best as she could and went into her closet and searched far in the back… Joey found Pacey's large, brown jacket that he used to wear many, many years ago, when they were in high school. She had found it a week before their wedding, when she moved into the house from New York. Pacey wanted to get rid of it, but Joey secretly kept it, because it reminded her of how loving and safe his arms were when he had held her so close, all those years ago.

She sobbed and put the warm coat around her devastated body. It still had Pacey's scent… If she was losing her husband, at least she could have this jacket to remind her of the love they had once shared. But that might not be the _only_ reminder…

Joey finally laid down on their bed, with the jacket still around her, and curled up in a ball. Her left hand, with the wedding band on it, intuitively caressed her abdomen as she cried herself to sleep...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Saturday**

"Dougie?" spoke Pacey, hoarse, after going through several rounds of interrogations by the police in New York.

"PACEY!" yelled Doug, "Where are you?! And what the hell is this that I hear about an annulment?!?"

Pacey flinched not understanding, "Annulment…? Doug I don't know what you're talking about, but I really, REALLY need you to bail me out of jail… I got into this dispute with Jacobson in New York and-"

"JAIL…?! NEW YORK…?!?" interrupted Doug, alarmed.

"Yeah…" Pacey answered a bit ashamed. "Look, if you could just send the money, I'll reimburse you later. I would have called Joey, but she isn't exactly aware that I'm even _in_ New York…"

"I don't know what's going on with you right now, Pacey, but if this is your latest attempt at revisiting your rebellious years in hopes of-"

"-ARE you going to send me the money or NOT?!" demanded Pacey, irritated at the _stupid_ accusation Doug had just made.

He heard Doug sigh into the phone. "I promised Jack I would stay out of this, Pace… And after what you did to Joey, I really shouldn't-"

"WOA! Stop right there Doug!!" Pacey shouted. "I didn't _do_ anything to Joey… WE had a difference of opinion and-"

Pacey couldn't finish his sentence because the guard tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at his wrist.

"Look Doug… I can't get into this right now. Would you just send the money?"

"New York right?"

"Right…"

Pacey hung up the phone and was escorted back to his cell.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Joey woke up on Saturday morning, she looked around her bedroom and was reminded of why she felt so horrible. She still had the warm brown jacket around her body and felt a moment of security.

Joey slowly sat up in bed and grabbed her stomach. She trusted that this nausea wasn't going to be a reoccurring theme every time she woke up in the morning.

She walked out into their large, but empty house, and the silence was _deafening_. Joey chose not to spend another second in this lifeless atmosphere… She went back into her bedroom and packed some of her belongings in a suitcase.

When she had packed all the things she needed to get by for a few days, she realized that something still didn't feel right… She looked down at her wedding ring and realized that it burned her skin.

With trembling hands, she slowly pulled off ring that had become a part of her soul… She placed it neatly on the table beside the bed and turned around to leave the room.

She picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed a number.

"Bessie… Can uh… Can you come and pick me up?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey sat in his cold jail cell, on the hard board they liked to call a 'bed,' and thought about Joey. It was still pretty early on Saturday morning and he knew that Joey was probably upset that he hadn't called her yet…

It had been almost two days since he had stormed out of their house, early Friday morning. Pacey had no idea it would be _this long_ before he would get to talk to his wife again… Really, he had no idea it would be this long before he would get an adequate amount of sleep again…

When he closed his eyes, to try and rest, he heard the guard scrambling with the keys to unlock his cell gate.

"All right Witter. You've made your bail and someone's out front waiting for you.."

Pacey got up and eagerly followed the guard to the front office. To his amazement he saw a short, blonde woman, with a scowl on her face, glaring at Pacey. It was Anne.

"Well you're the last person I'd expect to see here," exclaimed Pacey with a surprised smirk.

"Well, you're the last person I thought I would be bailing out of jail at this moment." replied Anne with a raised brow.

Pacey gave her a questioning look, not sure if he understood her sarcasm. "I thought you were in LA with Dawson… What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the city, doing some training for the show, when Dawson calls me with the _disturbing_ information that you are getting an annulment from Joey-"

"-WHAT?!?"

"Yeah… And you have no idea, Pacey, how hard it is for me, right now, to resist the urge to do some permanent damage to your body!"

Pacey looked at Anne in shock. Why would she believe that he was getting an annulment from Joey?

"Doug mentioned that earlier when I called him.." Pacey began, "But what I would like to know is how_ everybody_ seems to know this piece of information except ME: the person you all are accusing?!??"

Anne studied Pacey, not sure if he was being honest. "Well, Dawson told _me_ that Jack called _him_ and said that he saw where you were looking for lawyers-"

"-for the LAWSUIT against the RESTAURANT!" roared Pacey, angry that his friends would think he would do something like that to Joey.

"Apparently I've missed a lot…" clarified Anne.

"Apparently you're not the only one…" exclaimed Pacey, praying Joey didn't think that too. "I say we get out of here and figure out what exactly is going on around here."

Anne nodded and they walked out to the busy streets of New York.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Late Saturday evening, Joey settled in one of the empty rooms at the Potter B&B. She hadn't told Bessie _why_ exactly she wanted to stay there, just that she needed to get out of the house for a few days. She wasn't going to admit anything to Bessie until she absolutely _had_ to.

Joey tried not to sulk in her room too much. She feared that Bessie would become even more suspicious than she already was; so she spent most of the afternoon, in the living room, editing manuscripts, trying to act like there was nothing wrong. The editing proved to be unsuccessful, because it was too hard to concentrate on the reading, while her heart was in so much misery…

By nightfall, Joey decided she couldn't put off the inevitable forever, and went into the bathroom to check her destiny.

Joey held the white box that contained a pregnancy test, firmly with her right hand, and scanned the directions on the back. It was almost _pointless_ to take the test because Joey already _knew_ the answer; this test was really just to confirm what she was feeling.

She was late and she could feel the changes happening, rapidly, in her body. It was like nothing Joey had ever experienced before. She was growing an attachment to something she couldn't even see… But she could definitely _feel_ it…

Joey really didn't want to do this by herself again. She hesitated with opening the box, longing for Pacey to be there with her, to support her, to tell her everything is going to be ok…

And just as she built up the strength to open the corner of the box, she heard the front door slam and Pacey's voice talking outside.

Joey held her breath, not sure if she was imagining things… She pressed her ear against the bathroom door to listen.

"Bessie, where's Jo?" Pacey exclaimed, panicked.

"Well… She _was_ in the living room…" Bessie explained as she looked around the house.

Joey closed her eyes and felt her heart beat faster as she heard his footsteps come closer to the bathroom door. She didn't want him to see her like this: so _vulnerable_. _Especially_ if he was here to tell her he wanted out of their marriage…

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from underneath her eyes. She quickly grabbed the test and threw it in a bag, before shoving it under the sink. Joey looked at herself in the mirror and knew what she was going to have to face. She quickly opened the bathroom door and stepped out abruptly.

Joey stumbled into Pacey, who was walking in the hallway towards the bedroom. He grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from falling. She looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry Jo, I didn't see you-" Pacey apologized, still holding her shoulders. He smiled affectionately and said, "We need to talk… I have something I need to tell you…"

Joey stepped away from Pacey's arms and swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear him say he wanted out of her life… Joey reluctantly nodded and Pacey took her hand and led her outside: to the dock, by the creek.

Joey began to speak, but Pacey stopped her. "Joey I know what you are thinking right now and you're wrong… I would _never_ want to get an annulment, separation, divorce, or anything else that would force me to never see you again. There is an explanation to what you saw..."

Joey felt an intense amount of pressure leave her body and embraced Pacey for support. He welcomed the embrace and gently stroked the back of her hair. Joey felt so safe in his arms and didn't ever want to let go… Then she remembered the phone message, on their answering machine and stepped back again.

"Then why did an attorney's office call last night to confirm your appointment in August?" she asked him, accusingly, with her arms crossed.

Pacey smiled, then let out a deep sigh, "It has been a _long_ two days Jo, so let's sit down and I'll explain everything."

Joey started to kneel down, to sit on the edge of the dock, but Pacey stopped her. "First, Jo, I would like to place this back on your finger…"

She looked up and saw her beautiful three-stone, square-cut diamond wedding ring in a black velvet box, in his hand. Pacey took the ring out of the box and said, "I found this by the bed before I came here. May I place it back on your finger, Mrs. Witter?"

Joey smiled and nodded. Pacey lovingly placed the ring back on her finger and she felt like her soul was complete again. She placed both of her hands on his cheeks and gave him a lengthy, passionate kiss. He put his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her closer.

When they finally parted, Pacey tried to catch his breath and exclaimed, "That wasn't fair… Now I'm disoriented and can't remember what I was going to tell you…"

"Well, you could start by explaining to me the message that was left on our answering machine and continue to where you were the past two days…"

Pacey sighed, "Right… That… Let's sit down and try again."

They sat at the end of the dock with their feet dangling high above the water. Joey listened carefully as Pacey explained everything from the lawsuit and Jacobson, to the trip to New York, and finally the fight he had in the hotel bar and the jail time… By the time he was finished the only thing Joey felt was a tinge of pain.

"-So let me get this straight," Joey stated once Pacey was finished, "You didn't tell me about any of this because you didn't think you needed to concern me with it? The thought that _maybe_ I could help you never crossed your mind?"

"It wasn't exactly like that either," Pacey explained. "Just seeing you deal with the West Nile and after how you reacted to Audrey, I didn't think it was right to give you any more stress-"

"-I reacted like that with Audrey because she carried your baby, Pacey!" Joey interrupted, "How would you have felt if I would have told you on our _honeymoon__-_ of all places- that Dawson and I had conceived a chil-"

"-Alright…! Alright!" exclaimed Pacey, putting up his hands up to stop her, while trying to get that image out of his head.

"But it was never like that with Audrey, Jo. I guess I never thought about her like that. Even _she_ knew I could never love her like I love you… And the baby… Well, that was just a mistake. Something that neither one of us wanted at the time…"

Pacey paused and looked at Joey, hoping she was finally understanding that Audrey meant _nothing_ to him. He finally put his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. He was comforted by the sweet scent of lotion on her skin and realized how much he had missed her...

"You're wearing that awful smelling lotion again, aren't you?" teased Pacey, sarcastically, as he kissed her cheek.

"Actually Pace, lavender is the only scent that doesn't make me go running to praise the porcelain gods!"

"How have the gods been treating you lately Jo? Hopefully they haven't given you much trouble since I've been gone…"

Joey smiled slightly and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach. "Actually Pace, I was meaning to talk to you about that… I think we are gonna need to stand up for this…"

Pacey looked at her skeptically, but then stood up. He reached for Joey's hand and helped her up as well. Joey tenderly entwined both of her hands in Pacey's and faced him.

"You remember Friday morning, during our fight, I told you that I needed you Pace?"

He looked deep into her chocolate eyes, not sure what she was getting at. "Yeah… but-"

Joey interrupted and moved even closer to Pacey and put her hands on his shoulders. She looked into his beautiful ocean eyes as he began to delicately caress her back. She leaned in for a kiss and just before their lips touched, she whispered softly, "I think we're gonna have a baby…"

**A/N: I hope you ****enjoyed the last part of this chapter! ****There will be many more happy chapters to come! And a special thanks to Elisabeth, ****Ticklesnowflake, ****BuggerLover****, and ****PaceyW'sgirl**** for all the awesome comments! They were very inspiring when I had writer's block... I hope you guys like the new development in their relationship and I will be sure to update ASAP!! Again, thanks for reading!! ;)**


	11. Oh Baby!

**Oh Baby!**

Joey leaned in for a kiss and just before their lips touched, she closed her eyes and whispered softly, "I think we're gonna have a baby…"

She made contact with his lips but Pacey didn't move. If anything, she felt him tense up. She opened her eyes and saw that all the color in Pacey's face was gone. He just stared at her with an alarmed gaze in his blue eyes. Joey thought he looked like a deer standing in front of the bright headlights of an oncoming car… She smiled reassuringly and took a step away from him, still holding his left hand.

Pacey looked down and saw Joey's hand on her stomach and then glanced back up at her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Joey smiled affectionately and answered, "Well, I haven't taken the test to verify it yet… But Pacey, I have been feeling really weird lately. I know it's not the virus because I was getting better… then all of sudden I started to get sick again, only this time, it was a _different_ kind of sick."

She took another step towards him and gently put her arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes, "I can sense it Pacey… I think we're gonna have baby."

Pacey closed his eyes, as he let the idea fully absorb in his mind. He always knew they would have kids, but he didn't think it would happen _this_ fast.

He let out a quick sigh, then smiled and repeated, "We are gonna have baby Jo?"

Joey smiled big and nodded. Pacey swiftly embraced her. He held her close and lifted her up off the dock, as the shock of becoming a father left his body. Now he was feeling _ecstatic_.

Pacey smoothly put her back down and asked, "-But you haven't taken the test yet?"

"I was waiting for you-"

He grabbed her hand and quickly led her towards the jeep.

"Where are we going Pace?"

He turned around and smiled at Joey, before opening the passenger side of his jeep for her, "We are gonna go take that test Jo!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey ended up running back into the B&B and grabbing the pregnancy test, before they finally drove back to their house, east of Capeside, to take the test.

The couple ended up in their bedroom, while Pacey examined the box and Joey changed into a pair of Pacey's boxers and a t-shirt for comfort.

"You think if I took this test it would come back positive?" Pacey inquired with a sneer.

Joey smirked and snatched the box out of his hand, "Are you implying that you're not a man-"

"Hey now! We don't need to question ones _masculinity_…" he enthusiastically interrupted. "Besides, I don't believe it was my feminine touch that got us into this situation to begin with…"

"It was _something_ alright!" mocked Joey, as she walked into the bathroom and began to shut the door. Pacey stopped her before it completely latched.

"Don't you need any help in there or something?" he asked anxiously.

"I pee on a stick, Pacey," explained Joey blatantly. "I think you've done enough _helping_ in this department... Besides I've done this before…"

"_When_ did you do this before!?" asked Pacey accusingly. Joey began to answer but Pacey wouldn't let her finish.

"Never mind… I don't want to know who it was…"

"But Pacey-" Joey tried to explain, but he still wouldn't let her answer.

"Seriously, I still have to look at Dawson from time to time and I just really don't want to know…"

"It wasn't Dawson-"

"Eddie? Not that little punk-"

"-That little _punk_ was YOU Pacey," Joey finally blurted out. She smiled as she saw the dazed look on his face.

"Oh… Well, when did that happen Jo?"

She hesitated, but then answered delicately, "Senior year, when you left to go on your so-called '_fishing trip__,' I thought there was a possibility-_"

"-How did _that_ happen?" he interrupted.

Joey let out a sarcastic huff and answered, "If I remember right, your hormones back then, were a little overbearing…"

"My hormones are _still_ overbearing…" Pacey admitted, seductively.

Joey leaned in and gave Pacey a quick kiss, "You control your hormones and I'll go check our destiny…" She shut the bathroom door and left Pacey waiting in the bedroom.

He sat on the bed for several seconds and anxiously waited for Joey to come out of the bathroom. When she finally appeared, Pacey got up and looked at her questioningly, "Well…"

"We have to wait 3 minutes…"

Pacey looked down at his watch and then walked over to Joey. He grabbed her right hand and kissed it tenderly.

"So 3 minutes determines the rest of our lives huh?" he asked her with an anxious grin.

"Three minutes…" she repeated nervously.

Joey grabbed Pacey's hand and pulled him down on the floor with her, to sit in front of the bathroom door and wait. She brought her knees up to her chest and Pacey put his arm securely around her shoulders. She rested her head on Pacey's shoulder and he began to stroke her arm with a velvet touch.

There were several silent seconds as Pacey and Joey were consumed in their thoughts: trying to grasp what this new revelation would mean for their future…

Numerous, loud beeps, hindered their thoughts as the alarm went off, letting them know that the three minutes had passed.

Joey gave Pacey a nervous grin, before standing up, to go check the results. Pacey stopped her, "Let me…"

He kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom. After Joey waited for what seemed like an eternity, Pacey came back out, beaming with delight.

"Two lines?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

Pacey nodded and quickly embraced her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her several times before declaring, "We are _really_ gonna have baby Jo!"

Joey closed her eyes and soaked it all in. She felt Pacey embrace her firmly again and felt safe in his arms.

When Joey found her voice again, she retorted playfully, "At least I _think_ we are going to have a baby…"

"What are you talking about, I just saw-"

"-I seem to recall certain _alien features_ when you were a child and who knows… Procreating with you might have some scary results…"

"Well then, we'll just have to pray it takes after its mother," Pacey grinned and placed his hand on her stomach.

Joey stepped away, feeling slightly embarrassed, and Pacey rushed out of their room.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following him. She found him in the kitchen with the cordless phone in his hand.

"I am going to call everyone and we are going to celebrate!" Pacey beamed.

"That's not such a great idea, Pace…"

He looked at her suspiciously and put the phone back on the receiver. "What's wrong?"

"I just think we need to wait awhile and make sure everything is ok with the baby…" Joey clarified. "You know, check with a doctor and such…"

"Your right…" Pacey nodded, "We have nine months to celebrate-"

"-Or less…" Joey confided. She was starting to feel uneasy again and Pacey sensed it. He walked over to her and grabbed her right hand.

"Hey, don't get scared on me now… I'm gonna need your help if there is going to be four of us here soon…"

Joey glared at him, "Four of us…? Twins?!?"

Pacey nodded. Joey shook her head.

"And why would you _assume_ we are having twins?"

Pacey smirked at Joey and stated proudly, "I'm just_ that_ good Jo…"

"If you are '_just that good_,' then why didn't you get it right the _first time_ I thought I was in this situation?" Joey mocked.

"Again… Questioning my manhood!" Pacey retorted and put his arms around her waist.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it if I am??" Joey inquired, calling his bluff.

"Well, I'll just have to remind you…" he stopped and began to gently kiss behind her ear.

She smiled, giving in, and pushed him away. Pacey looked at Joey seductively. She grabbed his hand and led him back to their bedroom…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can… Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!! ;)**


	12. A Somber Birthday

**A Somber Birthday**

Inside the kitchen of Doug and Jack's large, 5-bedroom home in Capeside, Doug was putting the final pink rose onto Aimee's birthday cake. Doug stepped away, to admire his work, and felt a familiar hand on his back.

"Nice work, Sheriff," whispered Jack in a husky voice.

"The pink isn't too much?" asked Doug as he examined the pink frosting on the circular cake.

"Our little girl will love it," he reassured and kissed Doug's cheek.

Doug began to look around the kitchen. "Where is the birthday girl anyways?"

"Grams is changing her into her party dress…"

Doug gave Jack an apprehensive look.

"I know. I know… I told her that Aimee would just end up getting it all dirty, out in the backyard, but you know Grams…"

Doug smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Jack left to answer it.

"Hey, Gretchen. Caleb." Jack greeted. "Glad you could make it."

"How could I miss my youngest niece's birthday party?" smirked Gretchen, as she handed Jack a gift for Aimee.

"She won't be the youngest in the family for long," replied Jack, admiring Gretchen's bump.

Before Jack closed the door, he saw Dawson and Anne drive into the yard, with Lily and Alexander in the backseat. Bessie, Bodie, Gail, and Mike closely followed.

Lily got out of Dawson's SUV first and ran to open Anne's door. Lily admired Anne and was excited that she was going to have a big sister soon.

Alexander glared at Anne. He was jealous of all the time his best friend was spending with the renowned movie star from LA.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" yelled Jack, "I'm gonna go check and see if Aimee's ready yet."

Dawson acknowledged Jack and went to help his mother and stepfather, Mike, with their presents for Aimee. Lily grabbed Anne's hand and eagerly dragged her towards the house. Alex grudgingly followed Lily and her new, _evil_, best friend…

Bessie and Bodie watched Alexander's behavior and smiled.

"That boy reminds me too much of his aunt Joey.." noted Bessie as she followed Bodie to the house.

"Leave it to a Leery to make the Potters a little crazy…" Bodie added with a smirk.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Jack entered Aimee's small bedroom, he saw Grams holding Aimee close with a few tears in her eyes.

"Dadda!" exclaimed Aimee, reaching for Jack. Grams quickly turned around and wiped her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't hear you enter the room Jack."

Jack gave Grams a kiss on the cheek and then took Aimee into his arms.

"Aimee looks more and more like her mother every day," Jack stated as Aimee began to play with the collar on his shirt.

Grams smiled, "She's our little blessing from Jennifer.."

Jack nodded and they left the room to join the others.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Jack and Doug planned a wonderful day in celebration of Aimee's second birthday. Gretchen and Gail went out to the backyard, to help Grams finish decorating the picnic tables, while Caleb, Mike, and Bodie attempted to assemble a new swing-set for the little girl.

Doug, Jack, Dawson, Anne, and Bessie sat in the living room to chat, while Alexander tried to get Lily's attention. Lily was too busy playing with Anne's hair to notice Alexander's attempts at getting her to go play outside with him. He got frustrated and went to go play outside by himself.

"Where are Pacey and Joey?" Anne asked suspiciously, after an hour had passed. Lily was sitting on her lap, trying to braid her long blonde hair.

"I don't know, but something strange has been going on with the two of them…" commented Doug with an uneasy sneer.

"I know what you mean…" Bessie agreed, "One minute Joey is at my house, moping, without her wedding ring on and the next thing I know Pacey comes over and Joey leaves in a hurry, more _alive_ than I've seen her since her wedding day…"

"Well I've given up on trying to understand those two, _years_ ago…" concluded Dawson, "Until someone can explain to me how two people who hated each other as kids, can end up happily married years later, then I'll just have to classify their relationship as one of the many _x-file__s_ of the world…"

Everyone laughed as Pacey and Joey entered the house holding hands.

"And the x-file has arrived!" announced Jack, observing the strange glow on their faces.

"X-file?" inquired Joey, looking at Pacey in bewilderment. Pacey shrugged and walked over to pick up Aimee. He threw her in the air and tickled her while Joey admired him from afar.

"So Joey, you guys finally decided to show up…" teased Anne.

"Well… We would have been here _sooner_ if Mr. Witter over there would have stopped playing with all the toys and actually _chose_ something to get Aimee at the store…"

"Hey! I seem to recall having to wait an extra _thirty minutes_ while_ you _finished up in the bathroom this morning, Jo…" Pacey retorted, playfully, remembering she had a bad case of morning sickness and had to wait until her stomach settled before they could leave.

Joey glared at him. Pacey smirked at her.

"So, how have you been feeling Jo?" asked Dawson, concerned. Joey looked at Pacey in alarm, assuming Dawson was talking about the baby. Joey didn't want to tell anyone she was pregnant until _after_ her first doctor's appointment. Pacey picked up on Joey's look of confusion and quickly answered for her, "Well she's been torturing me the past few days, so I'd say the West Nile is gone…"

Joey smiled at Pacey, appreciatively, for saving her from blurting out their news.

"Well since you're feeling better Joey," announced Jack, "And since everyone has finally arrived, I think it's time to go out back and get the party started!" Jack picked up Aimee and led the group outside.

Pacey stopped Joey before she followed the others.

"Are you sure you still want to wait to tell them about the baby?" Pacey asked eagerly, "Because quite frankly Jo, this information is going to come out _eventually_ and I don't know how much longer I can keep it to myself."

Joey sighed. Pacey placed his hands on her waist and looked deep into her eyes: studying her response.

"It's Aimee's second birthday today. It's _her_ day today and we'll have plenty of time to tell them about it later…"

Pacey smiled reassuringly and responded with a disappointed "OK," then gently kissed her forehead.

"Hey! No making out in the kitchen!" mocked Doug as he went to pick up the pink birthday cake.

"Just admit it Dougie… You're jealous…" retorted Pacey, as Joey walked out to join the others in the backyard.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be jealous of?" inquired Doug with a raised brow and a hand on his side.

"Simply the fact that Gretchen and I were the only ones to get the decent-looking genes in this family-"

"-Pacey, last time I checked, you weren't an expert on DNA…"

"I have more experience in _that_ department than you think Dougie…" retorted Pacey satisfied, thinking about Joey and the baby.

"Care to enlighten me on what you _meant_ with that last statement…" inquired Doug with a suspicious glare.

"Nope. Not at this time Dougie…" answered Pacey with a smug grin as he walked outside.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey sat by Joey on a picnic table outside and gently caressed her back. They watched enthusiastically, as Aimee blew out the two candles on her birthday cake. Pacey hadn't left Joey's side since they first arrived at the party. He tried to act normal around everyone, but found it was hard because he was more attracted to his wife than ever. The pure fact that she was carrying his baby made him feel more connected to her; he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

Some of the others, at the party, noticed Pacey's possessive behavior and wondered what was going on. _Especially_ Bessie. She noticed that Joey had a special glow and that Pacey was constantly watching her. They appeared to be in their own little world and just as Bessie thought about confronting Joey, Dawson stated that he had a video for everyone to watch.

They all grouped together in the living room to watch the special video Dawson had made for Aimee. Pacey sat on the floor, in front of the couch and held Joey close, who was sitting between his legs. She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his hands, affectionately, on her stomach.

Jack sat by Doug and held Aimee in his lap. She was concentrating on her new doll, and Jack pointed to the screen when Jen appeared.

"Aimee look!" Jack explained eagerly, "That's your mom!"

Aimee looked up at the TV and then back at Jack and smiled. An image of Jack and Jen walking on the beach appeared on the screen. Aimee pointed and said "Dadda!"

Jack nodded and kissed the two-year-old's forehead.

Then they watched as images of Pacey, Joey, Dawson, and Jen emerged on the screen. They were all in high school and Dawson was too caught up with talking to Jen in the video, to notice Joey's vicious glares at him. Then Pacey appeared on the screen and began to taunt Joey.

Pacey smiled big, remembering how much he enjoyed bantering with Joey when they were younger. He saw in the movie, where Joey had hit him on the arm and he embraced his wife more affectionately, as they watched the two teenagers tease each other.

The video slowly progressed to images of Jen in her last years on earth. There were several pictures of pregnant Jen, holding her swollen abdomen with pride.

Joey watched closely and began to feel uneasy.

There was a gloomy presence in the room as they all watched and mourned the loss of Jen. Suddenly, the images changed to Jen in the hospital bed with baby Aimee in her arms. It was the home video of the day Jen gave birth to Aimee. She was gazing at her beautiful baby girl with such a glow that it made Joey tense up.

Joey placed her hands on top of Pacey's, which were still on her stomach, and suddenly felt petrified. She was studying Jen's expression with her new little girl and realized Jen was _gone_. She looked at little two-year-old Aimee and realized she would never know her mother, except with pictures and movies like this…

Joey closed her eyes and missed her own mother. She understood what it was like to grow up without a mom and felt miserable.

Pacey felt Joey tensing up, but assumed it was because she missed Jen. He missed her too. Pacey felt her start to cry and he stroked her abdomen, trying to calm her down.

When Joey opened her eyes and saw Jen talking to Aimee on the screen, telling her how much she loved her, she moved Pacey's hands and ran out of the room.

Pacey got up and quickly followed her. He found her in the bathroom sobbing.

"I can't do this Pacey!"

"You can't do what Jo?"

"I can't have this baby… I just, I-I can't do it…" Joey exclaimed and Pacey walked over to embrace her. He held her close and stroked the back of her hair, "Joey, _we_ can do this… I know you're scared right now, but it'll be fine-"

"-Pacey I don't want to leave our baby behind... What if something happens to one of us? It's not fair to it… Like with Jen and Aimee… I just can't do this Pacey… I can't have this baby!"

"Joey you're healthy. I'm healthy. And I'm sure the baby's healthy, so you have nothing to worry about…"

Dawson entered the doorway with a look of concern on his face. "Is everything OK?"

Pacey nodded and embraced Joey tighter, trying to get her to calm down.

Joey felt her stomach cramp up slightly and moved away from Pacey's embrace.

"Pacey!" she cried out painfully when the pain intensified.

"Joey what's wrong?!?" Pacey asked panicked, observing Joey clenching her stomach.

"I don't know…" Joey explained as she sat on the floor and held her stomach tight. Pacey looked at her _ho__rr__ified_.

"-Dawson! Help me get her to the car!" Pacey yelled impatiently and tried to help Joey stand up.

"What?"

"Dawson, I really need you to help me get her to the car right now!!" demanded Pacey, becoming terrified, watching Joey in pain. He placed one of Joey's arms around his neck and tried to help her stand. Dawson helped lift her from the ground. They slowly walked out into the hallway, but Joey doubled-over in pain again and couldn't continue.

Bessie saw Joey in the hallway and quickly got up, "My god Joey! What's wrong?!"

"She's pregnant Bess and we have got to get her to a doctor _now_!" explained Pacey. "Jo, I'm gonna carry you out to the car. Dawson would you drive us?"

Dawson nodded in shock and Pacey carried Joey out to his jeep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey, Joey, Dawson, and Bessie arrived at the emergency room in good time. Bessie insisted on going along, since Joey was her little sister.

When they entered the emergency room, the nurse handed Pacey some forms to fill out. He handed them to Bessie and pleaded with her to do it for him, so he could be with Joey. Bessie agreed and Pacey ran to the back room, to be with Joey.

"Did you know Joey was pregnant?" Bessie asked Dawson accusingly.

"I had no clue…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey held Joey's hand uneasily, while waiting for the doctor to come in and check on his wife and unborn child. A nurse had already come in earlier and had Joey take another pregnancy test. Most of Joey's cramps had stopped by the time they reached the hospital, but Joey still feared the worst.

Joey looked scared lying in the hospital bed and Pacey tried to console her.

"If this is some kind of malicious karma for what happened to Audrey, I swear-"

"Jo, nothing has happened yet-"

"-I just have a bad feeling Pace…"

He gently stroked Joey's forehead with the palm of his hand and didn't want to hear about anything bad happening to his baby.

At first, Pacey was nervous about becoming a father. He always knew it would happen, he just figured they would have a few more years to contemplate the idea. But now, knowing that he and Joey had already created a little life, made him feel more important: he had actually done something _right_ in his life. So, the possibility of losing such a precious part of his future _te__rrified_ him…

A female doctor and nurse came into the room with an ultrasound machine. The doctor introduced herself and explained that she was going to perform an ultrasound to check on the baby: to determine if it was alright, how far along Joey was, etc.

When the first images appeared on the screen, neither Pacey nor Joey could see anything. Joey tensed up and felt the tears form in her eyes as she assumed they couldn't find her baby. She feared she had lost it...

Pacey squeezed her hand tenderly, refusing to believe that their baby was gone. And just when Joey had given up all hope of ever seeing the beautiful baby that she and Pacey had created with their love, the doctor pointed to the screen and told them that everything appeared to be OK. She showed them where the baby was and informed Joey that she was 7 weeks along in the pregnancy and would be due in mid-March of the following year.

Joey closed her eyes _thankful_ that she still had their baby.

Pacey looked at the screen in amazement. He couldn't believe it was _real_... Pacey had seen subtle changes in Joey ever since she told him she was pregnant. He never doubted that they were going to have a baby, but seeing it on the screen made him realize how much he loved Joey _and _their new baby.

Joey looked from the screen with the image of her baby, then over to her husband and was beaming.

"So Jo, you still think you can't do this?" asked Pacey before he kissed her hand affectionately. Joey simply smiled and the doctor continued giving directions.

"Ok Mrs. Witter, since you have started to experience these cramps, I want you to rest for the next few weeks. That means no overexerting yourself. Basically you're on bed rest for the next week or so… Then I want to see you again, to check your progress."

"You mean I'm _stuck_ in that house again?" Joey objected, frustrated.

The doctor looked at her questioningly and Pacey explained, "She was on bed rest with the West Nile Virus for about a month…"

The doctor shook her head discouraged. "Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Witter… We just need to take all the precautions necessary to ensure a healthy baby."

Joey glared at Pacey.

"What is that look for Jo?"

"Obviously this _is_ your baby, Pacey, if it's already learning how to make my life _even more_ complicated than it already is… I should have stuck to my original plan of procreating with Dawson…"

"Ouch!" exclaimed Pacey as he grabbed his heart, sarcastically.

The doctor released Joey to go home and Pacey helped her out the door. They were greeted by Bessie, Dawson, Jack, Aimee, and Anne in the waiting room. Jack handed Aimee to Pacey and gave Joey a big hug. Bessie quickly followed with another warm embrace, while Jack simply patted Pacey on the back and whispered, "Nice work man." Pacey responded with a smug grin.

Dawson and Anne stood back and waited for the others to move away. Joey blushed when she saw Dawson. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed to look at him – because she was married to Pacey after all - but at the same time, it was_ Dawson_...

He walked over and gave Joey a hug and all the awkwardness quickly dissolved.

"You gave us quite a scare Joey!" exclaimed Dawson as he held her close. "But everything is OK now?"

"That's what they tell me." answered Joey as she backed away from her former lover and soul-mate.

"Well that is really great…" Dawson tried to sound as happy as he could. Joey picked up on the tone in his voice and felt embarrassed again. Apparently Joey looked as she felt, because Pacey quickly walked over to her and put his arm around her back reassuringly. Dawson shook Pacey's hand with a quick 'Congratulations' and stepped away from the couple.

Anne saw all of the awkwardness between the former 'triangle' and smirked. With a sly grin Anne embraced Joey tight and teased, "What happened to that _brilliant _advice I gave you on your wedding day Joey?!? I mean - I _really_ looked deep into my soul to give you that sound piece of information!"

Joey remembered Anne's 'brilliant advice' _clearly. _She had stated that Joey and Pacey were supposed to wait _at least_ one year before concieving their first child...

She smiled at Anne's sarcasm and Pacey looked at the women skeptically.

Then, rather abruptly, Anne smacked Pacey's shoulder and lectured, "You just couldn't keep your hands off of her… could you Witter?!" Pacey looked down at the small blonde woman who was sarcastically yelling at him and laughed.

Before Pacey could answer her, she turned around and started on Dawson. "As for you Leery, you can get that stupid '_but I am her soul-mate'_ look off your face!" Dawson tried to interrupt but Anne wouldn't let him. "It was only a matter of time before Joey would get pregnant and this shouldn't shock you seeing as though _you're_ the one who gave her away at the wedding!" Again Dawson proceeded to interrupt, but Anne continued with her sarcastic rant, "And if you think for one second Leery that we're having kids that fast- you're delusional!! I refuse to lose this figure just yet!" Anne quickly turned to Joey with an apologetic expression on her face, "No offense intended towards the mother-to-be."

Joey shook her head and smiled, "None taken… Besides, I think Pacey will lose his figure _long_ before I do."

Pacey raised an eyebrow and looked at Joey sarcastically, "Oh great.. The hormones have kicked in…"

Joey tried to hit Pacey but he grabbed her hand, "No no no no! You can't overexert yourself now Jo!! It would be bad for the baby."

"How _convenient_ Pacey," Joey stated with a glare, "However I'm sure Anne wouldn't mind _overexerting_ herself to-"

"-Ok let's go! Your bed awaits Mrs. Witter…" stated Pacey and he grabbed Joey's hand and led her out of the hospital. Anne winked at Joey as she left and the others soon followed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me a few days to update! This chapter took a lot longer than I had anticipated... I'll try to get the next one out a little quicker… Thanks for reading!**


	13. A Blast from the Past

**A Blast from the Past**

The two weeks that Joey spent on 'bed rest' passed quickly and without complication. Pacey insisted upon staying home with Joey during those two weeks and that made the time go by much faster and much more pleasantly…

The wedded couple spent most of their mornings just lying in bed; holding each other close: getting lost in the other's gaze, while feeling their rhythmic heartbeats harmoniously against their bare chests.

When they weren't in bed together, Pacey was reading to Joey. This activity started out as Pacey helping Joey with her editing, but the manuscripts soon turned into a fairytale about a prince and a princess from under the sea: a familiar story they had read many times during their relationship in high school. However, reading it again as a married couple, cuddling so close to the fire, made it feel as though they were discovering the enchanted details of the story all over again…

Pacey would hold Joey close on the couch and read to her until she would fall into a deep, peaceful sleep in his arms. Then he would watch the reflection from the fire dance across her face as her breathing slowed and her body rested.

Indeed, this husband and wife were blessed with two magical weeks that reinforced their solid bond and affection for each other. What could have been two weeks full of misery, was instead a second honeymoon for this couple. An unintentional honeymoon, no doubt, but still romantic and bursting with passion…

XOXOXOXOXO

Joey walked down the long street that led to Pacey's restaurant. It was a familiar path, close to the water, that held many different memories for her.

She had called Bessie earlier, claiming to 'need some stuff at the store,' when in all reality she just missed her husband and needed a ride to town to see him. She wanted to surprise him with a so-called "_break_" in his office - where there wouldn't be a lot of "_relaxing__"_… But her thoughts quickly turned away from Pacey when she glanced up - right before she entered _Creek House__ -_ and saw two men suspiciously conversing. She stopped rather abruptly at the sight.

They were in a secluded area, close to her husband's restaurant. One was a tall, lean man, with black hair that she recognized as Ron Jacobson. The other man was much smaller. He was very skinny with wrinkled skin and a tattoo of a woman's lips on his upper, right, shoulder. Joey recognized this man.

His name was Vince Wiley, but Joey knew him as "Taz" – one of her father's best friends and associates when she was a little girl. Taz would come over to her house a lot when she was growing up. She had always liked Taz until she grew older and realized _why _he came over to visit her father so often. He was her father's partner in his illegal pharmaceutical pursuits. But Mike Potter was convicted and sent away to prison while Taz ran free on the streets. Basically, her father was serving time for the crimes that both men had committed.

When Mr. Potter had gotten out of prison, during Joey's sophomore year in high school, it was _Taz_ that burned down the Ice House. He didn't want any more competition with his illegal business, so he burned up Mike's stash along with his property. Taz was the one who betrayed her father and she knew it. The man was not good news.

So now, after learning about Jacobson's shady lawsuit against her husband and witnessing _who_ he appeared to be doing more shady business with, Joey decided to follow the men as they walked farther away from the restaurant. She only took a few steps past the restaurant when Taz turned around, suddenly.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't little Josephine Potter," exclaimed Taz as he took a step closer to her and examined her from head to toe _seductively_. "Although I must say, you aren't so _little_ anymore… You've turned into quite a ravishing, _curvy_ young woman Miss Potter…"

Joey held her sharp tongue as Jacobson smirked at Taz and inquired, "Miss Potter?"

"Oh yes… Miss Potter here was the only little girl that ever referred to me as her beloved uncle Taz," he answered with a smug grin. He smiled and took another step towards Joey and smoothly grabbed her hand, "Although I'm sure we can make special _arrangements_ so I can hear you call me that once again…"

Joey removed his hand with one sharp pull and threatened, "You touch me again Wiley and it'll be the last thing you do…"

"Woa! You're feisty like your mother!!" he retorted with sneer. "Lord knows she liked it rou-"

Joey held up her hand to hit him, but Jacobson caught it.

"-That'll be enough Vince!" he interrupted. "We wouldn't want to upset Josephine in her _delicate_ condition…"

Taz quickly interrupted, "You know Potter, Ron?"

Joey glared at the men.

"I never _realized_ she was a Potter…" explained Jacobson, "Although I should have known that a man with such _low_ standards for his restaurant would choose a convict's daughter to be his wife…"

"You mean to tell me that she married ol' Sherriff Witter's son?" inquired Taz in disbelief. "The man whom you want me to-" but he stopped quickly, realizing Joey could hear.

Joey had heard quite enough. "I never knew you to associate with men like Wiley, Jacobson…" inquired Joey with a raised brow, "People around town may begin to suspect you're not trustworthy; that you are a _deceitful_ man."

Jacobson smiled sardonically. Joey returned the gesture.

"You see Mr. Jacobson," continued Joey determinedly, "Associating yourself with the man who burned down this restaurant nearly ten years ago, while your sister has filed a lawsuit against the current proprietor of the same establishment, may make one assume – particularly the proprietor's wife – that you are plotting another arson attack on the former _Ice House_.

"If an event like that were to ever occur again, say with the father of your unborn child inside-" Joey scowled at Jacobson as he continued, "Oh yes… I know all about the little Witter legacy. It would be quite tragic. Don't you think?"

Joey took one angry step towards Jacobson. "Is that a threat?!?"

"No, no, no," mocked Jacobson as Joey saw Doug walking up to them from behind Taz and Jacobson, "That's not a threat at all… I am merely stating that _if_ a man, like myself, were to pay a man, like Wiley here, to burn down this lovely restaurant, it would be_ tragic_ for the widowed wife to know that she could have stopped it…"

Doug stopped and stood right behind Jacobson and Taz, but neither man noticed. He folded his arms and listened intently to their conversation.

"So let me get this straight," started Joey, fully aware of Doug's presence behind the men, "Your sister _lied_ when she claimed to have gotten food poisoning - in my husband's restaurant - because _you_ wanted to buy the property after we would be forced to sell it in order to pay the hefty fine."

Jacobson snickered as Joey proceeded, "So, because she is lying, I am assuming that you are lacking in solid evidence to prove my husband's guilt. This means that you still wouldn't get his restaurant, due to lack of facts. So now, you are hiring Mr. Wiley to burn down Creek House once again, to be rid of this problem once and for all… And maybe even take my husband down with it, so you can get the restaurant anyways… Does that about sum it up?"

Jacobson smiled confidently, "Well Mrs. Witter, you have more intelligence than I gave you credit for… It appears you have figured this out all on your own…" He paused to smirk at Wiley. "But I ask you: What are you going to do about it?"

Doug smiled at this question and stepped forward. "She is going to do absolutely nothing about it…"

Jacobson's smile faded quickly and the color in his face drained as he realized the Sherriff was standing behind them the whole time.

Just as Doug began to arrest Ron Jacobson and Vince Wiley for attempted murder, arson, and fraud, Pacey came running up to the group.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" he demanded, looking from Joey, to Doug, to the two men. "Did he try to hurt you Jo?" Pacey asked threateningly, as he got up in Jacobson's face.

Joey grabbed Pacey's hand and pulled him back. "No! Not at all Pace!" Joey mocked with a smug grin. "Jacobson and Wiley were just getting ready to go visit my father…"

Doug cuffed both men and escorted them to his squad car.

"Be sure to tell daddy I said 'hi' _uncle_ Taz!!" yelled Joey, sarcastically, as they got into the backseat of the police car.

"What the hell happened?!?" demanded Pacey, looking worried. "I was in the kitchen helping clean up after the noon rush, when one of the waitresses tells me that she thinks she sees my wife out front... I explained to her that it's impossible because I have the jeep, but I go out to look, just to make sure, and-"

"-Well I missed you, so Bessie picked me up… I saw Jacobson and Taz and I thought I would follow. Taz saw me and-"

"-Why were you following Jacobson, Joey?" asked Pacey annoyed. "With the current lawsuit and after our last encounter-"

"-I don't think you'll have to worry about the lawsuit anymore sweetheart," interrupted Joey with a satisfied smile. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to interrogate her further, but Joey stopped him with a kiss. Pacey pulled away and stared at her questioningly.

"Let's just say that Jacobson was too arrogant this time and admitted to everything in front of Dougie. We were all in the right place at the right time…"

Pacey still stared at her in bewilderment and inquired, "How do you do that Jo?"

"How do I do what Pace?"

"Well, I have worked, stressed, and plotted against that man and his sister for almost three months now, and in less than an hour, you have managed to prove the restaurant's innocence AND send Jacobson to jail?"

Joey smiled serenely. "Well, that's what 25 years of karma has taught me: what goes around, comes around… And that man's deception has finally caught up with him…"

Pacey smiled and moved the hair out of her eyes. "Karma, huh?"

Joey nodded as he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "So you missed me eh?"

"You'll never get me to admit it twice Pace…" teased Joey as she crumbled to his tender touch. "I just thought you might need a break or _something_…"

Joey blushed and Pacey picked up on her flirtatious implication.

"A break or _something_…" he repeated again, making her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink.

Joey took a step away from Pacey, "Well, when you put it _that_ _way_, Witter, it loses its appeal…"

Pacey placed his hands on her hips and moved her closer to him. "I never knew you were that kind of a woman Jo." He smirked at her and she glared at him.

"Well then I guess I'm not…" Joey removed his hands from her waist and turned around mockingly.

"Come here Mrs. Witter…" Pacey explained as he placed his strong arms around her body. "I could close early and then we could go home to celebrate our victory-"

"-Or we could lock the office door," Joey suggested seductively. Pacey raised an eyebrow as Joey grabbed his hand and led him towards the back of the restaurant.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?!?" Pacey teased as she pulled him into their office and locked the door…

**A/N: I hope you haven't given up on me! I have finals next week so everything has been very stressful... I will try to update again this weekend, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write again until after next Friday the 27th. That is the last day of testing and then I'll be ready to write again. So, don't give up on me! I still have many ideas for their future! I am planning a trip to New York, some interaction with Pacey's parents, and they will find out the sex of their baby!! That's all to come in the next few chapters... So stay tuned.. he hee... **

**Thanks for reading and as always, all reviews are welcome: good or bad ;)**


	14. Another Long Goodbye

**Another Long Goodbye**

Pacey sat on the bed - which was cluttered with various pieces of Joey's clothing - and listened intently, as his wife got sick in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't need any help in there?" he called to her with concern.

The morning sickness that accompanied her pregnancy was getting better with time, but this particular morning the gods demanded her worship and she unwillingly obliged.

Pacey heard the water rush in the sink, so he opened the bathroom door, "Are you Ok?" He felt responsible for his wife feeling so nauseas and wanted to help.

"Yeah," she responded with a raspy voice before brushing her teeth once again.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go this weekend Jo," Pacey declared in a firm tone. "I can call Dawson and we'll postpone this trip for another time."

"Pacey, this is the first time I've been sick in almost three days... And besides, I promised Anne I would help her pick out her wedding dress."

Pacey sighed as Joey shut off the faucet and left the bathroom to finish packing. She grabbed some t-shirts and jeans off of the bed and began to fold them.

"Well… I don't think it's safe for you to fly in your condition…" he retorted and took the clothes, she had already packed in the suitcase, and placed them back on the bed.

"I never realized I had a 'condition'…" she mocked and grabbed the clothes that Pacey just took out of the suitcase and put them back in. "Whatever 'condition' I'm in right now is the same one you're in, and I don't see you hesitant to fly…"

"You know what I mean Jo…" he retorted darkly.

"-Yeah I know what you mean…" she teased. "You're just stressed out about helping your brother, Jack, and your _father_ assist Dawson with his move to the new beach house this weekend and you want _me,_ to stay, to help smooth things over for you…"

She began to zip-up her suitcase as Pacey responded impatiently, "That's not it at all Joey!!" Although he had to admit to himself that it was a large part of why he wanted her to stay, but it wasn't the _only_ reason. "I just think that after the scare we had a few weeks ago, it wouldn't be wise for you to go venturing across the states… That's all…"

Joey gave him a sarcastic look that indicated she didn't believe a word he had just said and lifted the suitcase off the bed. She began to drag it out of the bedroom before Pacey had a chance to further his protest.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be lifting things like that Jo!" Pacey scolded as he took the suitcase from her hands before she reached the living room.

He reluctantly dragged the large suitcase through the house, but stopped before they reached the door and pleaded one last time, "Are you sure you want to go Joey?"

She began to answer but he interrupted with his rant, "Because last week you claimed to have missed me… Do you _not_ remember that?"

Joey folded her arms over her stomach, beginning to feel irritated and answered, "Yes. I remember that Pacey, but I also recall you stating once that 'people like us, need to get away once in awhile'. So that's what I'm doing Pace. I'm getting away for awhile…"

"What I meant was we could get away _together_. But now I can see that you're obviously unwilling to listen to the Witter voice of reason, so I'll just carry this bag out for you…"

"Thank you Pacey."

"This doesn't mean that I approve."

The couple heard Dawson's car horn honk and Joey pushed Pacey out the door.

"Hey Joey!" Dawson called out from the driver's seat of his SUV. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dawson… I'll be just a sec." answered Joey as she took Pacey's hand – who was loading her suitcase in the backseat - and led him back inside their house for privacy.

"Look Pacey. I know you're worried about me but I'll be fine…" Joey put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a loving, tender kiss. When they finally parted, she held his hands, reassuringly, and continued, "As far as your father is concerned Pacey, just try to ignore his ignorant remarks… And remember that I love you and I'm just a phone call away if you get too frustrated with him."

Pacey smiled at her gesture and place his hands on her back and kissed her forehead.

"You do realize this will be the longest we've been apart since our '_misunderstanding_' about a month ago…" he remarked with persuasion.

Joey raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Ok we _definitely_ need to get out more…"

He smiled at her sarcasm and kissed her once more while Dawson honked the horn again. Joey snickered between kisses and pulled away from Pacey. Pacey licked his lips and teased, "Vanilla? What happened to the Plum?"

Pacey held out his arm to escort her to the SUV, while she answered playfully, "I decided I liked _Strawberry-_Vanilla lip-gloss this week. It's all the rage you know…"

"I'm not complaining," Pacey replied as he opened the passenger door for her.

She gave him one last warm embrace. Pacey leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek and before he moved away, he whispered softly in her ear, "Just remember, Jo, your thinking for _three_ now…"

Joey embraced him tighter, not wanting to let him go, and felt a warm shiver go through her body. She had a moment of doubt – where she wanted to stay with him - but reluctantly pulled away from his embrace.

She got into the car with Dawson, then Pacey shut the door for her. There was no doubt that she was going to miss him on her little trip, but she needed to go. She needed to go so that Pacey could hopefully come to some sort of resolution with his father. That way, they could all be a family soon: Pacey's parents included.

Pacey backed away from the SUV, to watch them drive away. Dawson called out before they went too far, "After I drop off Joey at the airport, I'll be ready to start with the painting. Hopefully, between you, Jack, Doug, Mike, and John, we'll be able to get the painting done by tomorrow morning!"

"Sounds great man.." Pacey replied with a fake bravado, as he thought about the sudden need for whiskey.

He never enjoyed being around his father. He was only around him when it was absolutely necessary. And even in those times, Joey was there for support. He stood outside until he couldn't see the silver SUV anymore. His stability and future were gone for the weekend. Pacey would have to face his past alone.

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews!!! I hope you like this chapter. I will be testing this week, so I won't be able to update until later on in the week. My goal is to post the next chapter on Friday the 27th. I will have several weeks off before my fall classes start again, so hopefully I'll be able to update regularly then. Again, Thanks for reading and all comments are welcome. :)**


	15. Running Away

**A/N:**** I feel so bad that it took me this long to update!!! ****It was pure torture not being able to write last week. But now I am full of inspiration and ready to update regularly now… No more long waiting periods! I have three weeks to do absolutely nothing... So I have plenty of time to write now! Yeah! ; )**

**By the way, thank you ****soo**** much ****Ticklesnowflake**** for your kind words and patience! All the reviews I have received with this story are very much appreciated. So thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Also**** I want to mention quickly that this chapter is a lot, lot longer than I thought it would be. So, instead of waiting another day**** to finish it****, I decided to post the first half, while I ****continue ****work****ing on**** the second half. I also want to make one more correction. I stated in a previous chapter that there would be a trip to New York, well I changed it. It's now a trip to LA. You will see what I'm talking about in a sec, so I'll stop with my rant and hope you enjoy: )**

Running Away

The flight from Boston to LA was a miserable trip for Joey. Between several bits of nausea and remembering the look on Pacey's face when he asked her to stay was just too much. It was hard to enjoy the new atmosphere knowing that she left her husband when he really needed her. She just couldn't take being in Capeside any longer.

Joey had been a hostage in her own home for months now and needed to get away- _far away_. She loved Pacey with all her heart, but the walls were slowly closing in on her. She was afraid that she would be suffocated if she didn't get out soon. So now, here she is: on a flight to LA- feeling absolute misery and guilt for leaving her husband behind.

When Joey got off the plane, she had to make an emergency exit to the bathroom. After she attempted to throw-up for the umpteenth time that day, she went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror with horror. She didn't even look like herself at all. Her face was flushed with dark, puffy circles under her eyes; she had gained some weight within the last month and felt extremely bloated; but most of all, she just looked exhausted. Joey closed her eyes, took a deep frustrated breath, and left the bathroom to find her luggage and Anne.

As soon as Joey stepped out of the bathroom a petite blonde, wearing large black sunglasses and a long ruffled tube top that covered a white miniskirt, appeared close to the escalator with Joey's bags at her side. The attractive movie star was looking all around the room as Joey moved closer to her with a big smile on her face.

"JOEY!" squealed the vivacious blonde as she spotted her friend.

"ANNE!" called Joey as she rushed towards her, "It's so good to see you!"

"I know!" the blonde answered, giving Joey the biggest bear hug she had received in a long time. With Anne's arms firmly around Joey, she backed away slightly, examining her from head to toe. "Look at you Joey!" she exclaimed with a toothy grin, "You're glowing!"

Joey felt her face become warm with embarrassment, looking down at the sweats she was wearing while her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. "I'm not sure if 'glowing' is the appropriate adjective for how I look right now, but you- you look absolutely _amazing_ Anne!"

Anne backed away from Joey with a smirk - sarcastically fluffing her hair, "A little Estée Lauder is good for the soul Joey."

She laughed and Anne moved close to whisper in her ear, "A little Botox every now and then doesn't hurt either…" Joey raised an eyebrow and stared at Anne.

"God you're as gullible as Dawson!" Anne exclaimed and took Joey's bag to lead her to the car. "I told him that last week and he freaked. Accused me of being the next _Joan Rivers_," she explained as they found her black two-door BMW convertible.

Joey admired her luxury car from afar, while Anne put Joey's bags in the backseat. Joey cautiously opened the passenger door and got in. The interior consisted of black leather seats that reminded her of the BMW Pacey owned a few years back.

"I take it that the show is doing really well this season," Joey inquired in awe, still amazed by the sleek interior, as Anne got into the driver's seat.

"Well, let's just say that this was my first investment after the movie became a success."

Joey smiled contently and buckled her seatbelt as Anne started the smooth engine. Anne looked at herself in the rearview mirror and made some adjustments to her hair before they finally pulled out of the airport. Joey couldn't help but laugh at Anne, realizing just how much of a hollywood actress she had truly become.

In a short amount of time, Anne pulled onto the freeway. The convertible allowed the fresh air and warm breeze to gently caress Joey's face, making her feel alive. She closed her eyes and let the combination of the hot sun and gentle wind engulf her body and revive her spirit.

The precious moment of freedom was quickly interrupted when Joey felt her stomach turn hard. She reached for her abdomen and softly groaned.

Anne heard the silent cry and asked gently, "You shouldn't have too much longer to deal with that, should you? How far along are you, anyways?"

"Eleven weeks and with any luck I won't be," answered Joey while she subconsciously stroked her abdomen, trying to fight off the queasiness. "But now I've probably jinxed it."

"Have you tried crackers and ginger ale? My sister-in-law said it did wonders for her."

"No I haven't," answered Joey starting to feel slightly better. "I just don't remember Bessie being this sick when she was pregnant with Alex. I feel like I'm being cursed for what happened to Audrey."

Anne glanced over at Joey in confusion. "What does Audrey have to do with this?"

"Oh that's right," exclaimed Joey darkly, "You don't know why Audrey lost her baby do you?"

"She had a bad abortion," explained Anne matter-of-factly. "So what does that have to do with you?"

Joey began to answer, feeling yet another turn in her stomach, but was interrupted.

"You had an abortion Joey??"

"NO!" she replied quickly.

"So then I'm still not following…"

"_Pacey_ was the father." Joey said it so fast that it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What?!?" Anne exclaimed not completely following. "I thought Roque was the father."

"Roque_ is_ the father of Audrey's son: the one that she just lost, but the _other_ one, that she aborted, was Pacey's."

"Oh... But I still don't understand how that has anything to do with you and being 'cursed'…"

"Well, Pacey is the one that asked her to do it. He admitted that was because of me… I just feel like if I wouldn't have gotten in the way, maybe they would still have their baby and-"

"-But then you and Pacey wouldn't have _your_ baby right now Joey."

Joey looked at Anne pained. That was another thought that kept crossing her mind. If Pacey had actually been a father to Audrey's baby, then she wouldn't be pregnant right now. It was as if one child was sacrificed for another and that wasn't right. She didn't want to associate her baby to any kind of sorrow like that. This baby was supposed to be a precious miracle, not a reminder of death and deception.

Anne could see the pain in Joey's heart and couldn't stand it.

"Joey, you're being too hard on yourself. You are overanalyzing what happened with Pacey and Audrey way too much… The truth is you're just a _normal_ pregnant female, who is gradually discovering all the mysteries of the feminine mystique. Your not 'cursed,' so don't let your hormones convince otherwise. Enjoy this time… Even though it's tough right now, it will all be worth it once you see that little chubby-cheeked baby with adorable curls for the first time..."

Joey sighed knowing Anne was right. She did have a nasty habit of overanalyzing the details of her life which, in the past, has kept her from the things she loved most in the world. It was what kept her running away. But not anymore. She was going to take Anne's advice and think about her baby.

"Thank you Anne."

"Anytime Witter…"

Joey burst out laughing, "Witter…?"

"Well it _is_ your last name after all…" replied Anne with a smirk.

"Ok _Leery_…"

"Why didn't we just make Pacey and Dawson change their last names? Potter and Sommers would be sooo much easier…" stated Anne with a sarcastic tongue. "Besides, I'm not a Leery yet, so back off _Witter_."

Joey was unable to contain her laughter. She could just see that smug grin on Pacey's face, knowing that she was in fact a 'Witter' now…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dawson," announced John Witter, in a thriving voice, as he lifted his beer high above his head, "Look at the life you've made for yourself! Mitch would be so proud of you son!"

Pacey sat at the bar with the other men and took another shot of whiskey. He felt the hot liquid burn his throat and listened intently as his father continued his 'love fest' for everyone in the group but his youngest son.

Pacey had already been tortured with the tales of bravery and strength that his older brother contained. Yes indeed, Sheriff Douglas Witter was the perfect son: a man who was 'clever enough' – as John liked to put it – to take down the legendary drug dealer Vince 'Taz' Wiley, and the relentless crook of Capeside Mass, Ron Jacobson, single-handedly. Though he failed to mention that Pacey's wife had anything to do with the arrest, but stated instead that Pacey and Joey were _lucky_ that Doug was there to save the restaurant AND his wife – implying that Pacey was too ignorant and weak to do the job himself...

Then of course, later on, he was informed of how intelligent Jack McPhee was; the only man who could capture the heart of a hero (aka John's eldest son). He went on for awhile about his teaching degree and what Jack's been doing for the community with the afterschool programs he created for the kids. He even mentioned that Pacey might have turned out a little differently if they would have had those programs when he was in school…

Pacey endured the insults from his father all evening. John criticized him with everything from Pacey's lack of character and wit, to his inability to be a man. For the most part, Pacey would either mock it or ignore it, but as the night progressed, it was becoming harder to contain his anger. So he dealt with the snide remarks by drinking several shots of whiskey and keeping his mouth shut.

"So Dawson, tell us about this incredible woman you're settlin' down with… What does she look like?" John asked Dawson enthusiastically.

Pacey rolled his eyes and ordered another drink.

"Well Mr. Witter, Anne is beautiful. She's very witty and keeps me on my toes."

"-Is she that busty blonde in your movie?" John asked blatantly.

Dawson blushed slightly and answered, "Yes, that would be Anne…"

"Damn…" exclaimed John shaking his head in envy. "You did real nice kid."

"Thanks," answered Dawson before he took another swig of his drink.

"Well I always figured Pacey would end up with that blonde girl Andie, McPhee's sister. The doctor… Now she could give Anne a run for her money..."

Pacey sighed, feeling the annoyance surface in his body.

"I'm sure _she_ knows how to please a man…" chuckled John, as Pacey took offense. "Poor Pacey's been missing out…"

"I'm married to Joey, Pop," Pacey snapped, "And believe me, she pleases me just fine... Let me tell ya…"

Everyone in the room began to feel uncomfortable as John retorted, "Well that's obvious Pace. You knocked her up, didn't you? You've never been hard to satisfy… It's more that you're lacking in the satisfy-_ing_ department."

Pacey stood up, irate, and yelled, "SHE'S MY WIFE!!! Where do you get off talking about her like that?!? You don't know how she feels!!!"

Dawson quickly got up and pushed drunk Pacey back onto the barstool.

"Joey's great Pacey… nobody's doubting that." Dawson turned to glare at John as he continued, "Pacey is very, _very_ lucky to have her as his wife…"

"Of course Pacey is 'lucky' to have her!" Pacey shouted at the group, finally reaching his limit, "Cause lord knows Pacey is too dumb to think he would actually _deserve_ the love a woman, much less the love from Dawson's soul-mate!"

"That's not what I meant Pace.." replied Dawson quickly.

"I know what you meant…" Pacey retorted sinisterly, with a scowl.

Pacey ordered yet another drink, while the men looked at Pacey in confusion at his sudden outburst.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Anne pulled into an underground parking lot which was in front of, what appeared to be, a beautiful resort. Palm trees and pools; vibrant flowers and ponds; green grass mixed with white sand, all covered the gorgeous grounds. Beautiful was lacking in terms of describing the breath-taking view.

"Well, we're here," shrugged Anne excitedly.

Joey looked all around the luxurious property and could only muster up a "Wow" under her breath.

"Come on Joey. Let me take your stuff up to my apartment."

Anne grabbed Joey's bags and they walked along the path that led to the front of a pearly-tan, stucco building. They went into an elevator that went up three flights. When they got off the elevator, Anne used a magnetic key to unlock her apartment door.

Joey quickly followed Anne into the apartment and gasped. Her apartment was stunning. The walls in the living room were a raspberry-peach color with hardwood floors underneath her. She had a large oak entertainment center with the largest flat screen TV she had ever seen inside.

"Pacey would be in heaven, right now, if he saw that," she explained, pointing at the television.

"Actually, Dawson bought it for me," Anne replied, rolling her eyes. "But lord knows he watches the damn thing more than I do…"

Joey sniggered, "That sounds about right…"

Anne picked up Joey's bag and carried it to a guestroom in the back. "I'm going to put your stuff in here and let you get settled. You have a private bathroom in the back."

"Ok, thanks! I think I'm gonna take a hot bath and relax for a little while."

"Sounds like a plan Joey!" exclaimed Anne before she shut the door behind her.

Joey walked into the baby-blue marble bathroom and began to take off her clothes. She pulled out the ponytail that held her hair in a bun and shook her head in a gentle motion, freeing her hair from its confines. She turned on the hot water and watched the steam fill up the room. She was mesmerized by the affectionate vapor that gently stuck to her skin and realized how much she missed Pacey.

Her hand reached for her abdomen and she realized he wasn't that far away from her after all. She had a piece of him with her already.

She lifted up her shirt and exposed her abdomen. The lower part was swollen slightly, evidence that she was carrying his child. She only noticed the small bump a few days ago when she was trying to get into a pair of tight jeans. She hadn't even showed Pacey yet, but she was sure it wouldn't be long before he would notice on his own.

This baby was definitely an angel. Joey could feel the connection between her and the baby that was growing inside of her and felt an overwhelming amount of love for it. She tenderly kissed her hand and brought it down to her stomach and whispered softly, "I love you sweet baby…"

Joey finished undressing and slowly got into the steamy water. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, letting the warmth consume her body. It was like being in heaven. And for reasons beyond her comprehension, her thoughts kept returning to Pacey: how much she loved him; his compassion, tenderness, and security. Suddenly, she longed to hear his voice. She hadn't been gone for 24 hours and yet she missed him direly.

She gracefully got out of the large bathtub and wrapped a warm towel around her damp body. She found a pair of Pacey's boxers that she took from him and put them on, along with one of his oversized navy t-shirts. She appeared to be swimming in the clothing, but felt safe and secure in his clothes. The shirt even smelled like him.

Joey reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She sat on the bed and dialed his number. Joey heard the phone ring several times with no answer. She was just about ready to hang up when she heard his voice in a drunken slur, "Heeeeyyyy Joey!!"

"Pacey?"

He didn't sound like the loving man she knew at all. She heard a lot of voices in the background as he called out in a stupor, "Hey guys! It's Joey, my-y wife…"

"Thanks for the announcement Pace," she responded, growing more concerned about what she was hearing on the other end of the phone.

He didn't seem to notice her remark and continued, "Sooo, admit it Jo… You miss me and you need me and you won't last two days - _or two minutes_ - without me…"

"-The feeling is quickly leaving my body, I assure you…" Joey answered sharply. "What's wrong with you Pace?"

"Nothin's wrong with me darlin'… What could _possibly_ be wrong?"

"You're drinking aren't you?"

"Only the good stuff, I swear-"

"-What's going on?" Joey interrupted, wanting to get to the bottom of his asinine behavior, "Why are you drinking?"

Pacey sighed into the phone, "Oh Jo… why would I _possibly_ want to drink?" His sarcasm was becoming angry and hurtful. "You left and I stayed and you even took the kid with you…"

"Well next time I'll be sure and leave it with you Pacey," Joey retorted scathingly.

Pacey changed the subject abruptly and asked her in loving tone, "Do I please you Joey?"

"What?"

"You heard me.. Do I please you in a sexual manner?" his voice becoming more demanding.

The question caught Joey off guard and left her at a temporary loss for words.

"Answer me Joey. Do I satisfy, gratify, and illuminate your world? Am I every glowing adjective under the sun or is it still just '_nice_' for you?"

Joey heard laughter in the background, "Can those people hear you Pacey?"

He ignored her question and continued with his drunken rant in a husky voice. "Cause lord knows you satisfy me Jo…"

Joey felt her face become warm with embarrassment, thinking of all the people listening to their conversation.

"Like just the just the other night, when you did that thing with your hips. It was _Mind-blowing_!"

"PACEY!!!" Joey roared, "That's enough!"

He had crossed the line.

"Woa, woa, woa, Joey. Calm down. It's not good for the baby remember.."

Joey was frustrated. She didn't understand where any of this stuff was coming from: why he was being so blatantly disrespectful to her and their marriage.

She heard Pacey say a few more inaudible ramblings but couldn't understand what he was saying. Then she heard Dawson's voice.

"Pacey you've had enough to drink, now give me the phone," she heard Dawson tell Pacey.

She assumed Pacey complied, because Dawson's voice was now on the phone.

"Sorry about that Jo… He's a little wasted."

"Well that was embarrassing…" Joey confided.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Dawson continued, "We're all feelin' a little tipsy tonight, so I'm sure nobody will remember that conversation in the morning…"

"_Great_…" she mocked. "What happened tonight Dawson? Why is he talking like that? Is he ok?"

"He'll be alright Jo. Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he gets home in one piece…"

"Thanks Dawson…"

"Well we better get him home! Have fun with Anne this weekend!"

"Ok…"

Joey flipped her cell phone shut and felt something grip her heart with a painful squeeze. Something happened with Pacey and that's why he got so drunk. She hadn't heard him that bad in years… He was never one to talk about their private life in front of an audience; at least not unless he was truly hurting. Pacey must have really needed her this weekend, but she didn't stay…

Anne walked in the door and found Joey in a state of melancholy.

"Was that daddy?" she asked concerned.

Joey looked up, confused, "Daddy?"

"You know Pacey… Your husband and soon to be daddy…"

Joey sighed, thinking he was acting like anything _but_ a husband or a father. "Yeah that was Pacey… Look Anne, I really think I should go back. Pacey didn't sound good on the phone-"

"Oh no you don't!" Anne retorted kneeling in front of Joey and taking her hands. "You have been worrying about one thing or another ever since you arrived here today. I'm not letting you leave."

"But I think under the current circumstances-"

"You don't have an option here Joey," she stated shaking her head fiercely. "You worry too much about everyone else but yourself. This weekend you're taking a break."

"I appreciate the gesture Anne, but I really think-"

"-NO! It's not happening." Anne stood up and pulled Joey into a standing position. "This weekend you are no longer Mrs. Pacey Witter: soul-mate, wife, and mother, with the weight of the world on your shoulders. I am temporarily revoking those titles. This weekend you are Joey Potter: an independent woman who is taking a break from it all."

Joey smiled slightly as Anne continued, "We are going to have fun this weekend Joey! Just you and me… And the possibilities are endless…"

Joey absentmindedly placed her hand on her lower abdomen. Anne observed this and placed her hand beside Joey's and whispered to it in a baby voice, "You can take care of yourself for a couple of days while mommy has some fun, can't you little one?"

Joey laughed, feeling self-conscious, and removed both of their hands.

"All right!" declared Anne, "Now that that's taken care of _Potter_, get your stuff and get dressed. We're goin' for a west coast drive…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	16. Coming Home

**A/N: This chapter is the longest one I've ever written so far, that's why it took me so long to update. Since there is so much to read, I'll keep this short. Enjoy!**

Coming Home

Pacey slowly opened his eyes to a severe pounding in his head. He cupped his face with his hands and rubbed it hard, trying to get rid of the torture that plagued his body. He swallowed hard and attempted to sit up. He had the worst taste in his mouth, not to mention the fact that his whole body felt like it had just been hit by a large train.

He looked around the ridiculously bright room and realized he was at Dawson's beach house, in the living room, on the couch.

Dawson slowly entered the living room from the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee and some aspirin.

"Well you had an interesting night, to say the least," stated Dawson as he handed over the hang-over kit.

"Thanks man," mumbled Pacey as he slowly found his voice and took a sip of the coffee.

Dawson sat on the couch beside Pacey, "You look like hell."

"I _feel_ like hell."

"How much do you remember about last night Pace?"

"I remember how _charm__ing_ my father was last night, if that's what you're insinuating."

"Not quite…"

Pacey closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"And I don't want to interfere with your relationship with Joey, but you kinda screwed yourself out of getting sex for the next century…"

Pacey flinched, remembering what he had said to Joey, "I was hoping that part of last night was just a bad dream."

"Nope, not so much no," Dawson looked at Pacey with remorse. "Now would be the time for lots of flowers and chocolates and maybe even a stop at _Kay's Jewelers_, to let her know just how much you regret your actions last night."

"I will definitely keep that in mind, man…" replied Pacey taking another sip of the dark liquid. "So no sex for a century, huh? Was I that much of an ass??"

Dawson shook his head, "Not for a long… long… long…" he paused as Pacey squirmed at every 'long,' "Long, long time…"

Pacey sat in silence for a few moments, still trying to absorb everything he had said to her. He swallowed hard and asked his best friend in confidence, "I didn't _happen_ to mention anything about Joey in bed in front of the other guys, did I?"

Dawson grimaced, "Let's just say we all found out _exactly_ how much you love your wife and leave it at that…"

Pacey sat in silence for a few more minutes before handing Dawson his cup of coffee and went to find his cell phone.

"What are you doing Pacey?"

"I'm gonna call Joey and make this right…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey was reluctant to wake up, to the sounds of her cell phone ringing loudly beside her bed. She rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chest and moaned sleepily as she answered the phone, "He-llo?"

"Joey?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, consumed by the putrid smells of eggs and bacon frying in the kitchen, "Yeah Pacey…"

"Joey, about what happened last night… I-uh… Well I, I just want to-"

"-Hold that thought."

Joey shut her cell phone, hastily, and ran to the bathroom to make her daily contribution to the LA sewer gods. She heard her cell phone shriek loudly again, but was too busy emptying her stomach to worry about it.

Anne knocked on the bathroom door and entered, just as Joey lifted her head.

"Awww Joey," sighed Anne sympathetically, as she knelt down to rub Joey's back, full of concern.

Joey wiped the warm dew from her forehead and smiled at Anne, "Birth control: Use it. Love it. Live it."

Anne chuckled, "Will do Witter…"

"I thought I was a _Potter_ this weekend," inquired Joey as she got up to brush her teeth.

"You are indeed a Potter this weekend… my bad…" winked Anne as the cell phone began to ring again.

"Do you need me to answer that for you?" asked Anne, observing Joey with a toothbrush in her mouth. Joey shook her head no, so Anne left the room.

Joey finished with her teeth and began to wash her face. She was still wearing Pacey's boxers and t-shirt and didn't want to change.

When she entered the bedroom again, feeling more refreshed, she found her cell phone and attempted to return Pacey's calls.

Just as the phone rang once, Anne walked in with a plate full of the awful food that made her sick in the first place. Joey slammed the phone shut, before she heard Pacey answer with a "Joey…?"

Joey waved her hands in front of the food. "That's ok Anne. I'm not really hungry this morning…"

Taking the hint, Anne removed the tray from her view, "I wondered if that wasn't your problem this morning, so instead I brought you some crackers and ginger ale, just in case."

Joey smiled, appreciatively, "Thank you."

"Not a problem Potter…"

Joey ate one cracker timidly, not realizing just how hungry she really was. Before the phone rang again, Joey had managed to stuff her mouth full of crackers greedily, in an attempt to rid her sudden surge of hunger.

"You want me to answer that?" asked Anne, noticing Joey's inability to do so once again. And just like before Joey shook her head and let the phone ring.

"Let me guess… You're still mad at Pacey?"

Joey swallowed hard, "No… Not really… I just want to talk to him when we'll have no interruptions."

Anne nodded in understanding, "Dawson would be hanging from a flag pole right now, if he had said that to me in front of our friends."

"_And_ family…" Joey added with a slight flinch, thinking of her father-in-law, "I just need to know _why_ he would ask me a question like that… I mean, if he doesn't know the answer by now I'm _clearly_ doing something wrong…"

Anne laughed mockingly, looking down at her tummy, "I would tell you to be worried but the evidence before me proves otherwise…"

Joey blushed fervently, "It always comes back to that doesn't it… I mean we can't just be a normal couple who likes to 'rumble in the sheets' every once in a while. But no, anything that has to do with sex, and Pacey, somehow turns into public knowledge and makes me feel like I'm in high school all over again..."

"High school…?"

"You have no idea the repercussions I dealt with the first time we had sex…"

"-I'm assuming you're talking about the repercussions of when Dawson found out."

"Not just Dawson, but Pacey as well…" Joey recalled, "He was angry because I said it was 'nice'. Which is very true… I mean how do you describe all the emotions you feel during your first time? I was overwhelmed with the degree of love I had never felt before, especially from him. I was also very self-conscious and worried that it wasn't the experience he had hoped for, consequently 'nice' was the only word that could describe it for me… So now, after everything we've been through, for him to question me like that, last night, for him to think that-"

Anne smiled at her and interrupted, "Joey, get dressed. We're going out. A trip to Victoria's Secret is calling our name…"

"Ha!" mocked Joey, "Victoria's Secret...?"

"Oh yes… By the time we're done shopping, Pacey will never have to worry about you thinking sex is just 'nice'.

Joey furrowed her eyebrows in amusement and went to get dressed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After what seemed like the hundredth time of trying to call Joey, Pacey gave up. He knew he had screwed up, but he didn't realize it was this bad. She wouldn't even answer her phone or return his calls.

Pacey walked out of Dawson's bedroom to find his father in the living room, sitting on the couch with Dawson. He suddenly felt an overpowering amount of hatred consume his body.

Dawson looked up and saw Pacey red-faced with a scowl, "I need to go pick up some stuff in town. I'll talk to you later Mr. Witter… See ya Pacey."

John nodded in approval and watched Pacey enter the room, "Hey Pace… I was meaning to-"

"-To what?? Enlighten me on how much of a dumbass I am, because quite frankly pop, I don't need to be reminded today. Joey's doing a great job all by herself…"

"Joey huh?"

"Well can you really blame that beautiful woman? I mean, I practically spell it out in front of everyone the ways that I have sex with my wife… Which the act in itself is not the issue here… It's the fact that I let my damn anger possess me and embarrass her, or even worse hurt her; which I promised myself I would never do…"

John tried to interrupt, "About that Pacey-"

"-You know what? I just don't want to hear it today…"

"Pacey…"

Pacey shook his head,"No I already understand that I shamed you by moving back to Capeside, by getting fired almost three years ago from the prestigious title you became so proud of, but you know what Pop? I just don't care anymore… I just don't give a damn about trying to be somebody I'm not for you…"

"Pacey I never asked you to be somebody else," John stood up and tried to take a step closer to Pacey.

"Like hell you didn't!" Pacey yelled, "So all those years of telling me what a dumbass I am, and how I'll never do anything with my life except fail was your way of encouraging me? Telling me that I'm fine just the way I am!? Well, you'll have to excuse me while I make note not to do that to my own kid."

"You know son, I'm not going to lie and say that you losing the best job you'll ever have didn't disappoint me, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped being proud of you and your accomplishments."

Pacey looked at his father, not sure he should trust the words that were coming out of his mouth.

John took another step towards his youngest son and put a hand on his shoulder, "You know, I may not say it enough, but every time I look in that restaurant I see success Pacey. Hell I can't go to the bar without somebody bragging about how well my boys are doing in this town. It makes me feel like I've done something right in my life."

Pacey's anger seemed to disappear the more John talked, "I came over here Pacey, to ask if you would do me the honor of attending my _Lifetime Law Enforcement Honors_ Ceremony. I just found out about it. It's going to be next month and Carrie and her family are even coming back for it. I guess I just wanted to make sure _all_ my kids were there."

Pacey looked down, not sure if he heard his father right. He had never really acknowledged him as one of his kids before without throwing the word failure out in front of it first.

Pacey swallowed hard and looked up, "I think that can be arranged."

John smiled and slapped his son on the shoulder, "I knew you wouldn't let me down son."

Pacey couldn't help but smile a little at his father's words. He had never heard so much praise from this man in his entire life.

"Well, I should probably go. Your mother is trying to alter my suit for the big day. She claims I've changed since the last time I wore it, but I don't see it… I look as good now as I did twenty years ago…"

Pacey smirked, "Sure you do Pop."

John smiled and walked out the front door, "Goodbye Pacey."

Pacey watched him get into his truck from the window and replied softly so nobody could hear him, "See ya dad."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

While walking through Victoria's Secret, Joey heard her cell phone ring. She reached in her purse and saw it was Pacey.

"Who is it?" asked Anne while admiring a seductive piece of lingerie.

"It's Pace…"

"Oh no you don't…" exclaimed Anne, grabbing the cell phone out of Joey's hand before she could answer it. "You're Miss Independent today and that means no Pacey… He'll have to wait for his present until you return to Capeside to give it to him…"

Joey's cheeks turned a pale pink, "Well, I guess you're right. It couldn't hurt to let him sweat it out a little, right?"

"Right!" agreed Anne with passion.

Anne picked up a black lace bra and underwear set and held it up for Joey to see.

Joey shook her head, "I don't think so… I have enough of that stuff from my bachelorette party to make a room full of sailors happy."

"Joey, you can never have too many sexy garments. Now go try this on…"

Anne placed the garments in Joey's hands and pushed her towards the dressing room.

While Joey was in the dressing room, two men entered the store. Anne smirked at their bravery and watched them ease pass the bra and underwear display. They gradually made their way towards the dressing room and Anne became concerned.

She quickly followed the men; wanting to make sure they stayed away from Joey. She watched as one of the men appeared to be interested in a pair of pajamas, while the other one looked around the dressing room.

Anne walked past the man, by the dressing room, with such a force he had to step back so she wouldn't run into him. Anne knocked on her dressing room door with urgency, "Joey sweetie, how are you doing?"

The man also seemed to be interested in how Joey was doing because he stepped a little closer to her changing room and watched intently.

Just as Anne was ready to tell him to back off, Joey opened the door a crack and poked her head through, "Anne this isn't working…"

Anne stood in front of Joey so she was completely out of view from the perverted man's eyes, "What's wrong Joey?"

"It's just, well… You know, nothing is quite _flattering_ on me as of recently… that is if you know what I mean…" she blushed fiercely and looked down.

Taking the hint, Anne smiled, "Joey, what could be sexier to a man than seeing his wife carrying his baby?"

"Well, technically there wasn't anything to see until _just_ recently Anne. He really hasn't seen anything yet…"

"Well, when you get home you'll have to show him, now won't you?"

Joey let out a sigh and shut the door frustrated. That was obviously_ not_ what she was wanting to hear.

Anne pounded on the door again, "And Joey just so you know, you're getting that!!"

Anne heard her mumble through the door, "Whatever…"

Anne laughed and looked around the room for the repulsive male. She couldn't find him and assumed he left. 'Pervert,' she whispered under her breath just as Joey stepped out, fully clothed.

"What…?"

"Oh nothing Joey…" she answered as she took the clothing from Joey, "Let's go pay for this and then we better get you home. It's late and you have an early flight in the morning."

Joey smiled and hugged Anne fiercely, "In case I haven't said it enough Sommers, thank you…"

Anne smiled at her sudden display of affection. 'Hormones' she thought.

"Well somebody has to look after your sex life Potter…" Joey backed away still flushed, "And stop with that damn blushing! There's nothing to be embarrassed about…"

Joey rolled her eyes and followed Anne to the register, "It's a good thing I never told you about Bubba…"

Anne raised an eyebrow, as she place the clothes on the counter, "Bubba huh? Do I really need to know your pet names for Pacey?"

"Bubba has nothing to do with Pacey…" answered Joey with a mischievous grin, "I'll tell you all about him later tonight…"

"You better Potter," she winked and paid for Joey's garments.

As they walked out of the store, Anne looked over at the ice cream parlor across the hall from them, "How does a late night manicure, pedicure and strawberry-chocolate ice cream sound?"

Joey followed Anne with a yearning shimmer in her eye, "Sounds divine…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey arrived at the Boston airport early Monday morning, hoping to catch Joey as soon as her plane landed. Dawson was supposed to pick her up and take her home, but a quick call changed that.

It had been over 48 hours since he had been graced with her presence and he couldn't wait any longer; he had to see her. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad about the change in plans and refuse to ride home with him. He wasn't positive that she would refuse, but not returning any of his phone calls or messages was a good indicator that he better be there on time, just in case.

He settled in one of the blue plastic chairs and looked around the room at the passerby's. He jumped when he heard his cell phone ring. He saw it was Joey and answered eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Dawson said you're picking me up?" Her voice didn't sound angry, sad, or happy. She spoke rather indifferently.

"Uh… I- uh, yeah…"he answered, suddenly feeling anxious. "That is, if that's ok with you…"

"Well, the plane just landed so I'll be there in a little bit."

"Ok Jo-," he answered and heard a sharp click.

Pacey stood up anxiously, hardly able to contain the apprehension of seeing her again. He didn't know why he was so nervous. She was only gone two days. But sleeping in their bed last night, without her, was agony. No giggles as he would give her a butterfly kisses, no heavy breathing as he would kiss her neck, no getting lost in her deep, chocolate eyes as he would make love to her.

'Ok, Pacey control yourself…' he thought as the image of her beautiful body consumed his mind, making it hard to breathe.

After ten minutes of trying to calm himself, he finally saw her. She was wearing her navy sweats with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, dragging her bag behind her, walking away from the tunnel. He held his breath. She looked radiant and appeared confident with her head held high.

Pacey walked up to her and smiled nervously, "Here let me take your bags." He waited until she handed them over, knowing he couldn't just grab them from her like he used to. She handed it to him and he wanted to touch her, kiss her, and make her understand how much he missed her. But he couldn't do that now. He screwed up and would have to take the consequences.

Joey folded her arms over her stomach and followed Pacey to his black jeep. Within thirty minutes they were on the interstate, heading back to Capeside in silence.

Half-way there, Pacey noticed Joey was fast asleep with her head resting graciously on the side of the door. She looked so peaceful and he wanted nothing more than to put his arm around her and hold her close while she slept. He resisted that impulse and kept his eyes on the road.

When they arrived back at their home, 5 miles east of Capeside, Pacey gently rubbed Joey's shoulder: trying to get her to wake up.

"Joey, sweetheart… We're home."

Joey opened her eyes and yawned. She was extremely tired from the long weekend and began to get out of the jeep.

Pacey could hardly take the silence anymore and grabbed Joey's hand before she could leave, "Joey, I'm really sorry about the other night… What I said was completely inexcusable and if I could take it back I would. I know you're mad at me right now, but I just thought you should know I regret what I said and how I said it."

Joey looked at him and smiled. Why did he have to be blessed with the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen?

Joey placed her hand on his cheek and affectionately rubbed her thumb over the contours of his face and replied, "I'm not mad at you Pacey…" A look of relief swept over Pacey's face as Joey said those words, "I want you to know that I'm sorry for not being there for you this weekend. I don't know what happened exactly, but next time call me before you decide to get plastered and incoherent…" Pacey smiled as she continued, "Maybe that way, it will save us all from your verbal vomit…"

Pacey couldn't take the distance between them anymore and embraced her. He relished in her warmth, smelling the fruity scent of shampoo that still lingered in her hair. He felt how much he missed her as his heart began to beat faster. He backed away slightly when he felt her tense up.

She looked at him with an annoyed expression on her face, "However, you know that thing that I do, that you like so much…?"

Pacey winced, "Yeah?"

"It's never gonna happen again," she stated firmly. "Especially now that Dawson, Jack, Doug, and your _father _have all heard about it…"

Pacey swallowed hard and grimaced with disappointment, "I kind of figured that…"

Joey smirked with satisfaction and let go of his hand to grab her bag in the backseat.

"Here Jo, I can get that!" he snapped, grabbing the bag from her grip.

Joey shrugged and walked into the house. Pacey soon followed. Once he put her bag in the bedroom, he went back into the living room, to look for Joey, so they could talk some more.

He found her by the couch, facing the fireplace, with her arms folded over her stomach. She appeared to be deep in thought. He walked over to her from behind and said gently, "Jo?"

She jumped slightly and then turned around to face him. Their eyes met in an intense gaze and he couldn't feel his legs. With fire in her eyes she pounced on him, smothering him with several obsessive kisses. He fell back onto the red sofa, unprepared for her jump or her sudden burst of affection. She laid on top of him, relentless on her mission to get some lovin'. He opened his eyes in amazement while she continued to trail kisses from his cheek to behind his ear. He was in shock.

"J-Joe-y??" he managed to get out as she was persistent with her hungry, lust-filled kisses.

He carefully pushed her up off his body and looked into her glazed brown eyes, confused.

"What was_ that_?"

She ignored his question and let her body rest back on top of him. She began to trail kisses from behind his ear, down his neck. Her hands were working vigorously at unbuttoning his shirt.

Pacey reluctantly grabbed her hands from his shirt and tried to lift her up so he could face her again. He sat up still puzzled at her sudden impulse to jump him.

A little out of breath he asked, "What's going on Jo? I thought-"

"We fought," Joey interrupted as she kissed his right cheek, "and now," she kissed his left cheek, "it's time to make up."

He felt a jolt of electricity go through him when she began to suck on his earlobe.

"Oh-ok Joey," he squeaked and tried to get her to talk to him again, "You're gonna have to give me some time to catch up here…"

She began to take off his shirt with a lustful smirk and replied, "You don't feel like you need any time to catch up…"

"Yeah, well-" was all he was able to get out as she pushed him back onto the couch and began to kiss him more passionately. There was a fire in their kisses and Pacey hadn't quite seen her _this_ eager to make love before.

Pacey wasn't a man to question his luck, but somebody upstairs was definitely looking out for him. He began to explore the velvet skin beneath her shirt, on her back, as her kisses became more hungry. He snaked his hands from her back to her hips and started kissing her neck and shoulder finally letting the waves of passion take over his soul.

In one swift movement, Pacey lifted Joey from his body and rolled her over onto the couch so he was now above her. His breathing was heavy as he admired her beautiful body below him. He moved the chocolate hair out of her eyes and tenderly kissed her forehead. She embraced his kiss and pulled him down to be closer to her body.

He relented and resumed his conquest underneath her shirt. He worked at the hem of Joey's navy attire and slipped a hand up her shirt. Before he went too far, he recognized something very different; something that wasn't there before. He suddenly stopped his assault on her neck and lifted his head up, his eyes full of wonder as he rested the palm of his hand on her lower abdomen.

Joey felt him stop abruptly, while she sensed his hand was investigating her tummy. 'He's discovered our baby,' she thought as she opened her eyes to see his blue ones looking down at his hand.

Joey smiled at his reaction. He always seemed to get pale whenever he discovered something about their baby. She placed her hand on top of his for comfort. He looked up at her with query and her smile widened.

"Is this… I mean, Joey… Is this, you know..?" he stumbled over his words trying to find the appropriate way to ask his wife what he felt beneath his hand. He knew exactly what it was, but he wanted confirmation from her.

"If your implying I'm fat Witter, you're gonna pay for that thoroughly," she teased placing her hands behind his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He complied with the kiss, not taking his hand away from her slightly swollen abdomen.

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, "Is this our baby?" he asked rubbing loving circles around the swollen flesh. She smiled and nodded.

"This is GREAT JOEY!" he declared with enthusiasm, getting off her. She sat up beaming at his sudden outburst of excitement.

"I can't believe that this is really happening… I mean I never doubted it. But look!" he stated loudly lifting her shirt to expose her skin, "That's our baby!! I can actually see it now!"

Joey blushed slightly as he traced small circles around her tummy with pride. He leaned over and placed wet kisses all along her stomach. She felt the vibrations on her tummy as he cooed "Don't be too long in there, little Witter… Mommy's getting way too much time with you and we can't have that…"

"Since when have you become such a sap Mr. Witter?" Joey teased as her hands moved through the thick of his curly brown hair.

Pacey looked up with a satisfied grin, replacing his mouth with his hand, which was now stroking her small bump again, "Since when have I become a father Mrs. Witter?"

He let the words tumble out of his mouth before he had a chance to really think about what he was saying. Immediately after he had said it, he knew it was a mistake.

Joey's smile disappeared at an alarming speed and she shoved his hands off of her stomach, distraught. She stood up rather quickly and pulled her shirt down.

Pacey saw her reaction and stood up with her, "I'm sorry Jo… I didn't mean anything-"

"-It's fine," she answered turning around to stalk into their bedroom. She slammed the door shut and Pacey sat back down on the couch feeling miserable.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. Nothing he seemed to do or say lately came out right. He held his head in his hands and tried to figure out how to get himself out of this momentous hole he had so carelessly dug for himself.

'It was just one hasty night,' he kept repeating in his head, 'Hell, all I could think about at the time was Joey… Audrey wasn't even in my mind, yet she was the one in my bed… And of course _she_'s the one that becomes pregnant… Not Joey… Lord knows we couldn't have had that happen back then…'

Pacey was becoming frustrated. He kept reassuring Joey about Audrey; repeating all the time that it had absolutely nothing to do with her, yet somehow, it always came back to haunt them in the end… They hadn't seen or talked to Audrey in months, but her presence was never too far away…

He was beginning to believe that he was destined to fail: just as his father had predicted all those years ago. He felt like curling up in a ball and crying. Every time he tried to talk to Joey, the words came out wrong.

Within minutes of her departure, Joey came back out of the bedroom with puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. Pacey stood up at the sight of her and quickly embraced her. She shook uncontrollably as she let her emotions take control. Pacey felt awful and tried to calm her down, "Joey I'm sooo sorry…" He kissed the top of her head and gently stroked her back with one hand and held her head with the other. "I really want to take it back Joey, I do. I wish it never would have happened…"

"I know," Joey answered thickly. "I just can't get these damn hormones under control and I feel bad for snapping at you. I keep doing the wrong thing Pacey… I'm sorry…"

"Jo," he reassured in a loving voice, "It's ok. We'll get through this one way or another, together…"

She sniffled once more and held him tighter, "I love you Pace."

"I love you too Jo. Despite my verbal vomit, which seems to be out of control lately…"

"Well I think I know an effective cure, if you're interested…" she whispered, as he wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"You do, do you?" he inquired playfully, enjoying the fact that she wasn't crying anymore. She pulled away from his arms and took his hand.

"Yes I do. Just follow me and I'll show you…"

Pacey watched as she led him to their bedroom and onto their bed. She laid down on her side of the bed and directed him to his side.

"Now, you can't have verbal vomit if you're already preoccupied,"

"And how will I be preocc-" she cut him off with a kiss. He let out a low, satisfied groan from the bottom of his throat. Their kiss lingered for a long time before she finally pulled away and nuzzled her head into his chest. He protectively placed an arm around her shoulders and watched her breathing level out.

He began to stroke her arm with a tender touch and watched as her eyelids became heavy. Within minutes Joey was fast asleep in the arms of her husband.

Pacey smiled as he watched her sleep so beautifully. He couldn't resist the urge to place his free hand back on her stomach. He found the protruding bump immediately and rubbed small circles around the area. That was his baby. His pride and joy in one little package inside Joey. He smiled at the thought and whispered gently, "I'm gonna be different than my old man, little Witter… I promise. There will never be a day that goes by that you won't know how much I love you or how proud I am to know you're my kid."

He kissed Joey's forehead and felt his own body crave sleep. Slowly he drifted off into pleasant dreams about his family and their life, leaving all sadness and mistakes behind them.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	17. Hormones & The Perfect Man

**A/N: I feel so bad for the long gaps between the last few chapters, so I worked hard last night to get this chapter finished. I've been feeling rather sappy lately so here is the product of my mushiness... Thanks for the reviews! They truly inspire me! ;)**

**Hormones & The Perfect Man**

"PACEY JACKSON WITTER!" boomed Joey as she cornered him out on their dock, "What is THIS?!?"

She was clenching a woman's red shirt in her right hand with fury. Her face was bright red and her stare threatening. Pacey was only wearing his boxer shorts and taking clumsy steps away from her, moving towards the creek.

"You found_ that_ huh?" he mumbled nervously, not really needing an answer.

He had barely opened his eyes that morning, when Joey burst into their bedroom, demanding he leave the house. He refused at first, not understanding where this sudden outburst was coming from, but when he saw _that_ particular article of clothing, he knew he better move fast.

So somehow, he ended up here: on the edge of the dock, in skimpy clothing, while his hormonal pregnant wife, backed him into a corner. He looked around the back yard for his options. He could try to get past her, but that would require force - something he would never consider; he could pick her up and carry her back to the house and make her understand the shirt that was flailing around in her arms; or he could resort to option number three and jump in the creek.

She took an irate step towards him and suddenly the thought of taking an early morning swim, didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Before he would resort to such a drastic escape, he would try and make her understand, "Look Joey. I'm guilty ok? I've done the unthinkable! I made a terrible mistake and I'm sorry… I just got caught up in the moment, you have to understand…" he watched as his words made her even more livid and he stepped back as far as the dock would let him.

He watched as her anger suddenly turned into tears and he reached out to hold her, "Joey I only did it because I've been watching you struggle lately and I thought I would try and find something to help relieve the pressure, so you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore…"

"How could you betray me like that Pacey? I-I trusted you…" she began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder as he tried to comfort her by stroking the back of her chocolate-brown hair with his hand.

"I'm sorry Joey… I thought I was doing you a favor, but it was a mistake… I promise I'll never do it again."

"But why with Anne?" she pleaded, her eyes swelled with giant tears as she searched his face for answers. "Why did you have to do _that_ with Anne? She was my best friend…"

At those words, she felt the anger surface in her body once again and in one rapid movement, she shoved him back with all her might. He was caught off guard by her strength and fell backwards into the chilly water. Niether one of them had any clue where her powerful thrust came from but it was clear that she had underestimated her potency. The only problem with Joey's new found strength was that she caught herself off guard and tumbled into the water with him.

It took a couple of minutes, for the married couple, to adjust to the shock of being surrounded by frosty water. Instinct took over as Pacey realized Joey was in the water with him, and he quickly closed the gap between them. He held her body close to his to make sure she wouldn't freeze in this new atmosphere. Even though it was the end of September and the creek was only beginning to cool from the summer heat, the early morning water was way too cold to be swimming in; especially for a pregnant woman.

After a couple of gasps escaped Joey's mouth, the warmth from Pacey's body radiated to hers, sending butterflies twittering around in her stomach. All coherent thoughts left her body as she nuzzled closer to Pacey and briefly relished in the safety and warmth of his arms. She couldn't even remember _why_ she was so mad at him in the first place.

He locked his arms around her, protectively, and kissed her cheek, "I love you Jo…"

She looked up into those big, beautiful, ocean-blue eyes and felt her heart melt. She closed her eyes and just let his love flow through her body. When she opened them again, she saw the red shirt drifting down the creek and suddenly felt irritated again.

She frowned slightly and tried to study his expression as she gathered the courage to ask him the important question that had been lingering in her mind for weeks, "Do I look _that_ horrible, that you needed to conspire with Anne to get me maternity clothes? You both knew how I felt about that and you both betrayed my trust to get me that _horrible_ top!"

She had been exceedingly sensitive to the rapid changes in her body lately. Ever since she had stopped throwing up nearly two weeks ago, her stomach seemed to be expanding at an alarming rate and she was worried that Pacey wasn't attracted to her anymore.

Although her clothes were getting harder and harder to put on every day, she utterly refused to buy anything maternity until it was absolutely necessary. She had confided in Anne about her complete revulsion for the wardrobe, explaining how she saw Bessie and Gail wear the dreadful clothes during their pregnancies and had no desire to do the same during her own.

So when she saw the red maternity top in his top dresser drawer, she assumed that was his way of telling her she needed to cover up her body better. It hurt her more than if he would have just told her he didn't love her anymore (or so she thought at the time)…

Joey closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks as she waited for her husband to answer her question.

"That's not it at all Joey!" Pacey stated firmly.

He wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks and tried to clarify, "Anne had nothing to do with it Joey. It was _my_ idea and my idea alone. I have just been noticing you struggle to put on your clothes lately, so I thought maybe Gretchen might have some spare outfits for you to wear until you can go to Boston and buy the proper clothes to accentuate your gorgeous curves later on… I just wanted to help! That's all... I swear!"

He paused and watched as she seemed to relax in his arms, accepting his answer, "You look _amazing_ Joey. I was just worried that you weren't comfortable carrying little Witter down there; seeing as though he or she is starting to get bigger now-"

She began to take that the wrong way and Pacey shook his head, "That's not what I meant Jo, and you know it…"

He placed the palm of his hand on her protruding tummy and kissed her forehead. "Every time I look at you I can hardly believe how lucky I am… You never cease to amaze me with your level of beauty and grace Jo: carrying my baby or not…"

He lovingly kissed her cheek and she started to get cry again. She wiggled out of his tight embrace and splashed cold water on his face, angrily. He backed away from her again and tried to cover his face while she continued her assault with the murky water.

"Wh-what?!?" he called out annoyed as she finally stopped splashing him.

"What was that for Joey?" he demanded, wondering what he said or did wrong this time…

Before she had time to answer, he threw his bare arms up into the air and looked to the sky for answers, "Can I say and do nothing right with this woman?!? Just give me a sign that I'm doing _something_ right…"

Joey smiled at his sudden outburst of sarcasm, "I'm sorry Pace… It's just that no matter what you say or do, you always manage to make me cry."

"Well if that's the problem," Pacey teased, "I can take care of that real fast…"

He made his way through the water, towards her body with a mischievous grin, and playfully took her in his arms and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Pacey!!" she giggled and writhed as he found the ticklish spots on her body, "STOP! Pacey you're gonna make me- Ahh… PACEY not there!"

She struggled to regain her composure as he continued to make her squirm with his playful fingers. After a few fun-loving moments - where Joey begged for mercy - he stopped his tickle attack and brought her close to his body in another warm embrace.

"Now see Jo, I didn't make you cry there…" he smiled as she melted into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

They swayed in the water for a while, caught up in the moment of feeling joy and tenderness, all at the same time. When Pacey felt Joey start to shiver, he realized they were in this cold water for way too long.

"Come on Joey. We need to get you in the house and into a hot bath."

Joey nodded her head in agreement and followed Pacey out of the creek. When he got out of the water, she was reminded that he was only wearing his boxers and felt horrible for shoving him in the creek.

"I'm so sorry Pace… I guess I overreacted when I saw that top…"

Pacey smiled and led her back towards their house, their hands entwined together, "Don't worry about it Jo… I swear all things maternity will now be under you charge. I will _never __ever_, interfere with your wardrobe again…"

Joey started to shiver more violently as the wet clothes and cool morning air stuck to her skin. They entered the house and Pacey began giving orders, "You get out of those clothes and I'll start your bath water. Then when you're all done, we'll have some hot chocolate and I'll read to you."

"But don't you have to work at the restaurant today?" she asked through chattering teeth, folding her arms around her body for warmth.

"Not today," he answered with a roguish smile, "Today I am taking care of my wife."

He kissed her sweetly and walked into the bathroom to start her bath water. She began to take off her wet clothes and felt blessed to have such a caring man as her husband.

When he came back out she nearly attacked him with a passionate embrace. But he was used to these sudden bursts of affection and was already braced for her jump. She put her arms around his neck and let her lips say what her heart had been feeling all morning. When she finally pulled away, she got to say the words out loud, "I love you Pacey."

"I love you too," he beamed, "Now, go take your bath and I'll warm up two large mugs of hot chocolate…"

She smiled and obeyed his command, with those same butterflies circling around in her stomach. Little did she know that he felt them too...

After a long soak in the heavenly warmth, she got out of the tub to find her favorite blue plaid pajamas lying on the bed, all ready for her to put on. She didn't hesitate to dress herself in the soft flannel and soon went back into the bathroom to brush her wet hair.

Pacey walked into their bedroom and found that she had already put on her pajamas. He peeked in their bathroom and saw how elegant she looked as she slowly brushed her long chocolate-brown hair.

He couldn't resist the urge to be close to her and so he smoothly walked up from behind her and put his arms around her waist, settling his hands on her tummy. He tenderly kissed the top of her shoulder and watched her precious glow, light up the mirror in front of them.

She relaxed under his affectionate caresses and rested her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and just held for as long as she would let him.

She finally tore herself away from his body, when the delicious scent of warm milk began to taunt her senses.

"Where's it at?" she teased, looking around the room for the delectable liquid.

"I set it on the coffee table, by the couch," he answered, pleased that she was in such a good mood.

She gave him a quick kiss and left the room to find her treasure. Pacey smirked at her behavior and grabbed her brush. He found her on the couch wrapped up in the fuzzy blue blanket he had set out for her earlier. She was sipping the hot chocolaty liquid as if her life depended on it. She looked so adorable that he couldn't resist positioning himself behind her, to finish brushing her damp hair.

She sighed with pleasure as he carefully stroked her long velvet hair with the brush and never wanted this day to end. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his loving arms.

"Never doubt how beautiful you are Joey," he whispered in her ear with warm breath. He kissed her cheek once more and watched the sleep take over her body. He didn't even get the chance to read to her their new story. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'That will have to wait until she wakes up…'

Yes pregnancy had its ups and downs, but it was all worth it to Pacey. Just admiring her changing body made him appreciate and love his wife in a whole new way. He had a part in the changes that were taking place and he couldn't wait to see the product of her hard work. But until that day comes, he would just do his best to make her life as comfortable as possible. Even if that meant clashing with her hormones every once in awhile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	18. A Deceptive Introduction

**A Deceptive Introduction**

Joey watched Pacey attentively, from the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom as he got ready for work. He was usually the first one out of bed; the first to shower; and the first to be out the door before 7 AM. This particular morning was no different, except for the way Joey studied her husband from afar.

For weeks now, she seemed to be under some kind of trance every time Pacey was near. All rational thoughts and emotions would fade far into the background and an animalistic obsession would take over.

For example, the previous night when Pacey came home from work, Joey had been upstairs taking a shower when she could have sworn the atmosphere around her shifted. It wasn't an unpleasant shift, by any means, but rather a sudden rush of desire and lust. Immediately she met her husband, in the living room, to give him a "welcome home" he was unlikely to forget...

Joey had always been _attracted_ to Pacey, no doubt, but never _craved_ him as much as she had been for the last several weeks. She wasn't sure where these sudden impulsive hormonal desires for intimacy were coming from, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get enough of one Pacey J. Witter.

Pacey didn't mind Joey's increase in libido. In fact, he was quite enjoying himself feeling like "the man" of the house.

So as she continued to study Pacey, a hunger developed in her eyes, as he flexed his broad shoulders to put on a tight-pressed black shirt. She bit her bottom lip observing those large strong hands tuck in the smooth shirt into his cream-colored pants. And suddenly she was gone again; lost in a battle within herself to resist the urge to jump him. Her resistance was futile.

"Jo," began Pacey coming up for air while she kissed him fiercely, pushing him back onto the bed. She was working quickly to free him from the black shirt he had just put on because she knew there wasn't much time.

"Joey…" he began again, trying to hold back his own desires before they reached a dangerous level, "As much as I would love to do this with you- dear god woman!" he trailed off as she reached to unbutton his pants. He swallowed hard, feeling his body betray him, "Anne is going to be here in less than five minutes…"

Joey continued to dismiss his protests and stayed focused on the task before her.

"I mean it Joey," Pacey moaned, suddenly very angry that Anne would decide to come over so early in the morning to see Joey. "We just don't have time to finish this and…" Joey stopped him with an intense kiss. That was it. He was gone. She had won him over with that kiss.

And just as things were truly beginning to heat up, Pacey heard a loud knock at the door. He sighed frustrated, knowing that was going to happen all along and cursing himself for letting it get this far.

"Maybe she'll go away," Joey pleaded, still not ready to give up her time with Pacey just yet. She began steeling kisses again and they heard an even louder knock.

They stopped kissing instantly and Joey closed her eyes and laid her head on his bare chest in pure and utter frustration.

"Fine," she mumbled, "I give up… But we're finishing this when you get home!"

Pacey raised an eyebrow, enjoying her bossiness, "Only for you sweetheart."

They sealed their pact with a kiss and Pacey got up to put his clothes back on.

Joey wrapped the sheet around her body and began to search her dresser drawer for something to wear. Her options were very limited at the moment, but she wasn't about to admit that Pacey was right about her needing maternity clothes. She still wasn't ready to prance around town looking like an idiot just yet. She settled for her loose-fit jeans and a rather large t-shirt.

Pacey was finishing smoothing out his black, button-down shirt, when there was yet another, impatient pounding on the door.

"Calm down Sommers! We're coming!" yelled Pacey from the bedroom.

He looked over at Joey to see whether she was dressed yet and noticed that she couldn't button-up her jeans. He was about to say something – words of encouragement – but she beat him to the pass, "Pacey, one word and you can forget about tonight!"

He smirked. She was definitely a stubborn woman and he loved her for it. He put his hands on her waist and tried to meet her eyes with his, "Jo… you're beautiful."

Joey scowled at him with a look that could kill, "You need new material..."

"What? A man can't dote on his wife?"

"Pacey unless you want to lose a valuable body part, you'll remove yourself from my personal space, _immediately_."

He smiled serenely, "Jo, I'll lose a lot more than a body part, if I walk away from this beautiful woman, and not get to tell her how much I love her this morning."

He placed a hand on her cheek and gently caressed the smooth skin underneath it. He leaned forward and gave his wife a kiss that left her breathless, while refusing to remove himself from her "personal space". He too, could be stubborn.

Joey turned a bright shade of pink as he pulled away; embarrassed that he could have that much of an effect on her.

He kissed her forehead with finesse, "I'll be back later tonight and I'll _show you_ how much I love you..."

Joey couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she watched him leave the room. Although she had been feeling rather "friendly" towards her husband lately, he never took advantage of it, and always made her feel complete with his love.

She looked down at the jeans on her hips and sighed. The bump on her tummy wasn't getting any smaller and the damn buttons, on the jeans, refused to come together. She still wasn't ready to give up on the denim that betrayed her just yet. She held her breath and sucked in with all her might, determined to make those jeans fit...

After the third attempt she cursed loudly and was forced to accept defeat.

At the front door, Pacey heard Joey's angry cry from the bedroom and shook his head, sympathetically. He opened the front door to a very frazzled and perturbed Anne.

"Before you start Sommers," Pacey began, "Would it have killed you to take the hint after the first ten beatings on my door, and come back in thirty minutes? I mean just _thirty_ _minutes_ and my wife and I could have had a much more pleasant start to the day…"

Anne didn't seem amused, "Thirty minutes huh? I think you're losing your touch Witter…"

Pacey mocked a laugh as Joey came in from the hallway in sweats. Anne noticed the scowl on her face and looked at Pacey accusingly.

"The jeans didn't go so well this morning," Pacey quickly muttered under his breath, "So maybe you could convince her to go shopping?"

Looking at Joey, she saw the small swell on her tummy, even through the large Nike shirt she was wearing, and understood without question why she needed to go shopping.

"With your credit card Witter, I would take your wife to the moon and back," teased Anne with a subtle wink – symbolizing he had nothing to worry about. She held out her hand, playfully, ready to take his money.

"Credit card?!?" snapped Joey, looking from Anne to Pacey with another deathly stare.

Not wanting a repeat of last week's morning swim in the creek, Pacey simply pecked her cheek and left the house without an explanation.

"See ya Jo!" he called out encouragingly, when he reached his jeep.

"Yeah," was all Joey could muster up in reply as Anne entered the house with a mischievous smirk on her face.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey John!" called out a burly older man, sitting at a booth with his family, inside Pacey's restaurant. "Came to see your son again eh?"

"Sure am, Mr. Thomas, except this time I brought company," answered John, motioning towards a young, leggy brunette wearing business attire, just entering the restaurant.

"I see you have," answered Mr. Thomas with an impressive sigh. Apparently Mrs. Thomas didn't think her husband's reaction to the curvy brunette was prudent, for she kicked him hard underneath the table.

Ignoring the look of pain that shot across Mr. Thomas's face, John inquired, "So have you seen that boy of mine lately?"

"Sure have. He came by earlier and gave us a generous discount on the New York strip I ordered," he answered enthusiastically, "I saw him earlier talking to the Jenson's. They found out they were havin' a baby and your son got to talkin' to them about his own kid on the way."

John grimaced as Mr. Thomas continued, "He carried on and on about how beautiful his wife is now and how wonderful his life seemed to be… Mrs. Thomas and I couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishments John."

John frowned at Mr. Thomas and didn't respond.

Mrs. Thomas stared at the retired Sheriff, unable to understand why he was scowling. After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke gingerly, "He seems really happy John."

"The boy doesn't know happy," clarified John quickly, "If he did, he wouldn't have gotten himself into this position in the first place."

Mr. Thomas hesitated, not quite comprehending what John meant by that last remark, but nodded anyways.

The tall brunette wearing business attire, walked up from behind John, and tapped him on the shoulder. She had a clipboard in one arm and a pen in the other and pointed towards Pacey, who was talking joyfully with the Jensons, "Is that him Mr. Witter?"

John nodded, impressed that the girl had spotted him so quickly, "Yes, that's my boy. Let me introduce you."

John turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and quickly excused himself. He led the beautiful woman towards his youngest son in hopes that Pacey would open his eyes.

"-So if you need any help with the nursery, just let me know," John heard Mrs. Jenson tell Pacey before he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pace," he began as he put a hand on his son's shoulder, "There is someone I would like to introduce you to."

Pacey turned around and saw his father with a young woman who was looking him up and down, "Sure pop. It was nice talking to you guys! And your meal's on the house today!"

The Jensons smiled appreciatively and Pacey turned to follow his father and the woman to a table.

Before they sat down, John motioned from Pacey to the young brunette, "Pacey, I would like you to meet Miss Tessa Bryant and Miss Bryant I would like you to meet my son, Pacey Witter."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I know I stopped this chapter at a bad spot, so I'll do the 24 hour thing… I love reading your input, so feel free to leave a comment! Thanks:)**


	19. A Deceptive Proposal

**A Deceptive Proposal**

Joey sat in Anne's car, waiting for her to return with their warm drinks, while silently wondering what she was doing there. They were currently in Boston since Anne declared she was in dire need of a shopping trip. Joey began muttering to herself, annoyed that she agreed to such a trip, when suddenly there was a small giggle from the backseat.

"Hey curly," Joey mumbled to Aimee affectionately, who was cooing in her car seat, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Aimee smiled slightly before sucking on her thumb. Joey reached behind her seat and smoothed out the blonde girl's adorable curls.

"You know if I have a little girl, I hope she's as beautiful as you are sweetie."

Joey absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach and tried to imagine what her baby would look like. Aimee sneezed and Joey unbuckled her seatbelt to grab a Kleenex to wipe her nose.

Anne opened the door and a cool breeze filled the car. Joey felt the cold and grabbed a pink blanket to cover Aimee, so she wouldn't get cold. Anne watched Joey for a few seconds, amused, before finally getting into the car.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say," started Anne, watching Joey tend to Aimee, "You don't have to know how to be a mother, it just comes naturally."

"What makes you say that?" asked Joey, softly caressing the two-year-old's rosy cheeks.

"Nothing really… Just an observation," she answered, chuckling to herself.

"Ok! We have one hot lemon-tea for you madam," stated Anne handing Joey her drink, "And one cold apple juice for little curly in the back."

Aimee clung to her apple juice and drank appreciatively.

"So where is our next stop on this trip of yours Sommers?" asked Joey before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh I don't know…" answered Anne bashfully before mumbling, "I thought maybe… _SugrrMmas_."

"What?" asked Joey with a raised brow. Anne sighed, not wanting to repeat it again.

"I thought maybe we could go to _Sugar Mamma's_."

"I KNEW IT!" boomed Joey. "I knew there was a reason you wanted to bring Aimee on _your_ little outing!"

"What? I couldn't just want to spend time with the little cutie? It's been so long since I've seen her... Is that a crime?"

"Yes, that IS a crime Sommers! You know I can't murder somebody in the presence of a child!!"

Anne attempted to laugh as Joey folded her arms over her stomach and snapped, "I just don't understand why everybody's so pushy with the maternity wardrobe thing. I mean it's not like _you_ have to wear it!"

Anne stopped laughing as soon as she realized that Joey was truly upset, "Why are you so angry about this Joey? I mean it's not that big of a deal…"

"Maybe it's not that big of a deal to you because, again, _you_ don't have to wear it!"

Joey refused to look at Anne and scowled in silence. After she began to cool off, she realized she needed to give her a better explanation.

"Look, I've seen Bessie and I've seen Gale wear the clothes and now I'm watching Gretchen wear it. It's much deeper than just _the__ clothes_ Anne…"

Anne looked at Joey, trying to imagine how it could be 'much deeper than just the clothes'.

Joey began to clarify, "The minute I start wearing the dreaded apparel, I become a target."

Anne furrowed an eyebrow, extremely confused, "What do you mean you would become a target? For what…? Male stockers?"

Joey glared at Anne, "NO! I become a target for all the _touching_ and _feeling_ and _personal questions_ and quite frankly I am not the kind of person that is comfortable with such sentiments."

"So what is your plan exactly?" inquired Anne sarcastically, "Suffocate the baby because you refuse to tell people to keep their hands off and mind their own business? Because that seems to be your only option here…"

"I know at some point I'm going to have to give in and wear the atrocious-"

"-Joey… you're at that point right now!" Anne interrupted.

Joey stopped talking for a moment and placed a hand over her baby and sighed deeply, trying to think. After awhile she felt overcome with defeat and knew it was time to get a new wardrobe.

"You know it wasn't just about people getting all touchy-feely with me…" she muttered under her breath, "It's just the next step in declaring to the world that I am going to be a mother. It means that this is really happening and it's not a dream anymore…"

"That's a good thing Joey!" Anne declared with enthusiasm. She took Joey's hand for reassurance and pointed towards the backseat, "Look at that little girl back there. That is what you have to look forward to."

Joey watched the little beauty as she slept peacefully under the pink blanket she had wrapped around her earlier, and noticed how she gripped her apple juice with one arm and sucked on her thumb with the other hand.

"That's what I'm scared of. She's so perfect and a baby is so _new_ and _delicate_ and I'm terrified I'm going to be a horrible mother. Like I'm not gonna know what to do with it when it gets here…"

"Joey, I saw you with Aimee earlier, and you knew exactly what to do with her. Yes she's a perfect little angel as well as your baby, but that doesn't mean you're going to be terrible at it. Ok?"

Joey nodded, appreciatively, and embraced Anne in a warm hug. As they pulled away from each other, Anne patted Joey's knee and smiled, "You're gonna have to watch Pacey though… Just because the man knows how to make a baby, doesn't mean he knows how to take care of one…"

Joey's mouth dropped, "Actually, I think Pacey knows how to take care of a baby better than I do... Although I'm not sure _why_ I'm defending the backstabber at the moment…"

Anne laughed, "Well… Just between you and me, I think Pacey will be a great dad."

Joey smiled, "I think so too…"

"But don't tell him I said that!" stated Anne with fire.

"Oh no… Wouldn't dream of such a thing…" Joey clarified sarcastically.

"Because if such information were leaked, his ego may become dangerously large-"

"Exactly!" agreed Joey, "And a pig-headed Pacey is a Pacey that I find myself strangling-"

"-And you don't want to raise a baby on your own…"

"Precisely!"

"So, for the sake of your unborn child, we'll just keep this piece of information between the three of us," teased Anne, motioning to the three ladies in the car.

"Only for the sake of the baby!" Joey approved with a laugh.

Anne turned to start the car. "So, _Sugar Mama's_ it is!" she proclaimed as the finally pulled out of the parking lot in search of the maternity clothes store.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Anne if you say 'oh cute' one more time, I'll take you down regardless of Aimee's presence!" Joey snapped as Anne held up a pink ruffled top for her to see.

Joey held Aimee close on her hip, maneuvering between the different isles of clothes, trying to find something that didn't proclaim 'bun in the oven'. She did find a few clothes that she didn't mind wearing. In fact, they were rather flattering on her rapidly changing figure - but Joey would never admit that to anyone.

After settling for several tops and several different bottoms, Joey found a silky black dress that seemed to be calling her name. Joey handed Aimee to Anne and took the dress off the rack.

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't like maternity clothes, much less a maternity dress…?" inquired Anne with a smug grin as Joey made her way to the dressing room.

"Well, this isn't for my pleasure, I assure you…" reassured Joey closing the door behind her, "Pacey has to go to his father's lifetime honorary sheriff thingy tomorrow night… I can't remember what it's called exactly – but his mother called me the other day to _inform me_ that Pacey needed a suit, for the event."

"She _i__nform__ed__ you_ huh?" Anne asked with a smirk. She knew how well Joey took orders from people and could only imagine her reaction to such a demand.

"Yeah… Well… I try and overlook it for Pacey's sake…" Joey explained pulling the dress up over her body, "At least she got my name right this time when she called…"

Anne laughed as Joey stepped out of the dressing room. She looked very dainty in the silky-black dress that fell just below her knees. There were different layers at the bottom of the dress that accentuated her long legs. The top part, of the strapless dress, revealed enough cleavage to leave no doubt that she was a woman, yet covered up enough to show that she had class.

"Well what do you think?" asked Joey turning around to look at her backside in the mirror, "Hides everything well right?"

Anne smiled. Joey's bump was only minimally noticeable but she still had that special glow of pregnancy.

"It's perfect Joey."

"Well, his mother has stated enough for me to know that I can't just get by wearing my comfy sweats to this party… So I suppose this dress will have to do."

Before Anne could reply, Aimee started to cry and reached out for Joey.

"Jo jo!" Aimee cried, wanting to be held by Joey.

"Oh come here curly," said Joey taking the girl in her arms for comfort, "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Did Aunt Joey take too long in this silly store?"

Aimee seemed to calm down once she was in Joey's arms again. Joey tried once again to smooth the blonde curls that fell past Aimee's cheeks and handed her back to Anne.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna change and then we'll go feed her…"

Anne took Aimee from Joey and placed her on her hip. As she swayed with her, Anne inquired, "You like your aunt Jo jo don't ya little cutie?"

Aimee giggled shyly and buried her face in Anne's neck. Anne rubbed her back to sooth her until Joey came out of the dressing room.

Aimee reached for Joey again and she took her lovingly. She held the little girl with a maternal instinct and talked to her with affection, "Let's go pay for this silly stuff and then we'll see about calling Daddy Jack and ask him if you can stay with me and your uncle Pacey tonight…" Joey paused, seeing the little girl's face light up, "Would you like that curly?"

Aimee was a shy girl and didn't talk very much. But when she gripped Joey tight around her neck, Joey understood that was her way of saying 'I would love to'. Joey kissed her chubby cheek, "Let's get out of here and see if Uncle Pacey will make us some food… I'm starving!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Anne stopped the car in front of Pacey's restaurant to let Joey out. It was getting late – almost 10:00 at night – and Anne insisted that Joey show off her new maternity clothes.

The women had gotten back to Capeside nearly two hours ago and when Pacey didn't show up at the house, Anne demanded Joey put on her new clothes and meet Pacey at the restaurant to show him. Joey refused at first, but the more she looked at herself in the mirror, the more she noticed what the clothes did for her upper half, and the more she liked the idea of showing Pacey.

That was probably the only perk Joey could see of her changing body. She didn't feel like a popsicle-stick anymore. The pregnancy filled-out her shapely body quite nicely; she had become a well-developed woman.

So with a shower, some make-up, and a low v-neck top, Joey was ready to show off her changing body to her husband.

When Joey got out of the car, Aimee squealed.

"Ok curly… Let's go show Uncle Pacey what we bought Aunt Joey at the store today…"

Joey unbuckled Aimee's seatbelt and lifted her from the car seat, quickly grabbing her blanket so she wouldn't get cold in the evening air.

Before Joey shut the door, Anne called out, "I'll be in there in just a sec Joey. I'm gonna fight that Mitsubishi for the last parking spot over there."

"Sounds good!" answered Joey, shutting the door and walking up the steps of Pacey's restaurant with Aimee on her hip.

When she opened the door, the powerful smells of grilled meat overwhelmed her senses and Joey felt her tummy grumble.

"It must be steak night, huh Aimee?"

Aimee smiled sweetly and rested her head on Joey's shoulder, looking tired. Joey lifted the pink blanket over Aimee better, so it covered her head, blocking out the bright lights. She soothingly rubbed her back with the palm of her hand and watched as the girl's eyelids drooped.

"You go to sleep little curly. We can play with Uncle Pacey in the morning."

She kissed the top of her head and began to search for Pacey. The restaurant was crowded that night, which was a good sign: business must be booming. It took a few seconds for her to scan through the crowd before she finally spotted him. She smiled and moved towards his table. She stopped abruptly when she saw the woman sitting next to him. She felt a tightening in her chest the minute she saw the woman.

She was beautiful with long brown hair and a slender body. She was sitting close to Pacey with papers spread out in front of them on the table.

Joey felt something awful lurking in the pit of her stomach when the woman placed her slender hand on Pacey's shoulder. She was talking animatedly with a big smile on her face. Pacey's face suddenly lit up at something she pointed to on her clipboard. Joey had seen enough.

She was so caught up in studying the brunette's interactions with her husband that she didn't even notice Anne walk in.

"Hey, whatchya lookin' at?" she asked with concern, observing the sober expression on Joey's face. She looked to the table a few feet in front of them and saw what Joey was looking at. Recognizing the glare Joey was giving the leggy brunette, Anne quickly offered to take Aimee, "Here let me take sleeping beauty from ya."

Joey handed her over cautiously - not wanting to wake her - and then continued her observation of the situation before her. The woman gracefully shifted in her seat, so now her bare knee was touching Pacey's leg. Pacey face broke out into a large grin again, and he leaned in closer to her, looking at the document in her hand.

"You want me to beat her up?" teased Anne, wondering how long Joey was just going to stand there.

"Why would you need to do that?" Joey asked in the most reassuring voice she could muster, even though it came out a little high-pitched, "I mean she's probably _only_ offering to have sex with him right? No big deal!"

Anne broke out into a fit of laughter as Pacey pulled out a pen and began signing something, "Oh I'm sure that's exactly what Pacey's agreeing to right now. You know hookers need insurance too Joey…"

Joey didn't seem amused at all and watched as the woman lowered her hand from his shoulder down his back.

"Ok, I've seen enough!" exclaimed Anne, grabbing Joey's hand, dragging her towards the table, "I know what your hormones and avid insecurities are making you see right now, and it is probably just as innocent as this baby in my arms right now."

Joey reluctantly followed Anne with a scowl on her face. When they finally reached the table, Anne coughed, trying to get Pacey's attention. When he looked up and saw Joey, his face lit up.

"There's my girl!" Pacey declared and stood up quickly, leaving the brunette to sit alone. He swiftly walked around the table and lifted Joey in his arms. He gave her a quick turn and smiled brightly at her.

"Well this is a nice surprise!" he exclaimed before taking Joey in his arms and giving her a proper kiss. He felt her tension and pulled away with concern, "What's wrong Jo?"

Just then, the brunette stood up and walked around the table to stand by Pacey, "Are you going to introduce me to your friend Pacey?"

Pacey laughed and took a step away from Joey so he could give a better introduction, "Tess Bryant, this is my beautiful, vivacious, breath-taking wife, and mother of my baby, Joey."

Tessa raised an eyebrow in a condescending manner and put her hand out. Joey gave the blue-eyed vixen her biggest phony smile and accepted her hand shake. Joey squeezed her hand with a deliberate force, sending a private message to back off.

Pacey didn't seem to notice this exchange between the women and continued with the introduction, "And Joey, sweetheart, this is Tess Bryant. We are going to be working together from now on."

Joey refused to let go of Tessa's hand, until she loosened her grip.

"Pleasure," stated Tessa simply, finally releasing Joey's hand.

Pacey beamed at Joey, waiting for her to respond to the news.

"So is she part of the wait staff now?" Joey asked in a mocking tone, enjoying the scowl that just appeared on Tessa's face.

Pacey chuckled awkwardly, "No, not at all. My dad actually set this up for me Jo! He found Tess and told her all about my restaurant and convinced her to talk to me about branching out… Tess has already done the research and has several investors in New York ready to sign a deal with me to open three more restaurants on the east coast!! Isn't that great!"

Joey smiled at his news, "OH that's WONDERFUL Pacey!!"

He picked her up and gave her another twirl as the rush of excitement filled his body. He pecked her nose with his lips before leaning in for an intense kiss with his wife.

"Pop said that he wanted to do this for me Jo, for my restaurant… He has seen how great business has been lately and wanted to help expand on it. Tess is going to help me fix up this place so that when the shareholders come next month, they'll be sure to invest in this lovely establishment."

Joey swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to get rid of the awful feeling that kept lurking deep in her stomach, "Well that's great Pace…"

Pacey grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she looked in her green top and jeans. He felt stupid for not realizing she had actually bought the maternity clothes today.

"God Joey!" Pacey exclaimed huskily, lifting her hand up high so he could get a better look at her body, "You look _incredible_!"

Joey blushed slightly, feeling his eyes roam the curves of her body. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his solid arms around her waist once more, before slipping a hand to her front, caressing their baby.

He whispered in her ear with warm breath that sent tingles running through her spine, "Let's get out of here. We have a date tonight Mrs. Witter."

Joey smiled and pulled away slightly. She gave Tessa a satisfied smile, resting her left hand on Pacey's chest: exposing her wedding ring. Tessa grimaced slightly, before holding out her hand in front of Pacey, "It was pleasure to meet you Pacey. I look forward to doing business with you."

Pacey shook her hand appreciatively and watched as she left the restaurant.

Anne's limp body caught his eye, as he noticed her sitting in a booth holding Aimee to her chest, sleeping peacefully. Joey saw what he was looking at and was reminded of her promise to Aimee.

"Hey Pace."

"Yeah?"

Joey looked at him with remorse, feeling bad for changing their plans for the night, "I-uh, kinda promised Aimee and Jack that she could stay with us tonight."

"That's not a problem Jo," he reassured her with a light squeeze on her shoulders, "We'll just have to make up for it tomorrow, after the party."

"Sounds great."

Pacey let go of Joey and walked over to Anne and Aimee. He gently lifted the little girl off of Anne, causing both of them to wake up.

"Hey Sommers! I catch you loitering in my restaurant again and I'll send my brother down to book ya!"

Anne laughed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You need a ride?" Pacey asked her as she stood up and stretched.

"Nope," she replied simply, kissing Aimee's rosy cheek, which was resting on Pacey's shoulder.

"Good cause I wasn't offering," he teased and rubbed the little girl's back.

Joey yawned loudly and Pacey turned to finish closing up the restaurant. Anne gave Joey a quick hug before finally leaving, "See you Witters around sometime!"

"Just don't come over before 9 AM!" Pacey teased as Joey hit his arm playfully, "Ok make that 3 PM, just to be safe! Joey can't seem to keep her hands off of me lately!"

"Whatever delusional man!" Anne called out before exiting the premises for the night.

Joey smiled sweetly and held out her hands to take Aimee. Pacey carefully placed her in Joey's arms and kissed her forehead. Joey smiled at Pacey thoughtfully before lifting her leg and kicking his shin.

"OW! " Pacey yelled, grabbing his knee, "What the hell was that for?"

"Well… if I can't keep my hands off of you, sweetheart, why should I deprive my feet of the same luxury?"

Pacey mocked a laugh while rubbing his shin.

Joey smiled and looked at the little girl in her arms. She was sleeping so content: sucking her thumb and breathing steady. She just couldn't resist the urge to kiss her forehead. "Come on curly… We need to put the big baby to bed before he begins to whine."

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you're my wife, Joey, I'd begin to think you don't like me…"

"See what I'm talking about curly," she said to the sleeping two-year-old, "He gets crabby when he doesn't get enough sleep and starts the whining thing. But you don't whine do ya little girl?"

Pacey placed his hand on her lower back and guided the ladies out of the restaurant, "Come on Mrs. Witter, apparently I need to be put to bed…"

"Oh I'll put you to bed alright…" threatened Joey with a grin on her face.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Pacey replied with a wink.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: ****I am going to update again soon, so keep a look out for the next chapter.**** You will find out more about Pacey's dad and Tessa Bryant in the next few chapters, so I hope I haven't confused you more ****Shortygirl81… I will try and give you nothing to worry about in the next few chapters doggiesrule147, so stay with me ;). And ****ticklesnowflake****, if you ever find a Pacey, lock him up and steal his genes so we can clone him for a****ll of us ladies out there!!! Just kidding****… :P**

**Anyways, t****hanks for reading**** and let me know what you think****…**


	20. Promises

**A/N: It will be a few more chapters before the baby's gender is revealed. I actually let the fates decide what they're having by flipping a coin (I wanted to be surprised too). It wasn't what I wanted them to have, but it has become a really important part of this story. You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough. So, ****bare**** with me… We are on the eve of the drama that is about to unfold... Thanks for ****reading and**** enjoy. ;)**

**Promises**

Pacey drove down the familiar hill, that curved around the gravel road, to reveal their large renovated home behind it. He turned off the engine and glanced at the backseat through his rearview mirror. Joey had sat in the backseat with Aimee on the drive home. She was now carefully removing the seatbelt from the little girl's sleeping form, trying not to wake the little beauty.

"Here Jo… Let me take her in," he stated thoughtfully, reaching for Joey to stop, "I don't want you straining too much."

"That's ok Pace, I want to hold her." Joey continued, lifting her from the car seat and Aimee whimpered slightly.

"It's okay little girl, we're home," she stated softly, rocking the girl in her arms. "Pacey can you get her bag?"

"Yes mother…" he teased and grabbed the sleepover bag that Doug dropped off at the restaurant earlier.

Joey waited at the door, feeling slightly uncomfortable, while Pacey fiddled with his keys, "Um, Jo…"

"Tell me you haven't lost your key…" she moaned as the little girl became heavier in her arms. She shifted the toddler to her other hip, in hopes of some relief.

"No. That's not it, I am just wondering…" Pacey hesitated as he finally unlocked the door and pushed it open, "Where is she going to sleep tonight? We don't exactly have a crib yet and I'm not comfortable with her on the couch…"

"I really hadn't thought that far..." Joey grimaced, as a sharp pain went through her back. "Here can you take her for a sec?"

Pacey took Aimee in one arm and helped Joey sit down with the other, "What's wrong Joey?"

"I just have a pain in my back that's all…" Joey saw the look of dread on Pacey's face so she teased, "You'd think I'd be used to you being a pain in my neck by now…"

"That's not funny Joey. When is your next doctor's appointment? We need to tell her about this…"

Joey smirked, "Oh yes… I'm sure she'd love to hear all about your annoying little habits that get on my nerves..."

Pacey wasn't amused.

"The next appointment is in October. However, I think I'm just not used to holding Aimee all day and I just had a muscle spasm, so chill _daddy_…"

Pacey leaned back on the couch with Aimee clinging to his shirt and tried not to worry about Joey and the baby.

"Pacey. It's late. Let's go to bed." She stood up and began to walk out of the living room when Pacey stopped her.

"And what are we going to do with Aims?" he lifted her up higher, so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Well," started Joey, stroking her soft baby cheek with the back of her hand, "Maybe she could sleep with us…"

Pacey stared at her for a moment, not sure if he liked that idea. A roguish smile slowly spread across his face and he whispered sarcastically to a sleeping Aimee, "You don't want to sleep with your Aunt Joey Aims… Trust me, the woman kicks in the middle of the night, snores so loud half the town complains , not to mention the intoxicating morning breath –OW!"

Joey hit the side of his shoulder that was baby free and glared at him, "This coming from the man who cries for his_ mommy_ in the middle of the night?"

"Hey Jo… That's a little below the belt, don't you think?" he playfully retorted. "And besides, how do you know which mommy I was _moaning_ for?"

"You're a pig Pacey…" Joey stated before turning around to go into their bedroom.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me…" he answered, following her close behind.

"I'm gonna change, can you get her ready for bed?"

"Do I look like a man who's never cared for a baby before?" mocked Pacey, setting Aimee on the bed so he could search for her pajamas.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she replied before closing the bathroom door to change.

She left them alone in the bedroom and began to wash her face and brush her teeth. Out of nowhere she felt a soft fluttering dance across her stomach. She immediately let go of the toothbrush and grabbed her stomach, waiting for it to happen again. She gently rubbed small circles around the baby, wondering what she had just felt. After awhile of waiting, Joey gave up on feeling that sensation again and started to brush her teeth again.

She slowly got out of her new maternity clothes and threw them in the hamper. She found her soft flannel pajama bottoms and white cotton tank top, and put them on eagerly, ready for some hard sleep.

When she opened the door and shut out the light, the image before her made her feel warm inside. Pacey was laying on his side of the bed, wearing his blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt, while sitting up on a pillow, gazing at Aimee. The little girl was snuggled up in his arm sleeping soundly, softly sucking on her thumb. Pacey had wrapped her up in her pink blanket, so that only the top half of her body was exposed.

Joey climbed into the bed carefully and shut out the lamp beside her bed. She leaned over and gave Pacey a kiss and wished she could be Aimee right now, sleeping soundly in his arms. She slowly got under the covers and watched as her husband did the same.

They both laid tranquil, under the covers, facing each other, with Aimee in between them. Both of their arms stretched above their heads, gently caressing each other's fingers.

Joey couldn't help but let her free hand rest on the toddler's back and rub it gently. She closed her eyes and let thoughts of her own baby invade her mind.

"Joey," Pacey whispered after several minutes had passed, "Are you asleep?"

Joey opened her eyes and smiled. He was caressing her cheek with a tender touch, just watching her with his big blue eyes.

"I'm not now, why?"

"Well, I was just thinking…" he began, rolling over onto his back, letting both of his hands rest on his chest, "Today was the first time I ever felt like my dad was proud of me. Like he actually thought I was worth the effort to find Tessa Bryant so I can expand my business."

Joey listened quietly and readjusted her pillow so she could see his face better from the moonlight that was shining in from the window.

"I just never thought this day would come Joey," he turned on his side again, to look at her, overwhelmed with the feeling of contentment in his life. He stroked her cheek and slowly progressed down her arm and settled his hand on their baby.

"Do you realize what an opportunity this is for me; for us? I wouldn't have to work those long hours anymore and can actually spend time at home with you and the baby."

Joey smiled at his enthusiasm, "You're gonna get tired of us Pacey, just you wait and see…"

Pacey beamed and slowly shook his head, "I've never wanted anything more in my life Joey. I'm actually going to get to spend time with this baby. Who knows? If this investment becomes big enough, we might find ourselves with a lot of money. And it's never too late to start a college fund for little Witter in there."

"Spoken like a true father Pace." Joey sat up cautiously and leaned over Aimee to give Pacey another kiss. He snaked his hand from her waist to her back and intensified the kiss. They felt Aimee shift between them and parted quickly.

Joey readjusted herself on the bed, still lying on her side, and slid her leg over to Pacey's so they could maintain their contact. She gently stroked his leg with her foot, to provide him with her comfort. He willingly accepted the contact and placed his free hand on her swollen abdomen again.

Pacey sighed as he thought out loud in a husky whisper, "I've got so much more, right now, than I could have ever dreamt of having, Joey… So much more than I think I deserve at times."

Joey placed her hand over Pacey's and gently picked it up and brought it to her mouth. She pressed her lips to the back of his large hand and whispered softly before she moved it, "You deserve a lot more in this life than just this contentment your feeling sweetheart. You deserve to be happy and motivated; to live a long and prosperous life."

She tangled her hand in his and placed it back down to where their baby was growing inside her, "And I intend on doing everything in my power to make sure that happens for you Pace…"

Pacey took a deep breath, inhaling the combined smells of baby powder, lavender, and just plain Joey. He smiled at her meaningful words and felt like he was lost in her.

"For the first time in my life, I think I have it all… I have our house, a prospering business, a beautiful wife, little Witter on the way, and now I think I have a dad. I think today was his first attempt at trying to establish a relationship with me and my family."

Joey gently stroked the back of Pacey's hand with the pad of her thumb - which was still resting on her tummy - and listened intently as he revealed his most intimate thoughts with her.

"There was a time when I thought we would never be together Joey: nights where I would envision you and Dawson getting married; living in his house; carrying his child; having Christmas and Thanksgiving with his family; the two of you creating a family and a life together, but I never imagined it could ever happen to me… Sometimes it's hard to sleep at night for fear that I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"Pacey, I think everybody feels that way at times... because lord knows that happens to me every time I think of Audrey…"

Pacey looked at his wife, who was looking back at him with love; like she had all the time in the world, to just lay there and talk, and share secrets, desires, and fears. He had never been this close to anyone before in his life; never so close that he could open up and let someone in. Someone he could share his most personal thoughts with. He trusted her so much that sometimes it was scary.

"Just promise me something Pacey," Joey began slowly, moving closer to him on the bed so she could look through his blue eyes and into his soul, "That no matter what success or failures we may endure in our life, we'll always be like this: honest and open, because I can't lose you Pacey. I don't_ just_ _want_ you anymore Pacey, I _need_ you."

Pacey smiled and gently wiped the tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. He took her delicate hand in his and slipped it under his shirt and over his heart. She felt the beautiful rhythm of his heartbeat on the palm of her hand.

"Right here is where you are Joey. If I lose you, I lose my heart and that means I cease to exist… So I need you too, my love…"

Joey cautiously leaned over Aimee's sleeping form and lifted Pacey's shirt to reveal his bare chest. With a tender touch, she leaned in and kissed his chest, where his heart beat pounded underneath.

"I love you Pacey," she whispered into his chest before finally lifting her lips to meet his.

He chuckled softly before pulling away from her, "Can't forget the baby in the bed…" He pulled his shirt back down and laid on his back. He wrapped his strong arm around his niece and his wife while Joey sandwiched the baby between them by snuggling closer to Pacey. They laced both of their hands on Aimee's side, protectively, as Joey felt sleep threaten to envelop her body.

There was another, sudden, fluttering in Joey's stomach. She moved her hand to the source of the sensation and realized it was her baby's first movements. She opened her eyes to look at Pacey but he was fast asleep. She closed her eyes one last time before falling into a deep, serene slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

There was a soft giggling in the distance as Joey felt a butterfly dancing around in her stomach. 'Why are the butterflies laughing at me?' Joey wondered as she fought to regain consciousness from sleep.

She opened her eyes to the bright light from her bedroom window and realized it was Aimee's giggle that she had heard. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over on her side to see Aimee sitting up on Pacey's chest, playing with his short wavy hair. The little girl was attempting to tie knots in his hair while Pacey made funny faces- pretending to be hurt. The faces only made her laugh harder and twist his hair tighter.

His hands were on the little girl's sides, bracing her so she wouldn't fall, and he looked over at Joey with a smile, "Aims thinks I need a makeover."

Joey laughed and reached her hand up to his scalp, to run her fingers through his hair. She managed to make it stick up straight and Aimee laughed hysterically at Pacey and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" he teased the little blonde and began to tickle her. She squealed and reached out for Joey to help her.

"Jojo! Jojo!" she called as Pacey tickled her with a satisfied grin.

"Come here curly…" Joey stated as she sat up and pulled Aimee away from Pacey's playful fingers, "Aunt Joey's gonna save you."

She put Aimee on her lap and snuggled her into her chest, protectively.

Pacey furrowed his brow playfully, "Oh you think you can protect her do you?"

Before Joey had time to answer, Pacey leaned over and sat on Joey's legs and began to tickle her mercilessly. Aimee squealed in delight as Joey began to fight him off with uncontrollable laughter.

"Pacey Witter… you stop that right now!" she protested through fits of giggles, still holding a very amused Aimee in her arms.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Pacey stopped his playful assault on the two ladies in bed.

"You're lucky Jo… I just about had you crying uncle!" he teased as he got out of bed to go answer the phone.

"Only in your dreams Witter!" she retorted with a grin, watching him exit the bedroom.

Joey took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Aimee's curly blonde hair, sitting up and leaning back on a few pillows for support. Aimee sat above the bump on her stomach and smiled at her aunt with a gleam in her eyes.

"What do you say we gang up on Uncle Pacey when he comes back? Show him that the two of us can take him down…"

Aimee smiled and nodded her head, excitedly, as Pacey re-entered the bedroom. He had a sober expression on his face and went to the dresser to look for some clothes.

Joey recognized his look and crawled out of bed with Aimee cradled in her arms, "What's wrong Pace?"

He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and looked to Joey, "Gretchen just went into labor."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	21. An Unexpected Guest

**An Unexpected Guest**

"JOEY…! Stop…!! Wait for us!" Pacey yelled from the parking lot of the Capeside Hospital Emergency Room. He was trying to get Aimee unbuckled from her carseat when Joey decided to make a mad dash towards the front doors, leaving the two of them far behind.

Aimee looked up at Pacey with her big blue eyes in wonder. Pacey saw the fear on her face and decided to slow down, and make sure Aimee wouldn't get even more scared than she already was.

"It's ok Aims," he soothed as he gently lifted her from the car. He gave her his best mischievous smile and teased, "You know your Aunt Jo's philosophy, 'Why walk, when you can run?'."

Aimee gripped Pacey's shirt for security and rested her head on his shoulder. He patted the little girl on the back and walked diligently, through the parking lot, to the sliding doors of the emergency room.

Jack and Doug caught Pacey's eye as soon as he entered the hospital. They were sitting on two red plastic chairs, with anxious expressions on their faces. Jack was tapping his foot nervously, while Doug appeared lost in his thoughts, looking out the window in front of him.

"Hey, did you guys see Joey?" he asked impatiently as Aimee spotted her parents. She lifted her head from Pacey's shoulder and a large smile quickly spread across her face as she called, "Dad-deee!" She waved her hands towards Jack, indicating she wanted him to hold her. Jack stood up quickly and took his daughter with pride, "Hey baby girl! I missed you!" Aimee nuzzled her body close to Jack and hugged him adoringly.

Doug stood up and gave the little curly-blonde a kiss on the cheek and answered, "Yeah we saw her. She wanted to know where Gretchen's room was and left to go find her…"

The color in Pacey's face drained, "I was hoping she wouldn't do this."

Jack looked at him questioningly, "Do what exactly?"

"Go and see Gretch like this," Pacey explained, suddenly worried that Joey might freak out if she sees Gretchen in labor.

Jack nodded his head in understanding and pointed towards a long white hallway, "If you go down that way and to the left, Gretchen's room is 125. You should find her there."

Pacey patted Jack's shoulder before following the path down the hall, "Thanks man!"

Pacey made his way down the hallway as quickly as his feet would carry him. He wanted to get to Joey and hope that she wouldn't freak out on him. Before he reached the end of the hall, to take a left, Doug stopped him. He was slightly out of breath but stated anxiously, "They said Gretchen almost didn't make it to the hospital, the labor was so fast. I haven't seen her yet, but Caleb's been out here a couple of times and told us that she's in a lot of pain…"

"Well I wonder why…" Pacey replied sarcastically, wanting to get to Joey.

"She didn't even have time for an epidural," Doug continued as Pacey turned to walk down the long white corridor.

Doug realized Pacey didn't want to chat, so he called out instead, "Tell my baby sister we're thinking about her out here!"

Pacey nodded his head and looked attentively, at the room numbers on the doors, as he walked quickly in search of her room.

When he finally reached room 125 he heard a loud screeching voice that he recognized as his big sister's. He hesitated before finally getting the courage to open the door. He had never seen a woman giving birth before, and was not sure if he really wanted to. Especially since this particular woman was his sister, but he had to open that door and make sure Joey was ok.

He sighed quickly and opened the door as fast as he could. The first thing he saw was a very distraught Gretchen, lying in the hospital bed in a less-than modest position, taking quick shallow breaths before the doctor exclaimed, "PUSH!"

Pacey closed his eyes and turned away hastily, leaving the room as fast as he could. He had seen way more of his sister, than any brother should ever have to witness and felt severely scarred. He rubbed his eyes fervently, realizing he could never look at Gretchen the same way again…

Just then, he heard a loud, high-pitched scream and some scrambling in the room behind him. He moved just in time to see Caleb, Gretchen's husband, fly out of the room white-faced and scared. He was looking at Pacey, without really looking at him. He appeared to be a very nervous father-to-be.

"Are you ok man? Do you need to sit down?" Pacey asked, noticing that his brother-in-law looked faint.

Caleb slowly shook his head and mumbled, "She kicked me out…"

Pacey smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "There was always a reason I called her Gretchzilla you know…"

Caleb gave him a half-hearted smile and leaned his back against the white wall behind him. He slowly slid down to the floor, and hugged his knees.

"Hey is Joey in there?" Pacey asked him as his thoughts returned to his own pregnant wife.

Caleb looked up at him, still very pale, "Yeah, she was sitting on a chair in the corner last time I checked."

Pacey frowned, wanting to comfort her, but didn't think he could stomach seeing his sister in that particular position again.

Suddenly, the door flew open again and an older nurse stepped out and looked at Caleb, "She's asking for you again. It won't be long…"

Pacey smiled at Caleb, feeling for the scared father-to-be and watched as he stood up to re-enter the room.

"Good luck Caleb!"

"Thanks… I think…" he answered full of doubt before disappearing behind the white door.

Pacey crossed his arms and paced the hallway, waiting for someone to come out. He wanted to be in there with Joey so bad, he could hardly stand still.

His wife could be so frustrating at times. If she freaked out about a small thing like wearing maternity clothes, then how is she going to react to seeing how the baby makes its entrance into the world? There is only one way out for the little miracles and Pacey winced at the thought of Joey going through that. He decided right then and there that he would make sure that Joey knew how much he appreciated what she was doing for him…

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a sudden cry of a baby in the room behind him. Pacey stopped abruptly, listening to the sound, and smiled. That little cry was music to his ears.

After a few minutes of waiting in the hall, Caleb came out with his son cradled in his arms. The newborn baby was wearing a blue stocking cap and was wrapped up in a white cloth. His little face was red and his eyes shut tight, trying to adjust to the light, but he was the cutest little nephew Pacey had ever seen.

"Connor Jonathon James," began Caleb, looking starry-eyed at the little baby in his arms, "I would like you to meet your Uncle Pacey."

Pacey smiled and took the baby from Caleb. He cradled him in his arms protectively and watched as his new nephew slowly tried to open his eyes, "Hey there little buddy. You made quite the entrance today…"

Pacey was so busy gazing at the new baby he didn't notice his father walk up behind him.

"Out of the way Pace," John teased, "I want to see my grandson."

Pacey looked up and hesitated before handing the baby to his father.

He saw Joey in the doorway of Gretchen's room, just standing and staring at him. She had her arms folded over her small, yet protruding tummy, and wore a nervous half-smile.

Pacey quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug. He held her for awhile, wanting to make sure she was ok, before John muttered, "He reminds me of you Pace…"

Pacey slowly turned around to look at his father, "Nah, I'm sure he's much more charming than I was…"

"No I'm serious Pace…" his father continued, looking down at Connor, "You see that wave in his hair… It's the same one you had…"

"Well Gretchen has wavy hair too, pop."

"She didn't when she was a baby," John explained, "You were the only one to have this kind of a curl in your hair… I remember this because I kept thinking you had to be a girl."

Pacey let out a sudden burst of air and couldn't believe he had just told him he looked like a girl.

John looked up and saw the look on his son's face and shook his head, "I'm only saying that there is an uncanny resemblance to you and this little man here."

"So Connor looks like a man and I looked like a girl?" Pacey blurted out as the newborn baby started to cry.

Caleb heard his first-born's cries and carefully took him from his grandfather.

"He's probably hungry," stated John gruffly, "The Witter men are always hungry…"

Pacey mocked a laugh at his father and murmured under his breath, "The Witter's are always '_something__'_ alright…"

He looked over at Joey and realized she hadn't said anything since they left the house in a hurry that morning. She still had her arms crossed and was studying the white tiles on the floor. She had a solemn expression on her face and Pacey was beginning to worry about her.

He took her hand and whispered in her ear, "Jo, let's go talk…"

Joey nodded her head and Pacey excused the both of them from the group. They walked hand-in-hand down the long hallway and Pacey could feel her tremble. He looked down at the floor, trying to think of something to say, when suddenly, Joey stopped dead in her tracks. Pacey looked up and saw Tess Bryant looking at them with a large smile on her face.

Joey dropped his hand as the brown-haired, blue-eyed vixen opened her arms and embraced Pacey with a tight squeeze.

"Oh Pacey! Congratulations on becoming a new uncle!" Tess exclaimed while stroking his back with her hand.

Joey stepped back and felt the anger rise in her body as Tess held her husband way too long for just a "congratulatory" hug.

Pacey was caught off guard by her overly-friendly embrace and chuckled softly, "Well thank you.. Although I have to say I've held this title for the better half of my life. It's hardly _new_…"

Tess was reluctant to pull away from Pacey completely and kept her hands on his shoulders as she tried to meet his blue eyes, "Well I was in the middle of talking to one of _our_ new investors, when your father calls me with the good news of the baby! He suggested I come and congratulate the happy Witters in person!"

Pacey removed Tessa's hands from his shoulders and took a step back, feeling uncomfortable at the close proximity between the two of them. He tried to smile politely as Tess looked hurt from the sudden brush-off.

"Well the rest of the 'happy Witters' are right down the hall and to your left," began Joey sarcastically, "Please, don't let us stop you from expressing your joy to the rest of the family…"

Tessa glared at Joey before smiling at Pacey, "Well, I suppose I better go find the lucky parents…"

Pacey just stared at Joey, amused by her sudden outburst and took her hand again. Joey hesitated at first, but then melted when she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Well goodbye Pacey. I'll see you tonight," stated Tess with flare before patronizing Joey with a cold, "Pleasure as always Joey."

Joey let go of Pacey's hand again and stared at him accusingly, "Tonight?"

"I'm assuming she's talking about pop's big dinner tonight…"

Joey let out a frustrated sigh and walked away from Pacey.

"Wait Joey, what's wrong? Is it Gretchen?" he asked, trying to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her and she turned around in anger.

"Look Pacey. I'm not in the mood to discuss Gretchen or Tess right now in this hospital. So will you please take me home now?"

Pacey sighed, "Fine Joey. If that's what you want, then we'll go home."

To Be Continued…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I am going to try and get the next chapter out sometime tonight. At the very latest tomorrow morning so keep a look-out! John Witter's motives will be explained in the next chapter so things are about to get heated…Thanks for all the feedback, and let me know if any of this is confusing or just your thoughts…**


	22. Deception Revealed

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late posting this update! This chapter just kept getting longer and longer… An****yways, thanks for your patience**** ... I think in the show, Pacey has 4 siblings. But I decided to only let him have 3: Doug, Carrie, and Gretchen... **

**By the way, the end of this chapter is probably rated M, for violence… So, if you're offended easily, I wouldn't read the last part of the story... Thanks for all of your kind reviews! They are very precious to me!! **

**Deception Revealed**

It was late Saturday afternoon and Joey was lying in bed; trying hard to get rid of the sounds of the awful cries she had heard earlier in the day. The cries of pain that she prayed she would never have to hear again.

When she raced into the hospital, earlier that day, all she could think about was being there for Gretchen on her special day. They had developed a special bond through sharing their thoughts and feelings on pregnancy, so when she had found out that Gretchen was in labor; she wanted to be there for her, to support her.

Joey expected to see Gretchen in pain; she expected her to yell and scream in frustration. But she didn't expect her to cry. A cry that said she couldn't bare the pain anymore. The same cry she had heard from her mother and Bessie all those years ago.

She had forgotten about that specific, heart-wrenching sound, until this morning. All thoughts of her mother flooded her mind with that one _terrifying_ cry. All the times she heard her mother whimper silently in her sleep from the illness that invaded her body, plagued her thoughts.

Joey wanted to talk to Pacey about these feelings and fears that she felt inundated with at that hospital, but when she saw Tess wrap her arms around Pacey – pressing her chest so close to his – she felt nauseated and repulsed. How can you confide your most personal thoughts and fears to somebody when you watch them unintentionally betray you?

These thoughts and feelings kept circling Joey's mind as if they were mocking her. She finally gathered the courage to look at the clock and saw it was ten til' five.

Pacey was already in the shower, getting ready for the ceremony, when Joey decided she better get out of bed and do the same.

She walked over to the closet, in search of her new black dress, when she felt his bare arms envelop her waist. His warm breath and husky voice gave her goose bumps as he whispered in her ear, "Am I off the hook?"

"What?" she asked him incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

She slowly turned around in his arms and looked into his soft blue eyes. She could read everything in those baby blues. Right now they looked guilty and remorseful.

"Well, I know you Jo.. When I go all afternoon without speaking to my wife, there is only two reasons for that," he explained, not loosening his grip on her waist, "Option one: you're mad at me. Or option two: you're scared. And noting the events that took place today with Gretchen, I conclude that you are feeling both right now."

Joey shook her head and moved away from his grasp, "It's not that simple Pace…"

"It never is," he concluded sarcastically, turning to follow her into the bathroom.

"Yes Pacey… I'm scared," she admitted, while grabbing a fresh towel from the closet beside the tub, "And mad is a strong word… It's more like: frustrated, irritated, aggravated, perturbed, annoyed-"

"-Ok Jo…" he interrupted, wanting to get to the bottom of this, "So what's got you feeling that way…?"

Joey took a deep breath and moved to start her bath water, "What's got me feeling 'that way' is one woman…"

"_Gretchen__…_?" he asked, trying to get her to turn around and face him. He was afraid that Joey had seen too much today. And he was partially right, but Gretchen was _not_ the woman Joey was referring to…

"Pacey… Even Dawson's not this oblivious…"

"Well if it's not Gretchen… Then what woman could it be?"

And just when the conversation was finally getting somewhere, the phone rings.

Pacey shook his head in anger at the sound, while Joey shut off the water and waited for him to go answer it.

"You know Jo, somebody upstairs must really be getting a laugh at our expense right now..." he declared in a sardonic tone, referring to the phone now ringing loudly, "But I refuse to be somebody's fool, so answer me Joey. What _woman_ or _event_ has got you this upset that you decide to give me the silent treatment all afternoon?"

Joey was ready to answer her husband's justified question, when she heard _her_ voice on _their _answering machine:

_"Pacey, this is Tess. I was wondering what time you were picking me up tonight. Your father didn't give me any of the specifics, so I thought I would call to tell you I'm ready to go... I believe you have my number…"_

Joey couldn't help the sarcastic smile that spread across her face as she thought about the irony of that call.

Pacey furrowed his brow, feeling extremely confused about the message, "I have no idea what she's talking about… I'm gonna go take care of this right now…"

Pacey left Joey in the bathroom feeling hurt and confused. She didn't even feel like going to this stupid honorary ceremony anymore. She looked down at the warm steam rising from her bathwater and realized it was going to be a long night.

As Joey gracefully bathed herself, she couldn't help but analyze the awful situation she was in. She knew that Pacey would never cheat on her; his actions thus far proving his loyalty to her and their marriage, but that Tessa Bryant was another story. Just because Joey trusts Pacey, doesn't mean that she has to trust the leggy brunette who is showing all the signs of wanting to take him away from her.

She wanted to confront Pacey about this woman and her promiscuous behavior towards him, but if she did that, Pacey would do the honorable thing and stop working with her. And this would not be a good thing either… As much as Joey hated to admit it, Pacey needs Tess. Tess is the person who is going to provide Pacey with success in the restaurant. And that success is helping Pacey develop a relationship with his father… A relationship he has desired since he was a little boy.

Joey didn't have the heart to take away that blossoming relationship from him, so she decided to do what was best for her husband and hold her tongue. Tess couldn't get too far with Pacey, could she?

Before she had time to complete that thought, Pacey walked in with a frustrated sigh, "I don't know where that man got it in his head you weren't coming Jo," he explained quickly so they could get back to their previous conversation, "But don't worry; I got it straightened out… We'll just give Tess a ride to the ceremony… No big deal."

He looked at Joey, waiting for a reaction and saw nothing. She simply grabbed a large blue towel and wrapped it around her body as she got out of the water. She walked past him in silence and he knew there was still something wrong, so he followed her.

"Are we going to finish our conversation Joey?"

She grabbed some clothes from the top dresser drawer and tried to smile at him reassuringly, "I'm feeling ok now Pacey…" She knew it was a lie, but felt it was the right thing to say. Apparently he didn't believe her because he continued to study her expressions.

Joey turned away from him and grabbed the dress from her closet and headed towards the bathroom again, "I'm just gonna get ready Pacey…"

Pacey didn't like this distance he now felt from her… He needed her to be honest with him. If she was worried about what she saw in that delivery room with Gretchen, he needed to know about it. She shouldn't have to be scared or feel alone with this pregnancy. Deep down he was scared too, but they could be scared together… That was the beauty of their relationship. They could depend on each other for support through good times and bad.

He looked at the time and realized it was already a quarter til six and they had to be there at six thirty. So he decided to wait until _after_ the ceremony to confront Joey. They would get through this: one way or another.

He heard the muffled sounds of Joey's blow-dryer in the bathroom and decided to find his black slacks and a blue shirt. Joey had laid out his suit on the bed for him to wear tonight, but he was not about to be uncomfortable all evening just to impress his father's friends and former co-workers. Slacks and a nice button-down shirt was good enough…

Twenty minutes after Pacey heard Joey's blow-dryer shut off, he got impatient and wanted to see how she looked. He opened the bathroom door a crack, just to get a peek, only to have his breath escape him.

Joey had straightened her long brown hair, so that it rested below her shoulder-blades. Her strapless silk, black dress emphasized her womanly form so well that Pacey found it hard to keep his breathing steady. He watched with eyes full of lust as she gracefully lifted her smooth leg onto the sink, to put on some lotion.

After a few minutes, she finally turned around and spotted him in the doorway just staring at her. She raised an eyebrow in bewilderment at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"May I help you?" she teased, feeling slightly embarrassed at his wondering eyes.

"Oh I can think of about a million different ways you could help me right now, but none of them we have time for…"

Joey smiled and walked over to him with the poise that drove Pacey wild and put her arms around his neck, "Well Witter, maybe I'll just get the urge to help you with _half_ of those different things tonight…"

Pacey couldn't resist her. He closed the gap between them with a tender kiss. Joey pulled away first and smiled contently.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Mrs. Witter?"

Joey felt the heat rise in her cheeks and stepped away from Pacey.

He followed her into the bedroom and watched as she completed her outfit with silver high heels. It was only when she turned to the side that he saw their little baby growing inside her and felt his heart melt.

Joey was everything to Pacey: his best friend, wife, soul-mate, and mother of his children. Pacey felt so blessed to have his dream standing right there in front of him and knew that he could never let anything happen to her.

She finally turned around and smiled at Pacey. He held out his hand for her to take, "Ready to go Mrs. Witter?"

She nodded with elegance and placed her delicate hand in his. He brought it to his lips before placing it on his arm and led her out of the house and to the jeep.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey had done a wonderful job of holding her tongue the whole ride to the Capeside Yacht Club. She had sat in the front seat of the car listening to Tess and Pacey discuss everything from current shareholders, possible investors, and sites where they might begin to build new restaurants: things she knew little about...

The only thing that made Joey comfortable during the ride was that Pacey held her hand. It was a simple gesture, but she needed that contact from him.

Now, as she held onto Pacey's arm and entered the same facility that once called her an employee, she felt overwhelmed seeing all the people in attendance. All of Capeside's elite were present and only a few of them she recognized.

There were several circular tables spread out across the ballroom with place cards set out in front of the club's best dinnerware. Ten plush seats surrounded each table and a soft jazzy music played in the background. A podium was placed towards the front of the ballroom with a sign behind it that read "_In Honor of Capeside's Noble Sheriff __Witter __for__ 31__ y__ears__ of Service_."

Joey looked around the room for people she might recognize. She spotted Mrs. Valentine immediately. She was schmoozing with the mayor of Capeside, a rather plump man with a bad sense of humor, but he had power, so of course Mrs. Valentine would be drawn to him.

Looking past Mrs. Valentine, Joey spotted Doug and Jack sitting at a table in front of the podium. Doug was talking animatedly to William Price, the president of the city council, while Jack was visiting with his wife Laura. Carrie and her husband – who was dressed in a Navy uniform – were sitting adjacent to Doug.

Joey looked up at Pacey to see him glancing around the room with the same look of wonder that she felt. He must have sensed her stare because he suddenly turned to look at her and smiled with reassurance.

Just as Pacey opened his mouth to say something, a loud voice caught her ear.

"Oh look John!" Mary Witter called out when she saw Pacey, Joey and Tess standing in the doorway, "The rest of the kids made it! Isn't that great?"

Joey saw her mother-in-law pull John to greet them and felt embarrassed by her sudden announcement. A few people were staring at them now.

Tess confidently walked up to Mrs. Witter and put out her hand to greet her.

Mary shook her head fiercely, "Now Tess, you know I _only_ give hugs…"

Tess smiled and gave Mrs. Witter a warm hug.

Joey felt nauseated at the display between the two women. Her mother-in-law barely remembered her first name and had _never_ given her a hug. Not that Joey ever desired that kind of friendliness from Mrs. Witter; it was just very strange that she would be so openly affectionate towards _Tess_.

Joey looked over at John and saw that he was scowling at her. It was a scowl of utter disappointment and Joey suddenly felt very self-conscious. She looked to Pacey for an explanation for his father's expression, but he was too busy watching his mother and Tess to notice.

Pacey felt Joey grasp his arm tighter and finally looked over at her. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she didn't look like she felt very good.

"Joey, why don't we go sit down?" suggested Pacey with concern for his wife. Joey nodded as Pacey turned to ask John, "Where can a couple of outcasts find a seat in this joint?"

John raised an eyebrow at Pacey's sarcasm, "They set up a table for family members up front."

John pointed at his wife, "Mary! Why don't you go find Joey a seat and let Pacey and Tess talk to the MacGreggors. They were interested in setting up stock for the new restaurant in Maine."

Pacey shook his head, "That's ok ma. I'll talk to the MacGreggors later. I want to make sure Joey finds her seat ok."

Joey appreciated what Pacey was doing, but she didn't want to interfere with a possible networking opportunity for the restaurant, "That's ok Pace… I'll just go find my seat."

Pacey studied her face, wanting to make sure she was sincere, "Are you sure Jo?"

Joey nodded without hesitation, "I'll be fine Pace."

Pacey gently kissed her cheek and watched as Joey followed his mother to the front of the ballroom.

Once Joey and Mrs. Witter were out of view, Tess eagerly placed her arm in Pacey's and asked John, "So where are these lovely MacGreggors?"

John smiled in victory, "Just follow me…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"It was nice of you to wear a dress tonight dear," Mary exclaimed to Joey as they weaved through the crowd.

Joey frowned slightly, observing that all the women in the room were wearing dresses. She silently wondered why Mary would assume she would be any different.

"Is your dress new?" she continued, just before they reached the table where Doug and Jack were sitting.

Joey nodded, "Yes it is. I bought it the other day since nothing seems to be fitting quite like it should lately…"

"Well that's nice dear," Mary replied, looking Joey up and down in disgust.

Joey quickly looked down at the place cards on the table, trying to ignore Mrs. Witter's glare. She found Pacey's name first and felt her heart drop when she saw the name 'Tessa Bryant' beside it. She walked all the way around the table and didn't see her name anywhere.

"Is there a problem Josephine?" Mrs. Witter asked, watching Joey circle the table in confusion.

"I can't find my name anywhere," Joey explained, circling the table one last time.

Jack picked up on Joey's problem and quickly stood up, "Here Joey, take my seat. I've been sitting too long anyways."

"Well now Jack, nobody needs to give up their seat," Mary quickly explained, "I wasn't aware you were coming tonight Josephine. John told me _Tess_ was escorting Pacey tonight… We assumed you had other plans…"

The way Mary said '_plans_' gave Joey miserable goose bumps. What exactly was she insinuating? Joey felt very uncomfortable all of sudden. It appeared to her that Pacey's parents didn't want her there at all.

Joey looked around the room for Pacey and saw that he was escorting Tess towards their table. She held his arm and laughed animatedly at something Pacey had just said.

As Pacey got closer to the circular table, he saw Jack standing up, looking at Joey with concern, while Joey appeared very flushed and uncomfortable. He let go of Tess and walked over to Joey, "What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?"

Joey swallowed hard. She didn't know how to answer that. Before she had a chance to respond, the mayor went to the podium and announced, "_If everyone will be so kind as to find their respective seats, we will begin__ soon_."

"Here Joey, let me find your seat," Pacey stated, looking at the place cards at the table.

"I don't have one."

"What?" inquired Pacey in disbelief, "Sure you do Joey…"

Joey shook her head, "Your parents didn't think I was coming. They thought Tess was your escort tonight."

Pacey looked at his mother accusingly as she shifted uncomfortably.

"We didn't think that she could come in her condition you see…" Mary tried to explain.

Pacey glared at his mother before realizing he was making a scene, "Look Jo, you take my seat and I'll go find another chair."

Joey nodded gratefully and watched as Pacey left in search of something to sit on.

Tess sat by Joey with a triumphant smile on her face. Mary and John took their seats beside Tess with pleased expressions on their faces.

"So Joey," began Tess in a condescending tone, "What do your parents do for a living?"

John answered quickly, "Her father is Mike Potter. I don't know if you've ever heard of him Tess… I don't think the Bryants ever associated with the Potters…"

Tess smiled as she appeared to recognize the name, "Yes of course I've heard of Mike Potter. Trafficking marijuana. Correct?"

John nodded with enthusiasm, "Yep. Joey was lucky we got him the second time. He nearly killed her in that fire 10 years ago."

Tess nodded, "I'm sure Joey is happy that you were there to save her."

Joey couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had never been so adamantly insulted and humiliated in her life. She wasn't proud of what her father had done all those years ago, but he was _still_ her dad. How could Pacey's father be so cold and heartless? Quite frankly their conversation left Joey feeling hurt and speechless.

And as if this conversation couldn't get any worse, Tess exclaimed rather loudly, "Have you figured out who the father of your baby is Joey? Is it that Dawson Leery?"

Jack heard this and nearly spit out his drink. Joey's mouth dropped… She looked at John and Mary who were very interested in the answer to Tess's question also.

"_And now, if I may have your attention please,"_ announced the mayor once again as the room became quiet, "_We will begin tonight's ceremony with a few words from the people that knew __Sheriff Witter the best_…"

Joey watched in disgust as everyone's attention turned to the front of the ballroom. She felt like she was going to be sick… Why would Tess say something like that to her? And why would Mary and John look at her so accusingly?

She didn't have time to process everything that had just happened as members of Capeside's 'high society' got up to the podium to make their speeches. As the second speaker took the stage, Pacey came back to the table with a plastic folding chair. He set it between Joey and Jack and took his seat quietly.

Joey felt an overwhelming amount of relief sweep over her body as Pacey placed his hand on her back. He stroked small circles around her spine as they listened to the many dull speeches about John Witter's bravery and strength.

After the fourth speaker finished his speech, the mayor took the microphone yet again, "_That was beautiful Craig… And now John, if you would be so kind as to come up here and accept this plaque in dedication to your 31 years of service to this small community of Capeside. We would be so honored…"_

John stood up with a smug grin on his face and walked with conceit to the front of the ballroom. The mayor held up a large wooden plaque for the crowd to see and shook John's hand as he presented him with the award.

Joey still had a hard time focusing on what was happening as Tess's accusations kept circling her mind.

Pacey noticed Joey's discomfort and saw that Jack was watching her closely.

"_It is my pleasure, on behalf of the city of Capeside__ Massachusetts__, to present to you, Sheriff Jonathon Douglas Witter, a lifetime achievement award for outstanding service to the community of Capeside. __Your bravery and dedication to this town has __led to the safety within our small community and we want to thank you for your selfless acts of heroism_."

The crowd applauded loudly as John accepted the plaque with an arrogant grin. He took the microphone from the Mayor and began his speech.

Pacey looked to the front, convincing himself that he would find out what was wrong after the speech.

"_I want to thank the community of Capeside for this outstanding honor tonight. It has been a pleasure to serve this__ wonderful__ community and I know you will be__ just as__ protected under the current Sherriff, my son__ Douglas Witter_."

The crowd looked towards Doug as he smiled and waved gallantly.

"_I would also like to thank my family. __Because without them, I wouldn't be here today.__ Specifically my beautiful wife Mary, who has stayed at home with our four kids while I was out on duty. Without her patience, I wouldn't have been able to do my job…"_

Joey looked at Mrs. Witter who was sitting next to Tess. Tess gave her a slight pat on the back and Mary mouthed the words, 'Thank you dear.' It was obvious Mrs. Witter was fond of Tess.

The realization that Pacey's parents didn't think she was carrying Pacey's baby was devastating… And now she understood why John was pushing Tessa on Pacey… To get rid of her…

_"I would also like to thank all four of my children, who have become great assets to the community throughout the years…"_

Joey looked at Pacey, who seemed to be listening to his father's words attentively. She silently wondered if Pacey questioned his identity as their baby's father too…

"_My oldest son Douglas is, as I have stated before, the current Sheriff of our thriving community. He is with Jack McPhee, Capeside High School's proud English teacher. They have provided me with a beautiful granddaughter named Aimee. I am __so__ proud of their accomplishments__ as I'm sure all of you are__…"_

Joey saw Doug take Jack's hand and give it a squeeze. Jack smiled and gave him a quick kiss before turning their attention to the front again.

Jack quickly glanced over at Joey and gave her a private look of reassurance.

"_My second child and eldest daughter Carrie__ is currently living in __North Carolina__ where her husband Rich is stationed as a __Navy __Lieutenant__. He has been serving our country nobly, while my daughter cares for their three children…"_

There was another small applause before John continued.

"_My youngest daughter Gretchen and her husband Caleb couldn't be here tonight. They have just made me a new grandfather to a 7lb 8 o__z__ grandson named Connor. He is the latest addition to my growing family and probably the last for a while."_

Joey felt her heart drop at John's last few words. It was confirmed with that last statement. He didn't think that Pacey was the father of her baby. But why? They were married! Pacey's parents were there on her wedding day!

"_And then of course we have my youngest son Pacey… You all might remember him as the boy who stirred up trouble in his youth, but the man that is sitting before me now, is far from a troubled kid. He has worked hard to provide this community with a thriving restaurant that has inspired many other businesses to buy land in our community. And I am also proud to announce that his__ accomplishments have led him to meet Tess Bryant. A woman who is working so selflessly to expand on that business… Together the two of them can create a branch in the food industry that we all can state proudly that it started in Capeside__ Mass__."_

Joey couldn't even look at John or Pacey or Tess; or really anybody in the room. She felt so betrayed and humiliated in that moment she found it hard to breathe. She couldn't comprehend the rest of the words that were coming out of John Witter's mouth. She needed to get out of there before she became sick…

Pacey watched in alarm as Joey left the table in a hurry. He stood up to follow her but Jack nudged his arm. Pacey sat back down and listened as Jack whispered the situation in his ear...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey slammed open the doors to the women's bathroom. She hastily opened an empty stall and let out the cry she had been holding back ever since they arrived at this ceremony almost 2 hours ago. Her whole body shook with the force of feeling worthless and hurt.

All this time, Joey was upset about Tess's behavior towards Pacey, silently wondering if she would ever go too far with Pacey, only to have the tables turned to where _she_ was now being accused of adultery.

She felt guilty for being silent with her concerns about Tess. She should have talked to Pacey earlier… And what if John or Tess had mentioned their concerns about Pacey being the father of her baby to him? Would he silently question whether it was true or not, like she had done to him? Would he have been scared to ask her, like she had been?

Joey cried for what seemed like an eternity in that small blue cubicle. After a while, she rested her hand on her baby and found strength. This whole thing was stupid… She was not going to hide in the women's bathroom, crying, like she was a girl in high school. She is almost 26 years old and it's time to confront the enemy.

If Pacey would be dense enough to believe John or Tess, then she didn't need him either… She had to be strong for her baby.

She took a deep breath and opened the stall. She gently washed her face with the cool water that flowed under the sink before smoothing out the wrinkles on her new black dress.

She opened the bathroom door with confidence and held her head up high. Ironically Mrs. Valentine was close to the entrance and smirked, "Well, well, well… If it isn't Miss Josephine Potter… Or should I say Mrs. Witter now, correct?"

Joey turned around to face Mrs. Valentine with a cold expression on her face, "Choose your words carefully Valentine… I'm not feeling particularly friendly at the moment…"

Mrs. Valentine looked at Joey as if she had grown three heads, but she stepped away from Joey without another word.

Joey looked around the room and felt the loathing enter her body as she saw her father-in-law walking towards her with superiority in his step. He came close to her face, trying to intimidate Joey, but she refused to turn away or take a step back.

"You're not welcome here Joey," John stated in a harsh tone.

Joey was about to react to his forcefulness when out of nowhere Pacey came running and shoved John away from Joey.

"Get the hell away from my wife you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Pacey yelled as he threw him up against the wall.

"Pacey NO!" Joey cried, as she saw John punch Pacey, making him fall back to the ground.

Pacey ignored her cry and got up to retaliate, "You thought I was too stupid and arrogant to fall for that crap in your speech tonight, huh pop!?!"

Pacey threw his father back against the wall and held him there as John struggled against him.

"You thought I would fall for Tess's accusation towards Joey!?!" Pacey yelled slamming him against the wall again, "ANSWER ME!"

John continued to struggle but Pacey held him there firmly, "You thought you could embarrass her like that and I would just sit back and take it? Well, you can go straight to hell you cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch!!" And with that Pacey connected his fist with his father's jaw.

John was ready for Pacey this time because just as his son's fist met his own jaw, John had already shoved Pacey back with all his might and slammed him against the hard ballroom floor. John was now above Pacey and punching him mercilessly.

Joey saw Pacey go down and cried, "NO!" Her feet moved before she had time to think. All she could grasp was that Pacey was in trouble. She watched in horror as John repeatedly punched Pacey. Without thinking she tried to shove John off of Pacey.

"GET OFF HIM!!" she yelled as she tried to stop his arm from hitting Pacey again. John felt someone grab his arm and he turned around to shove Joey off his back. With one arm, he hit her stomach and sent her flying across the room. He didn't realize it was _Joey_ that he had just hit, for he was too busy making his son pay for his disrespect.

Joey hit the wall behind her with such a force she couldn't breathe. She felt a sharp pain go through her back and instinctually held her stomach trying to protect her baby...

Everything was happening so fast that by the time Pacey realized what his father had done to Joey; Doug was already tearing John off of Pacey.

Everything was in slow motion to Pacey now. He sat up and looked at Joey in horror as she held onto their baby protectively. She was lying with her back against the wall and appeared to be whimpering and struggling for air. Jack was at her side, trying to help her.

He couldn't breathe seeing Joey hurt and turned to look at his father who was slowly struggling against Doug to throw punches at Pacey again… It was a hatred Pacey had never felt before: an instinctual urge to _kill_.

Pacey couldn't think… All he knew was that his father was going to pay for hurting his family…

Pacey's mind went blank as the rage surfaced in his body. The next thing he knew he was on top of Doug and John throwing punches at random. He wasn't fully aware of _who_ he was hitting for the anger blinded him. All he could think about was that somebody was gonna die for hurting Joey...

He heard Joey's cry and was suddenly brought out of his trance as a security guard lifted Pacey off of the two men. He looked around the room, for the source of her cry and found her struggling to stand up while Jack tried to hold her down.

"JOEY!" he yelled and tried to break free from the security guards grasp. The guard wouldn't loosen his grip and dragged Pacey out of the ballroom and into the hallway. The last thing he saw was Joey crying hysterically, struggling to sit up and her hands covering their baby protectively...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna lock myself in my room, with my laptop, and try to finish the next chapter… Let me know what you think…**** Comments are always encouraging!**


	23. The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again! The beginning of my fall semester snuck up on me before I had a chance to finish**** this chapter. So**** unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update as much as I would like …cry… So, I'm planning on updating at least once a week while my goal is twice a week. I'll just cross my fingers**** and see how it goes****! Wish me luck!**** Hope you enjoy this update and I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can… ****(Maybe this weekend…?) Thanks for your support!! **

**The Aftermath**

Pacey was now struggling against a tall, buff police officer as he was dragged into the Capeside jailhouse in handcuffs.

He had been hysterical the whole ride in the back of the police car, just thinking about Joey and his baby. He had begged, pleaded, and even _threatened_ the officer to let him out so he could be with his wife and baby, but with no sympathy from the officer whatsoever…

After being pulled away from the sight of his wife at the Yacht Club, thirty minutes earlier, Pacey was arrested and charged with assault and battery. He watched in horror, from the backseat of the police car, as an ambulance arrived at the club and carried Joey out on a stretcher. She was wearing a respirator for her breathing and appeared to be scared holding Jack's hand the whole way to the ambulance.

Now, as he was being shoved into a cold jail cell, that image of Joey was the only thing in Pacey's mind. Everything, up until this point, was happening so fast… Yet now, every second he was away from his wife, felt like a lifetime…

Pacey walked in circles around his small, dark cell in frustration. All he could think about was how he had to get to Joey and his baby... He had seen her lying there, gasping for breath, and felt terrified at the possibility of what could have happened to her – or god-forbid – to their baby. The not knowing was killing him.

Doug appeared in front of Pacey's jail cell with his right eye swelled shut and his brown suit ripped at the seams. He glared at his little brother with his good eye as Pacey finally noticed his presence on the other side of the cell.

"Doug! Get me out of here!!" Pacey demanded in panic, "I have to get to Joey!!"

Doug shook his head, "Can't help you little brother-"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME DOUG!" boomed Pacey grabbing the bars in front of him and trying to break free, "You saw Joey! She's hurt! I have to be with her!!!"

Doug shook his head stubbornly, "Pacey… I don't have a choice in this matter."

"Like hell you don't!"

"PACEY! You attacked our father in front of _half_ the voting population in Capeside!" Doug shouted in frustration, "Voters that put me in this position to protect and serve their town. I wish things could be different but they aren't…"

Pacey shook his head in disbelief. He was so angry and wanted out so bad. He kicked the cot in resentment and turned to glare at Doug again.

"Look Doug, I haven't asked you for many things in my life-"

Doug shook his head, "NO! You _really_ screwed up this time Pacey!! I can't just let you out of here!"

"But what if something happens to them DOUG! I could never-" Pacey's voice cracked as the realization that something bad could happen to their baby. And Joey was alone… He couldn't talk as he was trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to fall with the devastating reality that his baby might not make it…

Pacey swallowed hard to fight back the emotion and pleaded, "Would you at least bail me out of here Doug?" His voice cracked again as he was begging now, "Please Doug… This is my wife who is carrying our baby that got hurt… MY baby…"

Doug saw the pain in his little brother's eyes and his heart softened, "Pacey, I just, I-I can't…"

Pacey turned away from Doug as he couldn't fight the devastation that flooded his body. He stumbled onto the bench and buried his face in his hands, losing his ability to fight back the emotion that was devouring him.

Doug left a broken Pacey, alone, so he could make a few phone calls.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ok Mrs. Witter, I need you to take a couple of deep breaths for me," instructed a male doctor in the emergency room, "We need you to calm down, so we can run a few tests…"

Joey was lying in the hospital bed clutching Jack's hand with her right hand and holding her baby with the other. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she was consumed in fear. She had a nagging pain in her back and was scared for the life of her unborn baby. She needed Pacey, but Jack refused to tell her where he was.

She took a deep, shaky breath and willed herself to remain calm for her baby as a nurse drew blood from her arm. Another nurse came in with an ultrasound machine and a fetal heart monitor.

Joey hated every second she was in that emergency room. It was the place where her mother had died nearly fifteen years ago.

_Bessie had found her mother non-responsive in bed, one morning, when Joey was only twelve years old. Her father had just come home__ that morning __after__ a night with his mistress, when__ he saw Bessie__ calling an ambulance. _

_Little Joey __woke up a little later that morning, to the sight of her__ father carry__ing__ h__er very dark mother out to the__ truck._

_Joey was in the waiting room of the Capeside Memorial Hospital when the doctor pronounced her mother dead only two hours later…_

Joey shuddered at that memory and felt even more tears escape her eyes. She couldn't lose her mother AND her baby in the same facility… Her heart wouldn't survive…

Jack never let go of Joey's hand and watched as the doctor and nurses poked and prodded her. He felt her trembling and was truly scared for her. He saw her go down earlier that night and immediately knew she was in trouble…

When the doctor asked Jack to leave, so he could do a pelvic exam, Joey nearly stood up to leave the room with him. Jack saw the panic spread across her face and gave the doctor a questioning look. The doctor nodded his head in approval for Jack to stay and left to close the curtain around them.

As modest as Joey was about these intrusive exams, she just couldn't stand to be alone and was thankful that Jack was there to support her. She only wished it would have been Pacey instead…

That particular exam was very uncomfortable… When the doctor merely mumbled a "hmmm" after he was finished, Joey felt her lower lip start to quiver, wondering what that sound could possibly mean for her baby. And just as the doctor began setting up the fetal heart monitor, to observe her baby's heartbeat, Joey saw Bessie peek her head through the green curtain.

"Oh Joey!" Bessie called out in a cross between panic and relief, "Doug called me and told me what happened! Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Bessie rushed over to Joey's bed and embraced her sister with a tight squeeze before letting her answer.

"I don't know Bess…" Joey cried into her sister's shoulder, "Where's Pacey?"

Bessie pulled away slightly with a frown. She saw the need in Joey's eyes and felt horrible. She knew _exactly_ where Pacey was and couldn't look her sister in the eye.

"Tell me Bessie!" Joey shouted through tears as the doctor intervened.

"Ok Mrs. Witter, I need you to calm down," instructed the doctor, giving Bessie a firm look, "I'm going to try and find your baby's heartbeat now, so I need you to take some deep breaths and try to remain still so we can listen…"

Joey tried to comply with the doctor's instructions, but it was hard because she felt trapped and frustrated. Why weren't Jack and Bessie giving her answers about her husband? Was Pacey hurt? Was he in trouble?

She put those thoughts aside as the doctor started to search for the source of the baby's heartbeat. After several minutes of searching, Joey closed her eyes as the tears of devastation rolled down her cheeks. She was unwilling to listen to the dreadful sounds of silence that filled the room. She felt the sudden, overwhelming need for Pacey to hold her…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey laid on the hard cot with his hands behind his head, aggravated. He just stared at the ceiling as he was consumed in his thoughts and emotions, thinking about everything that went down that night, and what could possibly be happening to Joey right now...

He had been trapped in this enclosed space for nearly two hours and was starting to feel like a caged animal.

He heard the sounds of somebody walking towards his cell and got up with anticipation.

"All right Pacey…" started Doug, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door, "After a heated discussion with Pop, I've convinced him _not_ to press charges, so you can go…"

Pacey looked at his brother in disbelief, "What do you mean he's '_decided__'_ not to press charges? What if _I_ want to press charges against _him_!?! Or for that matter, what if_ Joey_ wants to press charges!"

Doug shook his head, "YOU attacked Pop… HE was defending himself… And what happened to Joey was an accident…"

Pacey let out a huff and yelled, "That man insults my wife and humiliates her in front of everyone and you say that_ I_ attacked _HIM_! And my wife was taken away in an ambulance because what he did was an _accident_?!? _R__i__i__i__ght_… I see the logic in that…"

Doug opened the cell door and let Pacey out. Pacey was about to leave when it hit him like a bolt of lightning, "Are you trying to tell me that while I was stuck in here, Pop – the man who started this – ran free: trying to decide whether or not he should press charges against me?!?"

Doug didn't answer and Pacey felt sick. He just assumed his father was in jail like he was this whole time, but when Doug looked away, Pacey knew his answer…

Pacey turned to walk away from his brother before he would lose control of his anger again.

Doug felt guilty and called out after him, "Pacey my hands were tied… If this wouldn't have happened in front of so many of the voters in Capeside, then maybe I could have helped you out…"

Pacey stopped and turned around in disgust. He walked up to Doug and stared at him with cold, dark eyes, "You're forgetting something Doug… _I_ was one of the voters that elected you the Sheriff of this _pathetic_ town. I voted for you because I thought you would be FAIR and HONEST and abide by the law… And what happened tonight is far from fair, honest, or legal… You don't deserve that badge OR that title!"

Pacey's words hit Doug harder than if he would have just physically attacked him. Doug wasn't sure if ethically he did the right thing with his brother, but the law was clear: Pacey was the one who initiated the physical fight, so was therefore breaking the law. John appeared to be defending himself against Pacey and when he hit Joey, it appeared to be an accident… And with all those people at the club witnessing what had happened, he was left with no choice but to instruct one of his officers to arrest Pacey…

Doug watched as his little brother turned to walk away. Before he completely left his sight, Pacey turned around and stated boldly, "And by the way. If you see that bastard, send him a message for me: If he ever comes near my family or restaurant again, he'll find himself celebrating his next 'honorary ceremony' from his coffin!"

Pacey turned around and stormed out of the jailhouse, leaving Doug filled with guilt and remorse.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey entered the hospital, knowing Joey had to be there, after seeing Bessie's car and Jack's truck in the parking lot.

He found an older nurse, who was working the night shift behind a circular desk, and inquired with impatience, "I am looking for my wife."

"Name?" she asked indifferently, looking at a clipboard.

"Joey Potter," he stated without thinking.

The nurse looked through her papers and shook her head, "No… there isn't a Joey Potter here."

Pacey panicked before realizing his mistake… Before he had a chance to correct it, he saw Dawson and Anne enter the hospital with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Pacey!" Anne exclaimed letting go of Dawson's hand, "Where is she?"

"I don't know… I was just trying to figure that out…" he responded as Anne gave him a hug.

Pacey turned to the nurse again and stated without hesitation, "Joey Witter. Do you have a Josephine Witter in this hospital?"

The nurse looked down at her clipboard again and smiled when she saw the name, "Yes, right here. Josephine Witter: Room 332: the maternity ward."

Pacey sighed with relief, "Thank you…"

He turned to Dawson and Anne and motioned for them to follow him. As they walked towards the elevator, the nurse tried to stop them.

"Visiting hours are over!" she exclaimed as Pacey pressed the 'up' button by the elevator door, "You'll have to come back in the morning after 9 AM."

Pacey shook his head and retorted in frustration, "Look lady. It's been a long night and I haven't seen or heard from my wife since I saw her being placed in the ambulance over 4 hours ago! So you'll have to excuse me if I don't give a damn about the rules tonight…"

Dawson studied Pacey's outburst and attributed it to the fact that he had spent most of the evening in jail.

Anne smiled fondly and patted Pacey on the back, "Tell her we love her and that we would have been here sooner if Dawson wouldn't have been on the phone all night!"

Pacey smiled, "I'll tell her…"

The elevator doors opened and Pacey stepped in eagerly. Before the doors shut, Dawson declared, "We'll come by in the morning! Call us tonight, so we'll know she's ok!"

"Will do man…" he replied as the doors shut completely.

Pacey felt like a big ball of nerves as he felt the elevator begin to move. All he could think about, up until this point, was getting to Joey and making sure that she and the baby were ok. Now, he was afraid of what he would find when he saw her…

He held his breath as the elevator doors opened on the third floor and immediately saw Jack and Bessie talking in the hallway.

Bessie looked up first and saw Pacey. She quickly moved to give her brother-in-law a hug, "Pacey! Thank God you're here!"

She released him and saw the awful swelling under his left eye and the cut on his lower lip. She looked down to see that his blue shirt was un-tucked part-way and he appeared genuinely frazzled.

"She's been asking for you all night," Bessie explained, while trying to smooth out the wrinkles on his shirt.

Pacey felt guilty, thinking about everything Joey must have gone through that night, and he wasn't able to be there to support her.

"Is she ok? Is our baby ok?" Pacey asked impatiently, moving Bessie's hands away from his shirt.

Bessie frowned, "I think you should go talk to her."

"Where is she at?" he demanded, as the fear was mounting in the pit of his stomach.

Jack pointed to a blue door that was closed at the end of the hallway, close to the nurse's station.

Pacey wasted no time and left the two in the hall behind him, as he quickly walked over to her room. He took a deep breath before knocking softly. He hesitated slightly before finally opening the door.

The room was dark, only lit up by the machines that surrounded Joey who was lying in the hospital bed. She was lying back on two pillows with her eyes closed and her head tilted to the side. Her left hand, that wore her wedding band, rested on the swell of her tummy. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she was wearing a hospital gown. The white blanket on the bed covered her body just above the waist as she appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

The first thing that Pacey heard when he entered the room was a soft, subtle, 'swooshing' noise, repeating over and over again. He could tell that the sound came from one of the machines by her bed.

He slowly walked over to her and took her right hand. He lifted it to his lips and whispered, "I'm sorry sweetheart…"

Joey didn't move, but seemed more relaxed than ever. Pacey gently placed her hand back down on the bed again and observed her sleeping form. Her cheeks were rosy, but her breathing was steady, so that was a good sign…

Pacey placed a hand on her stomach, wanting to make sure their baby was ok, when he felt something strange under the fabric of her gown. Curiosity got the best of him and he gently slid the blanket down and lifted her gown, exposing her bare tummy. Attached to it was a white patch with a wire that connected to one of the machines. He looked at the machine, attached to her stomach, and realized it was the one making those repetitive 'swooshing' noises.

Joey slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Pacey, watching the monitor that recorded their baby's heartbeat, in wonder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Joey whispered.

Pacey jumped when he heard her voice. He was so mesmerized by the sounds coming from the machine that he didn't notice her wake.

"Is that little Witter?" he asked, placing his hand, flat on her stomach again.

Joey smiled and simply nodded, "The baby's fine… Dr. Wendell said we have been blessed with a fighter… He was amazed that the baby wasn't affected by the blow to my stomach or my fall... He just wants to keep me here tonight, to monitor our baby's heartbeat, and make sure everything's ok."

Pacey let out a relieved sigh and a large grin quickly spread across his face.

He leaned in, never moving his hand away from his baby, and gave his wife a tender kiss. Joey put her arms around his neck and brought him closer. He quickly pulled away when he felt her wince as he rested some of his weight on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern, noticing the look of pain in her eyes.

"Well, the baby is fine, but me on the other hand…" Joey explained, shifting on the bed to get comfortable, "I feel like I've been hit by a train..."

"Are you ok?"

"For the most part…" she answered with a sly grin, noting the look of dread on his face, "I'm just sore…"

Joey lifted her right hand to his swollen cheek and caressed it tenderly, "How about you Pace? I'm sorry about what happened-"

"-Joey don't…" Pacey interrupted and covered her hand with his, which was still on his cheek. He lifted it from his face and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss, "I will never forgive him for what he did to you tonight."

Joey looked away from Pacey feeling awful for causing the wedge between Pacey and his father. Even now, she still didn't understand why his father acted like that at the ceremony…

She finally looked back at him and saw the hate and pain in his deep blue eyes, "Doug called earlier this evening, right before they admitted me for the night, and told me what happened to you…"

Pacey looked down in shame.

Joey sat up in bed and pulled down her gown to cover her body better, "Pacey I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Pacey looked back up at her and shook his head, "I wanted to be with you so bad Joey! I saw that ambulance and I thought-" he stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know you did Pacey… And I wanted you here and I know you would have been if Doug wouldn't have arrested you…" Joey took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I love you Pacey, and even though you weren't with me here physically, you were with me in my heart… "

Pacey smiled as Joey continued, "Not to mention the fact that the other part of you - the part that's growing inside of me - was with me tonight too…"

Pacey's smile widened before he leaned in for another loving kiss. This kiss was longer than the others, filled with the passion and need that had been pent up for most of the night. The kiss was gentle and slow, and made both Pacey and Joey feel safe in the other's warm embrace.

This time, before Pacey pulled away completely, he stared deep into the depths of Joey's soul, through her chocolaty-brown eyes. All he saw in there was love and compassion. He smiled and kissed her forehead before moving to her swollen abdomen. With a tender touch, he lifted her gown and uncovered the bump on her lower abdomen. He gazed, starry-eyed, at the slight swell in fascination, before leaning in to kiss it tenderly. He whispered softly into her smooth skin, "I love you little Witter… Thank you for taking care of your mom for me tonight…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	24. Heating Up

**A/N: Well, here is my weekly update! Hope you enjoy! I have a four day weekend coming up so I'm going to try and get a lot of writing done then… I'm hoping to post the next chapter sometime this weekend, so look out for that! Once again, I can't state enough how much I appreciate you reading my story this far. It is a great honor to receive such great reviews and your patience with me is very generous! And as always, on with the story… :D**

**Heating Up**

It was a late November night when Pacey and Joey finally decided to call it quits after a long day in the restaurant. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and the sounds of a warm, soft bed were calling their names…

Several weeks had passed since Joey had been discharged from the hospital. She was 20 weeks along in her pregnancy now, and was definitely showing it.

Pacey shut off the last of the lights in the restaurant and was locking up, when he noticed Joey standing in the cold, with her arms folded over their baby, just staring into space.

He walked up behind her with concern and placed his hands on her shoulders to try and warm her up, "Come on Joey. Let's get out of here before you and Little Witter freeze…"

He didn't wait for her to respond, for the crispy night air was nipping at his bare skin. He got into the driver's side of the black jeep, with little thought, and looked up to see Joey still standing in the same spot she was in when he first came out.

"Jo…?" he inquired, stepping out of the jeep, "Are you coming?"

Joey seemed to snap out of her daze and nodded. They both got into the jeep and Pacey started it, in hopes of getting some relief from the frostbite that threatened to devour his skin.

Just as he was pulling away, the CD Pacey had put in earlier started to play and "_Enter Sandman_" blasted them loudly through the speakers.

Joey jumped, not at all prepared for the blast of music, and then smirked, "_Metallica_ Pacey…?"

He quickly turned the blaring music down and gave her a roguish smile, "What can I say? I felt the need for a little reminder of the days when I was a rebellious, hormonal, angst-ridden teenager…"

"And _Metallica_ provides that for you?" asked Joey with a raised brow.

"Well, listening to Dougie's collection of _Celine Dion's __Greatest __Hits_ is most certainly not going to put me in the mood to fight with my father…" answered Pacey, now turning up the music…

It was true. Pacey was still not on speaking terms with his father, and yet it didn't seem to bother him. In fact, he appeared to be more relaxed and stress-free than usual. It was this attitude that worried Joey. He was _too_ comfortable with the now broken relationship with his father…

It wasn't that she wanted him to be chummy with the hateful man, for she too was angry with what had happened. Not only had he endangered Pacey's life, but he had put the life of her unborn baby on the line and she would never forget that momentary feeling of loss when the doctor couldn't find its heartbeat…

Joey shuddered at that thought and placed a hand on her stomach, thankful everyday that she felt the baby move.

"You do realize the baby can hear this music now, don't you?" she asked mockingly, as she felt the baby kick.

She still hadn't told him about the baby's kicks yet, but really, she was only just starting to feel the baby move. Every once in awhile she would feel a good strong kick, but usually it was at night, when Pacey was asleep…

Without much thought, Pacey put his hand on Joey's protruding tummy and teased, "You like Metallica, don't you Little Witter?"

Joey felt the baby kick in response and looked at Pacey to see if he felt it. She frowned when he didn't seem to notice and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

She caressed the spot where she felt it kick and sighed deeply with disappointment. Pacey noticed this sigh and looked over at her inquisitively.

"You know, you've been out of it all night Jo…" Pacey began, taking her hand and squeezing it tenderly, "What's going on?"

Joey looked down, not really wanting to talk about it yet, "I don't really know where to start…"

Pacey watched Joey as she looked out the window, lost in her thoughts again. They had both been through a lot since the night of his father's honorary ceremony. He wasn't sure what Joey had to endure that night in the hospital while he was in jail, for they hadn't talked about it yet… But he could only imagine the fear she must have gone through. He knew all the horrific thoughts that had crossed his mind that night, and could only imagine what it was like actually being there, while the doctors tried to figure out if everything was ok… He still felt guilty knowing that she had to deal with that alone…

But Pacey promised himself that he would be there at her next doctor's appointment. It was this coming week, on Wednesday, at 10 AM. He had it written down, in his schedule, on the day she had told him about it. He was really excited about it. A chance to get more acquainted with the little baby they had created. He was looking forward to seeing little Witter again on the monitor and listening to the 'swooshing' noises of its beautiful heartbeat.

"Everything is going to be ok Jo…" he stated thoughtfully, taking her hand again, "We're gonna get through this_ together_. I promise…"

She smiled and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it with affection. She put his hand on her tummy and replied, "I know sweetheart. Sometimes it's just a little overwhelming thinking about what could have happened…"

"Don't I know it…" he answered, while caressing small circles over his baby.

When they finally arrived at their house in the country, it was dark, and only the moon shining through a layer of clouds, lit up the property. They both got out of the jeep and walked gingerly to the front door.

While Pacey was fumbling with his keychain, Joey felt the wind pick up and began to shiver. She pulled her long black coat closer together, over her body, as the cold air nipped at her skin. It was one of the coldest nights of the year, with below zero temperatures forecast for Capeside that night. Joey nuzzled closer to Pacey's body for warmth, while waiting impatiently for him to find the key.

He felt her snuggle up against his side, so he gently put his free arm around her, trying to create an invisible layer of heat between them…

"I have too many damn keys," Pacey explained, apologetically, still struggling to see to find the right one on his key chain.

Joey only responded with chattering teeth, as Pacey's numb fingers finally found the appropriate key.

When he finally managed to get the door unlocked and let Joey inside, Pacey found that the temperature inside, was no different than what it was outside.

"Let me go turn up the heat," he stated quickly, watching Joey still shivering uncontrollably. He didn't want her to be cold for too long, knowing that it couldn't be good for her or the baby.

Joey rubbed her hands together and watched as Pacey fought with the thermostat in the hallway. After several minutes had passed with several curses, he finally decided to go downstairs and check on the furnace. Joey chuckled to herself, recalling Pacey having the same problem with the furnace at the B&B, many years ago. Yes indeed, Pacey and heaters just didn't get along…

Starting to feel the numbness seep into her toes, Joey decided to take matters into her own hands and build a fire. There were no logs in the house, so she grabbed a flashlight and left the house in search of some firewood.

After fighting with the furnace downstairs, Pacey finally accepted defeat and went upstairs to tell Joey the bad news.

"JO!" he called out as he reached the top of the stairs, "Joey I think we're gonna have to get a new furnace. The old one is shot. Do we have any-" he paused as he looked around the living room in search of his wife. "Jo…?" he called out again, looking from the kitchen, living room, and 3 bedrooms on the main floor, but still couldn't find her. When he reached their private bathroom, with still no sign of Joey, he began to panic. Just as his imagination got the best of him, he heard the front door open and close and he raced out there to find her.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found her in front of the fireplace, holding a large stack of wood, "Joey… Where did you go?"

She looked at him sarcastically, with the hefty pile of logs in her arms, thinking the answer would be obvious, "I went to go get some logs for the fire Pacey... Is that a problem?"

Pacey furrowed his brows playfully, "What Jo…? No confidence in my ability to fix the heater?"

Joey laughed sardonically, "Oh yeah Pace… You've always been known to get along with the furnace so well… You'll have to forgive me for thinking that firewood would be needed for the night…"

Pacey raised an eyebrow and watched as she positioned the logs in the fireplace.

"Shall I start it…?" he asked with persuasion, feeling the need to reclaim his position as the masculine one in the house.

Joey shook her head vigorously, "I make the fires Witter… Remember?"

"Oh yes… How could I forget...?" he mocked and watched as she took the matches off the mantle, "It is your _ultimate_ fantasy, right?"

She struck one and attempted to start the fire in the hearth, "Yes and no… You're also forgetting who paid attention in science class…"

"I should have known that marrying _you_ would have negative consequences…" he teased as he took the matches from her, "Let me start the fire, Mrs. Witter, and you go get some blankets and pillows. We're probably gonna be out here for the night…"

Joey placed a hand on her hip and glared at him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to just snatch the matches out of her hand AND order her to go get the blankets and pillows… She watched in annoyance as Pacey struck a match and brought it down to the wood. Sure enough, in one shot, Pacey had the fire ablaze.

"You think you're pretty clever, don't you Pace…?"

He stood up, feeling rather cocky and admired his fire, "What…?"

"Ordering me around like I'm your _wife_ or something…" she retorted with a playful smirk.

"_Requesting_ my wife is more like it…" he answered, placing his hands on her waist.

"Well _this wife_ requests that _her husband_ go get the blankets and pillows, while _she_ gets ready for bed."

Pacey watched as she walked away and disappeared from the living room, into their bedroom. Even when she was annoyed, she walked with a gentle poise that made the butterflies in his stomach flutter nonstop.

He moved closer to the fire and rubbed his hands together one last time, before setting out into the cold house, in search of their extra blankets and pillows.

When Joey came out of the bedroom dressed in her blue flannel pajama bottoms and Pacey's sweatshirt, fifteen minutes later, she found the couch made up with Pacey nowhere in sight. He had turned off the lights and lit two candles on either side of the couch, placed on two side tables. The fire in the hearth created shadows on the chestnut walls that danced beautifully around her.

She padded across the room and settled on the comfy sofa, ready to entice a deep slumber. As she just got settled under the covers, Pacey came in from the kitchen with two hot mugs in his hands.

"One hot tea for the lady," he stated as he handed her the hot mug, "And one hot chocolate for her _lover_…"

"Anxious Pace…?" she bantered, as he settled under the covers beside her.

He stretched out on the couch comfortably, before placing his arm securely around her shoulders, "Come on Jo… You know we haven't christened this couch properly since we bought it new _months_ ago in May…"

Joey smirked before taking a sip of her hot tea and snuggled into Pacey's comforting arms. She rested in his loving, tender arms in a comfortable silence for a long time and sipped on her tea. The warmth from the tea and her husband's embrace sent tingles through her body.

Pacey watched his beautiful wife, with glazed eyes, as she took several sips from her grey mug. The smells of burning wood and Joey's lavender lotion sent him away in a mesmerizing trance. This was the meaning of life: holding his one true love in the comfort and security of the home they were building together; immersed in the love and compassion that surrounded them.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and took in her scent, giving her tender, loving butterfly kisses along the way. Her skin was so smooth and delicate. It amazed him how soft and precious she was in his arms. She was truly an angel. There was never a woman that could make him feel that burning ache, in the pit of his stomach, like she did and there never would be…

Pacey closed his eyes, absorbed in the sensations around him when he suddenly felt Joey sit up. He felt the cold air come between them and opened his eyes to find Joey placing her empty cup on the table beside the couch. He sat up with her and put his arms around her waist and moved them around to her stomach, nudging her back down into his arms again. She complied, but gracefully rolled over so now they were facing each other. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. She stretched her arm over his chest and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her forehead and felt the sleep overpower his body. Pacey felt Joey squirm slightly, so he caressed her abdomen affectionately with the palm of his hand, trying to help her get comfortable so she could go to sleep too.

"Hey Pace…" she whispered when he stopped.

"Yeah…?"

"Did you feel that…?"

"Feel what?" he asked, opening his eyes a crack.

"Did you feel this…?" she inquired again, moving his hand underneath her sweatshirt so it was now on her bare, swollen abdomen.

Pacey's eyes opened wide when he felt something move underneath his hand. He caressed the spot again, only applying more pressure this time and felt a more prominent kick. He raised an eyebrow and moved his hand away before sitting up.

Joey smiled, "You felt it didn't you?"

Pacey pulled the covers away from her front and pulled up her sweater to expose her tummy so he could see, "How long has this been going on?"

"For awhile now…" she explained as he applied pressure to her abdomen again, only to get another kick in response.

He smiled in amazement as he felt the baby move underneath his hand. It was the most precious feeling in the world. The baby would actually follow his hand.

"It's funny Pace…" Joey began, amused by this little game he was now playing with the baby, "I only feel it kick or move, like this, when I'm close to you…"

Pacey beamed at this news and kissed the top of her tummy, "So, Little Witter, you like to play when your old man's around huh?"

Joey felt the baby move again as the vibrations of his voice flowed through her tummy. She couldn't believe how active the baby was becoming just with his tender caresses and soft voice. This baby definitely knew who it's father was…

She placed her hand on top of Pacey's as he was enjoying this little game of nudge and kick, "Ok Pace… Some of us need to actually sleep…"

Pacey looked up at her with a mischievous grin, "Your no fun _Mommy_…"

Joey couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as he called her 'Mommy'. It was true, she was mom now… How can a title like that feel so _scary_ yet so _perfect_ at the same time. She began to pull her sweatshirt down before Pacey stopped her, "Ah ah ah… Not yet Jo! I haven't said goodnight to my little baby…"

Usually, Joey would feel very self-conscious about all this attention he was paying her middle, but in that moment, it just felt good…

He placed his head on her tummy again and rubbed the side of her abdomen gently, "All right Little Witter, Mommy's no fun, so we'll do this in the morning… Granted you don't keep her up all night. Then Daddy is going to be miserable dealing with your growly mother, so do me a favor and let her sleep…" He concluded his little speech with a kiss and then pulled her sweatshirt back down over her tummy.

Pacey was sitting up, gazing down at his beautiful wife who was gracefully lying below him. Is it even possible to love someone as intensely as he loved her? Was this natural to _need_ somebody as much as he needed her? And god, she was beautiful... Looking past her chocolate-brown eyes, directly into her soul, he could still see the innocence of the girl she once was, only wiser with time…

With the pad of his thumb, he gently stroked her soft rosy cheek, and tried to fight the urge to kiss her. For he knew, that if he kissed her, he probably wouldn't stop… _ever_…

Joey must have had the same thought, because the next thing he knew, her lips were on his in an intense, passionate kiss. It was as Pacey had feared, once her lips met his, he couldn't stop. But thankfully, Joey didn't want to stop.

There was a hunger in her kiss that Pacey quickly intensified. He felt the same need and desire in her that consumed his body and was eager to fill that void. Her body felt so perfect so close to his. But he had to get closer. As close as he could get to the woman who made his soul come alive…

Before long, several articles of clothing covered the floor in front of the hearth, as the fire slowly faded. Although the heat had diminished considerably, the lovers were far from being cold. It wasn't just heat they were making, but a love so pure and full of passion that only two soul-mates could produce such an affair…

As the flame from the hearth slowly faded to dark, the glow of the moon was the only source of light through the windows in the living room. The moisture from the dark night's sky, outside, broke free from the clouds in the form of Capeside's first falling snow.

Within hours of the first fallen snowflake, a blanket of white was now covering the grounds of Capeside Mass.

The two lovers of the night, held each other close, skin on skin, letting the love flow through their souls as the dreams of the night serenely possessed their bodies…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey heard a ringing in the distance and felt Joey slowly move away from his body. He heard the loud shriek again and opened his eyes to find Joey sitting up holding the blanket up to her chest and trying to regain consciousness. The light from the window made the skin on Joey's back glow in the darkness. Pacey couldn't resist touching the velvet surface and began to caress it with his fingers. He felt Joey relax under his touch and slowly closed his eyes again.

It was only when he heard the awful ring again that he realized it was the phone. He opened his eyes again and saw Joey now wrapping the blanket around her body and attempting to stand up. It was still dark and he didn't feel like they had been asleep for very long, so he wondered who could be calling so early.

"You want me to get it?" he asked hoarse, his voice still thick with sleep.

She smiled and shook her head, "That's ok Pace… I'm already up."

He watched as she stood up and padded out of the room in search of the phone. He closed his eyes and rolled over on the couch and listened as Joey answered the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello…?" he heard her say gently, "Oh hi Gretchen…"

'_Gretchen_?' Pacey thought… What would _Gretchen_ be doing calling so early, before the sun was even up? He listened to Joey intently as she continued speaking in a soft voice.

"No that's ok Gretchen… What's going on?"

Pacey heard silence. He was just about to nod off into dreamland once again when he heard Joey exclaim on an exhale of breath, "Oh my god!"

He opened his eyes and sat up. He found his jeans on the floor and quickly put them on. He grabbed his sweater and hastily put it over his head and through his arms before finding Joey in the kitchen, now sitting at the table, white as a ghost.

"What's wrong Jo?" he asked urgently, watching the fear spread across her face as her eyes slowly met his…

Her attention quickly went back to the conversation on the phone and she stated, thickly as tears filled her eyes, "I understand Gretchen. I'll… I'll tell him…"

"Tell me what?" he asked, growing more concerned with what he was seeing and hearing.

She pushed the button on the phone to hang up and looked at Pacey. She set the phone on the table and rested her head in her hands. She appeared to be in shock and Pacey couldn't take it anymore.

"Joey! What's wrong?" he demanded, taking her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him, "What did Gretchen want?"

With tears in her eyes she swallowed hard before finally looking into his big blue eyes with dread. Her voice cracked as she finally spoke thickly, "It's your dad Pacey… He –uh, he had a heart attack. He's _gone_…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	25. The Bliss of Denial

**The Bliss of**** Denial**

The preacher began his sermon, on a dreary Tuesday morning, on the grounds of the cemetery where John Witter would be laid to rest. The friends and family sat in the white chairs outside, facing the closed glossy casket, in grief. A light snow slowly fell from the pearly-grey sky, as the chill in the atmosphere matched that of what was in the hearts of the grievers.

Joey sat devotedly by her husband and gently held his hand. They were located in the second aisle from the front, close to Gretchen, Caleb, and Connor. The now widowed, Mrs. Witter, sat in the front with Doug, Jack, and Aimee by her side. Carrie, her husband Rich, and their three kids completed the first row along with the Witter family.

Joey watched as her mother-in-law sniffled with despair while Jack tried to comfort Doug from completely breaking down as the preacher concluded his speech. Joey studied Pacey, whose eyes were on the casket as it was lowered into the ground. She tried to study his expression, but couldn't read what was going on in his mind or in his heart.

Fear loomed in the pit of her stomach as she had waited for days to watch him fall; watch him break-down with the news of his father's death, but it never happened. Pacey did all the "appropriate" things. He stood by his mother as she picked out the black casket, and held Gretchen close as the tears of devastation wracked through her body. He even arranged to have a wake after the funeral, at his restaurant, for family and friends. Pacey appeared to be the perfect son, holding it together for the sake of his family, but Joey knew her husband better. He had the biggest heart of anyone in that family and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was hurting. Joey just sat and waited anxiously for the other shoe to drop; for Pacey to break-down and grieve, and when that time comes, she would be there and hold him close and try to take all his pain away.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey sat at a table, in the restaurant, with Bessie, Dawson, and Anne as they attended her father-in-law's wake. They observed the setting around them in silence, sipping on their warm thick drinks, too consumed in their thoughts to speak.

The restaurant was full that afternoon, and the mood was somber. People wondered around the room talking, crying, and just plain mourning.

After a few minutes of awkward tension, Dawson broke the silence, "You know… We have got to stop meeting at this restaurant like this."

"I know," Joey agreed, looking around the depressed room, "The restaurant is starting to develop a permanent ominous feel around it."

Anne and Bessie nodded in agreement as the group fell silent again.

"So how are you holding up Jo?" Dawson asked, watching her closely.

Joey closed her eyes with that question and took a deep breath. She really hadn't had time to process how she felt about this situation. She was so worried about Pacey's reaction that she didn't have time to put her own feelings in perspective.

The only thing that kept popping into her head was how she had come between Pacey and his father; much like she had come between Dawson and Mitch… Only this time, things were much worse for Pacey… At least Dawson knew his father was proud of him and loved him… Pacey would never have that luxury. She looked down as she fought another onset of guilty tears…

She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered the best way she could, "It's not important how I feel. It's just important that I'm here for Pacey…"

Bessie gave her sister a stern look and was ready to argue, but decided against it as she saw Joey look down in shame.

They sat in silence again as Joey looked back up to see Doug break-down and leave the room. Jack quickly followed him as Grams took Aimee, who was crying, not understanding what was going on.

Bessie observed what had just happened with Doug and asked her little sister with concern, "How's Pacey holding up?"

Joey's eyes wondered across the room until she found her husband. He was talking to a few men who had worked with his father many years ago. He had a smile on his face and she still couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, much less in his heart. In fact, he seemed to be happy and joking with the men... But then again, that was Pacey. He would always put his own feelings aside to make another person smile.

"Well, he hasn't cried, he hasn't yelled, he hasn't shown me any kind of remorse," Joey explained as she continued to watch Pacey in the distance, "But you know how grief works… It just probably hasn't hit him yet…"

Dawson smiled and nodded in understanding, "I remember going through that…"

"I do too," Joey agreed and took his hand, "At that time, I could tell you were hurting, but with Pacey… I just can't see anything. He's so closed off…"

"Just give him time Jo," Bessie stated reassuringly.

"I know… And I will… It's just the longer this goes, the more I fear when it does hit him, he'll fall hard… And I'm scared he won't let me help him back up…"

"We all have to work through death in our own way Joey," explained Bessie, "And when he's ready, he'll come to you and he will let you help him…"

A smirk appeared on Anne's face as she recalled, "For me, when my mother died, it didn't hit me until a week later. Literally, I felt fine all through the funeral and wake; granted I had a few teary moments, but I knew she was in a better place. Then one day the following week, I was coloring with my niece, Madison, when she asked me what her Grandma's favorite color was. The question hit me like a ton of bricks. I was not at all prepared for it and just began to sob… My poor niece ran from the house and got our neighbor because she thought I was sick…"

"That poor little girl…" Bessie commented.

"I know…" said Anne with a smile, "Maddie was afraid of me for weeks and wouldn't come near me. She_ still_ has trust issues at times…"

"Well right after my mom died, Bodie and I became serious," Bessie explained, "I was just out of high school and he was there to support me and Joey throughout the whole ordeal. You remember that Jo?"

Joey smiled and nodded, "I don't know what we would have done without him… However, Dawson was my savior when Mom died…That's when I started going over to the Leery's as much as I could. I think I practically lived there for a year…"

"I remember that," Dawson laughed, "That's when Pacey got jealous of all the time I was spending with you and started to tease you more."

"Yeah but you want to know something ironic?" Joey stated through a mischievous grin, "Pacey actually came over to my house after I got back from the emergency room a few hours after my mom had died. He must have heard it on his dad's scanner or something, because he knew before anyone else did…"

"Really?" Dawson asked with a raised brow, wondering how he never knew this piece of information.

"Yeah." Joey replied with a large smile, "Pacey will probably kill me for telling you guys this, but he came over that day, on his bike and knocked on my window. I wasn't happy about seeing him, but he refused to leave, so I climbed out of my window to talk to him. He was really quiet and didn't say much, but I noticed he had something in his hand. When I confronted him about it, he opened his hand to reveal a golden locket. He told me it was his Grandmother's and his mother had given it to him when she had died. He said he was really close to his grandmother and that the locket helped him through his pain. He hoped that maybe it would help me get through my pain too…"

"Twelve-year-old Pacey Witter did that?!?" exclaimed Dawson in shock.

"Technically, he was thirteen Dawson," corrected Joey with a grin, "But yes. Pacey did that."

"Well where's the locket Jo?" Bessie cornered, "How come I've never seen you with it?"

Joey laughed, "Here's where the story gets interesting… I put the locket around my neck and offered Pacey ice cream in appreciation. It was so strange to me that Pacey was actually being nice to me, that ice cream was the only thing I could think of to take my mind off of what was happening. The ice cream was a mistake, because as I was looking for a spoon in the drawer, I came across Mom's grocery list. I fell to pieces staring at the peach parchment with her dainty hand-writing on it, and somehow managed to get ice cream all over my shirt. Pacey was confused as to why I was crying, but held me. After it seemed like I had no emotion left in my body, I realized how messy my shirt was and left to go change. I didn't even tell Pacey where I was going and just left. Looking back, that was probably my next mistake. As I took off my messy shirt, I saw the quilt my mom made for me on my bed. Just then, Pacey entered my room, unannounced, and stared at me in shock. At least I think it was shock because the next thing I know, I'm running to find comfort in his arms and he backs away. I was confused by his reaction and saw where his face was bright red. I looked down and saw I was only wearing my bra, and what was worse, I saw that Pacey had gotten excited because of it."

Anne burst out laughing, "So Dawson wasn't kidding when he said sparks flew between the two of you back then…"

Joey smiled and nodded, "I was so embarrassed and angry by his reaction that I took off the necklace and threw it at him. I accused him of being a pervert before I decked him."

Dawson smiled and exclaimed, "So that's how Pacey got that black eye!!"

Joey grinned, "Yes… And I haven't really thought about that in years…"

"Haven't thought about what in years?" Pacey asked as he put his hands on Joey's shoulder's and massaged them affectionately.

Bessie and Anne chuckled as Joey answered quickly, "Oh it's nothing sweetheart…"

Dawson raised an eyebrow as he observed his two best friends. He couldn't believe he hadn't heard this story until now.

"Well, are you ready to go Jo?" Pacey asked tenderly, "Gretchen and Caleb are going to lock up for us, so I thought we could go home."

"Yeah sure, Pace," Joey answered and slowly rose from her chair, "Whatever you want to do…"

"Well, we'll see you guys later! Thanks for coming!" Pacey exclaimed as they walked out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Several hours had passed since Pacey and Joey had left the wake. They had spent most of the afternoon and evening cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Now, they sat at the table in silence as they ate their supper.

"Pace?" she asked gently, not able to take the tension between them any longer.

"Hmm?" he asked as he took a bite of his pasta.

"How are you feeling?"

Pacey smiled and shook his head, "Oh great Jo… Not you too…"

"I'm just worried about you Pacey and I'm scared…" she admitted honestly.

"Well don't worry about me Jo. Everything is ok… Life and death happens. There's no point in dwelling on it…" he replied and then took a drink from his glass.

Joey sighed, wondering if what he was saying was true. She picked at her pasta and didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"What…? You're not going to eat?" he asked when he saw her stand up and carry her plate full of pasta to the sink.

"I'm just not hungry Pacey…"

Pacey stood up and stopped her, "This is what I don't like, Jo… Him having this affect on my family from his grave… You know it's not good for Little Witter if you don't eat and I'll be damned if I have to watch him hurt you or our baby from the hell he's burning in."

"PACEY!" Joey shouted in shock, "You don't mean that!"

"I'm sorry Jo," he stated quickly, watching tears fill her eyes, "I probably shouldn't have said that…"

Joey started to cry and Pacey took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Jo," he said again in a softer tone, "Look. That baby is part of me in there and I know how a Witter's appetite is and I would hate to see you waste the perfectly good linguini I prepared for us tonight over something that is a natural part of life…"

He paused and watched as she seemed to melt into his arms. He didn't like the stress she now seemed to be under and was silently growing angrier with his father. He rubbed her back to try and sooth her as she sniffled into his shirt.

"It's ok Jo…" he whispered next to her ear, "I love you so much sweetheart."

Joey sniffed and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from his shirt, "I love you too Pacey. I just… I-I feel so bad about the way things ended-"

"-Jo there is nothing we can do about it now," he stated simply, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb, "Right now, he's gone. He's not hurting anymore, and I'm not hurting, so I most certainly don't want you or our baby hurting for that matter. Because we are here now and alive; the three of us… I want us to be happy Joey, and I can't be happy when you're so sad…"

Joey tried to look into his deep blue eyes and read what he was saying was the truth. However, she still couldn't tell. His eyes were a steely-blue and his emotions were just as closed off to her as they ever were. She felt an ache develop in her heart.

"Ok Pace…" she said gently and tried to smile, "If that's what you want, then we'll be happy…"

He smiled contentedly and hugged her. He gently kissed her forehead before guiding her back to the table.

"Ok Jo," Pacey teased, "I know I felt Little Witter kick a few minutes ago, so it's time you feed the baby…"

Joey rolled her eyes as he sat next to her and grabbed his plate.

"You aren't going to feed me are you?" she asked with a slightly bemused expression.

"If that's what it takes then yes… I'm going to feed you…" he smirked and twirled some pasta on his fork.

"This is pathetic Pac-" she started to say before he put the fork in her mouth. She chewed the food as she watched him grin and wrap some more pasta around the fork. She swallowed and grabbed the fork from his hand.

"You know you're lucky Witter I feel sorry for you tonight, because after what you just did, we would probably be taking you to the emergency room to remove the fork from your body…"

Pacey furrowed his brow and teased, "So you're feeling rather frisky tonight, are you Mrs. Witter?"

Joey placed the food in her mouth and glared at him as he gave her his best mischievous smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey woke up on Wednesday morning to a cold bed. He rolled over and moved his hands over the bed to try and find his wife, but with no such luck. He sat up in bed and watched her come out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go out.

"Going somewhere?" he inquired, watching her sit at the end of the bed and put on her shoes.

She looked back at him with an uneasy grin, "I have the appointment with Dr. Sydney today, my OB-GYN.

Pacey looked at the clock and saw it was a quarter after nine. The appointment was in forty-five minutes.

"Joey! Why didn't you wake me up?" he demanded, throwing the covers off his body and getting up.

"I just didn't think you'd want to go under the current circumstance, Pace," she explained, standing up defensively.

He grabbed some jeans from his dresser drawer and headed for the bathroom to quickly get ready.

Joey knocked on the bathroom door and handed him his navy shirt. He was brushing his teeth as Joey began to apologize, "It's not like I don't want you to go Pace. I just didn't know if you needed some time alone…"

Pacey spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his toothbrush, "Joey, if I want time to be alone, I'll leave…"

Joey took that the wrong way and walked out of the bathroom. He caught up with her and saw she was getting emotional again, "I didn't mean I was going to leave you or our family, I meant that I would leave temporarily… But I don't need to, Joey. I'm fine."

Joey frowned and looked down, "There just isn't a manual on how to deal with these things… And every time I have gone through something like this, each situation is different and scary. I just hate this feeling like everything is going to come crumbling down if I make the wrong move or do the wrong thing…"

Pacey embraced her gently, "You can't do the wrong thing Jo…"

She smiled as she felt the baby kick. He must have felt it too for he pulled away and placed his hand on her tummy, "Hey Little Witter… Are you ready for your picture today?"

Joey felt the baby respond to the movement of his hand and the sound of his voice. It was very strange. She never realized a baby could grow an attachment to someone who wasn't the mother. But this baby was. Every time he was near she felt the baby stir. And there was no doubt that when he talked or applied pressure to her abdomen that the baby felt it and kicked in response. It was amazing the relationship Pacey was creating with his unborn child. She never thought it was possible…

Pacey smiled at his wife when he felt the baby kick under his hand. He moved away from her and left to go put on his shirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey sat on the soft cushiony table in the doctor's exam room, while they waited for the doctor to come in. She was wearing a pink hospital gown and had a white sheet covering her legs up to her waist. Pacey held her hand, sitting on a metal folding chair beside her and tenderly caressed her hand.

He felt the anticipation mounting as they waited for Dr. Sydney to make an appearance.

"Are you nervous?" he asked quietly, before gently brushing his lips on the top of her hand.

She smiled and slowly shook her head, "No, not really… I'm just ready to get the exam part over with so we can see our baby…"

"Yeah…" he answered, "But I'm partial to that heartbeat…"

Joey nodded in agreement, "That is the most beautiful sound I think I've ever heard."

Just then, there was a brief knock on the door, before a tall blonde woman entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Witter. Mr. Witter. How are the expectant parents doing today?" Dr. Sydney asked as she pulled up a rolling chair to talk to them.

"I'm doing ok..." Joey answered honestly, "I'm starting to feel the baby move now…"

Dr. Sydney pulled out Joey's chart, "I see here you are 21 weeks along. Is that correct?"

Joey nodded as Pacey squeezed her hand.

"Ok that's excellent…" the blonde stated before putting her clipboard down on the table beside her and rolling her chair over so she was now in front of Joey, "Well… Why don't we get the uncomfortable part done first, then we can move on to the fun? Sound good?"

Joey sighed, hating this part of the exam, and nodded. Joey lied back on the table and blushed as the doctor began her invasive exam. Pacey held her hand and studied her face, trying to support her. He watched as she closed her eyes uneasily and saw her discomfort. He carefully reached his hand up to her forehead and moved the stray strand of hair away from her eyes. She opened her eyes, feeling his warm touch on her skin, and turned to look at him. He smiled at her lovingly and she felt her body finally relax.

"Ok, everything looks good down there," Dr. Sydney added as she rolled her chair to the trash can and threw away her plastic gloves.

Joey slowly sat up, with Pacey's help and put the sheet around her waist again.

"Has everything from your accident healed ok Joey?" the doctor asked with concern, picking up her chart to take notes.

This question came as a surprise to Pacey. He had temporarily forgotten about her accident and suddenly felt angry.

Joey felt Pacey's hand tense up and answered quickly, "Oh yes… Everything has healed just fine…"

"Good… Now Mr. Witter," Dr. Sydney began, as Pacey looked up in bewilderment, "What would you like for me to do first? Get pictures of your baby or listen to the heartbeat?"

Pacey smiled and looked at Joey before stating with pride, "Heartbeat. I want to listen to the heartbeat…"

"Ah-ha. A usual favorite among fathers…" she answered and stood up to prepare the proper machine.

Pacey smiled as he watched Joey lie back on the table again. Dr. Sydney lifted her gown and exposed her swollen abdomen. He suddenly felt an unfamiliar emotion lurking in the pit of his stomach as he watched the doctor move the wand over Joey's stomach to find a heartbeat. He swallowed hard as the feeling became more intense. He fought the thoughts overpowering his mind now and tried to focus on the baby.

The more he thought of the baby the worse the feeling got. It was starting to become painful so he let go of Joey's hand and stood up.

"Pacey…?" Joey asked, slowly sitting up, noticing his face was growing pale, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and asked Dr. Sydney, "Do you have any water?"

Dr. Sydney pointed to the sink where a plastic cup dispenser was located and told him to help himself.

With a shaky hand he took a cup and placed it under the faucet. He brought the cup to his dry mouth and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. When he had finished all the water in the cup he heard a soft 'swooshing' noise fill the room.

He threw away the cup and sat back down close to Joey. He tried to smile and be happy, but with each repetitive 'swoosha' noise, the monster inside his stomach began clawing at his insides.

Joey beamed when she heard her baby's heartbeat. She looked over at Pacey, expecting to see the same feeling of joy she was feeling, only to notice he was now growing paler.

"Are you sure you're ok Pacey?" she asked nervously. He didn't look good. He didn't look good at all.

Pacey gave her a smile, she knew wasn't sincere, and nodded his head.

"Your baby's heartbeat is strong Joey. You have nothing to worry about there…" Dr. Sydney said confidently as she took the wand away from her stomach and cleaned up the machine.

Joey smiled in response, but was more concerned with what was going on with Pacey. She balanced her weight on her right elbow and took Pacey's hand with her left.

He looked up at her as his eyes were growing dark and scary. She didn't like what she was seeing and wanted to leave.

"Picture time!" chimed Dr. Sydney with excitement, rolling the sonogram machine over to Joey.

Joey continued to study Pacey. His hand were growing sweaty and she could have sworn she felt him tremble slightly.

"Ok Mrs. Witter, lie back and this will be a little cold…"

Pacey continued to fight the demons that were swirling around in his body, making it hard for him to think, to breath, to concentrate. He took a deep breath and willed himself to remain calm.

He watched closely as Doctor Sydney moved the wand over the jelly on Joey's stomach. He looked to the screen and immediately the form of a small baby appeared on the screen. He couldn't take his eyes away from the monitor.

"Here's your baby's head," the blonde explained as she pointed to the screen, "And it's little feet and Oh-"

Pacey swallowed hard as he watched the screen. He could see the baby moving, he could see its little body and its little life. That awful, agonizing emotion, which was wracking through his body, moved painfully slow, up to the large lump in his throat.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Sydney asked cheerfully as Joey smiled at image on the monitor. She had already decided she didn't want to know what she was having, but giving Pacey a quick glance, she saw the horror on his face. She furrowed her brow and looked at the monitor again. Maybe knowing the gender of their baby would make Pacey feel better.

"Sure…" she said hesitantly, watching Pacey struggle to breathe.

"Look right there," Dr. Sydney instructed, as she pointed to the screen. "Now what do you see?"

Joey looked at the screen and smiled, "I'm having a boy, aren't I?"

Dr. Sydney smiled and nodded, "Correct! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Witter! You're going to have a son."

Joey's face lit up as she looked at her baby boy. He was perfect. Joey looked at Pacey, waiting for a reaction to this spectacular news. All she saw was pain in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"_You're going to have a son_,' kept reverberating in Pacey's mind. A son. A boy. A new father-son relationship. He was going to be the father. Just like the father he had just lost. Just like the man who had just died.

The monster in his stomach took a giant leap in his stomach and he knew he was going to be sick. He quickly let go of Joey's hand and said, "I'm sorry," before exiting the exam room, leaving his wife and son behind.

He found the nearest bathroom and unleashed the contents in his stomach, violently. He collapsed on the wall by the cubicle and began to sob. He brought his hands up to his face and cried. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. Guilt, hate, remorse, and even an unfulfilled love, inundated his body.

His dad was gone and he would have to live with that. But how was he supposed to do it all over again? How was he supposed to become the father figure when he had failed so miserably as the son…?

He just sat in the small clinic bathroom with these thought circling his mind mockingly and cried fiercely. He found no answers, no sympathy, and no strength in that bathroom stall…

Why did he have to do it? Why did his dad have to leave without saying goodbye? Why didn't he get the chance to tell him he was sorry and try to mend fences?

Even in death, John Witter was a cruel, _cruel_ man…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: As you now know, I flipped the coin and the fates decided they would have a boy... I was hoping for a girl (So, please forgive me Shortygirl81) but maybe next time? Right? ;) I hope you've had a wonderful Labor Day weekend so far!! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Going Through the Motions

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the feedback and encouragement! Your compliments are very overwhelming and make me eager to write more! I only wish I could write faster to get these updates out to you guys sooner… But just know that I read and cherish all of your reviews and thank you for taking the time to write them! Anyways, I'll try to have the next update out again sometime this weekend (I'm thinking Sunday night, if not sooner). ****Wish me luck! And I want to give a quick thank you to Doggiesrule147 for the awesome request! Hope you like… (Although you'll read more about the request in the next chapters)… Hope you enjoy and on with the story… :)**

**Going through the Motions**

Joey cautiously rolled out of bed, early Sunday morning, not wanting to disturb Pacey. She hadn't been able to sleep well since her doctor's appointment a couple of weeks ago, and the previous night was no different.

She rubbed the temple beside her right eye, feeling the beginning stages of a nasty migraine that threatened to form. It shouldn't have surprised her that she would start to get headaches now, due to the lack of sleep and stress she was now under. But somehow she felt that she could handle all of the problems she and Pacey were facing, without having to endure any of the nasty side effects. But she did and those nasty side effects were just another reminder of why pregnancy wasn't as glorious as people portrayed it to be: i.e. lack of medication.

Joey sighed in frustration, feeling the ache grow more intense, before glancing over at Pacey's side of the bed. It was empty. This observation took her by surprise because she didn't even feel him get out of bed this morning. She looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly 5 AM and realized he must have left in the middle of the night.

She put on her robe and walked with diligence into the living room. She found her husband's sleeping form on the red sofa with the television on; an infomercial playing on the screen.

He appeared to be lifeless, lying on his side, with only his hands cushioning his head, under his cheek. His messy chestnut hair proved that he wasn't sleeping well either, for he must have been tossing and turning all night long. There were no blankets on his body and she silently wondered if he was cold, since he was only wearing his gray pajama bottoms… He was pale and dark. The bright gleam, which usually lit up his innocent face, was gone; and had been for quite some time now…

This wasn't an unusual state for Joey to find her husband in. He had been like this, off and on, ever since the day she had her appointment with Dr. Sydney.

Watching Pacey sleep, she was reminded of how Pacey had left her in the exam room, looking terrified and sick. She had gotten dressed as quickly as she could and tried to find him. Her search was unsuccessful. After going through the clinic in a panic, she went outside to find the jeep was gone. Just as the panic was starting to make her feel dizzy, she saw Bessie pull up in her white four-door sedan. She was there to pick up Joey after Pacey had called and asked her to take his wife home. Joey wasn't sure what had happened with Pacey that day, but something had changed inside him.

She refused to question Pacey about why he left her there almost two weeks ago in that clinic; and even if she wanted to, she didn't have the heart to do it, for he seemed to be hurting and closed off most of the time. And on the rare occasion she caught him in a good mood, she didn't want to take away his temporary moment of joy by starting a fight. So, she just basically watched him from afar. Not sure of what to say or do.

She continued to observe his sleeping form with misery in her eyes and heart; wanting nothing more than to take away his grief. She reached for the tan blanket on the other side of the couch and lovingly covered his body, so he wouldn't get cold.

She quietly knelt down beside him, the best way she could at 23 weeks along in her pregnancy, and gently touched his cheek. With the tips of her fingers she traced the lines of stress underneath his eyes with the tenderest of caresses. She slowly moved down his cheek to the base of his jaw, with the touch of a feather, and felt his face relax under her affectionate strokes. His breathing seemed to calm down significantly too.

She continued the journey with her fingertips down his neck to his broad shoulder. She stopped there and rested the palm of her hand on the tense muscles underneath. She could feel the knots that had formed there within the last few weeks and began to massage them with her angelic hand; trying to get rid of the evidence that he was under stress.

Pacey responded to her affection with a slight moan and shifted so he was now on his back. Joey needed to be closer to him. She needed to feel his warmth against her skin and make sure he was going to be ok. She was terrified inside and needed to be held by the one man who made her feel safe.

She carefully climbed onto the sofa, hoping not to wake him, and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose closer to his neck. She held on for dear life, hoping to stop all the pain and misery she feared was in his heart.

Pacey instinctively opened his arms to her, not completely conscious, yet not completely asleep. He moved his hand up and down her shoulder for comfort. He could smell the flowery scent of shampoo in her hair and was at peace.

It wasn't until he rested his hand on her side and felt a kick that he completely woke up. He opened his eyes with a start when he felt the baby kick him a second time and saw Joey's beautiful brown eyes staring up at him with a smile.

"You felt that didn't you?" she asked eagerly, the early morning sunlight illuminating the rose color of her cheeks, "I think he misses playing with his dad…"

Pacey smiled uncomfortably before moving his arm out from underneath her so he could sit up.

"I thought you and Bessie were going to see your dad today?" he asked quickly, changing the subject.

She watched him maneuver off the couch and replied with caution, "Yes. I was- I am…"

She paused observing his features turn dark again and quickly added, "But I don't have to go Pace… Why don't I just stay here today and we can spend some time together; _alone_."

Pacey didn't seem to mind that idea until she concluded with, "You know… just the three of us…"

A gloomy look appeared on his face as he shook his head, "Jo you need to go."

He turned to walk out of the room before she had a chance to protest. It took her a few minutes to get off the couch, as her expanding waist-line was making it difficult to get up lately. She found him in the kitchen with a pot of coffee in his hand.

"Pacey I don't have to go…" she began, observing the fact that he wouldn't face her, "I'll stay here and we'll just have a relaxing day at home…"

He filled his green cup with the dark liquid and took a sip before opening the pantry to find some cereal.

"Jo, you guys just found out your dad's been released from prison… You need to go see him…"

"Well then maybe you could come with us?" she suggested gently.

"No." he answered harshly, pouring some milk into his bowl of cornflakes.

He didn't look at her as he walked past her in the doorway with the bowl and cup in his hands.

Joey felt the icy atmosphere around her and felt hurt. She frowned and tried to fight off the emotions that were making her want to cry. She hated her hormones for not letting her control her tears better. She was never a person to cry over every little thing, but lately, the smallest scowl from him would drive her to sobbing.

As she walked past the living room, to go into the bedroom, she saw where Pacey was now on the couch eating his breakfast in front of the TV. He was watching the news with a scowl on his face as he hastily ate his cereal. She hated seeing him like that: so cold and emotionless. She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her. If he knew how much it hurt to watch him distance himself from her. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and left to go get ready for her day.

When she got out of the shower, several minutes later, she was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice Pacey by the sink and ran into him.

"Geez Jo!" he barked, with the toothbrush in his mouth, "Watch it!"

He glared at her and waited for her to move. It was then that she saw the hate in his eyes: that steely-blue gaze that made her skin crawl.

"You know you could've knocked or waited until I was done!" she snapped, now wrapping the towel more securely around her body. She was feeling really insecure all of a sudden and didn't like the fact that she was almost naked in front of him. She felt so vulnerable.

"Oh yeah… Like I've ever had to knock before!" he retorted with hurtful sarcasm.

"It's called _respect_ Pacey..." she yelled, more in frustration than anything else, "You should try it sometime!"

"What's the difference Jo?" he inquired hatefully, looking her up and down, "It's not like I haven't seen it all before…"

"-And you'll be lucky if you ever see it again!" she yelled thickly, feeling the tears overwhelm her.

Pacey watched her cry and groaned angrily. He turned around, without so much as an apology, and stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

She collapsed on the edge of the bathtub and held her face in her hands. She hated what was happening to Pacey. She was losing the compassionate man that she had fallen in love with and felt powerless to stop it.

She strained, trying to remember what emotions she felt after her mom had died; anything that might be useful to help Pacey. Was she that hateful when her mom had died…? Was she that cold and isolated…? She couldn't remember as she was still trying to regain her composure to finish getting ready.

As she wiped away the fresh tears on her face, she sniffled one last time before finally getting dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, with wet hair, she decided she was ready to go. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to go out into the cold winter air with damp hair, but she didn't have time to do anything about it. The fight with Pacey had taken up too much of her time and energy. Bessie was due to pick her up in less than 5 minutes.

She went back into the living room, expecting to get a lecture from Pacey about how '_it's not good for the baby to go out with wet hair'_, but he said nothing.

She saw Bessie pull up to the yard in her car and grabbed her coat from the closet. She hesitated for a while, looking at Pacey – who refused to look at her – and wondered if it was ok to say goodbye.

She couldn't help it. She loved him too much to just leave without saying anything and said softly, "See you later Pace…"

She watched him intently, hoping to see a sign that everything was going to be ok. Something that said he wasn't mad at her and loved her like he always has…

He didn't tear his eyes away from the television and mumbled impersonally, "Yeah."

Joey let out the breath she had been holding with disappointment. She walked out the front door feeling the giant tears well up in her eyes again, wondering how he could become so hateful.

Little did she know that Pacey was on the other side of the door, pondering the same thing…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	27. Something to hold on to

**A/N: Yeah!! I'm early this time with the update! Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up… Anyways, I know my story is starting to get sad and depressing but have no fear! There is a bright light at the end of this gloomy tunnel. Just remember that I love these characters (bordering on obsessed with them- ****lol****) and I won't let them stray, too far from each other! I just wouldn't have the heart to do it!!! So with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and on with the story…**

**Something to h****ol****d on ****to…**

"JOSEPHINE POTTER!" Bessie yelled as Joey got into the car. She had stern look on her face and glared at her little sister in shock.

"What?" Joey snapped, sick of all the drama in her life and buckled her seatbelt.

"Wet hair in 12 degree weather?" she answered, taking a fistful of Joey's damp hair into her hands.

"Look Bess, I'm not in the mood to-"

"-Did Pacey see you walk out of the house like this?"

Joey opened her mouth to answer, but really wasn't sure she knew the answer. Sure he had "replied" to her goodbye, but he had never looked at her. Or at least she didn't think he did.

"It doesn't matter Bessie. Let's just go... I want to get out of here."

Joey sighed and leaned back in the seat as she felt the car begin to move. Bessie looked at her sister and saw the anxiety etched into her features. She knew this was probably a rough time for her and Pacey, but didn't want to stick her nose in. So instead, Bessie thought she'd bring up something to take her mind off her troubles.

"Thanksgiving is this Thursday," Bessie began, concentrating on the road in front of her, "And I was wondering what you and Pacey are doing?"

Joey frowned slightly and closed her eyes. She hadn't talked to Pacey about what they were going to do. This was their first major holiday together as a married couple and she thought it would be nice and romantic to just spend the holidays at home this year. But now, with everything going on between the two of them, she wasn't sure that was such a good idea…

"Well I haven't talked to Pacey yet, so I'm not sure what exactly we're doing," Joey answered honestly, feeling her stomach grumble, realizing she hadn't eaten anything that morning.

"Is Mary having a get together for the Witters?" Bessie asked with interest.

"Not to my knowledge…" Joey responded looking out the window, absentmindedly caressing her baby for comfort. "I think Gretchen mentioned something about going to Phoenix to spend the holidays with Caleb's family. She said they haven't seen Connor yet and thought it would be a good opportunity…"

"Well, if Gretchen and Caleb aren't going to be around, then why don't you and Pacey just come over to the B&B and celebrate with us?" Bessie asked warmly, "I've already invited the Leery's since Alex wants to play with Lily; and I was thinking of inviting Jack and his family. Aimee is so adorable and I never get to spend enough time with her."

"Sounds like it's going to be a house full…" Joey commented, before answering, "You know what Bess… I would love to."

"Good!" Bessie beamed, "I was thinking about inviting Dad to come too."

Joey looked down for a moment. Not sure how she felt about that idea.

"Where is Dad anyways? You just told me you would pick me up at 7, but you never told me where we are going…"

"Dad's living on the outskirts of Boston-" Bessie began before Joey cut her off.

"-Boston…? Then why did we leave so early Bess? Boston's only an hour away! I wasn't planning on spending the whole day there!"

"I know! I know…" Bessie answered quickly, trying to explain, "I don't like where he's living Jo… It's in a rough neighborhood and I was hoping to convince him to move back to Capeside."

"You've seen him already?" Joey asked accusingly, giving Bessie a look of betrayal.

"Well, actually Bodie's seen him…" she explained quickly, "He was in Boston, picking up some food for Gail's restaurant, when he decided to find him. He said a dog isn't fit to live in the shack he's cooped up in."

Joey bit her bottom lip, thinking intently, "So what is your plan exactly? The B&B is full. I saw your schedule…"

Bessie smiled and looked at her sister with pleading eyes, "Well Jo… That's where I thought your 6 bedroom house would come in handy…"

Joey exhaled sharply and shook her head, "That is not a good idea Bessie. That's not a good idea at all…"

Bessie looked at her sister with disappointment in her eyes.

Joey knew what Bessie was thinking and continued to protest, "Now is not the right time Bessie! I mean after what's happened with Pacey, it's not right to just shove it in his face that I still have a father and he doesn't…"

"But he still has a mother and WE don't," Bessie retorted logically, "What's the difference?"

"It's not good Bess. I love Dad but it's just.. I mean… I can't…" Joey thought about the way Pacey had been acting lately. They weren't getting along right now, and bringing in another person to live with them wasn't a good idea. Especially a man who was once an enemy of Pacey's deceased father.

"Just think about it Jo…" Bessie pleaded, taking her sister's hand.

Joey sighed and nodded, before leaning back in the seat and closing her eyes: trying to rid the migraine from her body.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey felt a nudge on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes.

"We're just about there Jo," Bessie said softly, trying to wake her sister.

Joey sat up and looked around the neighborhood as Bessie was trying to find their father's house. There were several small, run-down houses on both sides of the street with quite a few junk cars on the patches of brown grass that lined the long, narrow street.

Joey gasped when she saw a girl, who couldn't be much older than 15 with a wailing baby in her arms, trying to calm it down. Maybe it was her current maternal state that made her heart go out for the girl, but she felt her son shift inside her and felt horrible. This was no place to raise a baby…

Within minutes, Bessie pulled over on the street in front of an old ragged house. It was so small that she could only envision one room inside.

Joey looked at Bessie anxiously, suddenly feeling very nervous about seeing her father again… Bessie gave her that encouraging smile she had inherited from her mother. It was that smile that gave her the courage to open the car door and see what was inside.

When they reached the small wooden door, Joey realized it was broken. It wouldn't close completely since it was part-way off the hinges. Bessie knocked gently on the door, afraid to apply too much pressure, in case the door would fall down…

"Come in." Joey heard a familiar male voice call out that made her heart beat faster. It would be seven years, this coming Christmas, since Joey had seen her father. After he had been released from prison a second time, her sophomore year in college, he moved in with Bessie and Bodie and helped with the B&B. Not too long after Christmas, that same year, was he sent back to the penitentiary for breaking his probation by leaving the state. Joey hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Bessie gave Joey another look of reassurance before entering the small battered structure. Joey looked behind her, not at all comfortable with the neighborhood she was in, and followed Bessie close behind.

"Bessie, sweetheart!" Mike called to his daughter with a warm smile and his arms extended, "I'm so glad you found it honey…"

Joey gasped when she saw her father. He had lost a lot of weight – if that was even possible – and had lines on his face that Joey had never seen before. His hair was peppered with gray now and the rags he wore made her heart ache with what had become of his life.

After a long embrace with his eldest born, he pulled away and smiled at Bessie. She was much older than the last time he had seen her, with light-brown hair that flipped out at the ends, and a smile that would make any ex-convict happy. She still had those hazel eyes and was the spitting image of her mother…

It wasn't until he heard the hardwood floor creak that he saw Bessie wasn't alone. Looking towards the door, through warm tears, he saw his little girl. She was beautiful with her long brown hair and angelic face. She was the same girl he remembered, but with more prominent features… He gazed at her, wondering if this was just a dream.

Joey hadn't visited him in prison the third time he was sent there. He figured she had her reasons and wanted to respect her choice. He knew it took a toll on her, watching him leave again, but he hoped one day they would be able to put it all behind them. He studied his youngest child for a moment and couldn't believe what a beautiful woman she had turned out to be… His little girl was all grown up...

"Joey," he said on an exhale of breath, "Come here and give your old man a hug!"

Joey smiled and complied with his request. It had been too long since she had seen him. And it was just now that she realized how much she had missed him. Even though her heart had become so callused to her father over the years, there was still a part of her that felt at home when she was close to him.

Mike hesitated before pulling away from his daughter. He was afraid to let her go, for fear he would lose her again. When Joey finally pulled away from him, he could see all the physical characteristics of a beautiful woman. But to him, she would always be the little brown-eyed girl, in overalls and pig-tails, playing with Dawson by the creek; the little beauty that made him want to be a better man for his family.

Bessie interrupted the teary reunion between her father and sister by inquiring thoughtfully, "So this is where you live now?"

Mike looked over Joey's shoulder and smiled, "Yes. It's not much… but it'll do."

Joey wiped away the tears in her eyes and looked around the room. She felt uneasy, wondering if she could open her heart to the man who had broken it already, so many times before...

"So what are you doing now?" Joey asked her father, "Do you work?"

Mike smiled, understanding what Joey was really asking. "I'm clean Jo. Have been for years now and I plan on staying that way."

He carefully watched Joey as she chewed on her bottom lip. It was the classic sign that she was nervous. It was then he realized that some things would never change…

"Well, why don't we sit down and catch up," Mike offered, motioning towards an old couch by the wall. "Can I get you girls anything?"

Both sisters shook their heads and sat on the lumpy sofa. Mike sat down on the hard wood chair that was in front of a small wooden table. It creaked as he settled on top of the flimsy seat.

"So, what is your plan exactly?" Joey asked blatantly, looking around the single room for answers.

"Josephine Lily!" Bessie exclaimed, glaring at her sister for being so inconsiderate.

"Bess, it's not an unfair question," Mike interrupted, before Joey had a chance to retort.

"Well, as you probably noticed, this neighborhood isn't in the best condition, so I've made arrangements with the landlord - who owns most of the properties on this block - to refurbish these houses."

"Well, how do you pay for your food dad? Do you make enough money for rent?" Bessie asked, observing the dusty, worn-out furniture in the room.

"I make enough to get by," Mike answered in a somewhat proud voice. He was being a man for the first time in his life and making an honest living. He wasn't going to mess up again. He was going to be the man he always knew he could be, even if it took him until he was fifty-five years old to get it right… He had another chance, and this time, things were going to be different.

They sat in the room, for several minutes, just staring at each other. He looked from Bessie to Joey and noticed something he hadn't seen before: his baby girl was pregnant. This information took him by surprise because he hadn't noticed anything different until now. It was so obvious now that she was sitting down… But still, he should have seen it immediately.

He wondered if she was married. Bessie hadn't said anything about Joey and another man when she came to visit. In fact, Bessie hadn't said anything at all about Joey on her visits throughout the years; except for the fact that she was back in Capeside and working as an editor. He felt so distant from his daughter in that moment and it hurt.

"Are you married Joey?" Mike asked, before spotting the silver wedding band on her left hand.

Joey blushed and looked away, "It really has been a long time, hasn't it Dad?"

Mike looked at Bessie feeling hurt, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bessie looked over at Joey, then back at her father, "Well, it really wasn't my place to tell you about Joey's life Dad… That's her story and she should be the one to tell you about it…"

Joey spoke up, "I've been married for six months now."

Mike tried not to look too hurt and replied, "Oh… I-uh, see…"

He always envisioned walking his girls down the aisle and giving them away. It hurt that he wouldn't get the chance.

"May I ask?" he inquired gently, staring at her condition, "Whose… well… you know…"

He paused and motioned towards her swollen abdomen.

Joey was red with embarrassment now, feeling guilty that he knew nothing about her life. But that wasn't entirely her fault. She just didn't want to get hurt again…

"_Pacey_. Pacey is my husband and well… _obviously_ father of my son."

"Oh!" Mike answered, trying not to sound too shocked, "So it didn't work out with that Ned guy, huh?"

"Ned?" Joey repeated suspiciously, with a raised brow.

Bessie intervened, "I think Dad means Eddie, Joey."

Joey smiled with comprehension and replied, "No. Things definitely didn't work out with Eddie…"

"And Dawson?" Mike added, trying not to sound too disappointed. He always knew that those two would end up together. At least he hoped anyways… Dawson was a good man with the heart of gold, who he knew would treat his daughter right…

Joey laughed and shook her head, "Dawson and I love each other, but in a very, VERY different way than I love Pacey…"

Mike nodded, trying to understand, but was coming up short. He knew Pacey from the time he was a boy. He was Dawson's best friend and they would always play with Joey. But the only thing he remembered of the boy was that he liked to tease his daughter. He would chase her around and pull her hair. If he wasn't chasing her, he was destroying her sand castles on the beach or throwing sand in her hair.

He remembered how mean Pacey was to Joey until she finally got enough of it and took him down in the playground at school. He and Lily were called down to the principal's office because Joey had punched Pacey in the stomach, making the six-year-old throw up.

Mike recalled how he wanted to interfere with the little menace - who was hurting his little girl - but Lily stopped him. She seemed to think that something else going on between the two six-year-olds and told him to stay out of it; let nature run its course. Now, twenty years later, apparently she was right…

"Pacey huh?" Mike repeated, suspiciously. "I thought you broke up with him in high school Joey."

Joey laughed again, "Yes indeed we broke up back then. Only I would like to clarify that HE broke up with ME…"

Mike grimaced. He just didn't understand how she could have ended up with Pacey. He had never really known the kid and was starting to feel overprotective of his daughter. He shook that feeling and changed the subject, "So how far along are you, sweetheart?"

Joey perked up and caressed her baby as she answered, "I'm almost six months now. Twenty three weeks to be exact."

"And did I hear you mention it was a boy earlier? Am I going to have another grandson?"

Joey smiled, "Yes. We're having a boy… Just found out a few weeks ago…"

"That's wonderful Joey!" Mike exclaimed with a large grin that emphasized his warmth, "Alex needs a companion in this family during the holidays… Now I'll have two grandsons to play ball with!"

Bessie smiled at the mention of Alex and carefully asked her father, "Speaking of the holidays Dad… I was talking to Joey earlier and we decided to celebrate Thanksgiving at my place. I would love it if you could come."

Mike's face lit up with the invitation as he recalled how long it had been since he had spent a holiday with his family. He looked at Joey, wanting to make sure he was welcome before giving an answer. He saw a smile appear on her face and answered merrily, "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be Bess."

Bessie smiled and looked over at Joey again. She had something else she wanted to ask him, but was afraid to bring it up yet. She threw caution to the wind and blurted it out, "Dad. I want you to move back to Capeside. That's where home is, not here in this neighborhood and not in Boston…"

This proposition took Mike by surprise. He looked at Joey and saw that she wouldn't meet his eyes, "I can't Bessie. Not right now… I don't have anywhere to stay in Capeside and I won't impose on you girls…"

Joey looked up. She saw the man who was a part of her family and felt guilty. His eyes were always so soft and gentle; like he had been through many years of pain and wanted nothing more than to seek redemption for his mistakes.

Observing his hard, yet gentle face, Joey realized she couldn't leave him here in this small, tattered shack. He was her father and if for no other reason, she owed it to him to try and help him.

"You could stay with me Dad," she spoke softly, meeting his tired brown eyes with her own, "I mean, if you want to. We have a bedroom in the basement that you could stay in."

"Honey, that's very kind of you to offer, but I could never intrude on you or your life like that…"

"You really wouldn't be Dad," she stated with more confidence. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she wanted him to stay with her. Pacey had just lost his father and wouldn't get another chance to mend fences. Here was her chance and she wasn't going to pass it by.

"You would have the basement all to yourself down there, so you should have plenty of privacy…" she continued with a new hint of persuasion in her voice. "Pacey just lost his dad, and… And I just don't want to…" she stopped and looked down as she realized how bad she would feel if anything were to happen to him, "I love you Daddy. Would you please come back to Capeside with me?"

Mike stood up and gave his daughter a hug. Joey held on to him with a new sense of need. She wanted her son to know his only grandfather._She_ wanted to know her father.

Joey was taking a risk by offering her heart and home to this man, but it was a risk she had to take.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As Bessie drove down the hill, to the front of Pacey and Joey's property, Mike looked all around in amazement. Even with the dark night sky, he could see that his little girl had done an amazing job of building a home to start a family in.

The property was beautiful and large. There was a wooded area in front of the circular gravel, near the entrance to the house. The trees were thick: some with no leaves, others pine…

As he looked out the car window, to the front, he saw a large 2-story house that was white with – what appeared to be – a dark navy trim. There were several green bushes that lined the base of the house, protecting the windows of the basement from intruding eyes. The only reason he even noticed the basement windows was because there was a light glow that cut through the darkness; obvious someone was down there.

As Mike got out of Bessie's car, he said goodnight to her, before continuing his study of the property around him. He followed Joey's frame in the dark of the night, to the large white door, and saw where two large flower pots – which were currently flowerless – were located on either side of the entrance.

"You like to garden like your mother, huh?" he asked softly, watching his daughter search for the key in her purse.

Joey looked away from her purse and glanced down at the empty flower pots before answering, "Oh… Yeah I suppose I do… It was more of a project to get me out of the house this summer than anything else."

"I see," he replied.

Joey opened the front door and the bright lights, from the room behind her, flooded Mike's vision. It took a moment to adjust to the magnificent glow before he could look around. Stepping into the warm atmosphere, he could immediately smell the faint scent of lavender mixed with a distinct scent of something warm and spicy, cooking in the kitchen.

Visions of Lily crept into his mind, as all the smells and warmth of Joey's home, reminded him of her. Although the majority of Joey's looks came from his side of the family, her spunk and wit was nothing but Lily…

Right away, he saw the pictures on the wall, behind the couch. He walked over to study the portraits with curiosity, and found them all full of life and joy. A black and white photograph was in the center: a picture of Joey in her white ruffled wedding dress gazing up at Pacey, who was wearing a tuxedo. His daughter was radiant, gazing into the eyes of her new husband, with her left hand placed affectionately on his right cheek. Pacey mirrored the look of joy on his bride's face as he reciprocated the flame of love within his eyes. His hands were on her waist and they appeared to be lost in each other. Even though it was just a picture, he could see the life it possessed. The power of something deep and meaningful that one could only wish their children would ever find.

"Joey!" Mike heard a man yell from another room. He took his eyes off the picture and searched for the source of the voice.

"Joey," Pacey said again, only in a softer tone, coming up from the basement. He was only wearing his gray sweats with his muscular upper body exposed. He didn't notice the new man in his house for his eyes were only on his wife, "Jo sweetheart, you're home!"

Mike watched as the same man, who was in the wedding portrait with Joey, walked over and embraced his daughter. He suddenly felt very awkward watching the display and fought the urge to stop the man. Pacey was definitely not the boy he remembered.

"I'm sorry about what happened before you left. I just haven't been able to sleep and I guess it just caught up with me this morning…" Pacey explained gently, his voice full of regret.

Joey held on to Pacey for a moment, cherishing his warmth, before pulling away and looking towards her father.

Pacey followed her gaze and nearly jumped when he saw an aged Mike Potter standing in his living room. He looked back over at Joey and saw that she had a guilty look on her face. It was obvious that Pacey wasn't expecting to find his father-in-law in his house at that moment.

Joey watched as the two men sized each other up and realized she needed to speak up, "Pacey, you remember my dad, right?"

Pacey stared at his father-in-law and nodded uneasily.

"Well… I made arrangements for him to stay with us for a little while…" Joey continued to explain, "I hope you don't mind Pace…"

Pacey continued to stare at Mike, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and whispered to Joey, "Can I talk to you for a sec…"

Joey sighed, hoping this wasn't going to end disastrously and nodded her head.

Pacey looked back over at his wife's father and spoke with consideration, "Excuse us…"

Pacey took Joey's hand and led her to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and looked at Joey accusingly.

Joey shook her head, not at all wanting to fight about this and sat on the edge of the bed, "Look Pacey. I couldn't leave him there in that house-"

"That's fine Jo, but why didn't you call?" Pacey asked in somewhat of a panic, searching his dresser drawers for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Suddenly feeling very intimidated.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know how you'd react," she answered, moving back further onto the bed to get comfortable. She watched him quickly change into his jeans as a sudden surge of exhaustion filled her body.

She struggled to stand up and spoke softly, "I'm tired Pace… I'm gonna go get my father settled in the basement and then I'm going to bed."

"How long is he staying?" Pacey asked, as he pulled a shirt on, over his head.

"I don't know Pace… Does it really matter?"

Pacey sighed and looked away from her. It was never a man's dream to have the in-laws stay at his house. Especially a father-in-law…

"Joey, it doesn't matter… I'm just curious…" he lied, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Well, I'm going downstairs," she stated in exhaustion, "Are you coming or not?"

"I didn't get dressed just to go to bed Jo…" he answered sarcastically, watching her leave the room.

Pacey followed his wife with caution. This was the last thing he expected to be doing with Joey when she got home that night.

When they entered the living room, he watched as Joey took her father's hand and led him towards the basement. He followed close behind, still in a shock of the situation unfolding before his very eyes.

"You have a very beautiful home Joey," Mike said warmly, as they jogged down the stairs.

Joey smiled and looked back at her husband, "Pacey's the only one who gets credit for the beauty in this house. He did all the work by himself…"

"Oh I don't know sweetheart," Pacey interrupted with a hint of sarcasm, "I don't think '_deep coral __of passion__' _is the color I would have chosen for the walls down here…"

"I wouldn't say that Pace…" Joey bantered, "You've never been afraid to get in touch with your feminine side before…"

Pacey glared at Joey. She had just questioned his masculinity in front of her father, of all people. He didn't have time for a retort for Joey led her father into the guest bedroom.

Mike looked around the small cozy room and felt right at home. The walls were painted a soft lavender color, much like the scent that filled the house. There was a queen-sized bed in the center of the room, with a white-down comforter and several blue and purple pillows on top, to match the interior decorations. He could tell that they had made quite the effort to turn this house into a home and was proud to say that they had accomplished it marvelously.

"Pacey would you go get some extra blankets from the closet upstairs?" Joey asked respectfully, helping her father get settled in the room.

Pacey didn't answer, but just left in search of the requested items.

Joey began fluffing the pillows for her father in an attempt at making him feel at ease within her home.

"Joey. You don't need to do that…" Mike said, stopping his daughter from fretting too much. "I'll sleep like a baby tonight."

"Are you hungry? Do you need me to make you something to eat?" Joey asked anxiously.

Pacey entered the room with the extra blankets in hand and watched as his wife and father-in-law interacted.

"Joey, honey, I'm fine…" Mike reassured her, before kissing her forehead. "You look tired. You should go to bed…"

Joey hugged her father, "I am tired. But I'm happy you're here Dad. I love you and I just want to make sure you're comfortable staying here."

"More than you'll ever know…" Mike answered her, enjoying the feel of being close to his daughter again.

Joey smiled and looked over at Pacey. He was messing with the comforter on the bed, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Joey stated with a yawn, "Are you coming Pace?"

Pacey looked up from the bed and nodded. He followed his wife through the basement and up the stairs in silence.

When they reached their bedroom, Pacey was surprised when Joey nearly tackled him with an emotional hug, "Thanks for understanding about my dad Pacey. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

Pacey let out a breath and intuitively stroked her back with his fingertips.

"Pace?" she inquired softly, slowly pulling away from his warmth so she could look into his eyes.

"Hmmm?"

She could still feel him holding back and didn't like it.

"Could we… Could you just…" she was having trouble finding the appropriate words to express how she was feeling.

"Could we what Jo?" Pacey asked while his hands were still on her hips.

Joey studied Pacey's eyes. They weren't as cold as they were earlier this morning, but still far from the bright and gleaming ocean-blue ones that she knew so well... She gently touched his cheek, hoping to create more layers of light on his face.

"Could you just hold me tonight?" she finally asked, needing something to hold on to. Something that made everything feel right in the world again.

Pacey smiled slightly and nodded, "I think I can manage that."

He guided her to the bed and watched as she sat down. He knelt by her feet and took off her shoes for her. He then went over to her dresser and found a pair of pajamas for her to wear. He tenderly grazed her forehead with a kiss before handing her the clothes.

Joey closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the brief contact of his lips. It was tender, but full of the love and affection she had been craving for weeks now. Even though he was still far away, she could tell he was fighting it. He was fighting to come back to her and that's all she needed to have hope. As long as he wouldn't give up and let this disaster take over his soul, she could wait for him, forever.

She quickly changed and crawled under the covers, waiting impatiently for her husband to join her. She watched him change through hooded eyes as she felt exhausted from the weeks of stress and anxiety. She realized her eyes had closed completely when she felt him get into bed beside her. She heard him shut off the lamp, beside the bed, and waited anxiously for his arms to be around her again.

She didn't have to wait long, for he snuggled close to her back and enveloped her body in his warm, safe arms. She felt his steady breath on the back of her neck and felt at peace again.

Pacey held his wife with several thoughts circling his mind; some pleasant, the majority not. He felt the velvet skin on her neck against his nose and wanted to stop the cruel ache in the pit of his stomach.

Most of the time, Pacey felt numb; a numbness that he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy… Or maybe he would… He wasn't sure anymore. He was constantly in conflict with everything going on in his life and wanted it to stop. He _needed_ it to stop…

He listened in the silence as Joey's breathing slowed. He gently reached up and moved the hair away from her neck. He placed a long, gentle kiss there before moving away from her. He couldn't stand not being able to feel anything when he was near her and knew she didn't deserve it. He slowly rolled over and adjusted the pillow underneath him before trying to entice a sleep he knew would never come as long as he was in bed with her…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	28. What is a Father?

**What is a Father?**

Pacey watched as Joey slept late Wednesday night. It was the night before Thanksgiving and yet another night where sleep seemed to be a task that was much easier said than done…

She seemed to be at peace, snuggled up to her pillow, resting on her side. She had the face of an angel and her pregnancy only exemplified that. He placed his thumb over the delicate flesh on her cheek and caressed it gently. He missed her. He missed touching her, feeling her close to his skin, feeling like they could get through anything life threw at them.

But he didn't feel it. He wouldn't allow himself to feel it. All of his emotions were consumed in hating one man. And that hate was slowly devouring his soul…

He watched as she rolled over to lie on her back, revealing the haven where his son grew inside her. He hesitated slightly before moving his hand above the bump. It hovered there for a moment, as if he were afraid it would hurt to touch it, but he finally did. At first he just rested the palm of his hand on the swell of her stomach without feeling any movement. After a few more minutes passed like this, he gained enough courage to move it. It had been too long since he had interacted with his unborn baby and he was silently hoping that the baby still remembered their little game.

Sure enough, by the third caress over the same spot, he felt it: that little kick that said "I'm here Daddy"… A genuine smile spread across his face that hadn't been there for weeks. He moved his hand to the side and felt his son follow his hand.

He looked up at Joey, to see if they had woken her up, but her eyes were still shut tight. Through the moonlight shining in from the window, he thought he could see a small smile on her lips, but he wasn't sure.

And then it hit him. Like a hunter hits his unsuspecting prey with a gunshot. That same feeling he had been fighting to keep away ever since he found out he was having a son: _Failure_, soon followed by _guilt_, closely following _hate_.

He removed his hand from his son so fast that Joey stirred in bed. He was afraid the baby could feel those demons inside him and moved away from her so he wouldn't contaminate the innocent baby.

Joey slowly rolled over to face the other way, on her side, leaving Pacey with this monster in his stomach: threatening to devour his soul.

Why couldn't he get rid of that damn voice in the back of his head constantly telling him he was going to fail again… He was going to screw up again, only this time it was with someone who meant much more to him than he thought was possible. He loved that baby from a place in his heart that he never even knew existed. But yet at the same time, it was that love that scared him. He knew he wouldn't recover if something happened between him and his son. It would completely destroy him. And he was going to mess it up. He knew it. As much as he hated to admit it, his father was right… He is a failure.

Pacey couldn't lie in bed a moment longer. Being so close to something that he had already tried and failed was making him angry. He had to get away from the demons that were mocking him.

He sought refuge from those demons in the kitchen. There had to be something strong enough in the cabinet to numb his pain and make him forget why he was feeling so bad in the first place. He found the whiskey that his father was famous for drinking on nights after a long day patrolling the streets in Capeside. Many beatings were the result from those nights, long ago. Some he deserved, others he knew were from the poison.

Pacey poured the brown liquid halfway to the top before he mumbled, "Great. I'm just like the bastard…"

He took a deep breath and lifted the glass up off the counter. "This one's for you Pop," he declared before downing the fiery liquor in one shot. He coughed slightly, not used to drinking the poison and reached for the tall bottle to pour himself another shot.

"I'd slow down if I were you…" a deep voice said quietly from behind him. Pacey turned around and found his father-in-law standing in the doorway, watching him.

"I've seen many a good man lose their souls with that stuff," he continued as he pulled up a stool in front of the island in the kitchen.

Pacey drank the second shot quickly, before he turned to face Mike. They hadn't really talked since he moved into the basement, several nights ago, and this wasn't exactly the way he wanted to start a conversation with him…

Mike noticed Pacey's discomfort and offered, "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Pacey shook his head and held up the tall bottle, "Care to join me Mr. Potter?"

"Mike," he corrected quickly with a grin, "You can call me Mike and no I don't think I should."

Pacey smiled and poured himself some more. He sat down on a stool beside his father-in-law and waited for him to say something.

"Something bothering you son?" Mike asked with genuine concern.

Pacey laughed and took a sip from his drink. This was just irony at its best. Sitting in the kitchen, drinking Jim Beam with the man who was once an enemy of his late father's, who just happened to be his wife's dad…

"Nothing that can't be cured with a couple more of these," Pacey explained, holding up the now empty glass.

"Anything you'd care to share?" Mike asked watching his son-in-law pour another stiff drink.

"Not really…" Pacey answered quickly, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

They sat at the island for a little while in silence. Pacey continued to nurse his drink, while Mike watched with concern.

"I was sorry to hear about your dad," Mike began, watching Pacey's face turn pale.

"It was a tragedy, wasn't it?" Pacey began sarcastically, "I mean all the town is going to remember is what an ass of a son he had right before he died… How he probably drove the old man over the edge and straight to his death…"

Mike heard the sarcasm in Pacey's voice as he spoke about his father's death. But more importantly, he heard the pain.

He knew exactly what Pacey was referring to, for Bessie had filled him in on his son-in-law defending his daughter's honor. It kind of made him proud to hear that someone was taking care of his little girl like that.

"When you say the whole town, what you're really referring to is your father, right?" Mike inquired logically.

Pacey looked at Mike through glazed eyes, beginning to feel the buzz in his head and spoke thickly, "Do you know I was actually stupid enough to believe that bastard was proud of me… That he could actually be happy for me and what I've done with my life… But noooo... He was just as disappointed with me as he was the day I was born and I was just _too stupid_ to realize it…"

"Pacey, I've only been here for a few days, but I can tell that you've made a beautiful home and a beautiful life with my daughter. I'm just sorry your father never saw it… But that was his loss."

Pacey laughed sardonically and took another gulp, "Yeah that was his loss alright! The bastard knew he couldn't get under my skin while he was alive, so what did he do about it…? He died. He knew what would happen if he died. He knew I would be to blame for that heart attack. And you know the he sick part about this whole thing? I think it's true... And how is a man supposed to live with something like that AND be responsible for another life? And not just any life… But my son… I guess I'm just proving him right. I was doomed to fail the minute I set foot on this damn planet…"

Pacey poured himself another generous helping from the tall glass bottle and watched as Mike stood up and left the room. Usually Pacey would worry about offending his father-in-law, but at that moment, he was just too depressed to give a damn…

He was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol and in record time I might add. The only problem was that it wasn't the desired affect Pacey was hoping for. It only exacerbated his pain and made him feel more alone than he had felt in years.

Pacey closed his eyes, feeling the room start to whirl around him, and heard footsteps behind him. When he opened his eyes there was a small, black and white picture in front of him. It was the picture of his son that was taken with the sonogram weeks ago. He hadn't looked at it properly since it was taken. It had been too painful. But now, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He looked up and saw Mike standing there, holding it for him to take. Pacey carefully took it in his hand and continued to stare at it. He remembered seeing his son on the monitor, but was too overwhelmed with everything else going on to really focus on the little baby boy.

That was his son. His gift from Joey.

"Pacey," Mike began softly, taking his seat again by Pacey, gazing at the picture with his son-in-law, "Take it from a man who spent the majority of his life beating himself up for the mistakes he's made and listen to me. The more you try to punish yourself for something that was out of your control, the more you take away from my grandson… the more you take away from my daughter… the more you make the same mistakes I did a long time ago… "

Pacey sat quietly, with tears in his eyes looking at the precious baby in the picture, and listened carefully to Mike speak with sincerity in his voice.

"I think after all these years, I've finally figured it out. I've watched good men go in and out of prison for the most horrendous of crimes, and it all started with hate. For me it was the hatred I had for myself… If I wouldn't have been so consumed in that hate, I might have noticed that I was losing myself, my wife, my girls, my _life_… And I see that same look in your eye that I had son. It's not in your nature, I can tell… You love that baby and you love my daughter and don't let another man take that away from you… Don't let you take that away from yourself…"

Pacey was dazed by this man's words. He had never really thought about losing his life like that. But he was right. He was losing it and at an alarming rate.

"You aren't the boy I remembered Pacey," Mike said after awhile in silence. "My wife always said you were a good kid, but I was never sure…"

A small smile appeared on Pacey's face, "I guess the whiskey does nothing to help your wife's case then does it?"

"Nah…" Mike answered with a clever grin, "The whiskey just proves that you care too much…"

Pacey looked down, starting to sober up a bit and felt stupid.

"Just don't make a habit of it, because I will come after you…" Mike said sarcastically, "I've been to prison… I have connections…"

Pacey chuckled softly, "I would expect no less from my father-in-law."

Mike stood up and patted Pacey on the back, "I'm gonna see if I can go get some sleep. You alright now?"

"Yeah I think I'm just going to stay here a little longer and get reacquainted with somebody," Pacey answered, holding the precious picture firmly in his hand.

Mike understood and smiled. Just before he left the room completely, he turned around and advised, "I wouldn't play with the baby when she's sleeping… I did that once with Joey when Lily was pregnant with her… Nearly lost my hand when she woke up…"

Pacey looked at Mike skeptically, "How did you know?"

"It's called being a father Pacey…" Mike explained, "It's universal… Plus, I see the way you hold that picture. Did you really think I would believe you keep your hands off my daughter?"

"Ok that's where I draw the line at this male bonding thing…" Pacey teased, "I will discuss all realms of my son, my life, and my job… But I refuse to talk about touching my wife with her father… I'm just not that kind of a man Mr. Potter…"

"Why do you think I know that fact and still let you touch her?" Mike retorted playfully.

Pacey smirked and looked back down at the picture of his son. For the first time, in a long time, he allowed himself to feel good about his baby; his son…

"Hey Mike," Pacey said quickly before he left the room, "Thanks."

"No problem son…" Mike said quietly with a smile. "Make my daughter happy. That's all I ask."

"I think I can do that…" Pacey answered before his father-in-law left the room for good that night.

Pacey turned his attention back down to the picture of his son. He could feel himself falling in love all over again; only this time, it was different. He wasn't sure if he could be the father that little boy deserved, but he was going to give it his best shot.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to let go of everything that had happened to him with just one conversation, but it was a start. He had a reason to try to become a better man again and that reason was in his right hand.

It was going to be a long road to become the father he always knew he wanted to be. But at least he didn't feel that constant ache in the pit of his stomach anymore…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Here was my update, thanks to the support of my awesome reviewers and readers!**** I hope to have the next update soon, although tests seem to be popping up this week, so it might not be until this weekend. **

**The next chapter shall be a Thanksgiving theme. So, get out your turkeys and colorful fall decorations and be prepared to be thankful for something! ;) ****(I know I skipped Halloween, but I thought I would wait until ****Little**** Witter is born… How cool would it be to see him in a costume?? ****Any ideas?)**** I hope you enjoyed this update and have a good week!**


	29. Happy Thanksgiving?

**Happy Thanksgiving?**

There was a cool breeze that filled the kitchen at the Potter B&B as the front door opened and closed. Joey walked in first, bundled up in her gray woolen coat and fuzzy scarf, closely followed by Pacey, who was carrying an assortment of food on a small tray.

"Jojo!" Aimee exclaimed excitedly when she saw her aunt enter the room. She quickly dropped the doll she was carrying and her little feet traveled as fast as she could to get to her Aunt Joey.

"There's my curly!" Joey said as she lifted the little blonde up from the floor. Aimee threw her little toddler arms around Joey's neck and hugged her fiercely. Joey could smell the baby shampoo in her hair and smiled.

"Where's your daddy little curly?" she asked in a soft voice.

Aimee giggled and pointed towards another room, "foo-ball."

Joey laughed and rolled her eyes, "Why doesn't that surprise me that your daddy is watching football?"

Aimee smiled and blinked hard, trying to imitate Joey's famous eye roll.

Pacey watched Joey interact with Aimee and was amazed. She was a natural with children and it was clear that Aimee adored Joey. She was going to be a great mother to their son; he had no doubt about that. He just had to figure out if he would measure up as the father…

He walked up from behind her and lightly placed his hand on her lower back with affection.

"Oh no Joey…" Pacey teased while caressing her back tenderly, "One Joey in this world is enough… We don't need you corrupting Aims…"

Joey ignored Pacey and walked away from him, coldly.

He frowned, not fully comprehending what he did wrong... She had been like this all morning: only giving monosyllable responses to his attempts at conversation. Not to mention the very blatant scowl that would appear on her face whenever he tried to touch her.

"Pacey! Joey! You guys made it!" Gail greeted warmly with her arms extended, ready to give Pacey a hug.

Pacey smiled and nodded as Bessie walked in and gave her little sister a hug.

"Bess, it smells wonderful in here…" Joey said thoughtfully, "Do you need some help?"

"Me? Cook?" Bessie laughed. "I thought you knew me better than that Joey…"

Just then, Mike came in from the hallway with a football in his hand, closely followed by Alex.

"Oh! That's right… How could we forget?" Pacey teased, looking over Bessie's shoulder watching Bodie chop up some onions, "The Potter women don't cook, bake, fry, chop, fillet, or any other term that is closely related to the art cooking…"

Joey glared at Pacey. He hoped it was a look that implied mock disgust, but he wasn't sure.

"Bodie my man! Do you need a hand in there?" Pacey asked rubbing his hands together, ready to help.

"Nah… I'm good Pace…" Bodie answered, waving the knife in his hand, "But you could get these Potter women out of my kitchen before they burn anything else…" he stated pointedly, looking directly at Bessie.

Bessie put a hand up to her chest sardonically, "I was only _trying _to help Bodie dear!"

"Well your 'help' cost me thirty-five minutes preparing another pumpkin pie – which YOU insisted we have today…" Bodie retorted scornfully before going back to chopping his onions.

Bessie rolled her eyes as Mike teased, "That's right… Neither of my girls inherited their mother's glorious talents in the kitchen…"

"Hey! I cook!" Joey stated with resentment in her voice, still holding Aimee on her hip.

Pacey snorted sarcastically and took Aimee from her, "Jo… you have a tendency to burn water… doesn't she Aims?"

Aimee giggled and reached up to grab Pacey's short wavy hair. She got a kick out of making it stick straight up.

Joey furrowed her brow, not at all pleased with Pacey's playful banter. She folded her arms in disgust and sighed as she left the kitchen in search of another room – far away from her husband.

The smile that was on Pacey's face, disappeared quickly, as he watched his wife give him the cold shoulder. Her icy demeanor was becoming very obvious and he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Bessie watched her sister leave rather stiffly and observed Pacey's frown. Something was definitely not right between the two of them.

"Not in the doghouse again, are you Pace?" Bessie whispered sternly. She watched as Pacey exchanged a look with her father.

Mike was at their house long enough that morning to know Joey was mad at Pacey. The only question was: why?

Mike handed the football to Alex, "Why don't you and Lily go out back and practice for a little while. Then maybe we can recruit your uncle Pacey to play with us later…"

Alex smiled and took the football from his grandfather before running through the house yelling, "LILY COME ON!! We gotta practice cuz Uncle Pace is gonna play with us!"

Bessie put her hand on her hip and glared at her son's retreating figure, "That boy does not understand the concept of 'No running in the house'…"

Mike chuckled at Bessie and turned to face Pacey, "Let me take Aimee for a while… It sounds like you have some explaining to do…"

Pacey smiled uneasily before handing over the blonde beauty to his father-in-law. He knew Bessie wanted an explanation for Joey's icy behavior and really didn't know what to say.

Pacey was trying to think of something "appropriate" to say to his sister-in-law, but was interrupted when Anne walked in and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"What did you do to Joey?" Anne demanded in irritation, with a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean, 'What did I do to her'?" Pacey inquired in annoyance, "I didn't DO _anything_ to Jo!"

"The way I see it, Pacey, you're the only one capable of putting that _particular _scowl on Joey's face," Anne exclaimed with a glare that demanded answers from him, "And you better start explaining yourself, Witter, because an unhappy Joey creates an over analytical Dawson… Which produces a very perturbed me…"

Pacey looked from Anne to Bessie, who were both staring at him as if he had committed the ultimate sin…

"I-I don't know what's wrong with her!" Pacey stated, now very uncomfortable with the accusing looks he was receiving.

"Well, you better figure it out Pacey, because I refuse to go through dinner with your wife's soul-mate in complete silence!" Anne replied.

Just then, Bodie came out of the kitchen and handed Anne and Bessie a stack full of plates and silverware, "Dinner is almost ready. I need to enlist Pacey's expertise in the kitchen for a moment. You think you two can handle setting the table without any tragedies befalling our lovely Thanksgiving dinner?"

Anne smirked and grabbed the orange and yellow plates from Bodie's grip, "I think we can handle it…"

Bodie smiled as he watched the women leave to set the table and motioned for Pacey to follow him.

"So what do you need help with?" Pacey asked with suspicion, noting that all the food appeared to be finished.

"Absolutely nothing…" Bodie said with a grin, "You just looked like you needed an escape."

Pacey chuckled softly, "Thanks man…"

"No problem," Bodie replied, handing Pacey a couple trays full of turkey, "I've been on the receiving end of Bessie's wrath many times before… And you've already received a mouthful from Anne…"

Pacey smiled and carried the trays out to the large table in the living room, "Yeah and I haven't even talked to Joey yet…"

Bodie shook his head, "It's going to be a long day…"

Pacey grimaced, "I hope not."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The eleven adults sat around the long, decorative table and consumed their Thanksgiving meal with very little conversation.

Anne sat by Joey, who still refused to look at Pacey - who was sitting on Joey's left. Dawson, who was sitting between Jack and Grams across the table from Anne, Joey and Pacey, watched Joey carefully, determined to figure out what was wrong with her.

Bessie, Bodie, Mike, Gail, and her husband, all sat at the other end of the table and looked around the room uncomfortably.

The only noise in the room, at that moment, was from a small card table in the corner, where Lily, Alex, and Aimee were seated. Lily was in an animated discussion with Alex about the importance of throwing the football down the small hill and towards the creek. That way, when Pacey would try to intercept it, he would fall in the creek and they would win the game by default. Clearly the logic of two adolescent kids who didn't realize their game plan could be overheard at the adult table…

Aimee sat in her booster seat with a large yellow bib over her clothes and ate enthusiastically. She grabbed a handful of turkey and shoved it into her mouth while reaching her free hand for the mashed potatoes. She was quite content with the way she was eating, until Jack got up from the table and encouraged her to eat with her silverware. Aimee whined a little at first, so Jack grabbed a chair and joined the kid's table to help her.

"So how are the wedding plans coming along, Anne dear?" Grams asked politely, before taking a bite of her pea salad.

Anne brought the orange napkin to her lips before replying in a casual tone, "It's quite stressful at the moment actually… We decided to move the wedding to December since filming for the show resumes in LA on the 5th of January."

"Is that when you two are going to move out of the beach house?" Bessie asked from the other side of the table.

Anne smiled, "Unfortunately yes… I'm really going to miss living here."

Dawson smirked, "You're more upset about leaving Joey than anything else…"

Anne smiled and turned to look at Joey, "I suppose it'll be hard to leave my cookie-dough ice cream and manicure buddy behind…"

Joey laughed, "The way I remember it, _I_ ate the ice cream while _you_ did your nails…"

Anne smiled and nodded, "Yeah… Something like that…"

"So Jack, where's Doug?" Gail asked, curiosity getting the better of her, "I thought he was coming today… "

"Oh no." Jack replied, helping Aimee steady the spoon in her small hand, "He's in North Carolina right now…"

Joey looked up from her plate and met Pacey's confused eyes. They hadn't really talked to Doug since John's death.

"_North Carolina_?" Pacey repeated, uncertainty lacing his tone as he looked at Joey.

Jack suddenly appeared to be uncomfortable, "Yeah… He didn't tell you?"

Pacey looked around the table and saw almost everyone looking away from him except Joey. She seemed to be just as perplexed as he was.

"Tell me what?" Pacey asked, his voice growing more concerned.

Jack looked down and hesitated before answering, "Well, uh- he went to spend the holidays with your mom at Carrie's house…"

Pacey met Joey brown eyes again as the realization dawned on him: he wasn't invited…

"What?" Joey asked rather upset, focusing her glare on Jack, "What do you mean he left to go with Mary… We never heard anything-"

"I'm sorry Joey," Jack said genuinely, "I thought you guys knew and just didn't want to go…"

Pacey watched as Joey's face became flushed with anger and he quickly grabbed her hand, "It's ok Jo…"

"No it's not, Pacey!" Joey replied in frustration, "Why weren't _you_ invited?"

Pacey tried to calm her by rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb, but that only seemed to enrage her.

"Jo…" Bessie said sternly from across the table, "Now is not the time…"

Joey sighed and tore her hand away from Pacey's and grabbed her wine glass to take a sip of her tea.

The tension was so thick that any sudden movement would surely cause an explosive reaction.

The anger on Joey's face was very evident and it didn't look like she was going to calm down anytime soon.

Pacey, on the other hand, could care less about being invited to some stupid Witter family Thanksgiving dinner. He knew Carrie and his mother still held a grudge against him for what had happened at the Yacht club with his father and this was their not-so-subtle way of getting even with him… But quite frankly, at that moment, he just didn't care. He was more upset by the fact that his family had hurt Joey, yet again…

Jack appeared solemn as he tried to lighten the conversation at the table, "So have you guys finished the nursery yet?"

Pacey looked up first, realizing Jack was speaking to him and Joey. He looked at her and she appeared to be surprised by the question.

"No, we haven't even started yet…" Pacey replied, watching Joey's expression turn from anger to shame. She looked down at her food and picked at the stuffing on her plate with her fork.

"But don't worry…" Pacey assured the table, more for Joey's benefit than anybody else's, "We'll get it done…"

"Joey you haven't even started on the nursery yet?" Bessie asked in shock.

Joey looked up and shook her head, "I haven't had time Bess…"

"Well you better make time Joey!" Bessie exclaimed in that motherly tone that she had adopted when her mother died, "Because in a couple months, you aren't going to feel like doing _anything_."

Gail smirked and looked at Joey, "Bessie's right sweetheart. You should probably start on the room soon. Which room is going to be the nursery?"

Joey looked at Pacey before answering, "We haven't really decided on a room yet…"

Before Bessie or Gail had a chance to respond, Pacey quickly cut in, "Yeah… But, won't it be the room by your office Jo? I mean I just assumed since it was the only other room across the hallway from ours that it would be the most convenient…"

Joey looked around the table at everybody waiting for her answer and felt incredibly embarrassed. Not only embarrassed that she was having – what was supposed to be – a private conversation with her husband in front of everyone, but also, because she hadn't thought of the answers to their justified questions.

"I don't like that room, Pace, it's so small…" Joey said quietly, hoping someone would change the subject…

"Well if you need a hand, with anything, I'm here," Jack said with enthusiasm.

Pacey smiled and looked at Jack. He could see that Jack felt bad for what had happened earlier and wanted to try to rectify it.

"Jack, you'll be the first one we call…" Pacey stated reassuringly, letting him know that he wasn't mad.

"Well, at least you have his little baby clothes already…" Anne stated, trying to take the pressure off of Joey.

Joey grimaced and shook her head.

Anne caught on quickly and looked at Bessie, "But I thought you and Bessie went to Boston to pick up the clothes last weekend?"

"No…" Joey corrected softly, refusing to look up, "We went to pick up _my dad_ last weekend."

"Oh!" Anne answered, trying to hide the fact that she was surprised.

"Joey, I still have some of Alex's baby clothes," Bessie said quickly.

"Thanks Bess," Joey said awkwardly, placing her napkin on the table and moving her chair to stand up. She suddenly felt like a horrible mother and wanted to leave, "Excuse me…"

They watched as Joey stood up and left the room for the hallway. Everyone stared at Pacey, waiting for a reaction. He quickly stood up and excused himself to go find his wife.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I know I stopped this chapter at an awkward place; I just didn't want to go another day or so, without an update! I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can! It will explain everything that was left out in this chapter.Thanks for staying with me!**


	30. Lost & Found

**Lost & Found**

"Jo?" Pacey said softly, knocking on the red door to Joey's old room at the Potter B&B. He had already searched the bathroom and a couple of the guest rooms, so this room was the next likely option…

He slowly opened the door and peered in. The room was just as he remembered it with only a few minor changes. The walls were still painted a pale blonde with the same rustic white furniture inside. Her queen-sized bed was still covered with that purple and yellow quilt with the decorative metal headboard placed flush against the wall. He saw the pictures on her old bookshelf – several of Dawson, Joey, Jen, and Pacey when they were in high school. But his favorite would always be the one on the top shelf: the picture of him and Joey on the True Love, appearing happy and newly in-love.

He smiled as he took the picture off the shelf, examining it's every pixel. He could still feel the intense amount of butterflies swirling around in his stomach when that picture was taken; the feeling of freedom full of fear, where he was terrified of how quickly he was losing his heart to her. But it was also magically liberating as well… Out on that water, in that boat with her, he was free to love her without any restraints; without anybody getting in the way, telling him he was wrong to love her – to _need_ her…

And yet it was that same ocean, on a different boat, that carried him away from her the very next summer; the place that healed his heart and soul from the ache that possessed it. Much like the ache that has been overwhelming him yet again, nearly ten years later…

He placed the photo back in its proper place on the top shelf, before looking over at Joey. She was sitting by the window, looking out towards the creek, her hand slowly caressing their son underneath the palm of her left hand.

"Jo?" he said softly, walking over to her side before taking a seat beside her.

She didn't take her eyes away from the view outside the window and whispered in a trembling voice, "Don't Pace…"

"Joey, what's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on her thigh to show his support.

She slowly turned to face him with thick tears in her chocolate-brown eyes, "What's happening to us? To our family?"

Pacey heard the pain in her voice and felt the ache in his heart as she asked him that question, "I don't know Jo…" he replied simply, moving his hand to embrace hers, "Everything has just turned into this massive mess and I don't even know where to start picking up the pieces."

Joey sighed and looked back out the window, towards the murky water where she spent the majority of her childhood. A feeling of hopelessness and failure devastated her thoughts.

"You know it wasn't until Bessie pointed out that we haven't even started on our son's nursery that I realized how wrecked our relationship is right now…" Joey said quietly, refusing to look at Pacey as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Jo-" he said softly, reaching his hand to wipe away her tears.

"No Pacey…" she said thickly, moving his hand away from her cheek, wiping her own tears away with the tips of her fingers.

He moved both of his hands away from her and watched as she tried to fight away the emotion that was in her heart; the same emotion that was in his own.

She sniffled slightly before looking into his sad blue eyes, "Do you know that we haven't even talked about baby names yet Pacey? We haven't even thought about a place for him to stay in our house…"

Pacey sat in silence and listened closely to her words of truth.

"And not only are we neglecting our son, but we're losing each other," Joey continued, watching Pacey look down, "I'm losing you Pacey…"

Pacey looked up quickly and shook his head, "No you're not Jo."

"Yes I am Pacey!" she stated a little louder. Pacey continued to shake his head but Joey was obstinate, "I'm losing you just like Jack is losing Doug; just like you are losing your family!"

Pacey was silent at the mention of Doug and his family.

Joey took a deep breath and continued, "When your father died, I could handle your anger, your pain, and even your silence, because I knew you were dealing with a lot. I knew that when you were ready you would come to me, and let me help you… But you didn't…"

"But Joey-" Pacey tried to interrupt, unsuccessfully.

"No, Pacey. Let me finish…" Joey said again, not taking her eyes away from his. She could see the darkness return to his features as she talked about his father. "But when I could smell that whiskey on your breath last night, after you came back to bed, I knew I had lost you. I had lost you completely because you couldn't come to me anymore… I wasn't enough…"

"It's not like that Joey!" Pacey responded as his voice rose to defend himself.

"Then how is it Pacey?" Joey demanded, her tone matching his, "You can't talk to me anymore so you sought comfort with that poison?"

"So that's why you've been acting like this all day… Because you're mad at me for drinking last night…" he concluded as all the pieces of the missing puzzle were starting to come together.

"It's not the fact that you drank Pacey…" Joey corrected, "It's _why_ you drank last night. You were fine when we went to bed and I thought that I was finally getting you back… I felt it when you were looking at me last night. I felt it when your hand touched my cheek; when you were playing with our son… I felt the love that had been missing for so long come back to me and I felt safe and secure… But then I felt you tense up… You tensed up and didn't say anything… I waited and you didn't say anything Pacey… Then you got up and left me… I waited for over two hours for you to come back to bed, and when you did, you had whiskey on your breath. You didn't talk to me Pacey! You didn't let me help you!"

"I thought you were sleeping Joey-" Pacey tried to explain.

"Like you would've talked to me even if I wasn't sleeping…" Joey retorted sarcastically, wiping away the fresh layer of tears on her cheeks.

Before Pacey had a chance to answer, Joey asked in a dangerously low, shaky voice, "You're gonna leave me again, aren't you?"

"What?" Pacey asked, still trying to comprehend everything that she was accusing him of.

"You're gonna leave, just like you always do…" she stated again.

Pacey just stared at her.

"You get this specific heart-wrenching look in your eyes," Joey explained, watching that same look glaze his blue eyes now and make him look like he did her senior year in high school. "It's the same look you get when you close yourself off to me; usually when you're in trouble or in a bad place in your life… And just when I think you're starting to come back to me, you leave…"

Pacey didn't answer Joey. Instead he looked away from her tear-stained face and spotted his favorite picture on the top shelf of her bookcase again. That picture was alluring, making him yearn for the freedom of the ocean again and the healing powers within its salty depths.

Joey waited in agony for him to say something; to tell her she was wrong and that he wasn't going to leave… But every second that he just sat there in an unnatural calm, reinforced everything that she was saying: he was going to leave...

"God Pacey!" Joey shouted, unable to control her fear, anger, and hurt as she watched her life and marriage begin to crumble around her. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and leave now! I can't take it anymore!"

Joey stood up and walked out of the room leaving Pacey behind. He sat there dazed by her words and didn't know what to do.

After a while, he finally stood up and slowly walked into the living room. The others were cleaning up the long rectangular table where they had their feast only moments ago.

"Where are you going Pace?" Bessie asked, watching him grab his coat from the closet.

"I guess I'm leaving…" Pacey said in an unnatural voice, revealing his surprise and pain at what was happening...

"Why?" Bessie asked, quickly moving to his side to study his face better.

Pacey turned away from her and opened the door. Before he completely left the house, he hesitated before finally turning back around and gave his sister-in-law a warm hug, "Thanks for everything Bessie."

Bessie was surprised by his embrace, for he seemed to be clinging like he needed something from her.

"Are you ok Pacey?" Bessie asked as he let go of her.

His face softened as he smiled, "Yeah, I'm gonna be ok…"

Bessie watched as he turned around and walked towards his black jeep, searching for the keys in his jean pocket. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Bodie.

"Where's he going?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good…" she answered, watching Pacey slowly drive away.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

From the bathroom window, beside her old bedroom, Joey watched as Pacey left her. She tried to find comfort in the baby boy that was a part of him inside her, but that only seemed to make the ache feel worse. She sobbed quietly, feeling defeated. This was another battle that they had lost.

"Aunt Joey?" Alex said as he knocked on the bathroom door holding Aimee's hand. "Aunt Joey are you in there?"

Joey tried to wipe away her tears and cleared her throat before answering, "Just a second Alex."

Alex looked down at Aimee who was sucking her thumb and waited for Joey to come out.

Joey opened the door and Alex could see the puffiness under her eyes and the rose color in her cheeks: the evidence that she had been crying.

"Where is Uncle Pacey?" he asked timidly, as Aimee let go of his hand and stretched her arms up to Joey, wanting to be held.

Joey lifted the little girl into her arms and gave her a hug. She was hurting so bad and the little angel in her arms seemed to be the only thing that could provide her with the strength to answer her nephew.

"He- um…" Joey's voice cracked. This was going to be much harder than she expected. What was she going to tell everyone? Pacey was leaving her pregnant and alone? They would hate him and not understand that they had _both_ failed in this marriage…

"I'm gonna go find Grandpa," Alex said quickly, not understanding why Joey was so upset.

Aimee could feel the tension in Joey and rested her head on Joey's shoulder. She shoved her thumb back into her mouth and stared at Joey's neck.

Joey placed her right hand on Aimee's baby cheek and stroked it softly, watching the little girl relax in her arms. She wondered when life had become so complicated and painful. Between love, hate, life and death, everything was so messed up. And she let him walk away. She didn't have a choice…

Bessie walked into the hallway cautiously, following Alexander, since her father wasn't there.

"Joey?" Bessie said softly, observing the awful state Joey was in, "Dad left, he got a phone call. What's wrong?"

Joey heard the words 'Dad left' and nearly lost it again.

Bessie took Aimee from Joey's clinging arms and handed her to Alex. "Go take her to the butterfly room, she needs her nap…"

Alex nodded his head and took Aimee's tired form to the room at the end of the hall.

"Joey come here," Bessie said as she embraced her sister in a tight hug.

Joey couldn't take it anymore and began to cry into her sister's shoulder. "He's gone," she mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Bessie asked trying to get her little sister to calm down.

Joey sniffled and pulled away from her sister. She wiped away the tears on her face and said again, "He's gone. _Pacey's_ gone…"

Bessie took her sister's hand and led her to one of the guestrooms, so they could have some privacy. She nudged her to sit down on the bed and listened carefully.

"I asked him if he was going to leave me and he didn't say anything Bess…" Joey explained, starting to feel that tortured part of her heart ache intensely. "He just walked away…"

"Pacey wouldn't walk away from you Joey," Bessie said firmly, watching her sister begin to cry harder. "He's got too much to lose."

"That's just it Bessie, I wasn't enough…" Joey said painfully, caressing her baby for some kind of comfort, "_W__e_ weren't enough…"

Bessie held her sister close and listened to her heart break. She stroked the long brown hair on Joey's head as it rested on her shoulder and realized just how much a death can tear a family apart.

"I'm here Joey…" Bessie said softly, feeling Joey's body tremble in her arms, "I'll always be here…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey watched as Mike helped him put the last suitcase into the back of his jeep. The vehicle was packed and ready to take on the open highway. Mike shut the back door slowly, careful not to smash any of the items protruding from the inside.

"Thanks for your help Mr. Potter," Pacey said gratefully, extending his hand to him. Mike took it, only to pull him in for a hug.

"You take care of yourself son…" Mike said with enthusiasm, patting him on the back.

Pacey pulled away from his father-in-law and looked around his property. Everything had changed so much since he had first moved in nearly a year ago. It was no longer a large shack… It was a beautiful home.

"I owe you one for taking care of everything while I'm gone," Pacey said softly, watching the gray sky begin to release a light snow.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked out of curiosity, feeling the cold winter wind pick up.

"I have no idea…" Pacey answered honestly, rubbing his hands together to keep warm, "I really wanted to go out on the water again, but under the current circumstances, I don't think that's the best idea…"

Mike nodded, "I agree."

"So then, I guess I'll go wherever the roads take me…" Pacey said looking out towards the gravel road that would carry him away from his home.

Mike smiled, "I understand… Just be careful son."

Pacey nodded, "I will… Don't worry…"

Pacey got into the jeep and started it up.

"So are you ready for me to go get her now?" Mike asked, watching Pacey reach under his seat to pull out a sheet of paper and a pen.

Pacey shook his head, "No. Not yet… I need to go get a couple of things first, and then I'll be ready…"

Mike watched as Pacey wrote something down on the blank sheet of paper.

"Here is my cell number, and Gretchen's number, in case anything changes back here," Pacey said confidently handing over the paper through the open window. "Please call me if anything happens…"

Mike took the paper and folded it up, "You know I will."

"Thanks again Mike… I know this is all so sudden, but I'm grateful you're here…"

"I think you're doing the right thing Pacey…" Mike said softly, watching Pacey look down.

"I sure hope this is the right thing…" Pacey answered, refusing to look up.

Mike observed Pacey's trepidation and put his hand on the man's broad shoulder, "In case no one has told you this lately, I'm proud of you son. You're a good man…"

Pacey looked up and smiled, "You know this will only be temporary… I just have to clear my head and get away from this town; from these people-"

"-Away from _him_," Mike finished for him.

"Yeah, my dad too…" Pacey agreed. He paused before finally putting the gears into reverse, "I'll give you a call when it's safe to go get her."

Mike nodded, "Take care son!"

Pacey smiled and slowly drove away. Mike stood there and watched as his son-in-law drove away. He was a good man for his daughter. He was a good man indeed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey sat in the passenger side of her father's old Buick, watching as the street light's faded in and out as they drove down Main Street, to get to the highway. Her father had called earlier, and offered to take her home. He must have been the only one – besides Bessie – that knew Pacey had left her. She sighed and closed her eyes as the day's events finally took its toll on her.

After a few minutes, Joey opened her eyes and looked around. They were heading south, not east towards her house in the country.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked, watching the street lights fade into the distance and the headlights of the car leading them into the darkness of an open highway.

"I just need to make a quick stop, before we go back home," Mike said simply, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Is it going to take long?" Joey asked impatiently. She was starting to feel bad again and just wanted to go home and cry.

"No, this won't take long at all…" Mike assured her, "In fact, I believe we're here."

Joey looked around the dark highway as Mike pulled over to the shoulder. Everything was black and it was really hard to see.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Joey asked, watching her father turn off the car and unbuckle his seatbelt.

"You'll see soon enough sweetheart," Mike answered, stepping out of the car.

She watched as he walked around the car, to the trunk and opened it, obviously looking for something. She began to shiver as the cold air started to seep into the car. She wondered what they were doing there, parked on the side of the highway, while a light snow fell from the dark night sky. She heard him shut the trunk and open the door again to reveal a large blanket in his hands.

"Here you go Joey," he said as he handed her the fuzzy blue blanket, "You'll need this in case you get cold…"

"What are you talking about Dad?" Joey asked him suspiciously, taking the blanket from him, "We shouldn't be here long… right?"

"Well, I just want you to have it in case you get stranded... I'll feel better knowing you've got that extra blanket with you in case something goes wrong…"

Joey was very, very confused, "You're leaving me here?"

Mike smiled, and before he had a chance to explain, she saw it. A black Jeep Grand Cherokee that she knew all-too-well, pulled over in front of the car they were sitting in.

"What's going on? I thought he left…" Joey said quietly, watching Pacey get out of the jeep. He was wearing his black leather jacket and was holding a bag in his hand.

"I don't understand," Joey repeated again, not taking her eyes away from her husband, who was walking over to her side of the car.

Pacey opened her door and knelt down so she could see his face.

"Are you ready to go Jo?" Pacey asked with a smile, taking her cold hands in his, trying to warm them up.

"What are you talking about? I thought you left me!" Joey stated with apprehension, watching him reach over her protruding tummy to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Pacey's smile widened, "See Joey, you said earlier that you could tell I was getting ready to leave; the implication being that I couldn't come to you with my problems, so I was running away…"

He paused and held her hand gently, helping her get out of the car, "But the way I see it Mrs. Witter, you're a runner too. And I can see the same need to run in your eyes also…"

Joey looked deep into his ocean-blue eyes and saw that he was opening himself up to her. He was allowing her back into his heart and into his soul: a place that she craves with the deepest of desires.

"The thing that you've never understood is that _I'm here_ Joey: for richer or poorer, for better or worse, 'til death do us part. The love you give me on a daily basis is not just desired but needed. And what I need for you to understand is that if I ever leave, I'm taking you with me. I refuse to let you go Josephine. I'll _never_ let you go…"

Joey felt his warm arms wrap around her waist and bring her closer to his body, to his love, to his soul. She clung to him as if he were restoring a vital part of her body, filling a void that was created through tragedy and sorrow. She could feel the heat radiate between their two bodies and finally felt at home in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet scent. Already only two miles outside of Capeside and he felt that same feeling of freedom to love her, to need her, just as he did when they went sailing on the True Love, all those years ago.

Joey hesitated before finally pulling away, "But we can't leave Pacey. What about the baby? What about the restaurant? And I haven't even packed anything… Not to mention who is going to look after the house…"

Pacey smiled and looked over at Mike. He was sitting in the car, trying to give the married couple privacy. Pacey smiled and answered gently, "It's all taken care of Joey."

"But what about a doctor, Pacey?" Joey asked, trying to bring some logic back into what they were getting ready to do, "I know this is probably news to you but, this…" Joey stopped and pointed at her large and still growing tummy, "this could be a problem… We've neglected him enough, and we need to start on the nursery, and I need to get his clothes, and god Pacey! We don't even have his little crib yet!"

Pacey smiled as he watched her ramble. She was so cute when she got nervous. "Jo, calm down… We're not going to be gone forever."

Pacey moved his hand to tuck away a stray strand of chocolate hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"How long will we be gone?" she asked, now pulling him closer to her, wanting this intense feeling of devotion to last forever.

He caressed her back and whispered softly in her ear, "As long as we need, my love."

She pulled away slightly and looked into his loving eyes, "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go Joey," he answered with confidence.

"Where will we stay?" she asked as she was beginning to get lost in the depths of his blue eyes again.

"I don't know…" he answered honestly, "But that's the beauty of this plan Jo, we'll make it up as we go."

All logical thought escaped her as she finally smiled and accepted his irrational plan to leave Capeside for a little while. Only Pacey could do this to her: make her forget all her problems and drop everything to do something crazy. She loved him for it too.

She leaned forward and kissed the lips of her husband, touching his cheek with her hand, giving him her heart all over again.

They were enjoying the passion and tenderness of their long awaited kiss, when Joey's dad honked the car horn, making Joey jump. She forgot he was there in the car and felt her cheeks turn red.

Pacey smiled against her lips and felt like a teenager who had just been caught by her father doing ungodly things to his daughter… He gave her a quick peck on her right cheek before stepping away from Joey with his hands in the air.

"I surrender the merchandise!" Pacey yelled sarcastically, taking small steps away from Joey.

Mike rolled down the window and hollered, "Sorry about that! I can't seem to control these hands anymore… They have a mind of their own."

Joey smirked, "Sure Dad…"

Pacey smiled and moved back over to his wife.

"So are you guys leaving yet?" Mike asked with interest.

Joey looked at Pacey before replying with confidence, "Yes Dad. We're leaving…"

Mike quickly got out of the car and gave his little girl a hug, "You take care of my grandson Joey."

"I will Daddy," she said softly, before releasing him.

Mike turned to Pacey and pointed his finger, "And _you_ take care of my little girl."

Pacey smiled and put his arm around Joey, "I will Mr. Potter," he paused and kissed Joey's forehead, "Trust me, I will…"

Mike gave Pacey a quick pat on the back before returning to his car. He gave them a quick honk as he pulled away from them and headed back towards Capeside.

Pacey smiled at Joey before leaning over to pick up the plastic bag he had brought out earlier.

"Let's get in the jeep before we freeze out here..." he said quickly, taking her hand to lead her to the jeep.

Pacey opened the passenger door for her and handed her the bag.

"What is this?" she asked, while cautiously opening the plastic bag to look inside.

"Open it and you'll see," he instructed as he shut the door and walked around the jeep to get in the driver's side.

Joey saw two books inside and slowly pulled them out. One was a hardback book entitled, "The Greatest Baby Names of All Time" and the other was a small magazine called "Baby Living".

"Oh wow Pacey!" Joey said softly, examining the baby books.

"Well, you said we haven't done anything to prepare for our son yet, so I thought I would change that…" Pacey explained, starting the jeep so they could have heat and light in the cold darkness.

Joey felt the tears in her eyes as she examined the books. It was the first time he had mentioned their son in over two weeks. She was beginning to think he didn't want their baby anymore… But this gesture proved otherwise…

Pacey smiled when he saw her face light up. He gently wiped away her tears of joy and kissed her cheek. He whispered softly into her ear, "I love you Jo."

She felt the goose bumps crawl up her skin as his warm breath and tender touch invaded her senses.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before placing his hand on her tummy. He moved her coat out of his way so he could feel the baby move.

"Hey little man…" he said softly against her stomach, "We should probably find you a name because Little Witter is not going to cut it…"

Joey smiled as she felt the baby move inside her. He still knew who his father was. She felt Pacey caress her stomach as he took the hardback book away from her right hand.

"Okay… Let's see here…" Pacey said in a deep mischievous voice, opening the book to find a name.

"Okay so Chester is out…" Pacey said in a firm voice, flipping through the pages, "And Francis – ooo – I will not have any son of mine named after my grandfather…"

Joey laughed and put her hand on top of Pacey's.

"And Douglas?" Pacey laughed sarcastically, "I thought this book was supposed to be 'The Greatest Baby Names of All Time'…"

Joey smiled and pointed at a name, "I don't mind Caden."

"No way!" Pacey stated determinedly.

"What's wrong with Caden?" Joey asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing if you want our son to dance around in tutu's and play with dolls…"

Joey glared at him, "There is nothing wrong with Caden, Pacey…"

Pacey felt the baby kick under his hand. "See even the baby agrees with me Joey. He doesn't like Caden. Do you baby?" he spoke in low voice close to her tummy, knowing that the baby would respond to his tone.

Joey rolled her eyes, "Fine… No Caden then… But I'm going to name him _George_ in about ten seconds if you don't start driving and find us a place to sleep tonight. I'm exhausted."

Pacey smiled and closed the book. He gave his wife another kiss before moving down to speak to her tummy, "We'll find you a name soon my son… Don't worry little man; Daddy's got your back…"

Joey smiled and watched as he placed a kiss on top of her maternity shirt. This incredibly insane road trip is exactly what they need. They'll become stronger on the highway and when they return, they'll be ready to conquer their ghosts and demons that they left behind in Capeside…(And maybe even have a baby in the process).

But for now, all they needed to focus on was each other and the great journey that lie ahead...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so confusing! Hopefully this chapter explains everything and does not confuse you even more… If it does, just let me know and I'll try to clear it up in the next chapter… Also, I am predicting some happy updates in the very near future ...wink, wink... so bare with me:) Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! **


	31. Buzzing for Directions

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They inspire me more than ever to keep writing, so thank you for that. I decided to bring in a character from the show that hopefully you haven't forgotten. I'm not sure if I should keep him around, so let me know what you think... And as always enjoy! ;)**

**Buzzing for Directions**

Pacey and Joey had been on the road for nearly 8 hours that Friday, exactly one week after they left Capeside, and were still looking for a place to stay. Joey had listened to every AC/DC song three times through and Pacey was starting to sing along with her Alanis Morissette CD, so they knew it was time to find a place to rest for the night.

They had already been through most of the states south of Massachusetts close to the ocean, and now found themselves in Georgia. The problem was they weren't exactly sure _where_ in Georgia they were.

"Just admit it Pacey…" Joey began, holding a flashlight to see the map in the darkness, "We're lost…"

"We are not lost Jo…" Pacey reassured her, trying to focus on the old highway while driving through the darkness.

It was nearly 10:30 at night when Pacey had decided to get off the interstate and take a shortcut on an old abandoned highway. Joey was against it, but didn't protest too much…

Now, as she looked at the map, she was regretting it.

"Pacey, there is no one who knows that ocean out there better than you do… But the highway… that's a completely different story…"

"We are not lost Jo…" Pacey stated again with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

Joey sighed. It was pointless to argue with him. "I believe you Pace…" she lied, "But maybe we could stop somewhere and ask for directions.

"We are not lost Jo…"

At this point Joey wanted to strangle him, but resisted the urge, not wanting to raise their son alone...

"Fine! But my bladder is about ready to burst, Pace, so maybe you would be kind to your wife for once and stop at the next place you see so I can get some relief…"

"Joey, your bladder always gets us in trouble… Do you not remember K-Mart?"

Joey glared at Pacey.

"Besides, didn't we just stop 20 minutes ago?"

"For your information Pacey, that K-Mart excursion is a moot point… If_ you_ wouldn't have needed those prophylactics than maybe _I_ wouldn't have been reminded of all the wine we drank at _your_ networking party that night…"

Pacey opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Joey, "AND, yes we stopped 20 minutes ago, but shall I remind you of WHY I need to go so often?"

Pacey sighed, not needing to be reminded again of how it was _his_ fault that she was pregnant and had extra pressure on her bladder because of it.

"Ok. Fine." Pacey answered her, his voice unable to hide his irritation. He saw a marina full of boats and was drawn to the shop in front of it.

"Is this satisfactory?" he asked, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes." Joey said simply, before opening the door. Before she left, she turned around and demanded, "Get directions Pacey. We ARE lost!"

Pacey sighed and watched Joey walk into the store. He got out and looked around. The water was beautiful and he missed it dearly. He saw two men out by a boat carrying several supplies. He looked back at the store and realized he better ask for directions before Joey came back out, knowing that an angry Joey meant a miserable trip. So he grabbed the map and headed for the men.

"Thompson, don't forget you're covering for Logan tomorrow." Pacey heard the older man tell the young blonde. The young blonde had shaggy hair that fell just below his ears and seemed oddly familiar.

"Excuse me," Pacey said to the two men, "My wife and I are trying to find a place to stay for the night, and she's convinced we're lost, so if I could just trouble you for some reassurance, I'd really appreciate it…"

The young blonde looked at Pacey funny, but took the map anyways.

"Thompson you got this?" the old man asked him.

The blonde smiled, "Yeah I got it boss…"

The old man waved politely and walked away.

"So where are you headed?" the young man asked with a slight lisp.

"At this point, if you would just point me in the direction of a hotel..." Pacey answered, looking down at the map.

The blonde smiled, "Sure… You just go west on this highway about 3 miles and you'll reach a small town. Right off the highway is a block of hotels for you to choose from…"

Pacey let out a sigh of relief, "Hey thanks man…"

"No problem…" he replied, "I know this is going to sound strange, but you look really familiar…"

Pacey laughed, "I was going to say the same thing… I'm Pacey. Pacey-"

"-Witter," the blonde completed for him, as his face lit up with recognition. "Pacey! Wow! What are you doing here?"

Pacey shook his head, still not recognizing the young man.

"It's me Buzz!" he declared quickly, "Buzz Thompson…"

"Buzz?" Pacey said in shock, "I haven't seen you since-"

"-Since we moved away to Georgia…" he finished with a smile.

"When did you grow up?" Pacey asked in bewilderment.

"When did you get married?" Buzz countered with a smirk.

Pacey smiled, "You remember the brunette that's so beautiful that she made my knees weak and my heart skip a beat whenever she's in the same room with me?"

"Joey?" Buzz asked, suddenly putting two and two together, "You married Joey?"

Pacey opened his mouth to answer but Buzz stopped him with a "WOA! You got Joey pregnant…"

Pacey turned around to see Joey walking up to them with a slight waddle. He smiled when she reached his side and took her hand. "Joey, you remember Buzz, right?"

Joey looked at Pacey then at Buzz and gave them both a quizzical look.

"Well I can't believe you married Pissy!" Buzz blurted out giving Joey a hug.

Joey smiled, finally recognizing him, "BUZZ! When did you get tall?"

"I asked him the same thing Jo…"

Buzz backed away slightly, "Hey after 21 years of waiting, I deserve to have a little height!"

Pacey smiled and shook his head, "21 years old… I feel really old now…"

"So what are you doing Buzz? How's life?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I'm in college now…" Buzz began, staring out into the ocean, "And I work out here at the marina, currently winterizing boats, because I can never get enough of the ocean."

Joey looked at Pacey and rolled her eyes, "You had way too much of an impression on this boy Pacey! Now he can't get away from the water either…"

Buzz smiled, "So where are you guys headed?"

"I think we're gonna go find that hotel room and call it a night. It's been a long day…" Pacey answered, putting his arm around Joey's shoulder.

"Don't do that man…" Buzz said quickly, "I got a place just 5 minutes away… Stay with me."

Pacey shook his head, "We couldn't impose-"

"-Nonsense!" Buzz interrupted, "It's a 5 bedroom house and there are only three of us living there so we'll have plenty of room for you guys…"

Pacey looked at Joey for an answer. She smiled, giving him her approval.

"Well alright then," Pacey said quickly, "Just lead the way my man…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey slowly pulled over in front of a large 2 story house with several different vehicles lining the street outside. He could see the flashing lights and hear the booming music from inside and gave Joey a mischievous grin.

"I see Buzz has embraced what college life is really all about…" Pacey mocked as he opened the door to find his former mentee.

Joey smirked and tried to follow him close behind, observing the scattered liquor bottles on the lawn.

Buzz got out of his car and shook his head apologetically, "I'm sorry guys… I forgot my roommates were throwing this party tonight. Finals are over for this term, so we were going to celebrate."

Pacey smiled as he followed Buzz to the front door, "No problem man… I've hosted a few of these shindigs myself back in the day…"

Joey rolled her eyes and tried to keep up, but there were a lot of people going in and out of the house at that moment and she was quickly falling far behind.

When Pacey entered the overcrowded living room of Buzz's bachelor pad, the first thing he saw was two women up on a table dancing provocatively to some blaring hip-hop music while several college guys stood at the bottom giving cat calls. The lights were off with only a couple strobe lights swirling around the room, making it fairly difficult to see. Pacey turned around to make sure Joey was keeping up, when a very intoxicated college girl stumbled and fell right into his arms.

"Are you ok?" Pacey asked politely, trying to help her up. She had short blonde hair that flipped out just below her ears with square cut glasses on her face. She appeared to be young, maybe 18 or 19: too young to drink legally, yet old enough to go to college.

When she finally regained her composure a bit she adjusted her glasses and smiled when she saw the gorgeous man that had saved her from a drunken fall.

"I am now…" the blonde beauty responded in a low seductive growl before placing her hands on his broad shoulders and gently kneading the toned muscles underneath.

Pacey merely smiled at the young woman's drunken attempt at flirtation and grabbed her waist to move her away from him. This only seemed to excite her more as she leaned in closer to his ear.

"There's a room upstairs with our names on it," she declared in a breathy whisper, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body very intimately into Pacey's.

He could smell the tangy perfume on her skin mixed with the alcohol on her breath and was repulsed by the scent.

"I'm with somebody else," Pacey answered quickly, trying to get the college girl to loosen her grip around his neck.

"Come on baby…" the girl purred, letting her hands roam south from his neck, down his chest, and even further. Pacey grabbed her hands just before they got to the goods as she whispered seductively, "I won't tell if you won't tell…"

"And I certainly won't tell," said a female voice from behind Pacey, that he recognized immediately.

Pacey quickly turned around and saw his wife with a smirk on her face and her arms folded over her very prominent tummy.

"Joey, I was just-"

"So this is the chick your doing?" the blonde accused Pacey disrespectfully.

Joey started to laugh and stepped closer to her husband, "I didn't think it was that obvious Pace… We are definitely going to have to be more subtle next time…"

"-Woa!" the blonde bellowed in surprise, pointing at Joey's abdomen. "Dude, it looks like you need these more than I do…" she slurred loudly, reaching in her pocket and handing Pacey a stack of latex condoms. Before Pacey had a chance to give the prophylactics back, the girl turned around and left.

With that same smirk on her face, Joey put her arms around his neck and asked rather amused, "Doesn't she realize the damage has already been done?"

"I'd like to think of this as one of my more brilliant _masterpieces_ rather than a damage," Pacey responded smugly, rubbing the sides of her protruding tummy.

"Well, non-the-less, I think that girl needs to take another Sex-Ed class," Joey answered before placing a warm kiss on his lips, only making him crave more of her.

He reluctantly pulled away from her warmth and looked deep into her eyes, "So you're not mad about what just happened?"

Joey laughed, "No… I think it's funny… I was watching the whole time…"

"And you didn't think to help me?"

"Oh I thought about it," Joey answered with a playful sparkle in her eye, "But it was a lot more entertaining to watch…"

"So you weren't worried at all watching a younger woman putting her hands all over me?" Pacey asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Nope," she answered simply, "You were never attracted to younger women… It's the 60 year olds that I have to keep my eye on…"

"Cute Jo," Pacey replied sarcastically.

"Besides, that girl is going to have a lot of problems due to lack of knowledge in the practices of birth control and safe sex…"

"I think you would be a _great_ professor in one of those Sex-Ed classes, Jo…" Pacey said in a husky voice close to ear, sending chills down her spine. He began placing delicate kisses along her cheek and down her chin, while pulling her body closer to his.

"You think I would, would I?" she replied in a low tone matching his, tilting her head to give him more access to her neck.

"Oh yes, but that job would require you to have a lot of experience in that particular field," he murmured softly against her neck, tasting the salty skin below her ear.

"Would it now?" Joey replied in a breathy tone, finding it hard to maintain her steady breathing.

"Yes it would," Pacey growled into her ear, bringing his hand up to her neck to move her brown hair out of his way. And just as he began to give her several pleasurable kisses right behind her ear, Joey's senses came back. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Down boy!" she teased, half-heartedly pushing Pacey away, "We need to find our dear buddy Buzz and then we can practice all we want…"

Pacey pulled away from her neck and moaned, "And the ice queen finally makes her appearance after all these years…"

Joey smiled at the nickname she hadn't heard since they were teenagers, "Well if I remember right, the 'ice queen' never let you get this far before... So I would watch it, _jailbait_, if you want to get lucky tonight…"

"Floozy," Pacey said tauntingly.

"Slacker," Joey replied just as quick.

"Hussy."

"Pervert."

It wasn't clear who made the first move, but the next thing they knew, Joey was backed up against the wall and they were kissing madly and with a hunger as if they were just now discovering the magic of touching. Her hands were exploring his toned body while his were getting tangled up in her hair. Several moans escaped their mouths, but again it was hard to tell from which person they came from.

Joey finally pulled away first, out of breath, "We gotta find Buzz."

Pacey nodded in agreement, "Quickly…"

And just by pure luck they heard his voice yell loudly over the blaring music, "KRIS! KRISSY!! Get down from there!"

Pacey turned to see Buzz pushing his way through the male crowd at the bottom of the table where the two women were still dancing. One of the women, a red-head wearing a short skirt and a drink in her hand, began to laugh, "Thompson, I was just having some fun…"

"You were supposed to wait until I came back from the marina tonight before you start to drink…" Buzz replied, holding his hand up to the woman, helping her down. She began to giggle before slipping on the table and falling onto Buzz. He wasn't prepared for her fall and landed on the ground with the red-head in his arms.

Pacey quickly moved through the mass of college kids to see if Buzz was alright. When he got to the sight of the accident, he extended his hand to help Kris off of Buzz so that he could get up.

"Thanks man…" Buzz mumbled, as Pacey gently lifted the girl off of him. He quickly stood up and brushed off his jeans as he introduced Kris to his old friends.

"Kris, this is Pacey and his wife Joey," he said quickly, motioning from Pacey – who was still holding Kris so she wouldn't fall again – to Joey – who was standing right behind Pacey with a concerned look on her face.

"I could get lost in your eyes," Kris said aloud with a slight slur, her face only inches from Pacey's.

Buzz quickly grabbed Kris's arm and pulled her away from Pacey. "Sorry man… She's not usually like this… It's the alcohol."

Pacey smiled and looked at Joey, "I must be irresistible tonight…"

"You're something alright…" Joey teased as she watched Kris's face suddenly turn white.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked Kris, just as she turned to run into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go check on her," Joey said quickly, following the red-head through the crowd.

Pacey smiled and put his hand on Buzz's shoulder, "Girlfriend?"

"Kris?" Buzz replied in bewilderment, before shaking his head, "Oh no! Not Kris… I'm just kind of…" he paused trying to figure out how to explain the situation, "I'm just looking out for her for a little while…"

Pacey smirked, "I see…"

"Yeah…" Buzz replied, "I mean she's had a rough life and studies all the time… I just worry about her a lot. I thought it would be nice if she could let loose tonight and have some fun, but apparently she forgot to wait until I came home to start…"

"So you're looking out for her, huh? Pacey asked in amusement.

"Yeah, she's not used to drinking alcohol, so I wanted to make sure no one takes advantage of her tonight… I'm nothing more than a friend just looking out for a friend…"

Pacey smiled at Buzz's last statement, "Sure, until that 'looking out for her' turns into a mortgage, a marriage, and a son on the way…"

Buzz squinted his eyes, confused.

"Never mind…" Pacey said quickly, "You'll figure it out…"

Buzz grabbed a beer from the table and held it up, "Thirsty?"

"Sure," Pacey answered without any thought, and took the tall bottle from his hand. Just before he unscrewed the top, he glanced over in the direction of where Joey had left only minutes ago, and hesitated. "You know what man? I think I'm good…" And with that he handed the bottle back to Buzz.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Joey held Kris's long red hair as she heaved into the toilet. When Kris was finally able to look up she closed her eyes and mumbled, "I don't know who you are but thank you…"

"No problem," Joey answered gently, grabbing a ponytail from the sink to put her red hair up. "I remember what it was like to dance on tables and need someone to hold your hair back as you regret eating that tuna salad for supper…"

"Ohhhhhh… Don't say tuna…" Kris grumbled, grabbing her stomach as her face turned white again.

Joey searched the medicine cabinet and found some aspirin inside. She grabbed a small plastic cup and filled it with water.

"Here you go. Take this. It helps…" Joey instructed, handing Kris the cup and two pills.

"Thanks," she mumbled in response, taking the medication in one gulp. "So you danced on tables too?"

Joey smiled and shook her head, "Ok I lied… It was my roommate in college that did all the dancing… However, I worked in a bar for 2 years and have seen my fair share of table dancing."

Kris simply nodded in response before looking down. "You know I've never done anything like this before in my life," Kris explained quietly, holding her head in her hands. "I just thought it would be fun to get wild and be crazy for once, instead of being predictable, pitiful me…"

"You sound like someone I know…" Joey said under her breath.

Kris heard her and looked up, "Really? What's that person doing now?"

Joey smirked, "Oh she's the typical woman who fell in love, got married, and finds herself pregnant… She was living the good life with only the occasional drama until one day her father-in-law dies and turns everything upside down and inside out. So now she's on this incredibly moronic road trip, determined to rediscover the love and courage she temporarily lost with her husband, all the while not at all prepared to have this baby…"

Kris smiled, "I know we don't know each other very well… And this is probably a bit rash, but if you need a babysitter or something, I can give you my number…"

Joey chuckled, "If I'm ever in need of a babysitter in Georgia, you'll be the first one I call…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Jo… Are you in there?" Pacey asked on the other side.

"We're here Pace…" Joey answered, opening the door.

Pacey took Joey's hand and kissed it softly before glancing over at Kris who was practically hugging the toilet.

"Coffee… Drink lots and lots of coffee… And if that doesn't work by morning, a beer will be just your cure…"

"A beer Pacey?" Joey asked him skeptically.

Pacey nodded, "Trust me Jo… It sounds bad, but it works…"

Suddenly, Buzz appeared from behind Pacey and maneuvered around him to Kris's side, "Thanks guys, but I've got it from here."

Joey watched Buzz help Kris up off the floor, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he answered with confidence, "She'll stay with me tonight… I'll make sure she's ok…"

"Well Ok then," Joey replied, "It was nice meeting you Kris…"

"Nice meeting you too Joey!" Kris responded with enthusiasm, leaning on Buzz's shoulder as they attempted to walk out of the bathroom and into the raging party, leaving Joey and Pacey behind.

Pacey saw the hair in Joey's eyes and gently moved it aside. "We got a room in the basement now. I carried our stuff in earlier so it's all ready for us."

Joey leaned in and kissed Pacey gratefully. "Well, you lead the way…"

Pacey smiled and took her hand. He led her through the crowd as people danced, drank, and just acted plain silly. They reached the door to the basement which was locked.

"Buzz gave me a key…" Pacey explained as he let go of her hand and inserted the key into the hole. "He said they keep the basement off limits during these extravagant fiestas."

"Smart kid…" Joey commented just as a drunk guy came running through the hall and nearly toppled Joey. She was pushed into the wall and Pacey felt his heart drop.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Pacey yelled at the college kid, quickly moving to Joey side. "Are you ok?"

Joey smiled, "Yeah, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Oh god…" Pacey said flustered, "We need to get you to a doctor…"

Joey looked at him confused, "What…? Why?"

"Well, that's the second time you've been hit Joey!"

Joey shook her head, "He didn't hit me Pacey. It was an innocent 'bump'- if you can even call it that…"

"I just don't want to take any chances," Pacey explained, still feeling that awful squeeze on his heart.

"We're fine Pacey…" Joey assured him, taking his hand and placing it on her tummy. "See?"

Pacey felt the baby move and let out a relieved sigh. "If I'm this nervous now, then what's it going to be like when he finally gets here...?"

Joey smiled, "I have no idea Pace… We'll just figure it out as we go…"

"Alright… Let's get you two to bed…" Pacey said softly, putting his hand on her back, nudging her to move down the stairs, "You go first Joey, and I'll watch for the drunken idiots who can't watch where they're going…"

Joey smirked at his over-protective behavior as they walked slowly down the stairs. He followed her closely, keeping his hands on her shoulders as they descended into the basement. Pacey turned the corner when they reached the bottom and opened the door to their temporary bedroom.

Joey looked around the room and was impressed. For three college guys, this house was in outstanding shape and well furnished. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room with a dark navy comforter on top. There were two posters on the wall: one Budweiser, the other a Playboy model. Typical for any college male's bachelor pad…

She looked to the bed and saw where Pacey had already laid out her pajamas. He had also placed their book on the nightstand for them to read before going to sleep.

Joey didn't hesitate and changed quickly. Pacey did the same and in record time they were in bed together.

Pacey sat up on some pillows with Joey and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body as he opened the book. "Ok… Where were we?" he asked as he searched the page for where they had left off the previous night.

Joey rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his chest. "We were at the spot where the prince had to slay the dragon in order to get to the princess and their baby."

Pacey smiled, "Aww, yes… My favorite part…" He leaned over and kissed Joey's forehead with tenderness and whispered, "I love you sweetheart."

Joey snuggled in closer and replied, "I love you too."

Pacey began stroking Joey's arm with affection and cleared his throat before reading aloud:

"_Prince James__ was faced with the __perilous__ task of slaying __the green scaly dragon that was holding his Princess Bella and their daughter __Trixie__ in the fortress behind. Fire spewed from the dragon's mouth and threatened to burn Prince James to a crisp if he wasn't careful. But Prince James was not scared for he knew that it would be only a matter of minutes before he would be reunited with his Princess and their daughter. He whipped out his long silver sword and was ready to fight the fiery dragon that was holding his happiness hostage. He knew that his whole life was on the other side of that beast and was__ finally__ ready to__ get it back…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	32. A Sticky Situation

**A Sticky Situation**

The sounds of a rhythmic typing and the smell of faint lavender woke Pacey from an incredible dream he was having. In fact the dream was so real that he could still feel something warm and wet doing incredible things to the skin behind his ear.

"Mmmm…" he moaned with satisfaction, "Good morning to you too sweetheart."

The wonderful sensation behind his ear stopped suddenly and something that resembled a whine was heard close to his ear. It was a whine that he had never heard before, so he slowly opened his eyes. He found Joey sitting beside him on the bed, balancing the laptop on her lap, typing away at several words per minute. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and she was wearing those adorable red glasses that made her look incredibly sexy.

But then, realization dawned on him: if Joey was in front of him, then who was behind him evoking these incredible feelings behind his ear?

He slowly rolled over and came face to face with a small dog with curly tan hair and droopy ears: something that resembled a poodle.

"Err ahh," he groaned in surprise and quickly sat up in bed, accidently sending the small dog flying off the bed and yelping when it hit the ground.

"Pacey!" Joey growled, slamming her laptop shut, "What did you do to Princess?"

"More like, 'What was Princess trying to do to me?'" he groaned, slowly getting off the bed to check on the mutt.

The little dog began to growl as Pacey put his hand down to touch it. When Pacey's hand got too close to the dog's face, it tried to nip at him.

"Geez, one minute you're infatuated with my ear and the next you're trying to bite off my hand…" Pacey snapped at the little dog, quickly retracting his hand.

Joey walked around the bed and picked up the small dog, "Come here Princess… Don't listen to mean Pacey…"

"Mean Pacey?" he repeated in mock disgust, watching Joey cuddle with the poodle, "That demon dog nearly bit off my hand!"

"No…" Joey teased, gently rubbing behind the dog's ear. "Princess wouldn't be capable of doing such a thing…"

"Well I have two fingers that are telling a completely different story," he retorted, looking around the room for his jeans.

"Where did that mutt come from anyways?" Pacey asked as he slipped on his jeans.

Joey put the poodle on the bed and answered, "I don't know, but she was with us all night."

"Then why do you call her 'Princess'?" Pacey asked, putting a navy t-shirt on over his head and through his arms.

Joey laughed, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to look at the tags on her collar Pace…"

Pacey smiled, "Right…"

He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist bringing her closer to him. She was always irresistible in the morning with no make-up on to hide her true beauty, "Well good morning Mrs. Witter…"

Joey smiled and put her arms around his neck, "Good morning Mr. Witter…"

Pacey leaned in to give his wife a kiss, only to have her pull away from him with her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"What?" he asked, feeling her push him away with her hands on his chest.

"You smell like dog breath," she answered taking a few steps away from him.

Pacey rolled his eyes and glared at the small dog on the bed. The little fur ball was looking up at him with the biggest, most innocent eyes he had ever seen.

"Oh don't you try that with me you mangy mutt," Pacey said to the dog pointing his finger at her, "You had your chance at being man's best friend, but you blew it the minute you tried to make a meal out of my hand…"

Joey shook her head and grabbed a towel from one of their suitcases, "I'm going to go take a shower Pace… And if you ever want me to kiss you again, you'll do the same…"

Pacey gave her a roguish smile and grabbed the towel from her hand, "Is that an invitation Mrs. Witter?"

Joey's cheeks turned a pale pink, "It wasn't intended to be…"

Pacey's smile widened as he touched her crimson cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I'll join you in a sec."

Joey took her towel back and walked away, not telling him 'yes,' but not telling him 'no' either.

Pacey turned to face the dog and pointed his finger at her, "You stay."

The dog began to growl slightly and Pacey shook his head muttering, "Filthy mutt," before joining Joey in the shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, you guys are up early," Buzz commented, sitting on a stool in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing grey sweats and a white t-shirt and his blonde shaggy hair was almost long enough to cover his eyes. He had a metal chain around his neck and appeared to be the typical 21 year-old male in college.

Pacey smiled and looked at Joey, who was holding the small poodle in her arms. Her hair was still wet from the shower, but was starting to curl at the ends where it was beginning to dry. She had on a black maternity top that draped over the curve in her stomach and wore a pair of blue jeans underneath.

"Does that thing belong to you?" Pacey asked in amusement, pointing at the dog.

Buzz laughed and shook his head, "No… That _thing_ belongs to Kris."

Joey sat down on a cushiony chair in the kitchen with Princess resting comfortably on her swollen belly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you didn't like Princess, Buzz."

Buzz laughed, "You assumed right… That dog has a vengeance out for me or something…"

"Or maybe it's just possessed," Pacey suggested, pouring himself some coffee by the counter behind Buzz.

"Or maybe Buzz tried to murder my baby when I had my back turned and that's why she doesn't like you!" Kris exclaimed from the living room, lying on the old plaid sofa, dressed in a pair of Buzz's navy sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

Buzz let out a huff, "Yeah right! You say I tried to kill the dog, but if I remember right it was trying to eat my foot."

"She wouldn't have tried to eat your foot if you wouldn't have been in bed with that girl!" Kris yelled back.

Buzz smiled and mumbled under his breath, "That was a good night…"

"I heard that!" Kris snapped, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen with a gray blanket wrapped around her arms. Her red hair was up in a mangled bun on top of her head and she genuinely looked tired.

"Hey Kris," Pacey said with a smile, taking a seat beside Joey at the table, "How's the hangover?"

Kris grumbled and sat on a stool beside Buzz, "When does the room stop spinning?"

Pacey laughed and took a sip of his coffee, "Oh the joys of a hangover…"

"Yeah, you would know all about that wouldn't you Pace?" Joey said sarcastically, turning around to glare at him.

Pacey laughed awkwardly and put his hand on her back, "Ok looks like you need something to eat…"

Joey continued to glare at him, "Don't think I didn't catch that subtle change in subject Witter… But since I am hungry, I'll let it slide this time…"

Pacey smiled and walked over to the fridge.

"He cooks?" Kris asked in amazement, looking at Joey.

Joey smiled, "Yep. He's my chef alright…"

Kris smirked, "Wow, he's beautiful AND knows how to cook… No wonder you married him Joey."

"Oh and you should check him out after he works out…" Joey replied with a grin, "He's all sweaty and toned…"

Buzz nearly gagged on his coffee and stood up, "Can't you guys wait until I'm out of the room! I would like to be able to keep my appetite..."

Kris laughed and watched as Buzz joined Pacey in the kitchen.

"Come on Joey," she said as she took Princess off of her lap, "Let's go chat in the living room that way we won't have any interruptions…"

Joey smiled and followed Kris. Just before she left the room completely she turned around and gave Pacey a quick glance. He caught her glance and returned it with a smile. That was there private look of affection that said, 'I love you'. It was subtle, but very affective in giving the other butterflies...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As Joey and Kris sat in the living room and talked, Pacey and Buzz were in the kitchen making plans of their own.

"So I was thinking about going fishing today," Buzz began, taking a piece of bacon and plopping it into his mouth."Are you up for it?" he mumbled while chewing on the food in his mouth.

Pacey was washing some strawberries in the sink with a white towel on his shoulder and looked at Buzz skeptically. It was the dead of winter and only 14 degrees outside so he wasn't completely sure how Buzz wanted to go fishing.

"You mean ice fishing?" he asked as the realization dawned on him.

"Yeah…" Buzz answered, "I mean I've never done anything like that before so I thought it would be something to try…"

Pacey had been ice fishing only once in his life. It was with his father, on Christmas Eve, when he was only 8 years old. The experience itself wasn't too bad… In fact, he kind of enjoyed himself. It was one of those rare moments in time where his dad was actually acting like a father and was trying to bond with his youngest son.

Pacey lifted the bowl full of strawberries from the sink and replied, "Sure… I guess it couldn't hurt."

A large grin appeared on Buzz's face, "Great! Because I've been trying to find someone to go with me, and Kris isn't exactly 'fisherman of the year'…"

"Well I'm glad I can be of service," Pacey replied patting him on the shoulder.

Just then Kris came in with a smile on her face, dragging Joey in from behind her.

"We're going shopping!" Kris announced with excitement.

Pacey looked at Joey who was clearly not as excited about this new development as Kris was.

Buzz rolled his eyes and grabbed another piece bacon from the plate, "Uh-oh…"

Pacey looked at Buzz quizzically.

"She's a freak when it comes to shopping…" he explained before putting the second strip of bacon into his mouth.

"I am not!" Kris retorted quickly.

Buzz ignored her and looked over at Joey, "I wouldn't go Joey… It's clinically impossible for Kris Taylor to make a decision on purchasing an item. And if by luck she actually makes a choice, your feet will be so swollen, from all the walking around you've done, that you'll need a wheelchair just to get out of the damn shopping center… And don't even get me started on her Wal-Mart excursions…"

Kris glared at Buzz before grabbing the pitcher full of freshly squeezed orange juice. "You better have a good reason behind that speech Mr. Thompson," Kris threatened, holding the pitcher dangerously close to Buzz's lap.

Suddenly the little curly-haired dog came out of the living room and began growling at Buzz. It was obvious the little poodle was protective of her owner.

Buzz didn't move an inch and looked directly into the red-head's bright green eyes, "I'm just stating the obvious… Once you start you never know when to quit."

"I do too!"

"Do not."

"Do!"

"Not."

"I'm warning you Thompson!" Kris exclaimed, "Take it back!"

Buzz smiled and replied mockingly, "Never."

That was all it took for Kris to start tipping the pitcher at a dangerously low angle.

Pacey quickly moved around the counter and took the pitcher from her just as a drop of orange juice escaped the end. "Don't use this…" he instructed, setting the orange juice down on the counter.

A smug smile appeared on Buzz's face as he looked at Kris with his arms folded over his chest in satisfaction.

Kris glared at Pacey and was looking for her next method of torture when Pacey handed her a tall glass of grape juice. "This'll leave stains," he informed her watching Buzz begin to squirm.

Kris smiled and took the glass from Pacey gratefully.

Buzz glared at him before running out of the room yelling, "Traitor!"

"I warned you Thompson!" Kris yelled, chasing after him, closely followed by Princess who was right on her heels.

Pacey laughed and shook his head, watching the two ascend up the stairs.

Joey was standing back by the wall, the whole time, watching the scene unfold in amusement. With a smirk on her face she walked over to Pacey and put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her sides and smiled mischievously.

"I'm not sure if I'm impressed with what you just did Pacey or extremely upset…"

"I was just helping the kid out…" Pacey replied with a roguish smile before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Who? Kris?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pacey shook his head, "No Jo… I was helping Buzz…"

Joey looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Pacey exclaimed again, "They fight WAY too much to be _just_ friends… So I thought I'd give him some help in seeing the 'light'."

"And grape juice is going to help him see the light?" Joey questioned, moving her hands to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Pacey smiled, "Well grape juice has its advantages… It's wet and sticky and can be really messy when applied to the skin. If it gets on their clothes, it'll be really uncomfortable to stay in them… And even if they keep their sticky clothes on, the moisture from the liquid will allow the apparel to hug their bodies in all the right places, leaving very little to the imagination…"

Joey smirked, "I think I see where this is going Witter and I'm not sure I like this level of planning and plotting from you…"

"Oh this is nothing compared to the plotting and planning I've had to do against you over the years…" Pacey said cockily.

"Well then, I have one question for you Pace," Joey said taking a step away from him and reaching for a glass from the cupboard.

Pacey folded his arms and asked with confidence, "What's that?"

She reached for the pitcher of orange juice and poured herself a glass, "Why didn't you just let her use the orange juice? I mean it's sticky and wet and has the exact same 'advantages' as the grape juice…"

Pacey watched her take a sip from her glass with a sly grin and answered, "Because I was saving that for you…"

That was all it took, Joey was ready for him; ready to get messy, sticky and wet. But Pacey was ready for her too… And they spent the rest of the morning fighting, flirting, and loving with the sticky yellow liquid that emphasized their playful relationship, reawakening something inside both of them that was almost forgotten.

Between grape juice, orange juice, and a fluffy mutt named Princess; Pacey, Joey, Buzz, and Kris where left in a rather sticky situation…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Ok, so I'm trying to find a boy's name that I ****really ****like, but am coming up short… ****If**** you have any suggestions, I'd ****love to hear them****! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	33. A Second Chance

**A/N: Thank you so much for the baby name suggestions! I love them all. I am going to use all of them in a chapter in the near future so look out for them there.**** If you have any more suggestions just let me know and I'll include them in that specific chapter…**** Thanks again for all of your support!! It keeps me in check and very motivated to continue! And as always, don't hesitate to let me know what you think! ;) **

**A Second Chance**

A thick blanket of snow covered most of the states in New England and the southern state of Georgia was no different. In fact, the forecast called for another 6 to 8 inches to fall before Christmas Day next week.

Gold lights, colored lights, and Christmas trees all glistened along the streets outside, while colorful stockings and mistletoe decorated the houses inside. The smells of cinnamon and warm cider filled the air as most people prepared for the one day a year where it is just as good to give as it is to receive. _Jingle Bells_ and _Rockin__' __Around__ the Christmas Tree_ became familiar tunes on the radio and it was hard not to feel something special inside as 'The King' belted out _Blue Christmas_.

Yes indeed, the holidays were quickly approaching. And while some were ready by the day December first reached the calendar, most were not… The evidence of this was at _The Westfield Shopping Center_ in Savannah, where several shoppers struggled to make their last minute purchases: fighting for the last _Tickle-Me-Elmo_ and _Apple I-Pod_ on the shelves.

Pacey and Joey walked hand in hand inside this extremely crowded and overpopulated shopping center. They watched as the madness began to unfold inside and realized that maneuvering through a crowd this dense would be much more complicated than simply placing one foot in front of the other. No, in a crowd this thick, agility, stamina, and even a little bit of talent was required. The only problem with this way of movement was that it did ungodly things to the woman who appeared to be hiding a basketball under her shirt. It was one thing for Pacey to shove his way onto the escalator, but for Joey, that task was deemed impossible. So taking the stairs was their only option.

"I think this crowd is breaking about 10 different fire codes," Joey complained, as she held onto Pacey's arm and moved up the stairs. She couldn't feel her feet and was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Ahh, come on Jo," Pacey said in a cheery tone, helping his pregnant wife up the stairs to some relief, "I saw that smile on your face when Santa gave you those candy canes back at _Sears_. You can't tell me you aren't enjoying yourself…"

Joey tried to hide the smile on her face as she recalled the big man in the red suit giving her two candy canes before whispering in her ear, 'I'm expecting the chimney all clear for next year when your little one is here'.

Joey put her hand on her stomach and retorted, "Well you can give anybody sugar in the form of a stick and it'll make them smile... But that smile does not mean I'm enjoying myself here Pacey. I was just being polite."

Pacey smiled as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Sure you were," he replied sarcastically, not believing a word of it. He knew what Santa had said to her. He saw her face light up as she thought about the next Christmas with their baby.

They were finally on the ground level of the shopping center and several shops such as _JC Penny's, Victoria's Secret_, and _Baby's R Us_ all resided there. Pacey led Joey to a small bench so that she could get some relief from being on her feet.

Pacey put his arm around his wife and pulled her close when they finally sat down. He kissed her cheek before whispering intimately into her ear, "I'll have the chimney all ready for Santa next year Jo, don't worry…"

A puzzled look appeared on Joey's face as she turned to look at him. She didn't think anybody could hear what Santa had whispered in her ear.

"How'd you know?" she asked softly, looking into his cheery blue eyes.

"A certified trouble-maker must never reveal his secrets Jo…" Pacey teased, grazing her forehead with another tender kiss while stroking her shoulder with his hand for comfort.

Joey closed her eyes, appreciating the warmth of his arms and the tenderness of his caresses.

"Besides," Pacey whispered close to her ear, "Do you think I ever let you get far enough away from me to share secrets with another man…"

Joey opened her eyes and smiled, "Well, I'll just have to create a diversion next time I want to meet Santa in the closet for some illicit activities…"

Pacey chuckled and removed his arm from her and stood up, "So then our son really will see '_Mommy kissing Santa Clause'_…"

He held his hand out to her so she could stand up. She accepted his helpful hand with a bantering tongue, "But as long as I'm pregnant you'll never know…"

Pacey smiled as they began walking towards the baby store hand-in-hand again, "Speaking of said pregnancy, what would you think about making a dent in that baby list your sister and Gail were kind enough to make for us?"

Joey stopped and looked at the baby store then back at Pacey. They were in Georgia, several states away from Massachusetts and already had a large load in the back of their jeep. Not to mention the large bill that was on their credit card thanks to this current road trip of theirs.

"Now?"

Pacey nodded and pulled on her arm so they could continue their trail towards the big store ahead, "Yes now…"

Pacey felt Joey's resistance and turned to look at her, "Look Jo, they even have a big sign up front that says 'Sale'…"

Joey rolled her eyes, "I can see that Pacey, but don't you think we need to wait until – oh I don't know – we're back in the state of Massachusetts and have a clean jeep before we buy out the store??"

Pacey laughed and tugged on Joey's hand again, "We'll rent a small trailer if we have to."

Joey still held her spot, refusing to go any closer, "We can't afford a trailer Pacey. Our credit card limit is already dangerously close to being maxed out. Plus we have to pay Buzz something for all the time we've stayed there…"

Pacey shook his head and let go of her hand, "Joey, first of all: I've already paid Buzz… Second of all: while we're here in Georgia on break, there is a restaurant in Capeside that is making money for us as we speak - thanks to your father who was kind enough to run it for me while we are away… And thirdly: why don't you just admit that you're scared?"

Joey's mouth dropped, "I am not scared Pacey! I want to get our son's stuff just as soon as you do, but right now that's just not logical!"

"Well I countered all of your 'logical reasons' so, it shouldn't be a problem if we go in there and get our son a crib now… Right?" Pacey asked, calling her bluff.

How dare he accuse her of being scared! Josephine Witter was not scared… Right? I mean it's not that big of a deal to purchase the cotton fabrics and the wooden crib and the medium sized bottles and the cute little booties with the face of Pooh on the side. I mean, she was going to have to do it sometime. That was the point of this little trip, to get away and focus on their family- which was in the process of growing… But why did she hesitate?

Pacey's voice softened considerably as he took a step closer to her and pulled her into his arms, "I know what you're feeling Jo because I'm feeling it too…"

Joey clung to Pacey and let out a breath, "I don't know why this is so scary Pacey… I mean one minute I can't wait to see him, and the next I feel like hiding under a rock and praying that this bowling ball in my stomach will just go away…"

Pacey smiled and held her tighter, "I know the feeling… After my dad died it hit me like a ton of bricks."

Joey pulled away from him slightly so she could study his face. This was the first time he had confided in her about his father's death since it happened.

"Yeah?" she asked gingerly.

Pacey nodded and let out a large sigh, "Yeah… It scared the hell out of me Jo! I mean me: Pacey J. Witter, a father??"

Joey began to laugh at his sarcasm.

Pacey enjoyed the smile on her face and continued sardonically while stroking her back with his hand, "Pacey J. Witter: slacker – check; witty – check; exceptionally talented lover – check… But father?? I don't know about that title yet… It just sounds too time-consuming and would require me to actually be 'responsible'…"

"Ooooo," Joey teased, "Not that dreaded 'responsible' word again…"

Pacey chuckled, "I know… I know… Not one of my strengths. Right?"

Joey smiled and shook her head, "Seriously Pacey, you have nothing to worry about. You're going to be a great father… I just-"

"-Jo," he interrupted quickly, stroking her cheek, "I've said it once and I'll say it again. You, Josephine Potter, are going to be a wonderful mother and our son is very lucky to have you…" He paused as a crimson blush tinted her cheeks before continuing, "And I don't want you hiding under anymore rocks wishing this bowling ball would go away…"

"Don't get me wrong Pace," Joey quickly explained, "I love our son more than I ever thought possible… It's just I wonder if we're ready for this? I mean are we ready for this? Ready to become parents?"

Pacey laughed, "Who's ever ready to become a parent, Jo?"

"You were," she answered with confidence, "At least you used to be before…" she hesitated, not wanting to complete that statement.

But Joey didn't have to complete it. Pacey already understood where she was coming from. "I'll admit it… When my father died it made me view having our son in a completely different way… How could I ever be a good father when I never understood how to be a good son?"

"Pacey you were a good son!" Joey retorted with fire in her eyes.

Pacey was starting to feel that awful monster stir in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have this conversation with her just yet, but proceeded forward anyways, "Jo if I was a good son, then don't you think my father would be alive today? Don't you think he would have known I was sorry for everything that had happened between us… But then again I don't regret hitting him Joey! That bastard deserved everything he got for hurting you! If not more!"

And just like that the hate began to seep into his heart again. And the hatred and ache was starting to consume him; pulling him down into a place he never wanted to go ever again. He hated this damn feeling… Why did she have to bring this up? Why did he keep talking about it?

"It's just so damn complicated Joey and I don't want to talk about this right now!" he yelled a little louder than he intended. He watched as Joey appeared surprised by his outburst.

"Let's just get the kid's stuff and get out of here," he mumbled in a softer voice, but in an icy tone.

Joey couldn't believe how quickly his eyes turned dark and his body tensed. This was much deeper than she ever realized. He was still hurting and was trying to close himself off to her again. But she refused to let him do it this time.

"Pacey," she said softly, taking his hand, trying to give him comfort. "That 'kid' is our baby and we'll get his stuff in a minute, but first I want you to talk to me. Let me help you… Tell me what else is going on in that head of yours Pacey… You can't keep running away from it. Even in Georgia the problem is still there… The pain is still there."

"I'm not in pain Joey," Pacey quickly corrected, "I just can't figure out if I hate him or love him… And you know what scares me the most Jo…"

Joey caressed his hand and moved closer to him, trying to help him move forward, "What Pace?"

Pacey looked down, almost ashamed to admit it, "I think it's the latter…"

"What wrong with loving your father Pacey?" she asked, trying to get him to look at her.

Pacey finally looked up, "Is it right to care about a man who tried to hurt you? Who tried to hurt our son? If I wouldn't have let my damn foolishness of thinking he actually cared about me get in the way then maybe I would have just stayed away from him. Then maybe he wouldn't have hurt you, thus putting our son's life in danger… You see I've already failed as a father… I've failed as the son and now I've failed as being a father…"

Joey shook her head and watched as Pacey tried to move away from her. No, she wasn't going to let him get away. She finally understood what was going on and he wasn't going to shut down on her.

"Pacey, look at me…"

"Just leave it alone Joey."

Joey refused, "Please Pace?"

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone, finally turning to look at her.

"This is not your fault. You protected me and our son the best way you could. You didn't let him convince you that I was cheating on you. You defended me Pacey. You defended our family and that doesn't make you a failure… That makes you a hero."

"Jo-"

"No Pace, I'm not letting you twist this into something it's not," she said adamantly, "It could have been a lot worse if you wouldn't have stepped in. Who knows what he was capable of doing? I mean he already told me to leave, but I wouldn't do it… So who knows what would have happened if you wouldn't have stepped in…"

"Joey I think I overreacted."

Joey shook her head and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him close so he couldn't look anywhere else but in her eyes, "You didn't overreact, sweetheart. And as for you failing as a son… I don't believe it. A son loves his father and tries to do the right thing for him, even when his father isn't doing the same for him… You care about him Pace. The problem isn't that _you_ failed. The problem is that _he_ failed… He didn't do his part in your relationship with him…"

Pacey let out a breath. He wasn't completely sure that everything she was saying was true, but it felt good to hear…

"And I'll tell you something else Pacey," she continued, not letting her eyes stray from his ocean-blue ones, "When we found out we were having a son, I took it as a sign."

He looked at her puzzled, "As a sign of what Jo? That my Y chromosomes can swim better than my X's?"

Joey smiled. At least his sense of humor was coming back again, "No silly, I took it as a sign that you get a second chance at having a good father-son relationship. You get to do all those things you wanted to do with your father. You get to take our son fishing on _Devotion_ and teach him how to drive and talk to him about his first love… You get to do it all over again, only this time, you can get it right because YOU'RE the father…"

Pacey stood there feeling stumped. This was definitely not something he had ever considered. He was too focused on the possibility of failing with his son, that he didn't realize what an opportunity he had with him.

After a few minutes of silence, Pacey finally spoke, "I'll give you this Joey. You know how to hit a man… And you hit hard…"

"Well somebody had to knock some sense into you…" she teased, pecking his lips with a gentle kiss. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her closer, locking his lips against hers and kissing her with a passion that could quickly get carried away if not stopped soon.

Finally, out of breath, he let her go. He stared into the chocolate eyes of his wife and felt an overwhelming amount of love for her. This is how life should feel all the time, without sorrow and pain and hurt. Yes, Joey was a strong medicine, if not the cure to an ache in his stomach that had been torturing him for months now. Oh how good it felt to finally be free.

Joey smiled and turned to look at the baby store in front of her, "I'll be brave if you'll be brave…"

Pacey chuckled and took her hand, "Let's see what we can find Mrs. Witter…"

Joey nodded and walked with Pacey as they entered the baby store together. There, they would search for the material things he would need in his life. While really, what was the most important thing for raising their baby was already deep within their hearts…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	34. Out of Nowhere

**Out of Nowhere**

When Pacey decided to take his wife and unborn child away from Capeside and away from their drama, he had no idea they would be gone for nearly a month. He had no idea they would end up in Georgia and reconnect with one of his oldest friends. He had no idea they would make a new one either…

No, when Pacey Witter decided to take this crazy, irrational trip in the dead of winter, right before Christmas, right before Dawson and Anne's wedding, right before the expression of their love came into this world in the form of a baby boy, did he have only one thing in mind: loving Joey without fear or recrimination; without doubt or hesitation; completely and thoroughly, the way he promised he would when he gave his life to her with the words 'I do'. Although it seemed to be a mindless task at the ceremony of his commitment to her, life had an unfortunate way of tainting what was pure and passionate and turning it into something scary and dark. It was when his love for her and the child they had created became a fear that he knew something needed to be done and fast…

So, he did the only thing he knew how to do: run. He ran fast and hard, taking with him his heart and soul in Joey and their son. He knew it would be easier to love them away from his ghosts and away from the past that was constantly telling him he was inadequate. He was running away from the fear of his father and what that death meant for the future with his own son.

But what surprised him was how those demons and insecurities followed him and haunted him in Georgia. Reminding him that just because he was in another state, didn't mean these fears would just disappear. And just when the terror threatened to open up again and completely swallow him whole, he was saved. The woman he loved more than any meaningless adjective could possible express, reached out her heart and soul and saved him. She opened his eyes and made him see his future which was full of possibility and joy; not inadequacy and failure...

_"__You get to do all those things you wanted to do with your father. You get to take our son fishing on __Devotion__ and teach him how to drive and talk to him about his first love… You get to do it all over again, only this time, you can get it right because YOU'RE the father_"

Those words were more powerful than any fear that had temporarily possessed his body. A second chance was coming his way and he was going to do it right. He was going to be a great father and a better husband. He didn't need to be several states away from his home to do it anymore. The need to run no longer invaded his thoughts. He was ready to go home. He was ready to embrace his life with open arms and move forward. He was ready to meet his son.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

December 22 was a beautiful day with clear blue skies and a sun so bright that the heavens were shining through with eloquence and grace. At nearly 25 degrees outside some children were playing in the snow, building snowmen and forts and sledding down hills, while others stayed indoors building gingerbread houses with frosting, licorice, and colorful M&M's.

Four adults, outside a large blue house, got caught up in the warm atmosphere of the day and found themselves in a war with large, round, snowballs being the weapon of choice. Pacey hid behind a large Oak tree in Buzz's front yard wearing his grey coat, a black stocking cap and warm gloves that fit flawlessly over his large hands. He was perfecting the diameter of the freshly gathered snow in his hands, plotting his next attack against the women who had started this malicious battle. He was just about ready to come out of hiding when he was attacked from behind with two rounds of cold wet snow.

"Gotcha now Witter!" Joey yelled from behind him, throwing several rounds of snow at his back, leaving him little opportunity to retort. He dropped the snowballs that were in his hands and covered his face from the violent attack.

"You think you're pretty clever, do you Jo?" Pacey yelled as he walked through the line of fire to seek revenge against his enemy.

"NO! I think WE are pretty clever Pace," Joey corrected as Kris came in from the other side of the tree, throwing another round of snowballs at the front of his body. He was being attacked from both sides and had little opportunity to retort.

Suddenly, Buzz came out from behind a large bush with a handful of snow and threw it at Kris. Kris was completely unprepared for his attack and ended up falling to the ground while Buzz never relented on his attack with the fluffy, white snow. Somehow, he ended up throwing her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, as he dragged her into the house.

With Buzz now taking care of Kris, Joey knew she was in trouble. She was out of the icy artillery that was her only defensive and the grin on Pacey's face told her that he was going to seek revenge. As Pacey began to take slow, steady steps towards Joey, she backed away just as steady.

"I want you to think very, _very_ carefully about what you're getting ready to do Pace…" she declared softly with her hand out in front of her to emphasize her point.

Pacey's smug smile only widened when he saw her turn around to look for an escape route. That little glance away from him was her mistake. A very costly mistake, for Pacey took that opportunity and ran after her. And before Joey had a chance to comprehend what he was doing he had his arm wrapped securely above her bump and he took her down, cushioning her from the fall with his body. She began to laugh and writhe hysterically as he began to tickle her with one hand and shove snow down her jacket and shirt with the other.

"PACEY! That's COLD!" she shouted as she felt the frosty, wet snow trickle down her skin. "That's not fair! You're supposed to keep me warm not get me all wet and cold in this freezer out here!"

Pacey laughed and maneuvered out from under her. He balanced on his forearms above her and observed her beautiful face. Her nose and cheeks were rosy from the cool temperatures outside and her chocolate brown hair was fanned out on the snow below him with a few loose strands in her eye. He removed his grey gloves and gently moved the hair out of her eyes with his warm, soothing fingertips, "All is fair in love and war, Jo."

She smiled and licked her lips as Pacey took that opportunity to steal a tender kiss. He slowly moved his hand up to her cheek and caressed it with a velvet touch as his affectionate lips expressed what was deep within his heart. Passionate sparks were made in that kiss and suddenly they were very warm; forgetting that it was only 3 days until Christmas and only 2 days before Dawson and Anne's wedding.

Out of breath, Pacey finally pulled away from their warm, sensual kisses and opened his eyes. He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest as he stared down at the beautiful woman who was his wife and mother of his son. She was just as playful as the day he met her with only a little more fire in her fighting. If his love for her was a game he would lose his soul to her every time…

He gently traced her bottom lip with his thumb as a small smile formed on her face. She appeared to be happy and content in this moment feeling every unspoken word of affection in his touch and subtle caress. She felt like she was finally home again in his arms and was ready to conquer the world with him again...

She knew they were no longer going down separate paths, fighting to get back to each other through the dark clouds that had formed over the past few months; they were on the same path working towards the same goal: love, happiness, and becoming a family.

Just as the thick emotion around the two lovers consumed them, Kris came out of the house with her arms folded over her chest and a prominent scowl on her face.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt," Kris began in a tone that was laced in a mixture of pain and anger. "But I want to say goodbye to you guys before I leave... Something came up and… And I know you two are leaving us today, so…"

Pacey quickly moved off of Joey and stood up before reaching his hand out to help her up as well.

Pacey smiled and was getting ready to give her a proper goodbye when Buzz came out of the house and tried to apologize to Kris.

"Look I didn't know she was going to call!" he yelled desperately as he tried to put on a shoe, but stumbled as he tried to balance on one foot.

Pacey took Joey's hand as she looked at him questioningly. Apparently something happened inside the house between Kris and Buzz while they were still outside creating sparks on the thick blanket of snow outside.

The college kids had only recently discovered their attraction for each other a week ago (thanks to some helpful advice from Pacey to Buzz) and were only just beginning a relationship that Joey recognized to be pure and passionate; something that could quickly develop into a strong foundation for the future of the couple's lives.

Joey watched as Kris glared at Buzz and recognized that hurt look all too well… Buzz screwed up. And from what Joey could gather, it had to do with another girl.

"Did you figure out her name?" Kris exclaimed harshly, moving away from his advances. "Was it Rita or Tina? Or maybe it was Gina??"

Buzz sighed frustrated, "She was just this girl I met a few weeks ago… We weren't together then… You can't possibly be mad over something that meant nothing to me!"

"Oh I think I can!" Kris retorted with hate.

Kris let out a huff and turned to get in her car. Buzz just stood there, not sure what to do, and realized Pacey and Joey were watching the whole thing. His cheeks suddenly became red with embarrassment and he turned around to go back into the house.

Joey raised an eyebrow and looked up at Pacey who wore a smile that was up to no good…

"You got her?" Pacey asked quickly.

"You got him." Joey answered, before turning to find Kris in the car.

Pacey chuckled softly as he walked up the steps to Buzz's front door. This kid was definitely making the same mistakes he did when he was that age… Oh if he could only turn back time. Maybe then he and Joey would be married now with 3 kids instead of only expecting their first…

Pacey found Buzz in the kitchen grabbing an alcoholic beverage from the fridge.

"She is so frustrating sometimes!" Buzz exclaimed when he saw Pacey in the doorway.

"Yeah but that's the best kind of frustration…" Pacey countered.

Buzz ignored his retort and continued his rant, "We weren't together, Kris and I! So why does she make me feel like I cheated on her! I had sex with that woman almost TWO weeks ago!"

"Why did you sleep with that woman?" Pacey asked blatantly, trying to make a point.

"What?"

"Why did you sleep with that woman?" he repeated, "I know you couldn't have _just_ fallen in love with Kris this week… You've been in love with her for a long time so there has to be a reason why you would sleep with another woman while you're in love with somebody else…"

Buzz raised an eyebrow, "A reason other than the obvious you mean?"

Pacey smirked, "Look, I've been there man… I have a pretty good idea of what was going through your mind that night-"

"-Or day" Buzz corrected.

Pacey laughed, "_Or day_, that you were with that girl. But Kris doesn't know that… Trust me, I'm still paying in subtle ways for my indiscretions from years ago – being in love with Joey and expressing it with other women…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Pacey answered with a small grimace, thinking about Audrey. "Just try to make her understand and don't let her push you away. She may be furious with you now, and you may think she has no right to be, but think about her with another man and that will put things in perspective for you…"

Pacey saw Buzz's face turn pale and his fists clench with that thought. Oh how he knew that feeling… All he had to think about was Eddie Doling and his insides would twist into an uncomfortable knot…

"Just don't let her get away Buzz… You'll regret for the rest of your life if you do…"

Buzz smiled slightly, "That's easier said than done Pace…"

Pacey laughed, "Your preaching to the choir with that one Buzz… I'm still figuring out how to keep Joey at an arm's length… It can be frustrating. Incredibly frustrating, but it's worth it… When you get through the final blaze and you're still together, stronger than ever, you realize that love can do the most amazing things…"

Buzz stood there, listening intently, and appeared lost in thought.

Just then, Joey came in followed by Kris who didn't look nearly as upset as she did only a few minutes ago.

"Well, I think this would be our cue to leave…" Pacey exclaimed, walking over to Joey with a smile on his face, "What do you say Jo? Ready to take on the open highway with me one last time?"

Joey rolled her eyes and took his hand, "I suppose… But if you start singing '_Love is a Battlefield'_ one more time I swear I'll dump you on the side of the highway without a second thought."

Pacey smirked, "It's Christmas time Jo. I think it's safe to say that the only song you'll hear me sing is, _Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer_."

"Oh lord… Here we go," she exclaimed as Pacey pecked her cheek with a kiss.

After Pacey and Joey said their goodbyes to Kris and Buzz, promising to stay in contact, they settled in the warm jeep, ready to make their long trip back to Capeside; their jeep much more packed than when they started.

Now all they had to look forward to was Dawson's wedding, Christmas, and the birth of their baby... Little did they know that the fates had a little detour planned out before such events were to take place… Maybe even _cause_ one of the events that they are anxiously waiting for to happen a little sooner than expected; _or __even __wanted_…

Yes indeed, the gods had a much different plan for the three Witter's traveling down the interstate northern bound. But are they ready for that adventure? Would they be ready for the choices they would have to make and the unfortunate consequences of such decisions? Would they be ready for the possible _life_ and _death_ situations? Only time will tell…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

At the National Weather Service headquarters in Raleigh North Carolina, two men were doing their daily observations of the atmosphere and changes within it. Everything appeared to be normal until one reading came in a little differently. And just when the forecasters were deciphering the first reading another abnormal reading came in...

"It couldn't possibly be that high," one man mumbled under his breath, adjusting the glasses on his face so he could look at the screen better.

After a few minutes of staring at it, realizing the reading was indeed accurate, he muttered almost incoherently, "Well, I'll be damned…"

"Gary!" yelled a tall muscular man in a suit holding a piece of paper in his hands. "Did you see the readings for this cold front that's going to move through?"

The man who was sitting in the chair, turned to look at the man standing behind him. "I did Chuck…"

"Well if this reading is true than you realize this could be worse than the blizzard of '23?" he exclaimed, almost in disbelief.

With that the man sitting in the chair grimaced.

"I have Beth out sending watches to the TV and Radio stations. We have to get people prepared before it hits, because once it does, I have a feeling that there isn't going to be any time to seek shelter…"

The man who was sitting in his chair suddenly tensed as he looked at the screen, "I just hope there is enough time… This storm came out of nowhere and is developing too rapidly…"

"I know…" the tall man answered, "This could become a disaster with all the people on the roads traveling for the holidays…"

The man sitting in the chair stood up suddenly, "We need to alert the governor. With a storm this strong he needs to be prepared to declare a state of emergency if it is necessary."

"Do you think we need to do that yet?" the tall man asked suspiciously.

"I would rather do it _sooner_ than later..."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Several loud shrieks interrupted a radio station playing Christmas tunes as a weather alert was issued:

_"The National Weather Service in Raleigh has issued a Blizzard Watch for the __majority of the state of North Carolina, including the cities of Raleigh, Charlotte, Columbia, and Augusta. A Blizzard watch means that conditions are favorable for a blizzard with wind speeds as high as 60 mph and heavy snow falling at 2-3 inches per hour. Visibility could be reduced to ¼ mile with temperatures reaching a dangerous low of negative 10 degrees... __This storm will make traveling conditions very hazardous if not impossible. Please make the appropriate arrangements and stay off the roads…__This__ Blizzard Watch remains in effect until the twenty-fifth of December__ so be prepared to take shelter should this watch be elevated to a warning…__Stay__ tuned__ to KX-109.7 __as we'll keep you updated on the progress of this storm__…"_

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	35. A Nice 'Hiding' Place

**A/N: I can't seem to thank you guys enough for your kind words and encouragement throughout my story… They are very, very precious to me and have helped me to stay inspired throughout these 35 chapters. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and on with the story:)**

**A Nice 'Hiding' Place**

As Pacey and Joey were driving along the highway, content with their life and happy to be going home, they failed to notice a dark mass in the western sky, building rapidly at a dangerous pace. As the wind speeds were starting to pick up, a light snow was beginning to fall from the rapidly darkening sky and nighttime was quickly approaching.

They sat quietly in the car listening to Bing Crosby's "White Christmas" as Joey flipped through the baby names book that Pacey had bought when they initially set out on this trip nearly 4 weeks ago.

"How about _Nathaniel Thomas _Witter?" she suggested with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

Pacey shook his head, "That doesn't sound right…"

"Ok…" she replied with disappointment in her voice, "How about _Christopher Jacob_ Witter?"

Pacey turned to glare at her, "I can't believe you want to name _my_ son after one of your old boyfriends!"

Joey returned his glare and huffed, "Well you come up something then!"

Pacey sighed and took her hand, "We'll come up with something Jo. Don't worry so much… We've still got a little time before we have to figure all this out."

Joey knew he was right. They had plenty of time to come up with a name before her son actually gets here. At least they had his furniture already. That was an accomplishment in and of itself…

She glanced back at the cargo in their jeep. It was a miracle that they were able to fit everything into such a small space after the lucrative shopping spree they had nearly a week ago. There was pretty much everything she needed to complete her son's nursery scattered in different boxes and packages throughout the jeep: a bed and bassinet, a changing table and small dresser, a comfy glider and toy chest. Not to mention his navy car seat and baby stroller all-in-one set… Pretty much all of his furniture was bought but needed to be put together: A task Daddy Witter was more than able and willing to do when they got home…

Then of course there were the smaller items, which were in several bags on top of the large boxes in the back. They contained: baby bottles and pacifiers; burping cloths and baby shampoos… his first little bathtub and even a little rubber ducky. But the item that Joey would never forget buying - as it seemed to make her baby real for the first time since she saw him on the sonogram - was his first bag of Pampers: size Newborn to 1 month… Purchasing the blue bag of disposable diapers melted her heart and made her feel like 'Mom'.

Joey recalled Pacey having a similar moment of reality when they were picking out bedding and a theme for the nursery. Up until that point he had pretty much nodded his head at her suggestions and would let her choose whatever she wanted for their baby. Sure, he was supportive, but the decision was inevitably hers… That was, until he saw the theme set entitled, "Out by the sea". She had never seen his face light up as much as it did when he gazed at the blue bedding with white sailboats and gold starfishes on the quilt. His expression in that moment was so innocent and pure that it reminded her of when he was a young boy, playing with her and Dawson by the creek… His eyes, which often reminded her of the ocean he loved so much, glistened and intensified in color as he touched the clear bag that held the bedding. She remembered how he wouldn't come right out and say that he liked it, for he wanted her to pick it out… But after seeing the look on his face, how could she think of getting anything else? After all, this was Pacey's son too, and he would probably have an obsession for the water just like his dad. So "Out by the sea" became the theme for their nursery.

"What has you smiling so much Mrs. Witter?" Pacey asked with a grin as he interrupted her thoughts. He lifted their entwined hands and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her silky skin.

"I guess I was just thinking about the baby again…" she admitted in a soft tone, listening as the song on the radio changed to "_Holly Jolly Christmas_."

"Ahh… He's been known to invade my thoughts from time to time…" he teased, squeezing her hand with reassurance. "You're not scared again are you Jo?"

She shook her head and placed her freehand over her baby, "No. Not really right now… More the opposite actually. I can't wait to see him and meet this little person that has invaded my personal space for a little over 32 weeks now…"

Pacey laughed softly, "I hope he has your smile Jo… You have the most beautiful lop-sided smile I have ever seen…"

"Aww Pacey… You know I've already made the mistake of marrying you. Now you don't _have_ to say those incredibly cheesy lines anymore…"

"Oh thanks for reminding me…" he teased, "I've been meaning to verbally abuse you for weeks now…"

"Pacey…"

"What?" he retorted, "I was being serious, Jo. Whenever I think about our son, I see him with your little, off-center, lop-sided smile… The one you get when you're embarrassed or shy… The one that is all kinds of sexy and does incredibly irrational things to my mind and body…" he paused for a moment, studying her playful smirk, "And now you'll use this information against me, won't you?"

Joey gave him her best lop-sided smile and answered, "I got to get money from you somehow, sweetheart…"

"I knew it!" he exclaimed releasing her hand and pointing at her, "You woman, only married me for my money… I should've listened to that little doubt in my mind that told me you were no good…"

"Oh, but think about what you would have missed without marrying me: the moonlight dinners out on the Caribbean; the late night fishing excursions on _De__votion_ right after we made love…"

"Well the _fishing_ was pretty good," Pacey mocked with a soft chuckle, recalling their honeymoon.

"Yes the 'fishing' was pretty good indeed…" Joey repeated with a smile knowing very well that he wasn't talking about the "fishing". Suddenly, realization dawned on Joey, "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Pacey asked with urgency, watching Joey's face turn pale. "Joey what is it? What's wrong?"

She slowly turned to look at him and whispered, "I never thought about this until now, but… um… That is probably where-uh…_ this_ happened," Joey explained, pointing at her protruding tummy.

Pacey smiled and curved his hand over her swollen abdomen, slowly rubbing small circles over the baby they created, "Well, I've always said I do my best work out on the ocean…"

Joey rolled her eyes, "I have no idea why I never thought about it before now, but I think that's right… We probably conceived our son on our honeymoon…"

Pacey began to laugh and took his hand away, "Well now that you're up to date with the latest gossip, how about you let me listen to my man Gene Autry… You've got to love Rudolph and everything that poor reindeer went through to be accepted by his peers…"

Joey shook her head as Pacey turned up the music. She looked out the window and noticed there were very few vehicles out on the highway tonight, which is very unusual considering it's only a few days before Christmas… Sure, it was snowing outside – it had been for quite a while now – but still… When did that ever stop people from traveling before?

Suddenly she felt the jeep rock slightly as a strong wind hit the side of the vehicle.

"Pace…" she began uneasily, starting to feel like something wasn't right.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" she asked gingerly, now more in tuned to her surroundings. With nighttime already here and the snow starting to thicken up, she was beginning to feel uneasy.

Pacey hesitated before answering, "I think we just crossed the North Carolina border… We should be passing the next town within 10 minutes…"

"Pacey you didn't take one of those abandoned highways again, did you?"

"No… Why?"

Ok, now Joey was really feeling uncomfortable. There were no vehicles in sight and the snow was coming down so fast and thick that it was difficult to see the highway. If this was indeed a regular highway, then there should definitely be more cars on the road…

"Pace… We should probably stop in the next town and call it a night… Don't you think?" she suggested, observing the howl from the wind, whistling against their black Cherokee.

"Joey, you know we have to keep going or we'll miss Dawson and Anne's wedding… We're already cutting it close and the only thing that's saving us from missing it at this point is the fact that they're having a midnight ceremony…"

"But Pacey-"

Joey was interrupted as several loud shrieks came over the radio.

_"The National Weather Service in Raleigh has just issued a Blizzard Warning for the state of North Carolina and for southern portions of Virginia, now in effect until December twenty-fourth at 10:00 AM. Please seek shelter immediately. This is a dangerous storm that is capable of producing record breaking wind speeds in excess of 60 mph with snow accumulations of around 2 feet. Blackouts have been reported with this storm and several roads are being closed. This storm has already caused several accidents on the highway, so please stay tuned to KX-109.7 as we'll keep you updated on the progress of this storm…"_

Joey felt her heart sink as fear began to settle in her stomach. '_This storm has already caused several accidents on the highway,'_ kept replaying in her mind. This was turning into a bad situation and fast…

"Pacey we have got to get off the highway!" she exclaimed in a sudden panic. She didn't know where her urgency came from, but all of a sudden she knew they had to get off this road and into a sturdy structure. Something deep inside her was telling her this wasn't right and she needed to find a place to stay…

Pacey slowed down slightly and took Joey's hand to calm her down, "It's ok Joey… We are going to be ok… There is no need to panic…"

"Well you're getting us off the highway right?" she demanded, that panicky feeling overwhelming her senses.

"Jo-"

"Pacey I'M SERIOUS!" she shouted, "I want off of this highway and I want off it NOW!"

Pacey sighed and put both hands on the steering wheel, "Ok Joey… We'll stop in the next town."

This didn't seem to provide any comfort for Joey as the winds were becoming stronger and making it extremely difficult to see the road since the blowing snow was falling fast and falling hard. In fact, the conditions of this storm had become hazardous so quick, that she feared the farther they go north, the worse it would get… And she wasn't wrong.

Pacey was amazed at how just a few minutes ago they were having good conversation about the baby and enjoying the comfortable ride home when suddenly the snow took a turn for the worst. He had never driven in a snow storm this bad before. He was actually flirting with the idea of pulling over to the side of the road and waiting until a maintainer could come through and clear the roads…

"Pacey!" Joey shrieked.

Pacey jumped at her cry. "WHAT?!?" he snapped.

He looked over at her and saw why she had shrieked. There was a van in the ditch that had slid off the road. There was a light on inside the vehicle and he could see people inside. They were stranded.

"Pacey there are kids in that car!" she said with dread, pointing out the window.

He slowly pulled over to the side and sure enough the figure of a small child could be seen through the window.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked anxiously, watching Pacey cut the engine before reaching in the back seat for a blanket.

"Here, take this Jo," Pacey instructed as he handed her the warm fuzzy blanket. "I'm going to go see if they're alright. You stay here."

"But Pacey, I'm not letting you go out there alone!"

Pacey placed his hands on her cheeks to try to calm her down. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered softly, "It's going to be ok Joey… I promise… I'm going to get us out of here in one piece…"

How could he stay so calm in a situation like this? It was cold and the storm showed no signs of letting up. Cars were already getting stranded on the side of the road and now he was going to go out there, into a storm that was shaking their jeep around as if it were a little toy…

Joey looked from Pacey, to the van with the passengers inside, and then back at Pacey again. This probably wasn't smart stopping like this, but at the same time, there were children inside…

"Okay," she finally consented, "But take this with you." She handed him the blanket he just gave to her and hugged him firmly.

He returned her warm embrace and held her for a little bit, stroking the back of her hair, wanting to make sure she was going to be ok, "No, Jo… You're my top priority here and you need to stay warm, so keep the blanket…"

"Take it for the kids Pacey…" she explained, pulling away from him and placing the covers into his arms.

Pacey smiled and pecked her cheek, "I love you and I'll be right back."

Joey watched uneasily, as Pacey got out of the jeep. She felt the crisp wind bite her skin as he opened the door, filling the cab with the freezing cold temperatures from outside. She began to shiver. She looked around the backseat for the warm jacket she had taken off earlier when she was hot. She finally found the thick jacket under a suitcase and quickly put it on, zipping it up over the large bulge on her tummy. She found the grey mittens in her pockets and put them on over her frosty fingers, hoping to maintain whatever heat her body was able to create.

Pacey had only been gone for a few minutes and already any warmth from the heater before was gone. There was thin layer of fog on the window where Joey's breath was accumulating steam. She rubbed a small circle over it so she could look out to keep an eye on her husband.

But she couldn't see him… In fact, she couldn't see the van… What was only a few feet away from the jeep only moments ago, was now nowhere in sight. Only a thick layer of white could be seen in front of the window. She began to panic. The more she tried to look through the window and past the storm, unsuccessfully, the more her insides began to twist into painful knots. Where is he?

Apparently the baby could feel her tension for he started to become more active in her womb.

"It's ok baby," she said in a shaky voice, caressing her baby. "We're gonna be ok… I know its a little cold right now, but your daddy will be back in a little bit and then we'll be alright."

Now she just had to convince herself of that fact…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey stomped through the thick, heavy snow with his head down, trying to make his way towards the light of the van. The wind was strong and making it difficult to walk steady as he trudged on through the snow. It was so cold out there that with every breath he took, it seemed to burn his lungs and tighten his chest…

When he finally reached the van, he opened the door quickly and got in without a second thought.

"Daniel?" a blonde woman bundled up with a baby in her arms spoke anxiously, "Daniel is that you?"

Before Pacey had a chance to respond, a little boy who couldn't be much older than 5 came over the seat and tackled Pacey with a bear hug. "DADDY! I was soo worried about you!!" the little brunette boy exclaimed, not realizing Pacey wasn't his daddy.

Pacey gently scooped up the little boy in his arms and extended his hand to the blonde woman, "My name is Pacey. I saw you here and thought you needed help…"

The woman, now realizing that Pacey was a stranger, began to panic, "Come here Mathew, Daddy's not back yet!"

The little boy named Mathew looked up at Pacey with disappointment. "You look like my daddy mister," he explained, looking over at his mother before crawling off of Pacey's lap. "Have you seen my daddy?"

Pacey smiled at the little boy uneasily and looked at the blonde woman for answers.

"Daniel, my husband, left about an hour ago in search of some shelter and we haven't seen him since…" the woman explained, rocking the baby in her arms. She had a plump face with fear and anxiety etched into her features.

"Well, my wife is waiting in our jeep back there, so you guys should probably come with me… It's not safe out here alone…"

The woman shook her head, "I'm not leaving my husband…"

Before Pacey had a chance to argue, there was knock on the glass window beside him and a bright light was in his eyes as a man in uniform stood outside the door. Pacey opened the door and got out to talk to the state patrolman.

"This road is closed," the officer yelled above the howling wind, "You guys are going to have to come with me and I'll get you to a shelter."

"That's fine, but this woman's husband is still out there," Pacey explained, trying to shout above the storm.

"Well, I need you guys to come with me," the officer explained, "We'll get you guys to shelter and then we will see about finding your missing party…"

Pacey nodded, "My wife is in our jeep over there. I'll go get her and then we'll follow you…"

"Is your jeep drivable?" the officer asked, shining his flashlight towards Pacey's Cherokee.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then I'll just have you follow me…" the officer instructed, "We have a maintainer coming this way that will guide you to safety…"

Just then, the roar of a loud engine and two bright lights came into view on the highway. Two flashing lights cut through the darkness as a large maintainer shoving snow off the highway became visible.

"Just follow the maintainer," the officer repeated again.

"What about this family?" Pacey asked with concern, observing the little boy in the van with his face pressed up against the window.

"They'll come with me in the maintainer. I'll get you all to safety, don't worry!"

Pacey nodded, "Do you need any help with them?"

The officer shook his head, "No, just go and we'll be right behind you."

Pacey didn't need to be told twice and left to get in the jeep. As he stomped through the snow, retracing his original path, he realized that all of his tracks were already covered with fresh snow… It would have been nearly impossible for Pacey to find his way back to the jeep if it wasn't for the bright lights of the maintainer ahead. He suddenly felt very bad for the family in the van behind him, realizing they would probably never see their father again…

When Pacey finally reached his destination, he quickly got into the jeep. He barely said a word when he noticed Joey's face contorted in pain. She was shivering and rubbing a small area on her lower back with her hand, trying to steady her breathing.

Pacey immediately assumed the worst, "Jo… What's wrong?"

Joey took a deep breath and winced as she felt another stab in her back. Taking that deep breath was definitely a mistake for the muscle in her back contracted harder, making her groan from the pain.

Pacey reached his hand over to the place where she was rubbing and began to massage her there gently, "Joey, what's going on? You're not having a-"

"NO!" Joey answered too quickly. "It's too early, you know that!"

"Then why do you look like you're in pain?" he asked, watching her relax as he continued to massage her lower back. He placed his free hand on her tummy and began to massage her gently there too.

Joey relaxed and began to regain her steady breathing as his magical hands calmed her muscles. He continued to caress her abdomen with fear in his eyes as he watched her lean back in the seat and close her eyes.

"Joey, talk to me," he said softly, watching her hand still his movements on her stomach.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, letting her hand rest on top of Pacey's. "I just need to walk around or something… I had a stupid muscle spasm from sitting in this jeep for over 6 hours… And this cold air is doing nothing to help my discomfort, let me tell ya…"

Pacey quickly moved his hands and started up the jeep, hoping to get some warm heat for his wife, who was starting to scare him.

Joey could see the alarm on his face and gently grabbed his hand, "I'm fine Pacey. That was nothing to worry about…"

"You're being completely honest with me, right Jo?" he asked with trepidation in his voice, "Because I don't want you to sugar coat anything for me… Just because we're temporarily stranded in the snow doesn't mean I can't get you to a doctor… I can and I will if you need-"

"-Pacey, I told you, I'm fine…" she interrupted, squeezing his hand to reassure him, "If I was further along in this pregnancy, then maybe we would need to worry."

That was all the hesitation he need to hear from her to know they had to go, "Okay, you're going to the hospital Joey and we're checking this out!"

"Pacey you are overreacting!" she shouted as Pacey started to drive forward, "And this is not helping calm my nerves!!"

Pacey thought about it and then stopped suddenly. The jeep slid forward a bit on the ice in his haste. Maybe she was right. He was just being an overprotective father, who was probably exaggerating something that was nothing at all… After all, it was too early for her to be going into labor and she would know her own body, right?

Before he had a chance to decide, the maintainer ahead of him began to move, clearing a path for the jeep so they could follow. He began to drive the jeep forward again, only slower and in less of a panic.

"Just promise me you'll tell me if that happens again," Pacey exclaimed, taking her hand, needing her to be completely honest with him.

"Pacey…"

"Promise me, Jo."

Joey sighed and mumbled, "Okay… But it's not what you think it is…"

But the truth was Joey didn't know what was going on with her body. All she knew was that there was nagging pain in her lower back, right after Pacey left, and then it intensified… But that couldn't be a contraction… Contractions are in your abdomen, not your lower back… Right?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey maintained steady eye contact between the road ahead of him and the pregnant woman sitting beside him. They had been following the maintainer ahead for nearly 30 minutes now and Joey had yet to show any signs of discomfort.

To be honest, this was a huge relief to Pacey. He didn't know what he would have done if Joey was in labor… He wasn't ready. Joey wasn't ready. And the baby was most certainly not ready to come out into this world yet. It was too early… They haven't even taken their Lamaze classes yet…

But that scare definitely helped to put life in perspective for Pacey. It just reminded him that they still had a ways to go before they were ready to have this baby. He was going to finish the nursery and help her pick out a name and make all the necessary preparations to bring a baby into this world. He was just thankful that he had a little more time to get ready…

When they finally came to a stop in front of a small log cabin, Pacey realized that this must be the shelter the state patrolman was talking about. He looked over at Joey and felt a huge sense of relief knowing that they had made it to safety in one piece and without harm.

"So this is where we're going to ride out the storm?" Joey asked suspiciously, observing the darkness in the cabin. It appeared to be old with small windows and a tattered front door. There was a snow drift as high as the roof on the western side of the shelter. Joey could see a stone chimney peeking out over the mountain of snow and assumed the firewood was buried underneath.

"Yeah…" Pacey answered softly, catching the uncertainty in her voice. "It should get us through the storm until we're able to go back on the road again."

Joey laughed uncomfortably as she caressed her baby, "I guess it's safe to say we're going to miss Dawson and Anne's wedding…"

"I think they'll understand Jo…"

"And we're going to miss Christmas…" she added, with disappointment in her voice.

Pacey kissed her cheek and put his arms around her before whispering in her ear, "We're not going to miss Christmas Jo…" he explained as he caressed her abdomen with affection, "We are all here, together, and safe, and that's all that matters…"

She turned to look at him and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a hug. She needed to hear this and feel his strength. She just wanted him to hold her. They had been through a lot and she just wanted to go inside have him hold her until the storm subsided…

Pacey moved the long silky strands of hair away from Joey's neck and placed a gentle, tender kiss on the sensitive skin underneath. They were going to be ok. As long as he could hold her like this, they were going to be ok…

There was a knock on the window that separated the couple from their warm embrace. Pacey saw the officer from earlier standing outside the passenger door. Joey rolled down her window.

"I'm going to put you and the Richardson's here for the night… The other shelters are full, so this will have to do until the storm lets up…" he explained as he motioned towards the cabin. "Let me help you with your stuff and we'll talk inside."

Pacey nodded and quickly got their suitcase out from the backseat.

Joey nearly lost her balance as she stepped out of the jeep, surprised at how wobbly her feet were underneath her.

"Are you ok Ma'am?" the officer asked as he braced her shoulders, so she wouldn't fall.

Joey took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, just a little jet-lag I suppose. Only minus the 'jet' part…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, noticing her very pregnant state, "Because if you need to see a doctor we are going to have to go now…" the officer explained. "After I drop you guys off we're going to go back and search for Daniel, Mrs. Richardson's husband…"

Joey shook her head, "No, I'll be fine…"

Pacey came out from around the jeep with their two suitcases firmly in his hands and followed the officer and Joey to the cabin where Mrs. Richardson, Mathew, and a baby were waiting inside. It was the same family Pacey had met only an hour ago.

The cabin was just as small on the inside as it was on the outside with only a few furnishings within. The only light in the vast darkness was from the hearth where a small fire was slowly beginning to build in fervor, to create the much needed heat for the small space within.

A distinct musty scent filled the room as if this shelter hadn't been occupied in years. There was a thin layer of dirt on the wood floors below, while the cob webs were spread out in the corners of the room, possibly proving that this place hadn't been used as a shelter for years.

There was a long brown couch in the back of the room, adjacent to the fireplace, where Mrs. Richardson sat with the baby in her arms. A small loveseat was placed to the right of the sofa, in the corner, where a stack of blankets and pillows were lying on top. On the other side of the room was a long strip of gold where the countertop resided with an old fashioned sink equipped with a hand pump where they could get fresh water from the well outside. An old fashioned, black, wood-burning stove was placed directly across the room from the fireplace and a pile of wood was placed neatly beside it.

Pacey looked around the small room for the beds, or even a commode: A place where they could get some sleep and have some privacy should the need arise. His answer came when the male officer pointed to a small door on the other side of the brown couch – almost camouflaged in the wooden walls surrounding it- and said eagerly, "There's your bathroom and there are a few cots in the closet beside the fireplace."

Again, when Pacey looked to the fireplace, he saw a small door, camouflaged by the walls around it.

Sure the cabin was meager, but it was the protection they needed to wear out the storm until they could go out on the roads again…

When Pacey saw Mathew huddled up in the corner of the brown couch, he appeared to be scared and sad. He had taken off his jacket and snuggled up in the warm blanket Pacey had left in their van earlier that night.

The blonde, who was rounded at the hips, had an anxious expression on her face and cradled a blonde baby in her arms. With the light from the fire, Pacey could tell it was a little girl. She didn't have much hair, but her pink dress was bigger than the clothes they had bought for their son, so he knew she wasn't a newborn.

"Emma I would like you to meet your roommates for the night," the officer said quickly, motioning towards Pacey and Joey.

The woman smiled, "Pacey right?"

Pacey nodded and extended his hand, "Right. I'm Pacey Witter and this is my wife Joey."

The blonde took his hand and shook it gratefully, "Nice to meet you. This is my son, who you've already met before, Mathew… And this is my daughter Sophie…"

Pacey smiled as he looked down at the little baby. He caressed the little girls rounded cheeks and commented, "She's beautiful, Emma."

"Thank you," Emma replied, gazing at her daughter, "I think so too…"

Pacey felt a tug from behind him and looked to see Mathew pulling on the seam of his jacket, trying to get his attention.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Pacey asked as he lifted the little boy in his arms.

The little boy had light blue eyes, just like his mother, and appeared to be upset. With a trembling bottom lip, Mathew asked, "Are you gonna find my daddy, Mister?"

Pacey looked up and saw the state patrolman getting things situated outside and really hadn't considered going back out there.

"I'm scared something bad happened to my daddy," the boy continued in a shaky voice, clinging to Pacey's jacket with his little fists. "Will you save my daddy, Mister?"

Pacey felt his heart melt as the little boy was stealing his sense of right and wrong. How could he explain to him that he had his own family to look after? How could he explain that it was no use to try to look for his father because he was probably already dead?

"I promise I'll give you all my toys from Santa Clause this year!" Mathew exclaimed, looking at Pacey with his innocent face, trying to bargain with Pacey to save his dad. "And I know I'm getting a lot too, because I've been good ALL year!"

Pacey swallowed hard and tried to find his voice, which had suddenly disappeared.

Giant tears welled up in the little brunette's eyes as he pleaded with Pacey, "My daddy is in heaven, isn't he?"

That was all Pacey could stand. He took the little boy in his arms and gave him a hug. His father couldn't be dead. There had to be hope. God wouldn't be cruel enough to take away this little angel's father…

Pacey wiped away the tears from his eyes and pulled Mathew away from his chest so he could look at the boy's face. "Your Daddy's not dead Mathew-"

"-But how do you know?" Mathew asked quickly through sobs as his little body shook from the fear of losing his father.

The truth was Pacey didn't know, but he had to try and give this little boy hope.

"You know how I know Mathew?" Pacey asked a little more confidently.

Mathew shook his head as he wiped his tear-stained face with the back of his hand.

"Because Daddies have this incredible superpower that only few people know about…"

Mathew's eyes got big as he exclaimed on a sniffle, "Superpower?"

Pacey smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure why exactly he was giving this kid false hope, but something inside, told him it was ok…

"Yes a superpower," Pacey stated again.

"Well, what does the superpower do?" Mathew asked in amazement, studying Pacey's every move.

"Well, I'm sure you've already seen some of his powers already," Pacey explained, watching the light gleam in Mathew's face, "Has your daddy ever taken you fishing?"

The little boy nodded his head with excitement, "YEAH! And he caught a BIG FISH TOO!! He even got an award and was on TV and EVERYTHING! Momma said he was gonna be famous!"

Pacey smiled, "See, you've already uncovered one of his superpowers… Now, does he make you feel better when you get sick?"

Mathew thought for a moment and then looked up at Pacey with a toothy grin, "YEAH! HE DOES!! When I get sick, Daddy rocks me in his chair until my tummy feels better…"

"See there's two superpowers your dad has already," Pacey explained, shifting the boy in his arms so he could look at his face better.

"But how does his superpowers help him in the cold?" the little brunette asked as his bottom lip started to quiver again.

The boy had a point and Pacey needed to think fast… "Well, there are some superpowers you have never seen before and don't know about…"

"Like what?" Mathew asked with hope.

"Like… Like his ability to see in the dark so he won't get lost…"

"Really?"

Pacey nodded, "Yeah…"

Again, a little farfetched, but what little boy doesn't believe his father can conquer the world with his superpowers?

"But what if there is a bear?" Mathew asked quickly, "Momma said she was scared he'd get attacked by a bear…"

Pacey thought for a moment, "Well Daddies have this uncanny ability to be really strong..."

"Stronger than a grizzly bear?" he asked with hope.

Pacey smiled reassuringly, "Stronger than a grizzly bear."

Mathew started to laugh, "Yeah, my daddy is strong… Once I saw him push a car all by himself!"

"Well see… There you go…" Pacey concluded, "You're daddy is going to be just fine…"

"So you're gonna go find him, right?"

Pacey looked over at Joey, who was sitting by Emma, trying to provide her with comfort. He knew it probably wasn't wise what he was getting ready to do, but this little boy had stolen his heart. How could he _not_ _go_ after making all those promises to him?

"Yes Mathew," Pacey said softly, looking directly into the little boy's eyes, "I'm going to go find you father."

The little boy smiled big and hugged Pacey tightly, "THANKS MISTER! I promise you'll get every toy under my tree this year! And even my candy canes!! I would give you all of my Christmas cookies but we have to save two for Santa…"

Pacey smiled uneasily as he held the boy. Now that he had made all of these promises to him, he was going to have to keep them; which could be a lot harder than if he would have just told Mathew his father was dead…

Suddenly, Mathew became sad again, "But what about you? You don't have any superpowers? You're not a Daddy!"

Pacey chuckled softly and looked over at Joey. He was indeed a father. One look at Joey's swollen tummy proved that… He ruffled Mathew's short brown hair and replied, "You see that's where you're wrong Mathew, my man. I am a Daddy."

"Really?" Mathew exclaimed in surprise. "But where is your son?"

It was funny that Mathew would just assume Pacey was going to have a son… But then again, he remembered how boys thought at that age… Girls were gross and boys were cool, so of course Mathew knew Pacey was going to have a son. He thought Pacey was 'cool'.

Now he just had to figure out how to explain his son was currently taking up residence inside his wife – which could create all kinds of dangerous questions Pacey wasn't quite ready to answer…

"Well…" Pacey hesitated, trying to think of a way to explain, "He is- uh… Well you know how... He-um…"

Mathew watched Pacey stutter for awhile before his eyes got big as he remembered something, "He's hiding isn't he?"

Pacey looked at the boy questioningly, not sure how to answer that.

"Don't worry," Mathew explained, "My little sister was hiding under my mommy's shirt too until one day she got mad and decided she had to come out!"

Pacey began to laugh. He had never heard a story quite like that before… It wasn't exactly a lie and it answered all the questions a 5 year old might have about pregnancy… He would definitely remember that for the future.

"Yep…" Pacey answered, "He's hiding right now…"

Mathew turned around and pointed at Joey, who was now holding baby Sophie in her arms, "He's hiding in there isn't he?"

"What can I say, Mathew?" Pacey exclaimed, "You've got it all figured out…"

The little boy smiled and gave Pacey another hug, "So you're going to be ok too, since you have Daddy Superpowers…"

Pacey smiled, "I'll find your dad Mathew. Ok?"

"I know you will, Mister," he answered, "And while you're gone I'll try to get your son to come out of hiding so we can play with him when you get back!"

Pacey began to shake his head no, but then realized the boy wouldn't understand. He settled with the answer, "Thank you Mathew. And if you do get to talk to him, make sure he knows how much his daddy loves him. Ok?"

Mathew nodded, "Don't worry… I'll tell him…"

Pacey smiled, "And do you think you could watch over my son's mommy while I'm gone too?"

The little brunette turned around and eyed Joey. He then turned around and gave him another toothy grin, "I can do that too…"

Just then, the flimsy front door opened and the tall officer from earlier walked in with his body covered in snow.

"Everything ok in here?" he asked from the doorway.

Joey looked at Pacey, who was holding Mathew in his arms and grimaced slightly. That pain in her lower back had returned and was starting to intensify again. She tried to hide her discomfort as best as she could not wanting to admit anything was wrong just yet… She kept telling herself that it's just a muscle spasm and that it'll go away… There's no need to get excited and run to the hospital when she was positive this pain wasn't a contraction. Instead, she tried to steady her breathing and concentrate on the little baby girl in her arms.

Pacey put Mathew down and walked over to the officer who was getting ready to leave, "Hey man," he began hesitantly, "Do you need any help in your search for Daniel?"

The officer's face lit up, "We can use all the help we can get Mr. Witter."

"Well then count me in," Pacey declared, extending his hand.

The officer shook it with enthusiasm, "I'm ready to go so we should probably get back out there. I got a call earlier saying we haven't even seen the worst of this storm yet and I'd like to get out there and find him before it hits…"

Pacey nodded in understanding, "I just need to go talk to my wife first and then I'll be ready."

The officer nodded his head in approval and left to make some last minute arrangements outside before they would leave.

Pacey slowly made his way over to Joey who was gazing down at the baby girl in her arms. She was beautiful rocking the girl from side to side, gently cooing soothing words into her ears. Pacey reached down and kissed the top of Joey's head. This wasn't going to be easy to tell her he was going back out there; back out into the danger of the snowstorm with or without her consent. He made a promise to Mathew and intended on keeping it.

Joey looked up at Pacey and handed him the little girl. He took her with open arms and cradled her in his arms.

"She's so pretty," Joey commented, stroking the top of Sophie's head with her fingertips, loving the feel of the baby's soft hair.

Pacey smiled and saw the love in Joey's eyes as she gazed at the baby girl in his arms. It was then that he noticed her cheeks were flushed and he could tell something wasn't right with her.

"Are you ok Jo?" he asked with concern, not liking how she tensed with that question.

"Yes, Pacey," Joey lied, "I'm fine… I think I need to go lay down."

Pacey looked around the small cabin and found Emma talking to Mathew. He walked across the room and handed the baby to her with ease.

Meanwhile, Joey took a deep breath and sat back on couch, trying to fight off the urge to start panting as she felt the pain in her back suddenly wrap around her waist. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all…

Pacey made his way across the room and sat next to her on the couch. She slowly lyed down on her side and closed her eyes in concentration. Pacey could definitely see something was wrong with her and began to stroke her back attentively. He pulled away only once to get a blanket off the sofa in the corner to cover Joey so she wouldn't get cold.

"Joey there is something I need to tell you," he began, as he covered her up with the green blanket and rubbed her back in a soothing motion to try to provide her with some comfort. "I'm going back out there to help find Mathew's father…"

Joey's eyes popped open with that information and she stared at Pacey in disbelief, "You can't go back out there Pacey… It's too dangerous!"

Pacey began to interrupt, but she stopped him. She sat up with fury in her eyes, "This is not the time to be the hero Pacey... You have your own family to think about now… I refuse to let you go out there!"

Pacey grimaced at her reaction. He knew she wouldn't like this idea, but then again she never saw the look in Mathew's eyes as he pleaded with him to help his daddy…

"I know Jo… I know! Trust me I am fully aware of the fact that I have my own family to take care of… But, I just can't let Mathew and Emma grow up without a father knowing that I could have done something to prevent it… I couldn't live with myself!"

Joey sighed and began to panic, "Pacey, our son needs a father too!"

"I know Joey… And I promise you I'll come back and then we can be a family. But right now, there is nothing wrong with either of us and there is another family that needs our help Jo… And I just want to make sure they get that help…"

"Damn it Pacey!" Joey snapped in frustration. How could he be so stubborn? He already had his mind made up and she knew nothing she could say or do would change his mind on this matter. "Pacey Witter you better come back to me, because I know I can't do this without you… I can't have this baby without you!"

Little did he know that she was meaning present tense, rather than future.

Pacey placed his hand on her abdomen, "Jo, we started this together, we're gonna finish this together, Ok?"

Joey reluctantly gave in and nodded. Pacey smiled with reassurance and kissed her forehead. "I love you Joey and nothing is going to prevent me from coming back to you and our son… Ok?"

Joey nodded and wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck pulling him in for one last embrace before his departure into the dangers outside.

Pacey smiled and leaned over Joey's swollen bump and placed a kiss there before whispering, "And contrary to what Mathew's going to tell you, I don't want you to come out of hiding for another few weeks… Ok my son? When that day comes, I promise I'll be ready, but just not anytime soon… Okay? I love you baby… And take care of your mother while I'm away… You're going to be the only Witter she's got for a little while… But I promise I'll be back."

Joey watched as Pacey talked to his son. She had a bad feeling about this and so far her instincts were right on track… She just prayed that this feeling would be different and he would return to her like he promised.

He gave her one last, meaningful kiss as the officer informed him it was time to go. She watched him leave through teary eyes. She could hear the wind howl outside and feel the cool temperatures seep in through the cracks in the walls. It was going to be a long night.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Two hours had passed since Pacey had left in search of Daniel Richardson, Mathew and Sophie's father and Emma's husband. Everything had been tense for Joey in the cabin, but Mathew liked to keep her company, spending most of his time on her lap, talking to her tummy. He seemed be fascinated with the concept of getting her son to "come out of hiding" – as he liked to put it. Joey realized this had something to do with Pacey for she had heard him say something similar right before he left.

But for now, Mathew seemed interested in telling her tummy all about the superpowers that father's possessed. Apparently it was invaluable information that he had only just discovered and wanted to share it with someone else. Surprisingly, these so-called 'superpowers' sounded too much like something Pacey would come up with…

"And you know what else Daddies do?" Mathew continued talking to her stomach as if he were waiting for someone to just come out of her shirt and begin talking right back to him. "They help you when your tummy hurts. I don't know how it happens, but it's like magic or something… Once they pick you up and put you on that chair, your tummy hurt disappears… Just like that…" he snapped his finger to demonstrate his point.

Joey smiled as she listened to the little boy talk adamantly to her son. He was so adorable, explaining everything he knew about father's that she couldn't help but miss her own son's father…

"And you know what YOUR daddy told me today?" the little boy continued, touching her stomach with such skill that he must have done it with his own mother when she was pregnant with Sophie, "He told me that he loved you and that he wanted you to come out and play with us… I like your daddy cause he's gonna help my daddy and then we can all go fishing together out on my dad's boat. But you have to stop hiding if you want to play with us… And I already promised your daddy that I would tell you to come out today. So what do you say?"

And as if by some divine intervention, Joey felt a nasty muscle spasm in her back, contract so tight that she felt it wrap around to the front of her lower abdomen. It was so powerful that it temporarily took away her breath and she let out a soft whimper from the pain.

Mathew stopped talking and looked up at Joey with wide eyes, "Is he coming out?"

Emma heard Joey's whimper from across the room and turned to find her hunched over, clenching her stomach for some relief.

"Mrs. Witter?" she asked urgently, recognizing that look of pain on her face.

"Pacey!" Joey gasped as she clenched her stomach even tighter as the pain refused to subside…

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	36. The Mysteries of Life and Death

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for a character death (It's not what you think)... Sorry I didn't get this out sooner! Honestly I didn't think it would be this long, but I am hoping to go back to my regular "length" in the next chapters… There was just so much going on in these last two chapters it was hard to cut anything… So, again thanks for the reviews! They really help me to know if I'm going in the right direction. I will update next weekend, but as always, if I'm able to sooner… So hope you all have a wonderful week. :)**

**The Mysteries of Life and Death**

Pacey sat on the passenger side of the large truck that pushed the snow out of the way, so they could make their way back out to look for Daniel Richardson. The state patrolman he had met earlier was driving and it was then he realized he didn't even know the stranger's name. He looked out the window and could hardly see what was in front of his face; the snow was coming down so thick. He had a bad feeling that this was probably a mistake, but Mathew needed him; he needed a father.

"Just out of curiosity man," Pacey began as he grew concerned watching the snow fall faster and the wind carry it down so that there were large drifts collecting on the ground, "How do you know where we're going? I mean, I can't decipher the road from the grass, so how do you know where we're at?"

The state patrolman smiled at Pacey and it was then that he saw how big and burly he was. He never noticed before, since he was so worried about getting Joey and the Richardson's to safety.

"See this little gadget right here?" the old, burly man wearing a heavy jacket and warm black stocking cap, pointed to a small black machine.

Pacey nodded and took a close look at the screen. There was a map on it with a moving dot following one of the roads.

"This little lifesaver is a GPS tracking device," he explained, handing the little tracking device to Pacey, "We are here and this is the road, so that's how I know where we are and where we're going."

"But I thought all the electrical lines were down?" Pacey asked logically, amazed the small machine was working so well.

"They are, but this is battery operated and gets information from the satellites overhead."

Pacey nodded with understanding and handed the small gadget back to the officer. They sat in silence for a while. Pacey thought about Mathew's pleading eyes and Joey's demands for his safe return, while the officer pulled out a jacket from behind the seat.

"Put this on," he instructed, handing the large black coat to Pacey.

"I don't need it," Pacey explained, pointing at his own jacket.

"Yes you do," the officer insisted, "This is a thermal jacket that was made to keep men warm during such cold temperatures. So take it."

Pacey complied with the man's request and put on the jacket. It was then he saw "North Carolina State Trooper" on the front and almost cringed. He should've known that one day he would be in a uniform; it was his destiny as a Witter…

"Your old man Sheriff Witter's son from the Cape, aren't you?" the officer asked, watching Pacey struggle to put on the jacket.

Pacey turned to look at the man questioningly. Sure his father was well known in Capeside, maybe even in some parts of Massachusetts, but in North Carolina?

"Yeah…" Pacey answered hesitantly. "You knew him?"

"Knew him?" the officer laughed, "Hell, we went through training together! I helped him get into the academy after he failed 3 times!"

Pacey's eyes grew big, "Three times? He told me he only failed once…"

The man shook his head as he laughed, "That's typical John Witter for you… Never admitting he actually failed something…"

Pacey let out a sarcastic huff and looked out the window.

"So are you his youngest boy?" the officer continued, watching Pacey appear uncomfortable.

"You could say that…" Pacey answered with hostility.

"Well, then it was _you_ your mother was carryin' when I met your old man…" the officer explained. "He told me he had 3 kids and was expectin' his fourth soon. He said he knew you were a boy…"

Again, Pacey couldn't help the sarcastic tone that laced his voice, "Well that's not what I heard…"

"Well you heard wrong because Jonathon Witter was adamant… He was having another son who was going to carry on the Witter name and take over his position as Sheriff one day."

"I think you're confusing me for my older brother Doug…" Pacey explained, "He's the Sheriff… Not me…"

"No I met Douglas," he answered with a smile, "John never thought Doug had it in him to be the town Sheriff, that's why he was excited to have another son…"

Pacey looked at the stranger in bewilderment. Doug was always, ALWAYS the favorite son; the one who was destined to follow in their father's footsteps and "carry on the family name", not Pacey… Pacey was the disappointment… the screw-up… the black sheep of the family…

"What's your name again?" Pacey asked, wanting to see if it was familiar.

"Oh, sorry…" the officer quickly apologized, extending his hand to Pacey, "The name's Riley. Ken Riley…"

Pacey shook Riley's hand, but didn't recognize it.

"I never found out whether or not John's prediction was right," Riley explained, "But now I guess I know…"

Pacey merely nodded and looked out the window.

"How is your old man these days?" Riley asked out of curiosity.

Pacey grimaced slightly, "Oh… Well, he's uh… dead…"

Riley suddenly looked pained, "I'm sorry son… Your father was a good man and a pleasure to work with. I'm sure he's very proud of you…"

Pacey was uncomfortable and didn't like this conversation in the least.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pacey!" Joey choked out as a contraction hit her full force. She clenched her lower abdomen with her right hand and tried to work through the pain that wasn't supposed to be happening for another 8 weeks.

Mathew was sitting beside her with wide eyes, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Mrs. Witter?" Emma asked with urgency, watching Joey try to work through her contraction. She quickly put Sophie on the loveseat in the corner of the room and instructed Mathew to go keep an eye on her. She then moved to Joey's side to help her. She kneeled down in front of her and took her hand, "How long has this been going on?"

Joey could only mumble as panic began to sink in. She couldn't be having her baby. Not now, not like this. She began to pant as the pain slowly began to intensify.

"Remember your breathing, Mrs. Witter," Emma instructed as she felt Joey squeeze her hand.

Joey shook her head and spoke almost incoherently, "It's too soon… The baby's not ready and Pacey's not here."

Emma tried to smile reassuringly and sat on the couch beside Joey. She put her arm around her shoulders to sooth her nerves, "How far apart are your contractions?"

Joey shook her head, still in denial and on the verge of tears, "I'm not having contractions… It's too early! The baby's not ready!"

"It's going to be okay, Mrs. Witter," Emma said with a false bravado, anxiety starting to settle in.

Emma knew Joey was in labor and began to subconsciously look around the room for options. She needed to get Joey to a hospital. Just because she had given birth two times, didn't mean that she knew how to deliver another woman's child. She had to think and quickly.

She swiftly found her cell phone and began to dial 911. There was no dial tone and when she looked at the screen it read, "No Service."

Emma took a deep breath and walked over to Mathew, who was watching his baby sister on the loveseat just as he was told.

"Baby," Emma said softly to her little boy as she lifted him onto the oversized chair with his little sister, "I need you to be a big boy and help me watch Sophie. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Mathew nodded and looked cautiously at Joey. "Does she have a tummy ache Momma?"

Emma smiled and smoothed out her son's wild brown hair, "She's going to be ok Baby, but don't worry about her. I just want you and Sophie to sleep. You hear me?"

Mathew nodded again, still watching Joey whimper with concern. "I'll be a big boy Momma… Just like Daddy."

Emma kissed her son's forehead as she felt a worried tug on her heart for her husband's safety, "Yes Baby, just like your Daddy."

Mathew laid down beside his sister and put his arm around her protectively. So far, Sophie hadn't picked up on the distress going on around her and had nodded off to sleep. With the two children taken care of, Emma had to come up with something to do for Joey.

Watching the fear and panic spread across Joey's face as she realized she was in labor, Emma decided there was nothing she could do but wait and hope that somebody would come out and help them… And hopefully soon or Emma would be delivering Joey's baby – something that neither woman wanted...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As Pacey and Riley made their way back through the snow to search for Daniel, the van Pacey and Joey saw earlier that evening, came into view, which signified the place to start their search. Riley pulled over to the side of the road and handed Pacey a long black flashlight.

"Take this. And the rules are that we stick together," Riley explained, "And if something happens to one of us, we go back to the truck and radio in for some help, but we stay together…"

Pacey nodded and lifted the hood of his jacket, prepared to enter the cruel cold of the blizzard outside. Riley opened his door first and Pacey followed suit. Soon, Pacey's skin was enveloped with the freezing cold temperatures, biting his skin, making it difficult to breath. He put the scarf over his nose and mouth to block out the chill and followed Riley to the van.

Sure enough as the men looked inside, there was no one to be found.

"So where do we go from here?" Pacey yelled over the howling storm, barely able to see the man in front of him.

"We go out a ways," Riley shouted in reply, pointing towards some trees ahead. "We've got the GPS system so we won't get lost."

Pacey nodded and they began their journey, tracking through the snow, toward the small woods ahead. The pure white snow was so heavy and high, that it was up to the men's knees as they stomped through it. A couple of times, Riley grabbed Pacey's shoulder as he fell over in the unstable snow.

After only walking a few feet into the woods, the men were getting tired. However, the trees allowed some protection from the strong winds and allowed them to save some of their energy.

"Did you hear that?" Riley asked loudly, looking around the woods for the source of the noise he heard.

Pacey shook his head. Not only had he _not_ heard any sounds, but he was starting to feel his feet go numb. Yes indeed, Daniel Richardson's fate was not looking good at this point. Not looking good at all…

After waiting for Riley to decide the noise he heard was nothing, the men trudged ahead. Pacey looked from side to side, searching for any sign of a man in distress. It was extremely difficult to see with only two flashlights to guide them through the darkness. But something shiny on the ground caught Pacey's eyes. He stopped suddenly and walked over to examine the silver medal object. It was a watch, which was a good sign. After all the snow that had fallen since they first came out here, meant that the watch was fresh. It had to be or else the snow would have buried it.

"Good!" Riley exclaimed, taking the watch from Pacey with his gloves on, "You've got your father's knack for finding evidence!"

Pacey ignored this comment and looked around the small, snowy area for anymore signs of Daniel. He thought about calling his name, but that would take up so much energy and with the loud noise of the storm, it would be pointless…

"Look!" Riley yelled with enthusiasm, pointing at some colorful material close to a tree. The bright yellow clothing stuck out like a sore thumb in the white snow and immediately the men raced over to see what it was.

Pacey let out a relieved sigh when he saw a man lying under the tree, surrounded by snow.

"Daniel Richardson?" Riley called out, before they reached the man.

The new stranger looked up at Pacey and Riley and smiled, "Yes! I'm right here!"

When Pacey got to the man, he noticed his left foot was twisted at an odd angle under the tree. "You're hurt?" he asked, assessing the situation.

Daniel nodded, "I tripped over the tree stump back there, but don't worry about me… I need your help finding my wife and two children."

Pacey shook his head as he helped Daniel up, "Don't worry about them. They are safe in a cabin with my wife."

Daniel's face relaxed with this knowledge, "Oh, thank God…"

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the ground shook slightly. Pacey moved his flashlight around the woods to search for the source of the commotion when Riley yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!!"

"What the hell…?" Pacey mumbled just in time to see an ocean of snow tumbling down the hill and rushing directly towards them like a flood of water; an avalanche quickly coming their way.

Pacey turned to go right holding onto Daniel before Riley came running and shoved them both out of way, "NO SON! Go this way!!"

Pacey didn't need to be told twice and helped Daniel through the snow and up to higher ground, just as the flood gates came rushing past them – destroying everything in its path. The heavy snow hit the trees with such a force, that the snow that had collected on the branches above the men began to fall down.

There was a large jagged icicle that was falling fast for Pacey's chest. It was sharper than a knife and would kill the man that was punctured with its icy force. Riley looked up in time to watch it fall for the young man who had so much to live for. Images of the young man's pregnant wife filled his mind. They were still so young...

It was one of those moments in time where a hero was made. Riley didn't think about the fact that he was sacrificing his life for Pacey's, he just knew this man had a family and a baby to live for. He was old and had lived a relatively long and prosperous life… So without a second thought, Riley shoved Pacey out of the line of fire and took the jagged icicle that was meant for Pacey's heart – effectively saving his life.

Pacey and Daniel watched in horror as the sharp piece of ice cut through Daniel's chest.

"NOOOO!" Pacey yelled in shock. But it was too late. The damage was already done.

Daniel and Pacey knelt down by Riley's side to help him, but it was too late. The blood was gushing from his chest and creating a small red stream on the snow around them.

Riley merely smiled as he lied on the ground, preparing to take his final breath.

"Why did you do that?" Pacey shouted in shock. That should have been him on the ground preparing to die, not this old man who had sacrificed his life for Pacey's.

"Take care of your family son…" Riley instructed, suddenly wishing he would have put on his bullet-proof vest.

"Hang on man! Just hang on!" Pacey yelled in a panic, looking for anything to help him.

Pacey looked at Daniel, "Can you help me carry him back?"

Daniel nodded and grabbed his feet. Pacey grabbed his shoulders. As they attempted to lift the large man from the ground he yelled in agony.

"Just go!" Riley instructed. "Call for help and then get back to your families…"

Pacey shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here."

Riley smiled and took Pacey's hand, "It's okay son… There's nothing you can do now."

Riley's breathing became very shallow and Pacey refused to give up on him, "Don't do this Riley! Hang on!"

Pacey and Daniel watched in horror as the hero took his last breath, departing this world for another…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey's mind was reeling as the pain wracked through her body, creating a sense of panic for the mother-to-be. There was no doubt that after 8 hours of contractions every 6 to 8 minutes apart that Joey was in labor… As much as she would like to deny it and pray that it'll just go away, these pains were becoming more intense and closer together. She could no longer deny her fate: she was going to have her baby, and she was going to have it in an old cabin with no medical treatment whatsoever. Emma Richardson was her only lifeline. And this realization devastated Joey.

"Pacey," Joey whimpered through the pain, trying to tell herself that he was going to be okay and that he would get back in time to see the birth of his child.

She was lying on her side, on the large brown sofa with tears in her eyes and a heavy gray blanket over her body, shielding her from the cold. She had been struggling through her contractions for most of the night and was becoming really tired. The urge to sleep slowly overwhelmed her and the fear of not being able to, fed her growing trepidation.

After Emma settled Mathew and Sophie on a cot by the fire, hours ago, she made a permanent spot on the loveseat beside Joey. Her mission, to help Joey in any way she can. Unfortunately, there was very little she could do, except talk to her, offer her hand in support, and occasionally look outside for any sign of the men's imminent return.

She wasn't sure what the future held for her husband and the men that went looking for him, but she had to be strong. This new stranger, who was giving birth, needed someone and she was the only option Joey had…

As Joey struggled with her latest contraction, Emma caressed her face with a damp washcloth, trying to cool her skin. The water pump inside didn't work because the pipes were frozen, so she had to collect some snow from outside and put it in a pot by the fire so it would melt. It was a desperate measure for water, but they were in a desperate situation...

"Pacey," Joey mumbled again weakly, her eyes shut tight this time. He was the only person she could see in her mind as she fought through each contraction and each time she called his name.

She needed him to be with her. She needed him more than she ever thought possible. He promised they would finish this together but where was he? What was taking so long? Every hour made his safe return less likely and it terrified her.

"Do you know what you are having?" Emma asked quietly, trying to get Joey to think about something other than her pain.

Joey's breathing slowly began to return to normal as she answered, "I'm having a boy."

Emma smiled and moved the damp hair away from Joey's forehead, "Little boys are precious… Daniel was ecstatic when he found out I was having a son. I sometimes worry what he would have thought if we would have had Sophie first and then Mathew. But I suppose that's every man's dream, right? To have a son to carry on the family name…"

Joey smiled slightly, "Yeah, I think so…"

"So what are you going to name him?"

Joey grimaced with this question. Here she was in labor and didn't even have a clue what she was going to name her son. She had tried to get Pacey to agree to something but he wouldn't cooperate. Now, she feared her son would be born premature and nameless…

"We haven't decided on anything yet…" Joey answered in a trembling voice from fear and fatigue.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Witter…" Emma quickly comforted, "We didn't come up with the name Mathew until after he was born and Sophie was the name we found at our baby naming shower…"

"You had a baby naming shower?" Joey asked, recalling the last one she went to was Lily's. Ironically it was at that same baby naming shower that she thought she was pregnant with Pacey's child and was completely freaked out because she couldn't get a hold of Pacey… It would be a little less than 10 years later before that situation would become a reality...

"Oh yes…" Emma explained, "I had such a hard time coming up with the name _Mathew_ that I knew for my next child I was going to need some help… So the baby naming shower really helped me come up with something unique and something I liked."

Joey didn't have time to respond as another set of contractions began to take over her body.

Emma looked down at the watch on her wrist and saw where it was 4:23 AM, exactly 4 minutes since her last contraction. They were coming faster now, which means that it wouldn't be much longer…

"Hold on Mrs. Witter," Emma soothed, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead with the damp washcloth again, "It'll be over soon…"

Suddenly, Joey felt a gush of liquid escape her body and moaned.

Emma smiled and caressed her hand, "It's okay Mrs. Witter... You're water just broke... Your baby is definitely coming now..."

Joey closed her eyes and whimpered, still trying to fight a contraction, but it was becoming more difficult. She felt a constant ache in her lower back and whenever a contraction would hit, it would be almost unbearable to get through it. Now, she was starting to feel a concentrated pressure on her pelvis. All of these sensations combined to inflict havoc on her exhausted body, which was just a reminder that she was nowhere near a hospital and far away from any drugs that could provide the sweet feeling of relief.

Joey moaned painfully and grasped Emma's hand. Time meant absolutely nothing to Joey when she was having a contraction. The pain that only lasted for 60 seconds in reality, felt like 10 years for Joey…

Emma kept talking to Joey and encouraging her, though she knew from experience that those words were meaningless when a woman is in that kind of pain. She couldn't imagine having to go through either one of her labors without Daniel or the drugs, but this incredibly strong woman beside her was doing it.

"You know when the contractions became unbearable for me when I was in labor with Mathew, I would just start talking to him and somehow that seemed to ease the pain," Emma explained as she massaged Joey's lower back.

Joey wasn't able to answer Emma because she was too busy trying not to yell or cry, both of which seemed really appealing.

"Talk to your baby, Mrs. Witter," Emma instructed with a soft, encouraging voice, "See if it will help…"

Joey was afraid that if she would actually open her mouth and attempt to say something, any words that she could possibly form would not be decent and would most definitely corrupt the little ears of the children sleeping on the cot by the fire… So, she just shook her head 'no' instead and bit her tongue.

"I understand," Emma said with a smile, taking Joey's hand and letting her give it a good squeeze, "Believe me it was only 6 months ago I was in your situation and when I wasn't talking to Sophie, my husband was getting an earful…"

Joey finally felt the pain ease and wanted to cry. As much as she appreciated what Emma was doing for her, it should be Pacey sitting beside her getting an earful and having the bones in his hands crushed with the force of one of her squeezes. But he wasn't. And she didn't know if he would ever come back…

Emma saw Joey's tears and felt bad, "Oh Sweetie, I wish I could tell you this gets easier but I don't want to lie to you…"

Joey shook her head weakly, "It's not that… I mean it is… It's just that I wish Pacey was here. He's going to miss everything. And it's early, too early for my baby to come. What am I going to do? What if he doesn't make it and I'm all alone? What if my baby and my husband don't make it?"

Emma swallowed hard, not sure how to answer those questions or fears. She said the only thing she could think of, the only thing that would get them by, "We just can't think about those things right now. We'll take the tragedies when they come, but for right now we have to focus. You on having this baby and me on helping you deliver this baby safely…"

Joey closed her eyes. She was never a person to just stay calm and let whatever happens in life happen. From working hard to get a scholarship into Worthington, to the very day that she got her job as an editor for the _Booktastic Publish Co._, Joey had made her own future. So now that she had no control over her son's destiny or her husband's she felt like she was trapped. And all she could do now is watch as the impending doom lured dangerously close overhead.

She needed Pacey and if for nothing else then to just tell her not to worry so much. He was always so laid back and knew how to make her feel better; even in the most horrible situations.

She began to whimper softly as another crash of reality pulsed through her body, reminding her that she had a job to do. Whether Pacey was there or not, this baby wanted out. And today he was coming out whether the doctor books claimed he was developed enough or not.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey and Daniel could hardly see as they made their way through the snow and towards the cabin. Both men were exhausted, both mentally and physically, but the sounds of being with their families helped them trudge on through the thick white ocean of snow.

They would have made it back to the cabin faster if they wouldn't have had to wait for the emergency crew to come and pick up Riley's lifeless body. Pacey had never been this close to death and would never forget the man who saved his life.

"Are you sure we didn't just pass this place?" Daniel asked with impatience, struggling to see the road ahead of them.

Pacey nodded, "Yes I'm sure… See?" he explained as he pointed to the GPS machine which showed their location, "It says here we're right on target. We only have a mile to go."

Daniel shook his head, "I just don't trust technology… That's what got me into this mess to begin with…"

Pacey smiled when he saw a very dull light ahead, "I bet that's the cabin…"

"Yeah and just as the sun decides to come up…" Daniel said sarcastically, "You'd think it would have been too much trouble to ask for it to come up a little early this morning? Maybe then we could've gotten home a little faster…"

"Yeah, but look at the bright side…" Pacey began as they got closer to the cabin, "At least we _actually_ made it back..."

"That's true…" Daniel acknowledged, recalling how Riley wasn't as lucky.

Pacey pulled the maintainer over with ease in front of the cabin and breathed a sigh of relief. He kept his promise to Mathew and to Joey. He found Daniel, so Mathew could have his daddy and he made it back to Joey alive so he could be a father to his own son – all thanks to Riley…

With a renewed sense of stability, Pacey hopped out of the large truck enthusiastically and helped Daniel out on the other side. With Pacey's help, Daniel was able to hop to the cabin and limp inside.

When Pacey first entered the small cabin, a wonderful wave of heat caressed his face and the sweet smells of wood burning from the fire inside, enveloped his senses. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the wonderful sensations of being in a safe place when a woman's voice interrupted his glorious return to safety.

"DANIEL! Oh thank God!" Emma gasped from the couch and ran to embrace her husband. She hugged him fiercely and temporarily forgot all about the woman on the couch who was in some serious agony at that moment.

Pacey smiled as he watched Emma and Daniel's teary reunion, not even noticing Joey on the couch with her face contorted in pain. It wasn't until Joey moaned from the intense throbbing from a contraction that Pacey noticed her.

To say he was shocked to see her pale, panting, and in pain would be an understatement. It took him a moment to comprehend why she was in that position on the couch and why she appeared to be so weak and frail. But when he finally understood, it was like a rush of adrenaline flooded his body.

"Joey!" he yelled in alarm, rushing to her side, "Joey, my god… Are you in labor?"

Normally, Joey would have a witty comeback for such an obvious question, but after nearly 12 hours of hard labor, the only thing she could do is nod.

Pacey knelt down by her side and brushed back her hair with his left hand and took her free hand with his right. She had dark circles under her eyes and appeared to be worn out. Her face was flushed and dewy as she tried breathing through her most recent contraction.

Pacey looked over his shoulder at Emma and asked, "How long has she been like this?"

Emma turned around slowly, but still had a good hold of her husband as she answered, "All night, pretty much since you guys left yesterday evening."

Pacey grimaced when he realized how long she had been in labor. "We need to get you to a doctor Joey. Do you think we can make it?"

Joey squeezed Pacey's hand, "We need to go now!"

That was all the encouragement Pacey needed as he watched Joey struggle through the contraction. He hated seeing her in this condition, in this obvious state of agony and fought the urge to panic. He had to remain calm or they would never get to the help she so desperately needed.

After about a minute of watching Joey be tortured with labor pains, Pacey was able to help Joey up so they could go out to the jeep and to the hospital. She leaned on his shoulder as he held her up with his arms, slowly walking her out to the haven that would usher her and his son to a hospital – hopefully still as one body instead of two.

Emma knew Pacey would need help in case Joey wouldn't be able to make it all the way back to town before she delivered her son. So, she gathered up her two sleeping children and followed Daniel outside so they could help the Witters.

Pacey was relieved to see the Richardson's walk out to help him. He wasn't sure how he would have driven the jeep AND helped Joey as she delivered their son if the time actually came to be. So he was grateful for all of their help.

Watching Daniel carry sleeping Mathew while Emma held baby Sophie made him realize what Joey was doing. She was giving birth to their son and soon he would be able to hold him, and rock him, and become the father he was destined to be. A wave of excitement suddenly hit him as he helped Joey into the backseat. She was having his baby… Joey, the same woman who had captured his heart, his soul, and his last name was giving birth to their son and nothing would ever compare to the rush of adrenaline that he felt in that moment, realizing what was happening to their small family.

Joey began to whimper and moan in pain and Pacey was unsure of what to do.

"Don't you dare leave me back here, Witter," Joey snapped, watching him eye the front seat for refuge.

"I won't Joey, I promise," he assured her, hoping Daniel could drive them so he could be in the backseat with Joey.

Daniel smiled at Pacey as he put Mathew in the middle of the front seat and buckled him up. Emma put Sophie close to her brother and put the seatbelt around her small form. Normally, they would never dream of putting their children in the front seat, nonetheless without a car seat either, but this was an emergency and they had no choice in the matter. Their safety seats were still in the van which was several miles from the cabin, so they just had to make do with what they had.

Pacey gave Daniel his car keys and got into the back with Joey while Emma got into the front next to her children. Daniel got into the driver's seat and away they went, in search of the nearest town with a hospital so Joey could deliver her son with a medical staff present.

Pacey sat behind Joey as she leaned back against his chest for support. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her abdomen, trying to ease the pain she was feeling. However, at this point, there was very little he could do to actually help relieve her discomfort. Although that didn't stop him from trying.

In between contractions, Pacey felt Joey's body relax, so he gently stroked her shoulders and arms, trying to help her get more comfortable.

Joey closed her eyes, praising the small amount of relief his affectionate caresses provided for her body and whispered in a raspy, trembling voice, "We didn't even make it to our Lamaze classes Pace…"

Pacey smiled and kissed the top of her head, whispering just as softly, "Well I think our son agreed with me and thought $200 was too much money, just to have some lady teach you how to breathe…"

Joey opened her eyes and glared at him. But then she smiled. This was the kind of mental relief she needed and only Pacey could give that to her.

"I mean, I've mastered the art of exhaling years ago," Pacey continued with his banter, "It's the inhaling that sometimes trips me up… But I manage."

Joey suddenly tensed and closed her eyes, "Oh God Pace…"

"It's ok Jo," Pacey soothed, moving his hands to her swollen tummy to help her through it.

"I gotta push, Pace…" Joey said suddenly with urgency and panic.

Pacey looked out the window and saw nothing but the white snow surrounding them, not a town or building in sight.

"Hold on Jo…" Pacey replied in a voice that he hardly recognized.

"I can't Pacey!" Joey exclaimed sitting up slightly, bracing herself to bear down.

Pacey took a deep, uneasy breath and wished Daniel could drive a little faster as he watched his wife prepare to push.

Emma immediately understood Joey's sudden impulse and quickly crawled over the seat to help. She positioned herself at the end of Joey's legs and tried to explain what she remembered of her own birthing experiences.

"Okay Joey, I'm ready down here so just push whenever you feel your next contraction… And Pacey, when she starts to push, just start counting to ten and then Joey will stop once you reach ten," Emma explained, hoping she was remembering everything correctly.

Pacey grimaced. This was not the way he imagined Joey giving birth to their son. He never imagined when he bought this jeep brand new, nearly 4 years ago, that it would be the place where his first born child would come into the world. But then again, 4 years ago he didn't think he would be married – and to Joey of all people. But he tried to make the best of the situation they were in and held her close as she tensed in his arms and gave her first official 'push' in the delivery of their son.

Pacey watched her push in silence until Emma looked up at Pacey in bewilderment. He didn't understand her look until Joey stopped pushing and turned to glare at Pacey, "I know you've had trouble in math in the past, but do you think you can manage to count to ten for me?"

Pacey chuckled softly, realizing this might not be the best time to slack off in his "supportive husband and father" duties, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I can do that Jo, just tell me when…"

Well "when" came rather quickly and before he knew it he was reciting the first 10 numerical numbers of the mathematical system, saying it over and over again, watching as Joey came closer and closer to completely delivering their son in the backseat of his jeep.

Joey started to get tired as she pushed for the sixth time since she initially began. Among the different cycles of pushing, Pacey whispered several words of encouragement to Joey, trying to give her the strength to keep going. He brushed the long brown tresses away from her face as he began to count for her next round of pushing.

The last push was very progressive as Emma announced she could see the head. With this news, the anticipation in the car became thick. Pacey was anxious and nervous at the same time, watching as Joey prepared to push again. It was only a matter of minutes now before the person he helped create made his entrance into the world.

"You're doing great Joey," Pacey exclaimed anxiously, showing his support with several light kisses on her cheek.

Joey closed her eyes and prepared for the final stages of delivery, while Daniel declared they were in town now.

Basically, in this moment, it was a race against the clock to see who or what would come first: the baby or the hospital.

As Daniel turned the corner on Crescent Drive, Joey felt a powerful contraction and began to push.

"This is it Joey," Pacey said in an unnaturally high voice, forgetting to count – not sure at this point if he would be able to anyways as the anticipation reached a new peak.

Emma smiled excitedly, "Good Joey! The head's out! One more push and it's all over!"

Pacey smiled and felt his heart beat faster. He never knew the seconds to go by so slowly as he waited for Joey to recover and give one final push. He kissed her right cheek and whispered intimately into her ear, "I love you, Josephine. Now just one more and you'll be a mother and I'll be a father… You can do it Jo… I'm so proud of you… Now make us parents."

The adults in the backseat were so focused on what was happening around them that they hardly noticed they were at the Emergency Room in the hospital. Daniel quickly got out and searched for help.

Meanwhile, Joey struggled to sit up slightly. She took a deep breath and grabbed Pacey's hands. She gripped them tightly as she gave her one last productive push, effectively bringing their son into the world.

Pacey watched with deep emotion as the Earth seemed to stop spinning and all the evils in the world completely vanished; his son finally making his entrance into the world via Joey.

Emma quickly picked up the tiny form and placed him on his mother's tummy. Joey immediately began sobbing – feeling mixed emotions of joy, relief, and extreme worry as she looked at her son for the first time.

Pacey held Joey, who was cradling their son for the first time, and gazed at the life they had created through glistening eyes.

No words could possibly describe the emotions a person feels as they first lay eyes on their precious newborn. For Pacey and Joey, their newborn baby boy was the physical representation of the true love they've felt for each other since high school and maybe even long before that… New baby Witter was created in a moment of pure ecstasy, love, and devotion between Pacey and Joey and his new life was the most perfect symbol of their everlasting bond.

Pacey never completely understood what becoming a father and having a family meant until he laid eyes on his son. His heart expanded in ways that he never knew was possible. It was a love so deep that it was almost painful to care for another life as he cared for his son in that moment.

Then he looked at his wife, who was extremely tired, sweaty, and as clichéd as it might sound: more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. She was so strong and he was overwhelmed with the knowledge that somehow he had part in making this miracle. They had created something so wonderful that he couldn't imagine going through it all with any other woman. They were eternally connected now through the tiny form resting in Joey's arms and there was never a more perfect place to be.

Unfortunately, these few precious moment between Pacey, Joey, and their new baby was quickly interrupted when 2 men and a nurse came out to the jeep with a stretcher, prepared to take Joey and the new baby into the hospital to finish everything up. It wasn't until Pacey felt Joey and the baby leave his arms that he was taken out of his dream state.

He quickly got out of the jeep and followed the stretcher that carried his wife and son into the hospital; slowly sobering up with each step he took.

He listened as the nurse asked Joey questions like, 'how far along were you' and 'when did your contractions begin'. It was then that he realized how small the baby was in Joey's arms. In fact, he was the smallest little baby Pacey had ever seen before, so small that he would easily fit into a shoebox.

They made their way into a private room and the baby was quickly taken from Joey's arms. Pacey quickly stood by Joey and grabbed her hand for support as they watched a team of nurses and doctors tend to their newborn.

Pacey looked at Joey - who only a moment ago was crying with joy – and is now crying from fear as they continued to watch strangers work with their precious baby. It was the most unnatural feeling in the world to have your new baby ripped from your arms and given to complete strangers who you know nothing about and they know just as little about you.

Pacey tried to wipe away Joey's tears with an affectionate hand as she began to sob uncontrollably. When he leaned over to give her a reassuring kiss, she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her, refusing to let go of him. He held her, knowing that was all he could do to calm her fears; the same fears that were making Pacey feel uneasy and wanting nothing more than to see his son back in his mother's arms again.

Suddenly, Pacey couldn't feel his legs and could swear his heart stopped beating when a doctor announced his son wasn't breathing. Joey gasped in his ear and quickly released him as she turned to look for her son. It was then he realized he never heard him cry.

At this point, everything seemed to be a blur. So many different people in such a confined space, all working around a table where their son was lying helpless and weak and all the new parents could do was watch.

In a matter of moments the baby was gone and taken to another room in a rush to save his life. Pacey had never felt emptier as he did when the doctors took his son out of the room and away from him and Joey.

He glanced down at his wife, who was trembling, and saw the same look of dread on her face that was probably on his own as well… He gently picked up her hand and gave it a soft squeeze before grazing it with a tender kiss. It was then that he realized how shaky she was and became concerned. Everybody was so focused on the baby that they forgot to check on Joey to see how she was recovering. When he looked down at the white sheets that covered the lower half of her body, he realized she was bleeding and started to panic.

Everything had happened so fast earlier that he didn't even remember the medical staff cutting the umbilical cord. Alarmed, Pacey told Joey he would be right back and found a nurse to check on his wife.

After a quick exam from the nurse, Pacey was asked to leave as she called a doctor in to help Joey.

"Pacey don't leave me here," Joey pleaded thickly, as tears fell freely from her eyes. She grabbed his hand with such desperation that he couldn't leave her like that, even if he tried.

When the nurse demanded he leave as another doctor entered the room, Pacey knew he didn't have a choice. He gave her a kiss and tried to wipe away her tears with his thumb, "I love you Jo. I'll be just outside, I promise. I'm not leaving you."

"I love you too, Pacey," Joey exclaimed through sniffles, as the doctor finally pulled a curtain around her. The nurse pointed towards the door and told him to wait in the waiting room for someone to update him.

Again, Pacey couldn't feel his legs as he found his way to the crowded waiting room – far away from his wife and son. He collapsed on one of the numerous green chairs in the small waiting area that was meant for pure torture and felt extremely helpless.

It was overwhelming to experience something so magical and perfect with his wife just moments ago, only to have it ripped away and forced back down to the cruel realities of life. One in which he had to worry about the safety of his wife and child, and pray that they would both make it through okay.

He swallowed hard as every emotion in his body seemed to surface with his thoughts and all of a sudden he was in tears. He didn't realize how hard he had been fighting to keep it all in until he sat down and actually processed everything that had just happened.

It was not only a beautiful day, but it was a dark day as well... And now all he could do is wait and pray. That was his only lifeline because everything that mattered to Pacey was within the walls of this hospital and if he lost either one, he felt like he would quite literally cease to exist… And what man would want to live in such a purgatory?

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	37. Twas the Night before Christmas

**A/N: I'm finally able to update early for once… Hopefully, this will become a habit rather than something unique (crosses fingers). I'm sorry the last chapter was so sad and to be honest, this was not part of my original plan of having Baby Witter born so early. I just got impatient (as most of you probably were) and this is what I've come up with. Ok, so in the chapter following the next chapter (Chapter 39 or 40) I'm going to finally be able to use all of your awesome baby name suggestions and reveal which one I've chosen. So, if you have any more suggestions, I'd be happy to take them. And if you've already given me some – Thank you! So my goal for the next chapters is to make you smile or laugh, rather than feel sad or want to do bodily harm to me :). (****I'm still dodging sharp objects being thrown this way – ****lol****) Again, my next update will probably be this weekend… So, thanks for all of your support and Enjoy!**

**'Twas**** the Night before Christmas…**

Emma Richardson walked into the waiting room to find Pacey's slumped over form, sitting back in a chair, as he appeared extremely frustrated. His right hand rested on his knee – which was bouncing nervously – as his left hand held his forehead. His wavy chestnut hair was sticking up in the front and a small shadow was starting to form on his face where he hadn't been able to shave for the past couple of days. Basically, he looked like the average first time father who was waiting to hear some news about his wife and son.

"Hey Daddy!" Emma greeted Pacey, holding baby Sophie in her arms, closely followed by Daniel who was on crutches. "How are you doing?"

Pacey stood up and tried to smile. "Well I'm doing fine, it's the other two I'm worried about," he answered wearily, referring to Joey and the baby.

Emma gave him a quick hug to show her support, "I'm sure they're going to be fine Pacey… Joey was so strong in that cabin. I have no idea how she did it without any drugs, but she did."

"Well Joey's always been strong," Pacey answered with pride. "She's never really had the opportunity to be weak with the life she's had…"

Emma smiled, "I believe that… I never once heard her complain about the pain, it was only you and the baby she was worried about…"

Pacey looked down with this knowledge. He only wished he could've been there for her sooner.

"So did you tell her about Riley yet?" Daniel asked, referring to the man who had saved Pacey's life.

Pacey's stomach turned uneasily. Not only was it difficult to process the fact that his wife had just given birth to their son, but it was nearly impossible to fathom that another man had sacrificed his life for Pacey's.

Pacey merely shook his head in reply. Suddenly standing upright was a skill that he seemed to lack and had to sit down.

"I understand…" Daniel replied, acknowledging it had been a hard day for Pacey.

After a few minutes, Pacey realized there were only 3 Richardson's in the room. "Where's Mathew?" he asked with concern, searching the small area for a brown-haired little boy.

Emma smiled and sat down beside him with Sophie still clinging to her neck, "Oh he's busy visiting Santa in the Children's Ward across the hall. He said he had something important to talk to Santa about…"

Pacey smiled, "He's much smarter than I was at that age, going straight to Santa like that… I would always write a letter to him every year and give it to my big brother… You see he assured me that he had connections with the big man in the red suit and I was ignorant enough to believe him… It wasn't until I turned 8 and found my letter in the trashcan outside that I realized Doug had been messing with me for all those years…"

"Oh that's horrible!" Emma exclaimed in shock, shifting Sophie on her lap. "You must have been devastated!"

Pacey shook his head and chuckled softly, "Oh karma came back around to poor Dougie… Let's just say that when he opened his first Christmas present that year he didn't find the Michael Jackson tape that he was supposed to get, but instead a pair of my mom's tighty whitey's."

"You didn't…" Emma gasped with a smirk.

"I admit to nothing…" Pacey answered with a sly grin, "But I'll never forget that look on his face..." '_Or the beating from Pop later that day_,' he thought.

Just then, Mathew came running into the room with a bright red bag in his hand, "Momma! Momma! Look what Santa gave me!"

Emma took the bag from her son and looked to see what was inside. She pulled out a medium-sized toy boat that was equipped with lights and several buttons that would make water noises when you pushed them. There was a bag of toy sailors and small fish inside with bold blue writing on the outside that read, "Out in the Sea". It wasn't the most complicated toy that was ever created, but for Mathew, it was the world to him.

"Isn't it cool, Momma?" Mathew asked, showing her all the little buttons on the side and the noises it would make.

"Yes it is Baby, but I think this toy was meant for the sick children… You need to give it back…"

Mathew looked at his mother with sad eyes, "But then what am I gonna give that man for saving my Daddy?"

Before Emma could respond, Pacey interrupted, "Hey Mathew, don't worry about it." He was amazed the little boy would actually want to keep his promise, "You don't have to give me your presents… I've got all I ever wanted in this hospital."

Mathew looked at Pacey and sighed, "I tried to get your son to come out and play with us, but I don't think he wanted to…"

It was obvious Mathew didn't understand what was going on with Joey in the jeep earlier. In all reality this was probably a good thing, too.

Pacey smiled and picked up the little boy so he was now sitting on his lap, "Actually Mathew, you did a wonderful job of getting my son to come out of hiding. He decided to come see me today."

Mathew's light blue eyes got big, "Really?"

Pacey nodded, "Yeah…"

"Well, I told him we were gonna go fishing and that he had to come out or we wouldn't be able to go…" Mathew paused for a minute and looked around the room, "So where is he?"

Pacey took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to answer his question, "Well... He's- uh…"

"-He's not feeling very good right now Mathew," Emma interrupted, watching Pacey struggle, "There are some doctors and nurses that are trying to make him feel better and then maybe you can see him, later."

"Can we see him today Momma?"

Emma smiled and shook her head, "Not today Baby… Maybe before Pacey and Joey leave we can come back and say goodbye and meet their son. Would you like that?"

Mathew nodded enthusiastically, "YES! I wanna meet Pacey's son!"

Emma looked at Pacey, "Is that okay?"

Pacey smiled, "Yeah… That would be great… I know Joey is going to want to thank you for everything you did for us today."

"Well I can't thank you enough for finding my husband," Emma replied, patting his shoulder. "I just wish I could've thanked Riley…"

Pacey paused before replying softly, "I think we all do…"

Suddenly, a young blonde nurse came into the waiting room and called out, "Mr. Witter! Pacey Witter! Are you out here?"

Pacey quickly gave Mathew to his mother and got up to talk to the nurse, "I'm Pacey. How is my son? Is my wife okay?"

The nurse took Pacey aside and suddenly he couldn't feel his legs anymore, "Your son is doing better now. We have him in an isolette and he is hooked up to an oxygen tube to help him with his breathing. His lungs are not fully developed yet so he can't breathe on his own… We also have him hooked up to a feeding tube which we hope to be able to remove sometime tonight or tomorrow. He tries to eat but is having trouble swallowing…"

Pacey sighed before asking, "When can I see him?"

"Soon," she answered softly, "We just need to run a few more tests, but everything considered he's doing great. There's no sign of any permanent disabilities and he fairly active for such a small baby. He's 4 lbs 6 oz, much larger than the average baby born at 32 weeks. You're very lucky Mr. Witter…"

Pacey smiled with this news. His son was going to be okay.

"And Joey? Can I see her yet?"

The blonde nurse nodded, "She's been demanding to see you, so yes… She was hemorrhaging earlier but we seem to have that under control. She's very tired, so you need to let her rest."

Pacey closed his eyes and thanked the good lord above for keeping his wife and child safe in this hospital.

"I just need to talk to some friends' real quick and then I'll be right in," Pacey said quickly after he opened his eyes.

He walked back over to the Richardson's where they were waiting anxiously to hear his news.

"They're going to be okay!" Pacey nearly shouted with glee, noticing the Christmas tree in the corner of the room for the first time. It was then he realized it was Christmas Eve, the same day his son was born…

"That's wonderful Pacey!" Emma replied, standing up to give him another hug.

"Congratulations!" Daniel said as he patted him on the back. "Do you want us to call anybody for you?"

Pacey released Emma and shook his head, "I already tried earlier… The phone lines are still down."

Daniel nodded, "Well we have family coming to pick us up in a little while, so let me give you our phone number…"

"Yes, and definitely give us a call before you leave!" Emma quickly added, "I want to see that baby when he's thriving and not a moment later, okay?"

Pacey smiled, suddenly feeling a surge of pride course through his body, "I will Emma, don't worry…"

Before they left to go their separate ways, Pacey knelt down to Mathew's eye level, "You'll save a spot for me and my son on your boat so we can all go fishing, right?"

Mathew smiled real big and hugged Pacey fiercely, "ABSOLULLY Mister!!"

Pacey released the small boy and smiled, "But you're going to have to start calling me Pacey… 'Mister' is making me feel old…"

Mathew nodded, "Okay Mist- Pacey!"

Pacey ruffled the young boy's unruly hair before waving goodbye to the Richardson's. He smiled and felt like the luckiest man alive to know that his family was going to be okay…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey smiled as he walked into Joey's small cozy room in the hospital. She appeared to be tired, only sitting up partway on the bed, but after everything she had been through she was holding up well. The majority of her chocolate hair was pulled back into ponytail with only a few loose strands dangling around her face. She was wearing a pale pink hospital gown with small white flowers embroidered into the fabric. To Pacey, she was the most beautiful woman in the world…

When he got to the side of her bed he leaned down and gave her a tender, yet affectionate kiss on her forehead, lightly picking up her hand with his. "Hey Mom," he whispered softly, so only she could hear his words.

Her lips curled into a satisfied smile, squeezing his hand as she replied, "Hey Dad."

Who knew that two words could make them feel so important… so responsible… so _alive_…

Pacey took a seat on the soft cushiony chair beside her bed, never releasing her hand as he admired her new found beauty.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, caressing her hand with a gentle touch, effectively giving her goose bumps.

"Well the doctor said he thinks our son is going to be fine…" Joey answered in a raspy, tired voice. She was just relieved that their son was alive and overall doing okay. "The nurse said we can see him in a little bit…"

Pacey smiled, "I know Jo… And that's great, but how are _you_ doing? Are you okay?"

Joey nodded, "They gave me some medication earlier to help relieve the pain, since I'm still having labor pains… I'm sore and tired, but other than that, I'm fine…"

"But you had the baby Jo…" he said with a confused look on his face, "Why are you still having labor pains?"

Joey smirked, "Its nature's cruel joke I think… It's not enough I had to go almost 11 hours like this… It's like my body doesn't want me to forget how this feels so I won't let it happen again…"

"Oh it'll happen again," he declared stubbornly, squeezing her hand softly.

Joey furrowed her brow and glared at her husband, "This is how you entice me into having another child with you…? Telling me I'm going to have to go through all of this again and not letting me have a choice in the matter…?"

Pacey smiled mischievously and answered simply, "Yep."

"I hate to break it to you Pace, but unless you grow a uterus or there is a breakthrough in science where men can populate the world, I'm not going through this again…"

Pacey smiled cockily and placed a kiss on her right cheek. "Sure you will…" he whispered huskily, partly from lack of sleep, partly to prove his point.

Joey huffed and folded her arms over her chest, "I will, will I?"

Pacey nodded.

"And how do you figure I'll ever let you come near me again?"

Pacey smirked. He loved a good challenge. "Because you can't resist me Sweetheart…"

Joey continued to glare at him. Normally he was right about this. One look into those ocean blue eyes and a quick caress of his hands and she was a goner. However, the new sensation of being nearly ripped in two was still fresh in her mind, so he wasn't going to be as irresistible as he thought.

Although looking at him now, with his ruffled chestnut hair and adorable Pacey grin, she couldn't help but think she needed a back up… Just in case… So plan B: get started on Birth Control right away… And none of that 99 percent effective stuff either. She wanted the 110 percent effective stuff… The stuff that left no possibility of getting pregnant…

Just looking at him now, she feared of "becoming one with child" again and suddenly had the urge to kick him out of the room. There was no way she was going to go through that kind of torture again if she could help it. But there was no need to let her irrational mind go there as a nurse came in with a wheelchair, ready to take the new mother and father to see their baby boy.

"We'll talk about this later," Joey mumbled as she sat up on the bed, wincing as she still felt the sore spots on her body.

Pacey helped her up with his hand on her back, easing her to a standing position so she could get into the wheelchair. "There's no need to talk about this later…" Pacey answered her calmly. "We're going to have another baby…"

The nurse, who was helping Joey get situated in the wheelchair, couldn't believe this man's boldness. Most men wouldn't touch the subject of having another baby with a ten foot pole right after watching the birth of a baby… But this man seemed quite confident on the subject, not flinching in the least as his wife hit him hard in the stomach with her closed fist.

"Shouldn't you enjoy the first one, before you start talk about having a second, Mr. Witter?" the nurse suggested timidly, pushing Joey in the wheelchair, out of the room and into the hallway; Pacey following close behind.

"Thank you!" Joey exclaimed to the nurse, "Finally someone with some sense!"

Pacey only smiled and tried to take Joey's hand as they went down the hall. Joey retracted it quickly and glared at him, "You aren't touching me until I'm sure it's safe!"

The nurse laughed softly, as Pacey struggled to get on Joey's good side again. He should've known the dangers of mentioning another baby so soon after the birth of his first and now he would have to face the consequences…

As the nurse turned the corner at the end of the hallway, they were able to see the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit where their son was being cared for. There was a round nurse's desk on the right and a small room on the left.

The room on the left appeared to be dark inside, with 2 large windows allowing visitors to look inside.

Pacey immediately felt his heart begin to beat faster as he thought about seeing his son again. Only one wall between them and he could feel the connection between him, Joey, and the baby.

The nurse instructed Pacey to get washed up in the bathroom, in the corner of the room, and change into a pair of blue scrubs, since his son was still very prone to infection because his immune system wasn't fully developed yet.

Pacey complied without hesitation, while a nurse helped Joey get cleaned up and sanitized.

Within 15 minutes the anxious parents were ready to meet their new infant son; the baby they had only ever dreamed of seeing since the moment they saw the two pink lines on the small white stick.

Joey was wheeled into the dark room first with Pacey close behind. The nurse led them to a small isolette where they could see the small form of a baby, lying on his back with a tube coming out of his body and several attachments on his little chest. He was wearing a white cloth diaper and currently had his eyes shut tight, catching up on some much needed rest.

"Can I hold him?" Joey asked – or almost pleaded with the nurse – as she looked at her son. It felt so odd to ask a stranger if it was ok to cradle the little life that she had nurtured and protected for 32 weeks of her life.

This was her son… She should be able to take care of him without the permission of another human being. It was a feeling Joey was suddenly overwhelmed with and was struggling not to just steal her baby boy and run away to a safe place and hold him all she wanted to…

But she knew the answer without having to hear it and tried to fight her tears.

"It's okay Jo," Pacey tried to comfort, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. He knew how hard this must be for her, because it was just as hard for him. He couldn't wait for the day that Joey could hold their son; the day _he_ could hold his son…

The nurse suddenly felt bad and tried to encourage her, "I'm sure in a few days, once he's stronger and more developed-"

"-Can I touch him?" Joey interrupted, not wanting to hear it would be _days_ before she could properly hold her son again.

The nurse smiled and nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Witter. That would be fine…"

The nurse brought a chair over for Pacey so he could sit beside Joey as she touched her son for the first time since she delivered him.

He entwined his hand with hers as she placed her right hand through the hole of the isolette and caressed the soft, delicate skin on her baby's arm with the pad of her pointer finger. She was soft with her strokes and barely made contact with his tiny little hand when he reacted to her touch. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw his arm move up closer to meet her finger just as she barely touched the skin.

"Hey baby, do you remember me?" she began thickly, yet with a soft voice. "It's your Mom."

Pacey smiled as he watched Joey talk to their son. This was hard on her not being able to hold him, but she was a natural... The perfect mother to such a perfect baby…

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you inside me longer," she said as the tears began to rush down her face. "I hope you can forgive me baby…"

"Jo…" Pacey said softly, letting go of her hand so he could put his arm around her. "It wasn't your fault," he soothed.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't scare the baby.

"I know because I saw the way you took care of yourself…" Pacey explained, caressing her shoulder, "Not once did you miss your prenatal vitamins and I even saw you eat _asparagus _Joey…"

Joey smiled slightly as Pacey wiped away her tears with his thumb, "I hate asparagus…"

"That's my point, Jo," Pacey continued, "You did it for the baby. And I'm proud of you and I'm sure our son is grateful for the lovely home you created for him while he was waiting to come out…"

Joey removed her hand from the isolette and put her arms around Pacey, resting her head on his chest, letting out the emotions she had been feeling since the doctors took her son away from her.

"It's okay Jo," Pacey soothed as he rubbed circles on her back with his fingertips. "I owe you so much for everything you did for us and our family, bringing him into the world like you did…"

Joey only sniffled into his shirt and tried to compose herself. She pulled him in closer and tried to feel close to something, to someone again. After being so connected to something for so long and then not being able to hold it, she felt extremely empty; as if her soul was gone…

After a few minutes of holding Joey as she cried into his shirt, she was finally able to let him go. Pacey sat there, holding her hand, until he knew it was safe to get cleaned up again so he could touch his son.

When Pacey came back from the bathroom, sanitized and ready to meet his newborn baby, he found Joey much calmer than when he had left her. She was gazing at the little boy with a smile on her face as she cooed at him through the glass of the isolette.

Pacey smiled and took his seat beside her. He hesitated slightly before putting his hand through the large hole on the clear glass box.

Just as his rough, large hand made contact with the tiny miracle that was part of him in the isolette, something new and deep awoke inside of him. It was an extremely intense feeling… almost innate… As if the feeling had always been inside his body and was just waiting for the right moment to come out of dormant. It was protective and hard, yet anxious and caring… It was the most unique feeling in the world and only one word was used to describe it: Dad.

As Pacey gazed down at his son and felt the soft skin underneath his finger, he wondered if all fathers get this incredible feeling. He even wondered if his own father had this feeling of connectedness and compassion. If so, then what happened to it? But he refused to have such thoughts as all that seemed to matter was right there in front of him.

"Hey little guy," Pacey began, stroking his tiny arm with the touch of a feather, "It's your old man."

Pacey watched with a smile as the little baby responded to his voice by squirming slightly, just as he did when he was in his mother's womb.

"You had quite the day today," Pacey continued in a soft voice, "So what do you think of your first few hours on Earth? Not much, eh?" he teased and felt his heart burst when the little man made a fist around Pacey's finger.

Joey smiled and took Pacey's free hand, watching him interact with his son.

"So you decided you would show us all and come out early?" Pacey asked, as he moved the little hand that was attached to his finger. "Now I don't mind this rebel behavior now – you are my son and I expect nothing less – however, I say we make a deal... I'll let you stay up late and eat all the ice cream you want, if you promise not to give me the scare you did today… Okay my son? Can you do that for me?"

The baby squirmed slightly and Pacey took that as "You got a deal Dad."

Joey and Pacey were only able to stay with their son for a few minutes longer, way too short for any new parents that loved their son as deeply as they did. However, tonight was Christmas Eve, so who knows what surprises tomorrow morning held. Hopefully good ones…

"Sweet dreams, my son," Pacey cooed, "Your mommy and I love you very much…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	38. A Holiday to Remember

A Holiday to Remember 

The snow had finally stopped falling, the morning of December 25th, leaving a beautiful blanket of glistening snow on the grounds of North Carolina. Small hills and drifts of the cold cotton were left behind from the nasty storm that caused 4 deaths 12 car accidents and 32 community blackouts. However, Mother Nature didn't just leave behind death and destruction. No, she left behind gorgeous scenery that was perfect for Christmas morning with the sunlight dancing across the white ocean of glistening powder. The elegant reflection resembling the same one on the creek…

It was nearly 7 o'clock in the morning and parents were just starting to be awoken by their impatient children who were anxious to open the mountain of Christmas presents placed carefully under the tree. Little girls opened dolls and doll houses, while little boys found hockey sets and toy cars packaged neatly under the tree.

Pajamas, warm fires in the hearth, sparkling lights on the tree, hot chocolate, and most importantly being surrounded by family and friends made this year's Christmas a most unforgettable one…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey opened his eyes to the chorus of carolers singing joyfully as they walked down the halls of the hospital reciting the Christmas classic "Deck the Halls". He had been sleeping in the cushiony rose-colored recliner that was placed strategically on the left side of Joey's hospital bed.

It wasn't the most restful nights of sleep that he's ever had, but he couldn't imagine staying in a cold hotel room with Joey and the baby so far away. Although he didn't get to hold her – as he usually did when they slept at night – he was able to hold her hand, which was enough contact to allow him to rest. And that's where he found his hand this morning, still tangled up in hers like they were clinging to each other for support.

He smiled when he saw her begin to stir as she slowly opened her eyes to the joys of Christmas morning.

"Hey Jo," he said softly as he sat up on the chair, releasing her hand to rub the back of his neck.

Joey grabbed the railing on the side of the bed and sat up gingerly. She was still sore, but feeling much better than she thought she would after only 23 hours of giving birth.

"Hey Pace," she replied with a smile after she got situated on the bed. "Merry Christmas."

Pacey smiled, "And a very merry Christmas to you too, Mrs. Witter."

Truly the holidays had snuck up on Pacey and Joey this year. As well as the little bundle of joy that was currently in NICU, waiting for a visit from his parents. Who knew their first official Christmas together as a family would be in a hospital?

There was a brief knock on the door and then a nurse came. She was different than the nurse Joey had last night, appearing to be in her mid 40's with short chestnut hair. She wore a red Christmas hat and cheery bells on her shoes.

"Good. You guys are up!" she announced merrily as she walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Witter?"

Joey smiled, "Much better today… Thank you."

"Excellent!"

The new nurse was so bubbly and hyper that immediately Joey was reminded of Andie.

"The doctor is making his rounds this morning and I think you're on his list to be discharged today…" she exclaimed, lively.

"Finally," Joey smiled and looked at Pacey as the nurse put a blood pressure cuff around Joey's arm, "I think my New Year's resolution this year is to stay away from hospitals with needles and other lovely medieval torture devices…"

The cheery nurse frowned, "Your stay here was that bad, huh Mrs. Witter?"

Joey quickly shook her head, "No, it's just I don't think I've seen a hospital this much since my mother died over 10 years ago… Between the West Nile in May, the 'accident' in October, and now, well… giving birth… It's safe to say that if I never see another needle again, it'll be too soon."

"Ahh, cheer up Jo," Pacey said, "We get to see our son today. Right?" he paused and looked at the nurse.

"Absolutely!" the nurse replied with enthusiasm, "He's doing so well today. They were even able to take out the feeding tube last night and the last I heard, he was waiting for his mother to come and feed him…"

Joey's face lit up, "So I get to hold him today?"

The nurse smiled and took off Joey's blood pressure cuff, "Not only will you be able to hold him, but hopefully we'll get you started on nursing him… You're going to nurse, right?"

Joey nodded and replied sarcastically, "Well unless Pacey wants to take on that task…"

"-Woa Jo…" Pacey brought his hands up in defense, "You seem to have some issues understanding the differences between men and women…"

"Hey! I know the differences," she retorted, "I'm just a firm believer in the equality of the sexes… Take Robert De Niro as Jack Burns for example-"

Immediately Pacey knew where this conversation was headed and cut Joey off, "As much as I love our son, I'll never ever do what Jack Burns did to his grandson… And now you're starting to sound like Dawson with these movie references to real life…"

Joey began to laugh as the nurse looked at them both quizzically, "Pacey you're the one that insisted on going to see that movie… If I remember right, you claimed Ben Stiller was Adam Sandler's fraternal twin and that any movie with Stiller was a movie worth watching…"

Pacey shook his head, "It's just not right Jo…" he paused and thought about it for a moment and grimaced, "It's just not right at all!"

Joey continued to laugh as the nurse finished up recording her stats, before leaving them to wait for the doctor.

Thirty minutes after the nurse left, the doctor came in and discharged Joey from the hospital. The anxious parents wasted no time and went to see their little miracle in NICU.

They were walking hand-in-hand down the long corridor when they heard three women's voices speak loudly from another room. It was hard not to listen to their conversation as they signed in at the nurse's desk in front of the room where their son was staying.

"_Would you just look at th__is__ handsome man?"_ the first woman cooed in a baby voice. "_He was __just __flirting with __Jan__essa__ all night long_… _Weren't you little man_?"

"_I know Leah, he's __so__ adorable…_" a second female voice answered with enthusiasm. "_Did you see the way he scrunches up his __little __nose when he yawns?_"

"_NO_!" the first woman exclaimed with disappointment, before abruptly talking in a baby voice, "_Can you scrunch up your nose for me little guy? Huh?__ Show Nurse __Leah how you can scrunch up your nose…_"

"_Well, I can honestly say __he's th__e__ most charming and irresistible male I've__ ever__ met in my entire life_," a third woman chimed in.

"_No kidding_!" the second woman agreed, "_If only the male species could stay this innocent for the rest of their lives_…"

"_You he__ar__ that little man_," the first woman, Nurse Leah, cooed to the baby, "_You stay just as sweet __and innocent __as you are__ right__ now and don't let those awful testosterone hormones impair your judgment… Okay little guy_?"

Joey looked at Pacey in bewilderment. Those women couldn't possibly be talking to her son… He was still so tiny and new; and _her_ baby boy... It couldn't possibly be-

"_Just look at those eyes_," the third woman said dreamily, effectively confirming Joey's suspicions. "_Have you ever seen anything so pure __and intense in__ all__ your__ life?_"

"_No… but they remind me of something_…" the first woman answered, sounding slightly perplexed.

"_His little eyes are just like t__he ocean_…" the second woman concluded without hesitation.

"_That's it_!" the first woman responded, "_You __can see all the colors of the ocean in this little guy's eyes_…"

Joey looked over at Pacey, who had the exact same eyes as the women in the other room were describing. Her heart beat picked up and fluttered as it usually did when she looked into his miraculous blue eyes.

Oh no, she was in trouble… If her son was gifted with those hypnotizing ocean blue eyes, she was most definitely in trouble. And these three women fawning over her son in the other room did nothing to help ease her sudden overprotective instincts…

The more she listened to the women talk to her son, the more impatient and annoyed she became… No, Joey did not like this new attention these "women" were giving her innocent little baby boy. She did not like it at all. It was much, much too early for him to be exposed to the opposite sex – mothers, aunts, and women that passed numerous tests by Joey did not count of course…

However, when Joey saw how young and pretty the three nurses that stood over her son's isolette, she realized she would definitely be screening the females that visited her beautiful baby boy very thoroughly. She was not ready to lose her baby boy to such feminine wiles just yet.

Pacey on the other hand didn't seem nearly as worried about this attention his son was receiving as Joey was. Not only was he _not_ worried, but he was incredibly proud of his son. It was quite the accomplishment for such a little baby boy to have 3 women – and extremely attractive women at that – fawning over him… Although one look at Joey and Pacey knew she wasn't nearly as impressed by this as he was…

All of a sudden, the newborn baby boy - that had everyone's attention - started to cry. It was a powerful cry that emphasized the fact that his lungs were developing well. There was nothing more humbling than the sounds of a newborn baby's cries.

Pacey was about to comment to Joey about that wonderful sound, when he saw her. She had a deadly expression on her face that anybody could recognize as lethal. It's the same look he saw once on a mother cat when he was little. He had stuck his hand in the box to try to pet one of the kittens when BAM – the top of his hand was sliced open from the mother cat's deadly claws… That was the day he learned a very important lesson: you never come between a mother and her young. It was a painful lesson, but he had the scar on his right hand to remind him of such rules in nature…

Now, seeing that same look on Joey's face – that '_get your hands off my baby_' look, he feared for the three women standing around their son… and especially when he was crying… Joey suddenly looked just like the momma cat had, right before she pounced on Pacey's hand. Pacey knew he had to do something and fast because Joey's irrational form was making a beeline for the three women trying to calm her son.

"Woa, woa, woa, Joey!" Pacey said quickly, grabbing her shoulder before she could get any closer, "It's not what you think… They're taking care of him Jo, not hurting him…"

"He's crying Pacey! I'm his mother! He needs me!" Joey shouted almost incoherently.

One of the nurses heard Joey's desperate cry and came over to help, "Mrs. Witter?"

"Give me my son," Joey demanded, almost threateningly.

The nurse seemed to be used to irrational first-time mothers and smiled, "Of course Mrs. Witter… I think he's hungry, so you've arrived at the perfect time..."

Joey glared at the evil woman and followed her to take her own flesh and blood that seemed to be crying her name…

Pacey shook his head as he watched Joey's unreasonable behavior. The doctor had told him earlier that she may act a little differently due to her hormones being a little off, but he hadn't expected her to act so illogical and overprotective. She appeared to be scarier than that momma cat – and Pacey still had nightmares from that experience years ago…

"It's okay baby boy, I'm right here," Joey said softly as the nurse handed over her wailing baby, "Shhhh, it's okay…" she cooed and rocked the baby gently in her arms.

As the baby began to calm down with Joey's soft voice and gentle motion, Pacey realized something else. Although mothers can be overprotective and extremely irrational at times, there was nothing that could possibly compare to the bond a mother has with their young… It is a sacred, ancient bond that seemed to be passed on through the generations and Joey was just now uncovering the magic of its power… Yes indeed, nature was full of mysteries and unanswered questions, but it was also full of beauty and enchantment. Watching Joey with their son was proof of this fact.

"You have a beautiful baby, Mrs. Witter," one of the nurses complimented as Joey sat down on a rocking chair with her son cradled safely in her arms. This was the first time she was able to hold him since she had given birth to him. Nothing ever felt so perfect, so right.

"I know," was all Joey could say in response as she appeared to be in a trance gazing at the newborn baby in her arms. Apparently all was well with the world now that Joey was able to hold her son. Just as quickly as her instinct to protect her child came in, the overwhelming amount of love she felt for him as she held him, made those overpowering feelings disappear even faster.

Pacey took a deep breath before walking over to his wife and son. He knelt down in front of them and gazed at his son in amazement. It was just a fascinating concept to see what true love can actually do. He had his mother's dark chocolate hair and Pacey's blue eyes – although they were much darker than his father's, which is probably because they're still changing, but undoubtedly, they were Pacey's eyes…

As the proud father was stroking the downy hair on his son's tiny scalp, Joey said softly, "I need to talk to Jack as soon as possible Pace…"

Pacey move his hand away from the baby and gave Joey a quizzical look, "Jack? Jack McPhee?"

Joey raised an eyebrow, "No Jack the Ripper… Of course Jack McPhee!"

Pacey still didn't understand where her sudden impulse to talk to his brother-in-law came from. He thought surely she'd want to talk to Bessie- or even her own father before she'd want to talk to Jack, Doug, or Dawson…

"Why?" he asked carefully, suddenly reminded of her overactive hormones as she glared at him.

Joey looked down at her son and answered matter-of-factly, "Because I need a report on the teachers at Capeside High… If my son is anything like his father, I'm going to need to keep my eye on the wicked voluptuous teachers who are going to try to corrupt my precious baby boy…"

Pacey smiled, "Jo… If he's anything like me than it's not the teacher's you should be worried about... It's the feisty little girls that live on the wrong side of the creek with pigtails and extremely irresistible overalls… They're the girls that will steal his heart and change his life forever."

Joey sighed but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, "Well… I just happen to have some insight on _those_ kinds of girls, so I don't think they will be a problem…"

Pacey laughed nervously as he took the baby's hand, "That's what I thought too, once upon a time, Jo... And look at me now."

Suddenly, he started to cry again and Joey looked anxious. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded, trying to calm him down. Pacey stood up as the nurse from earlier came over to help.

"Don't worry Mrs. Witter. He's fine…" she said encouragingly. "Like I said before he's probably just hungry. We should probably get you started on nursing him."

Joey nodded nervously as she rocked her wailing son.

"Well I think this is my cue to leave for a little while," Pacey said quickly as Joey began to lift her shirt.

Joey stopped and looked at Pacey, "You can stay Pace… I don't mind."

"No that's okay," Pacey assured her. "I need to go downstairs for a little bit anyways… But I'll be back." He gently kissed her forehead to symbolize his encouragement and left Joey and his son so they could have some privacy.

It wasn't so much that he was embarrassed or uncomfortable to watch Joey nurse their son, it was just he remembered Gretchen saying how she had trouble nursing Connor with everybody around her. She explained that it was too much pressure and he didn't want to do that to Joey. So, in order to take away some of the anxiety she may be feeling, he felt it was best to leave. Besides, he really did have to go get something downstairs and this seemed like the perfect opportunity…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When Pacey went back upstairs after almost an hour away from his family, he found the baby sleeping peacefully in Joey's arms.

"Well, how did it go, Jo?" Pacey whispered softly, as he kissed her cheek.

Joey smiled uneasily, "Well, after ten minutes of trying, he finally figured it out – somewhat – only to have him stop within seconds… And then of course he absolutely refused to nurse after that few seconds – and I couldn't bear to hear him cry anymore - so I ended up giving him a bottle instead…"

"Oh well… You can try again another time, right Jo?" he said encouragingly, hearing the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't know Pace…" Joey answered, close to tears, "It probably wasn't meant to be…"

Just then the nurse chimed in, "Mrs. Witter, all mothers go through this… It just takes practice for both of you. You guys will figure it out…"

"Well, Bessie never had any problems with Alex," Joey said softly. "And I'm sure Gail had no problems with Lily… And the same for Jen and Aimee…"

"Jo…"

Pacey didn't really know what to say. It's not like he could relate to what she must be going through right now. Suddenly he wished Bessie was here. Or some female that could help Joey with what she was feeling.

"Joey, I don't know if this will help any, but Gretchen had issues nursing Connor when he was first born too. And as little as I understand about all of this stuff, it makes sense that you would have to practice to get better at it. I'm sure once he's a little bigger and more developed, you'll have no problems in this area…"

Joey sighed, "I just feel like I'm failing him already…"

Pacey shook his head and knelt down in front of her, "You couldn't fail if you tried Joey…"

Joey tried to smile, "Why don't you hold him Pace… You haven't got to hold him yet, have you?"

Pacey shook his head and suddenly felt nervous. It was true. He hadn't held the baby yet. He was just waiting for the 'appropriate' time to venture into that new territory of officially 'meeting' his son. He didn't want to take away anything from Joey by asking to hold him. Plus, he was just content watching him in his mother's arms, being cradled and secure.

"Here Pace," Joey said softly, as she lifted the baby from her chest. "You hold him."

Pacey didn't realize he would be this nervous as he took his son into his arms for the first time. Sure he had held babies before, but never one of his own.

As he settled the small boy in his arms, he felt just how much he loved his son. It was the most indescribable kind of love to explain. It was much more powerful and intense than the love you have for a puppy or a cat – obviously. Yet, it was completely different from the powerful and intense love he felt for Joey. This new kind of love was something that only other parents could possibly understand, for it was so unique. It was then he understood why Jen was so scared to leave Aimee behind when she knew she was going to die. He couldn't possibly fathom ever leaving this little boy behind. He suddenly had a tightening in his throat that came out of nowhere.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked with concern.

Pacey cleared his throat slightly, "Yeah… You know we really need to call Bessie and the others to let them know we're okay…"

Joey nodded, not missing the little segue he made from the original topic, but assuming that Pacey just didn't want to talk about it, "You're probably right. I'm sure Bess is throwing a fit right now, ready to call the National Guard to come looking for us…"

Pacey smiled, "Yes and I don't want to face your sister OR your father and have to explain to them that I could've called sooner… I would pretty much be a dead man walking right now if they knew that…"

Joey laughed, "You know them oh so well Pace…"

"Well your father was kind enough to remind me, one night, that he had connections in prison… And I don't think he was joking Jo… So we should probably give them a call – and soon."

Joey laughed softly before kissing the baby in Pacey's arms, "Goodbye my baby… We'll be back tomorrow, I promise…"

Pacey smiled and rocked the baby slightly before handing him over to a nurse. They said their final goodbyes before leaving him in the room for good that night.

"Why is it so hard to leave him?" Joey asked as Pacey put his arms around her.

"I don't know Jo, but it won't be much longer before we can take him home… Which reminds me-" Pacey paused and sifted through his pocket.

Joey folded her arms over her chest and watched skeptically as Pacey pulled something out of his pocket.

"It is Christmas Jo… And although this wasn't exactly the way I was going to give this to you, I couldn't just let this day pass without doing anything… So here you go," and with that he handed her a small black box, "Merry Christmas Jo."

At first, Joey thought it was a piece of jewelry that was inside the small velvet box, but when she opened it, it was so much more than a piece of jewelry… It was a part of their history and she gasped. "Pacey! This is…" she felt overwhelmed as she looked inside the box. "But how Pacey? I mean, it was gone… I-I -"

"-Believe it or not Jo, I found it in the limo when I was looking for my house keys …" Pacey explained as he took the gold ring out of the box. "I dropped them down under the seat after they dropped you off after prom and that's when I found it…"

Joey gazed down at the simple gold ring in Pacey's hand. That ring meant so much to Joey when Pacey gave it to her on the ski trip her senior year. It was a promise ring… He gave it to her to symbolize that no matter how long he had to wait, she would always have his heart – whether they were expressing it physically or not... She wore it all the time after that, for later on that same weekend she gave herself to him for the very first time…

The only reason she thought it was gone was because after the tragedy that was senior prom, she had a moment of anger and haste and threw it out the window. Although, looking back, something must have went wrong, for here it was almost 10 years later in Pacey's hand.

"You kept it all this time?" she asked in amazement.

Pacey nodded, "I was actually thinking of giving it to you as your wedding band but Gretchen informed me she would skin me alive if I didn't buy you a proper wedding ring… So, I thought I would wait for another time… And since we haven't really had time to go shopping or anything – and you've already given me the best Christmas present I've ever had… Well, it just seemed like the right time."

Joey took it from Pacey's hand and put it on her middle finger, where it used to belong. "Wow… I'm at a loss for words Pace…"

"So is that a good loss or a bad loss?" Pacey asked hopeful.

"Good loss Pace…_ Definitely_ a good loss…" she answered with a sudden burst of emotion.

Pacey smiled and put his arms around her waist, "Well in that case Mrs. Witter… You're probably going to make me call your sister, aren't you?"

Joey put her arms around Pacey's neck and shook her head, "You better let me do that Pace… She'll have some sympathy for me, but I'm not sure she would be as kind to you…"

Pacey nodded, "I've been on the receiving end of the Potter wrath before so it's probably best that you call…"

Joey smiled before leaning in for a kiss that she had been waiting for all day.

"Mhmm," she moaned sweetly before she pulled away from his tender, affectionate lips, "That was just the confidence I needed to make that phone call…"

"Glad I could be of service Jo," Pacey replied with a smirk, "And I can offer more of my services once we find a hotel room…"

"Down boy," Joey teased, "You know the current circumstance Pace, so don't even go_ there_… Besides, I'll just hold you to the premise of this promise ring you gave me… You remember what you told me back then, and I'm now officially holding you to it…"

"So no sex for a month?" Pacey asked with a grimace.

Joey put her hand on her hip, "You waited nine months before you gave me this ring and you're complaining about _one_ month… Besides, I'm still deciding whether or not I'll ever let you touch me again…"

"Like I said before, I'm not worried in the least about that… You're going to have another baby Jo, there's no doubt in my mind…"

"You're just making it _two_ months now Pace…"

"See? Right there, you just proved my point Jo," he explained with a smug smile, "You just said you were contemplating _ever_ doing it again… And now your talking 2 months… There is a big gap between _forever_ and _two months_ Jo…"

"Have I mentioned lately how much I loathe you…?" Joey replied in a low, threatening voice and a glare.

Pacey smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Jo… I love you too…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey sat on the bed with Joey as she waited for Bessie to pick up the phone. He held her hand and didn't realize this call would be so nerve wracking.

"Hey Bess…" Joey said softly as Bessie picked up the phone on the other end.

Immediately, Pacey heard a loud rambling on the other end of the phone and grimaced. Joey merely rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand to let him know everything was okay.

"Well Bess, I have a simple explanation to all of this… You're probably going to need to sit down, though…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	39. Riled Up

**Riled Up**

Just as Joey feared, Bessie didn't take the news of missing the birth of her first-born nephew very well. Between Bessie's growly threats and loving, concerned questions, Joey knew Bessie had been put through 'the emotional ringer' for she couldn't decide if she was extremely angry or relieved… The conversation went a little something like this:

"_I'm gonna kill him_"

"Bess… we tried to call… _really_ we did, it's just-"

"_Are you okay, Jo_?"

"Yes, I'm fine Bess… We just-"

"_I'm gonna rip him apart! __L__imb. __B__y. __L__imb._"

"Bessie!"

"_Is the baby okay_?"

"Yes, he's perfect, Bess… but you have to understand-"

"_Your husband is a dead man, Josephine!__ A walking, talking, BREATHING, dead man!_"

Yes indeed, Bessie didn't take the news of her nephew's premature arrival very well at all… She just couldn't grasp _why_ they left in the first place – and without so much as a 'goodbye'. However, after an hour of calming her, and another hour of catching up, she seemed to calm down and Pacey's life was no longer being threatened every other sentence…

Now, nearly two weeks after that phone call, the doctors finally declared that Baby Witter was healthy and strong. He was gaining weight and eating heartily (much like his father) and was finally able to go home. Bessie and Mike wasted no time with this news, and left Capeside to help bring back their precious family - _and__ safely__ too_.

Now, sitting in the warm hotel room with Baby Witter cradled comfortably in his father's arms, Pacey seemed more restless than usual. They were not only waiting for Bessie and Mike to arrive, but they were also waiting for the Richardson's to stop by and see their son before they left North Carolina for good.

"You don't think she was serious…" Pacey inquired nervously, rocking the baby back and forth in the hotel room's lazy-boy. "I mean, it's just the typical Potter-Witter banter, right? It's not the first time she's threatened my life before, yet I'm still here…"

Joey smiled as she gathered their stuff which was scattered throughout the hotel room, "I don't know Pace… I didn't even tell her _where_ exactly I had our son… So, who knows what she'll be capable of once this information is leaked…?"

"I think I can take her," Pacey stated quickly with false bravado, although it came out more as a question, rather than a statement. "I mean she's short, like what? 5' 5''? I think I could take her if I had to…"

Joey raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she folded some of the baby's white sleepers on the bed, "Okay, first of all, if Bessie wanted to do bodily harm to you, don't you think she would be more creative than just jumping on your back, Pace? And I know that you're testosterone impaired self can probably imagine only one way of fighting – and with men you're probably right… But women are much more creative and much more effective when it comes to the art of aggressive behavior…"

Pacey looked down at his son, who was still sleeping contentedly in his arms. Bessie couldn't possibly harm him as long as he held the baby, right? But then again, he couldn't carry him around forever… I mean, the kid's got to eat. And he eats a lot too– like every 2 hours or so… And Joey was his meal ticket, so he couldn't rely on the kid for protection.

"And second of all," Joey continued, "If Bessie was going to take you down physically, I _would _be worried. Although she's only 5'**6**" tall, she's like a pit-bull when she's angry… _Trust me_… I've been there. I _know_…"

Pacey smiled weakly before they heard a knock at the door. The color in Pacey's face drained quickly as Joey went to answer it.

A wave of relief spread through Pacey as he heard who was at the door.

"Emma! It's so good to see you!" Joey greeted as the Richardson's arrived for their final visit. Emma stood in the front with Daniel close behind holding baby Sophie in his arms. The rather plump woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair, gave Joey a hug as the tall, slender man with brown hair – who was her husband – motioned to Pacey with a nod. Sophie, the 7 month-old baby, with blonde locks giggled as she played with her daddy's keys. Mathew, the five-year-old brunette with light blue eyes, stood between his parents and peeked around Emma's hip, nervously.

"Hey Mathew!" Joey exclaimed, noticing the boy's trepidation. "There's someone who's excited to meet you!"

Mathew still clung to his mother's hip as he followed the adults inside. He immediately saw Pacey on the blue rocking chair with – what appeared to be - a little doll in his arms.

"Hey Pacey!" Mathew exclaimed excitedly, finally gathering the courage to go see his hero. "What's that Pacey? Is that a baby doll, cuz my sister's got like a ton of those in her room…"

Pacey smiled as he watched Mathew closely examine his son. It was no surprise that a five-year-old boy would believe the small preemie in Pacey's arms was a toy doll. He was really tiny, but adorable non-the-less…

"I don't like to play with dolls…" Mathew quickly informed Pacey. "Dolls are for girls!" he scrunched up his nose with this thought. "But I _do_ like my green toy soldiers… They're pretty awesome!"

Emma slowly knelt down in front of Pacey and the baby and took Mathew's hand. "No Mathew. This baby isn't a doll… This is Pacey and Joey's son. Isn't he cute?"

Mathew thought about it for a little while and studied the baby curiously. After a few moments, realization dawned on him and his eyes got big, "But Momma! He's soo small! He can't go fishin'! Daddy said we was gonna go fishin'!"

Pacey chuckled softly, "Give him a few years, okay buddy? And then I promise you, Mathew, you, me, your dad and this little guy here, will all be out on your dad's boat, catching the biggest fish North Carolina or Cape Cod has ever seen."

Mathew seemed slightly contented with this answer, but still had to ask, "But what does he do? I mean, he doesn't look like he can do anything…"

Emma smiled, "He's just like Sophie was, Mathew. Remember?"

Mathew nodded, "Yeah, but she's a _girl_… She's _supposed_ to be boring…"

Pacey laughed, "Sisters are pretty boring aren't they, Mathew? I've got two of my own, so I completely understand where your coming from..."

Mathew nodded in agreement as Baby Witter started to squirm slightly in his father's arms.

"Hey buddy… Are you waking up?" Pacey asked softly, gazing down at his son. The baby opened his eyes and blinked a few times while Mathew leaned forward to examine him.

Mathew scrunched up his nose in concentration before asking gingerly, "Can I touch him?"

Emma was shaking her head 'no,' as Pacey smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. And as most children do, Mathew ignored his mother and reached out to touch the little mystery resting in Pacey's left arm. Mathew stuck out his finger, remembering how Sophie would cling to it when she was much smaller, and sure enough, baby Witter grabbed it with a balled-fist.

"I guess he's not so bad…" Mathew said after a little while, watching the baby start to gurgle softly. "At least he doesn't smell like my sister does sometimes…"

Pacey laughed, "Oh this little guy smells all right! But I usually let his mother deal with that…"

Joey rolled her eyes and shook her head in mock disgust. Unfortunately, it was true. Such things as diaper changes, nursing, and burping adventures were left to Joey, while Pacey merely enjoyed holding his son. However, it was _Pacey_ that had been getting up every 2-4 hours in the middle of the night to bring the baby to his mother for feedings and other various activities. So, in that respect, he was 'doing his part'…

Although it had only been 3 days since Little Witter was released from the hospital, the new parents were already creating a routine that emphasized just how well Pacey and Joey worked together as a team. Whether it be painting a wall, sailing the open seas, or just simply raising a baby, these two always worked well together and that's what made their relationship strong and foundation sturdy. Their love was built to last for an eternity and forever never looked as alluring as it did for Pacey and Joey...

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.

Pacey quickly looked up and turned pale again, as he thought about who was on the other side… Joey turned to answer the door, but gave Pacey a reassuring wink before she opened it.

"Joey!" Bessie yelled as she attacked her sister with a bear hug. "Oh Joey! I was so worried… You have no idea how awful it was watching those news reports! I was afraid we would never see you guys again!"

Emma and Daniel looked at the strangers in the doorway suspiciously, but quickly assumed they were family. The older man, standing directly behind Bessie, was tall and peppered with gray hair. However, his looks shadowed Joey's so much that undoubtedly he was her father. And of course the woman who was clinging to Joey with such fierce enthusiasm appeared to be nothing less than an older, overprotective sister…

"_In-laws_?" Daniel mouthed to Pacey with a hesitant glance.

Pacey smiled uneasily and nodded.

Daniel suddenly understood Pacey's anxious demeanor for he knew all about the dreaded 'in-laws'…

"Hi Sweetheart," Mike greeted with a gentle face as he pulled Joey into a warm embrace. "How are you feeling?"

Joey smiled into her father's shoulder and replied sarcastically, "Not too bad, Dad… Pacey hasn't _beaten me_ for days now…"

Pacey suddenly sat up straight in the chair as everyone in the room turned to look at him.

Mathew, who didn't understand the concept of sarcasm and banter, immediately looked at his hero with shocked big blue eyes.

Pacey noticed Mathew's fear and glared at his wife, "Jo… The K-I-D thinks you're attempt at amusing derision is _real_…"

Joey smirked, "I'm sorry Mathew. I was just teasing Pacey…" she quickly explained, trying to rectify her slip-up in front of the brown-haired little boy.

Mathew swallowed hard and looked from Pacey to Joey apprehensively.

Joey smiled and sighed and walked over to her husband. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and then looked to Mathew, "See? He's harmless…"

"Thanks Jo…" Pacey mumbled dryly, not at all amused with her joke since Bessie was already threatening to 'rip him apart, limb by limb'… There's nothing like adding fuel to the fire, which would soon become an explosion if Pacey didn't watch his steps carefully…

"_You_!" Bessie growled in a low, threatening voice, pointing at Pacey – who still had his infant son in his arms.

"Me…?" Pacey asked softly, lifting the baby up a little higher, hoping to avert her attention to his son instead of the anger she appeared to be having towards him at that moment.

"You kidnapped my little sister and nephew!" Bessie quickly accused as she moved closer to his place on the chair. "You have some serious explaining to do Witter!"

Mathew looked at the adults around the room and was extremely confused. Pacey had beat up Joey AND kidnapped this scary looking lady's sister and nephew?

Oh, how scarred poor Mathew would be once this conversation was over…

Pacey looked at Mike – who was in on this 'supposed kidnapping' – and tried to get some help. Mike merely smiled his assurance to Pacey, but somehow that didn't comfort him.

Bessie was quickly closing in on her prey with a vengeance in her eyes, when suddenly, she spotted him… The precious baby wrapped securely in a blue blanket, cradled safely in his father's arms. He had the most adorable chocolate-brown hair peeking through the blue stocking hat on his head. His eyes were dark blue and his nose was small, but 'cute as a button-' as the saying goes.

The baby boy squirmed slightly in his father's arms and Bessie lost her train of thought. It was like a switch flipped in Bessie's mind as she suddenly started to coo and gaze at her small baby nephew.

Pacey was saved by the baby and realized he would definitely have to make it up to him in the future someday…

"Hey little guy!" Bessie exclaimed as Pacey held him up for a better view. "Oh look at that face! He looks so much like Joey did when she was a baby!"

Joey quickly got into this conversation, "How would you know Bess? That was over 26 years ago… You were practically a baby yourself!"

Bessie turned to glare at her little sister, "I was much older than you think – which I probably shouldn't admit - but I remember the very day you were born Josephine…"

Bessie then turned back to Pacey and the baby. She put her arms out to take her nephew from his father. "Come see your Aunt Bessie," she cooed softly as she took the little miracle into her arms. She enveloped the little bundle delicately and asked slowly, "What's your name little guy?"

Joey, now the one suddenly feeling nervous, tried to explain, "Well Bess… Here's the thing… With all the time we spent at the hospital… And well, a name should be meaningful and carefully thought out-"

"-You don't have a name for my nephew!" Bessie exclaimed in shock, staring at her sister as if she'd grown three heads.

"Well Bess, you have to try and understand-"

Bessie opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"-I KNOW A NAME!" Mathew shouted enthusiastically. Emma quickly tried to hush her son, but Mathew continued. "You should name him_ Riley_, after that guy who saved your life Pacey!"

Mike and Bessie suddenly turned their attention to Pacey – who was now baby-less and vulnerable to attack.

"Some man saved your life Pacey?" Joey asked carefully, since she had no idea what Mathew was talking about.

Pacey looked at Joey – who didn't know this fact – and tried to explain, "Well, yeah… Ken Riley, the state patrolman that took me out to help search for Daniel… Well he-uh, pushed me out of the way and sacrificed his life for me…"

Joey brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. She was in so much pain and worry back at the cabin that she didn't even think to ask where the state patrolman was… In fact, she didn't know anything about what had happened with Pacey and Daniel the night her son was born. She suddenly felt sick as she thought about Pacey nearly dying out in the cold.

"Wait a minute," Mike began, confused, "You went on a search in that weather, Pacey? Then where was my daughter?"

Pacey began to feel uneasy again as he now had TWO Potter's glaring at him threateningly.

Joey answered for her husband without much thought, still in shock about the fact that Pacey had almost died out there, "I was in the cabin Dad… In labor…"

"WHAT!" Bessie exclaimed and the baby started to cry. Joey and Pacey quickly dropped their things and went to their son's aid. Joey intuitively took the baby from her sister and explained she should probably feed him. She left the room for some privacy to nurse, leaving Pacey – yet again – in a vulnerable state for an attack.

"You left my sister when she was in labor in a cabin!" Bessie shouted in shock. "Pacey Witter you better explain yourself and fast because I can't be held responsible for my actions if what I'm thinking is correct…"

"I didn't know she was in labor, Bess!" Pacey replied, defensively. "I swear! You know I would never do that to Joey or the baby!"

Daniel suddenly spoke up, "He came to look for me Ms-"

"Potter," Bessie answered. "Bessie Potter."

Daniel shook her hand, "I'm Daniel Richardson and this is my wife Emma and our two children: Mathew and Sophie."

Bessie nodded to the new strangers.

"Look Ms. Potter," Daniel continued, "My wife and I were on our way to her mother's house for a pre-Christmas Eve party, when we got stranded in the blizzard. I went looking for a shelter when I tripped and sprained my ankle… Pacey and Riley were brave enough to come find me in that horrible storm… And when we got back to the cabin, Pacey was genuinely shocked – as we all were - to find his wife in labor… I tried to drive them to a hospital as fast as I could, but I guess we didn't make it in time for she had the baby in the backseat…"

Bessie looked at Pacey, "She gave birth in the backseat of a car?"

"Well… the Cherokee to be exact…" Pacey corrected.

"Oh my gosh!" Bessie exclaimed as she sat on the bed in shock. "And I thought _our_ Christmas was chaotic…"

Pacey looked at Bessie curiously, "What do you mean Bess?"

Bessie laughed mockingly, "Oh it was an interesting holiday alright… Well not too long after Buzz Thompson and his girlfriend came knocking on our door Christmas Eve, looking for the two of you, we figured something was wrong…"

"Woa… What?" Pacey asked, now the one feeling confused. "How did Buzz and Kris end up in Capeside? I didn't even know they were _going_ to Capeside…"

Bessie shook her head, "I guess they wanted to surprise you guys and took a flight to Boston…"

"But how? I mean, the blizzard was bad… how did they get through?" Pacey asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Pacey, I don't know… But you can imagine what must have been going through my mind as the two college-kids, who you guys were supposed to be staying with, came knocking on my door looking for the two of you…" Bessie explained.

Pacey nodded, realizing that must have been scary…

"And she hasn't even gotten to the part of Dawson's wedding," Mike added. "That was quite the little drama, to say the least…"

Bessie laughed, "Oh you and Joey missed a great show there…"

"What happened?" Joey asked as she came out of the bathroom with her son in her arms. She had heard most of the conversation and was suddenly anxious to hear about Dawson and Anne's wedding.

"Well, as you can imagine, it was like a fairy tale," Bessie began; describing the night Dawson and Anne said 'I do'. "Well, it was at midnight of course and the scenery was perfect: a thick blanket of stars filled the dark night's sky, a large glowing moon lit up the grounds of the church, pure white snow enticed the grounds with its beauty, and little silver Christmas lights guided each person into the church… In other words, Dawson Leery scripted the perfect fairytale wedding for his bride. And everything was magical, until..." Bessie stopped and smiled, "the end of the ceremony…"

Joey walked over to Pacey and sat beside him, still holding their son. Pacey put his arm around her and listened intently as Bessie finished the story.

"Just as the pastor was announcing, 'And now let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Dawson Leery,' Anne whispered something in Dawson's ear. Everyone in the audience just assumed it was something sweet or loving – you know the typical exchange of words between two people who had just given their souls to each other… But-"

"But?" Joey interrupted with concern. "She didn't bail out on him did she? Get cold feet?"

"Oh no!" Bessie exclaimed with a smile, quickly exchanging a glance with her father, "No it was quite the opposite actually! Well, as everyone just assumed what Anne had said to Dawson was sweet and endearing, Dawson becomes pale and blurts out loudly so everyone can hear 'YOU'RE PREGNANT!'"

Joey opens her mouth in shock.

Pacey starts to laugh, "At the wedding? She tells him DURING the wedding? Oh man, I got to thank Joey for not doing that to me publicly…"

"Oh poor Anne…" Joey exclaimed, suddenly sad that she wasn't there for her friends.

"Poor Anne?" Pacey blurted out. "You mean poor Dawson! A man should _never_ have to hear that kind of news in front of a crowd… And _especially_ when that's the last thing on your mind!"

Bessie nodded, "I agree with Pacey on that one Jo… It was pretty bad… See, Anne's dad was there, obviously – and you know since her mom was gone she couldn't attend – so Dawson was faced with having to deal with the dreaded 'father-in-law' and explain to this 'strictly Catholic and religious man' how his daughter became pregnant _before_ the wedding…"

Joey laughed softly, "Why do I suddenly feel like I've went back in time thirty years?"

"Well, let's just say it was a pretty hostile environment between Dawson and his new father-in-law…"

Pacey looked at Mike, who had his arms folded over his chest, and felt that similar intimidating vibe father-in-law's seemed to radiate... He could completely empathized with what Dawson had to go through – and on his wedding day of all times…

"So Anne's pregnant?" Joey said again, slightly perplexed. "Wow… That means Dawson is going to be a father… Who knew?"

"Oh EVERYBODY knows Jo!" Bessie exclaimed sarcastically. "You see, that's the next part of this lovely little saga. You see Capeside is no longer just this stereotypical small town on the Cape… Ever since the wedding, Capeside has been home to numerous paparazzi and reporters from LA, trying to get 'the scoop' on world-renowned actress: Anne Sommers aka,'Buffy' from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and Dawson Leery, famous director and producer of '_The Creek_,' and '_Buffy_.'"

"Really?" Joey asked, looking down at her baby boy, having a hard time imagining little Capeside as home to such chaos.

"Oh yeah!" Bessie explained, "See, Dawson made the mistake of agreeing to do a special for Vh1 over the wedding, and since cameras were rolling when Dawson had his outburst after finding out about Anne's pregnancy, the tabloids have went crazy trying to exploit Dawson and Anne. There's an interview in _People Magazine_ with Anne's father explaining his disapproval for his daughter's new marriage to such a dangerous and manipulative director and producer…"

"Wow," was all Pacey could manage after hearing this news. That would be a hell on Earth to have such cruel publicity…

"Jo, I'm surprised you guys haven't seen it plastered all over the news and magazine covers. It's been an awful mess for the Leery's…" Mike explained with a pitied shake of his head.

Joey looked at Pacey and said softly, "We'll definitely talk to them when we get home…"

"Definitely!" Bessie exclaimed. "And tomorrow will be the perfect time too, when we have your shower."

Joey snapped her head up to look at Bessie, "Shower?"

"Yes, your baby naming shower," Bessie explained. "I was going to have a baby shower for you tomorrow, anyways, but now I'll make a few phone calls and we'll change it to a baby _naming _shower…"

Mike smiled, "That's a great idea Bess… And that will give me and Pacey time to get my grandson's nursery finished."

"Perfect!" Bessie exclaimed.

Joey and Pacey looked at each other hesitantly. Although they were really planning on spending the day just relaxing at home after such a perilous trip away, they really did need to come up with a name for their son, and Pacey really did need to finish/start on the nursery. Their son couldn't sleep in his bassinet forever…

"Well I still say you should call him Riley…" Mathew said again with a sparkle in his eye.

Bessie thought about it for a while and smiled, "You know guys, I kind of like the name 'Riley' too…"

Joey looked back at Pacey and gave him a questioning gaze. He smiled, "I don't mind the name Riley Witter…"

Joey looked back down at her son for a moment and thought about it. She didn't want to just give him a name like that on the spur of the moment, but it did have a nice ring to it…

"Well what if you tried it out tonight?" Emma suggested gently, observing Joey's slight hesitation. "I mean, it could be temporary… Or even his middle name if you like it well enough…"

Joey looked up and smiled, "You mean like testing out a new car? Making sure it works and what not?"

Emma nodded with a smirk, "Yeah… Something like that…"

"Well _Riley_," Joey said softly, caressing the baby's precious downy cheek. "I think it would be a crime _not_ to include the name of the man who saved your daddy's life in your name… But I believe it should be your middle name and not your first… I want you to have your own identity and create your own legacy…"

Pacey nodded, "I agree, Jo… Riley should be his middle name, not his first…"

"Well then… it sounds like you two are finally getting somewhere!" Bessie exclaimed with a beam, giving Mike a quick smile.

Joey looked from Pacey to her son and replied, "I guess we are Bess… After almost 8 months of planning, we are finally getting somewhere..."

And so it was. The dark haired, blue-eyed little baby _finally_ had a name. It was only a middle name, but a _name_ no less… It would be a mere 24 hours before the rest of his identity as a Witter would be found, but this little boy was special and his name should be as unique and meaningful as the little boy who would own it for the rest of his life. Riley Witter was only one part of this little guy's name, but what would become his first?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: I want to thank you guys, again, for the AWESOME baby name suggestions. I have chosen a name, and you've read part of it, but I wanted to give ALL of the names you guys recommended, special attention. That's why I'm having the baby naming shower in the next chapter… I wanted to include that in this update, but I seem to be running out of time since it's the middle of the week (College life has been kind of crazy lately) … But I'll have the next chapter out sometime this weekend and**** finally**** conclude this ****baby ****naming drama -****lol****. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**


	40. The Return

**The Return**

Several changes occur when one becomes a parent. Some changes are expected like sleep deprivation, little or no time for yourself, and the most obvious change: a little one that cries, poops, eats, sleeps, and runs on its own schedule regardless of whether or not you have to work the next morning… And yet somehow this little life changer - that bears a striking resemblance to you and your partner - can completely steal your heart and make you feel like you're the most important person in the world... And for Pacey and Joey, they were just beginning to discover that these "expected changes" weren't quite the way they _expected_ them to be…

"Pacey," Joey breathed loudly into her husband's ear as he tried to get some much needed sleep on their king-size bed.

It had been at least 24 hours since the new parents had slept a full 8 hours since arriving home that evening after driving for one day straight from North Carolina. They hardly noticed the fact that Mike wasn't living there anymore as they bid him farewell for the night without a second thought. They didn't even carry in their cargo from the back of the jeep for they were just plain exhausted.

Immediately, once Pacey and Joey set foot on their property in Capeside, an unspoken task was placed in motion: getting some sleep and as quickly as possible… Joey nursed Riley on their bed while Pacey set up the blue bassinet close by. Working together, they were able to change the baby, put him to bed, and go to sleep in the record breaking time of thirty minutes.

It would be only two hours before Joey would wake up again with an intense uneasy feeling.

"Pacey," Joey said a little louder this time, but still receiving no response from her unconscious husband.

He wasn't even in his normal pajama bottoms, for he just stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He hardly had the covers over his nearly bare body and was in the same position as he was when she closed her eyes earlier that night. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in years…

"Pacey," Joey repeated again, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, "Pacey! Wake up!"

She was dressed in a pair of Pacey's black Bugs Bunny boxers and one of his red, oversized t-shirts. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she had several stray strands of hair falling from the ponytail - making it obvious that she had been sleeping on it. She too appeared to be foreign to the concept of sleep…

"PACEY!" Joey shouted in his ear, giving him an effective blow to the shoulder with her balled fist.

"What?! Where?!" Pacey mumbled incoherently as he shot up in bed, struggling to make sense of the pain in his left shoulder and the ringing in his ears.

Joey jumped at his reaction and quickly looked to see if Riley had woken up, who was sleeping close by.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed his burning eyes, struggling to regain some consciousness…

"Pacey… He- he's not crying…" she whispered in a bit of a panic. "There's something wrong with him."

Pacey blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus, and then looked from Joey to the blue bassinet by Joey's side of the bed and then back to Joey again. "You woke me up because Ry's _not _crying?"

Joey nodded with wide eyes that emphasized her concern.

Pacey groaned and quickly laid back down on his side, facing Joey, "Wake me up when there's a _real_ problem, Jo…"

"What's wrong with him, Pace?"

Pacey took a deep breath and sighed. Joey looked like she was about ready to start crying at any moment and he knew there was only one way to get her to calm down…

He quickly threw the covers off of his body and slumped over to where baby Riley was sleeping peacefully on his back, still bundled up in his yellow swaddle. He even touched his son's rosy cheek with the tips of his fingers just to make sure everything was okay in there. And sure enough, there was nothing wrong with the adorable baby. He was just as perfect and precious as he was when Pacey put him in there two hours ago… Pacey gently smoothed out the small boy's chocolate hair for good measure and then finally crawled back into bed with Joey, who was still upset and worried.

"Riley's fine, Jo…" Pacey said in a gruff voice due to lack of sleep. He fluffed out his pillow before collapsing on top and closing his aching eyes. He had his back turned to her as he grumbled edgily, "Go back to sleep, Jo… He'll wake us up soon enough…"

Joey shook her head, still sitting up on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chest. "Pacey what about SID's? What if he's just lying there, sleeping, and then he-uh… he-" she stopped her trembling voice as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Pacey sighed, frustrated, and opened his eyes again. "Jo…" he said in a low, growly voice, starting to feel impatient and irritable. "He's not going to die- at least not tonight – but _I_ will if you don't let me get some sleep! Don't wake me up again Jo!"

Pacey closed his eyes again, slightly contented, but began to feel guilty when he heard Joey sniffle and lay down beside him. She moved away from him slightly and pulled some of the covers with her.

Pacey began to ramble in expletives under his breath and rolled over so he was now lying on his back. He turned his head to see Joey's body convulse with a quiet sob as she clung to a pillow.

"I'm sorry Jo," Pacey said softly, suddenly feeling like a jerk for snapping at her. He reached out his arm to her and gently began rubbing soothing circles over her back to try to calm her. "It's okay Joey… Ry's fine… Nothing's going to happen to him. He's perfectly healthy... You're just overtired."

Joey sniffled and rolled over to face him. "I know… I just get these nightmares… These awful, horrid, nightmares… And I get scared that I'll wake up and he'll be gone."

"Come here Jo," Pacey said softly, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to his body, "Just go back to sleep and I'll make sure nothing happens to Ry, okay?"

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm reassuringly, hoping to rid her of the fears and worries she had been feeling. "I love you, Jo. And this will get easier, I promise…"

Joey nodded and wrapped her arms firmly around his bare chest, clinging to the security he was providing. She was just plain tired and it had finally caught up with her. She needed him to tell her everything would be okay. She needed his strength, his understanding, his love to get through their first night at home.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What's up with all the cars on this road?" Joey asked Pacey suspiciously as he drove down the familiar gravel road to the Potter B&B. Bessie was holding the baby naming shower for Riley that morning and the guests of honor were already late to the party. Between Pacey unloading the Cherokee and Joey's sudden impulse to give Riley a bath, the new parents were an hour late. Both parents still extremely tired from the night before…

"I don't know Jo…" Pacey answered in bewilderment. He glanced in the rearview mirror where he saw baby Riley sleeping peacefully in his carrier in the back and all was well with the world.

Suddenly, Joey saw a line of cars spread out in front of the B&B and was in shock. She didn't think the B&B could fit that many cars into such a confined space, much less into the town of Capeside…

"I know Bessie said the B&B was booked up, but the last time I checked there were only six vacancies available…" Joey said perplexed, before she saw the group of 'reporters' as they were swarming around Dawson's white SUV.

"Oh, never mind…" Joey exclaimed again with sudden understanding. "I see Hollywood got wind of where the new tabloid favorites are going to be this morning and couldn't resist the new story…"

Pacey shook his head in disgust as he parked the black Cherokee behind a green Taurus. Joey unbuckled her seatbelt to get out when suddenly a mob of people carrying cameras and flashing lights surrounded the vehicle.

"Okay…" Joey said nervously as the numerous flashing lights were making it difficult to see. "What do we do now?"

Pacey shrugged, "I guess we try to ignore them… It's not like we're the news story their looking for…"

Joey nodded and looked in the backseat, "I'll get Riley. You try to clear a path for us…"

"Deal."

And with that both parents opened up the doors and shoved the mob of reporters out of the way.

"_Sam! Sam!_" several reporters shouted as Joey got out. "_Why did you choose __Petey__? Colby is your soul-mate!_"

"_Is __Petey__ really your one true love_?"

"_What about Jan, the girl from New York, are you two still enemies_?"

"_Why did you lie to Colby about seeing __Petey_?"

"_How do you sleep at night knowing you betrayed your best friend and soul-mate_?!?"

Joey ignored these irritating shouts and opened the backseat of the jeep as Pacey came around to help her.

"_Don't you feel any remorse for tearing apart Dannie and __Petey_!? _Dannie made a mistake cheating on __Petey__! Don't you__ have any sympathy for what she went through_?"

"_Sam, what do you have to say to __all __the people __who call you a two-faced harlot?_"

Pacey couldn't take it anymore, "HEY! Back off! She's not _Sam_ and I'm not _Petey_!"

The reporters suddenly recognized Pacey and began shouting question at him as Joey pulled Riley's carrier out.

"_How could you steal your best friend's soul-mate? Don't you have a conscious? Or are you always this __twisted__ with the facts of right and wrong?_"

"Excuse me?" Pacey asked defensively, starting to get annoyed as he began to close his fists. "You call my wife a harlot and you accuse _me_ of being twisted!?"

Joey tried to cover Riley's carrier with a thick blanket and steadied it with her left hand. She took Pacey's arm with her right and began to pull on him, "Come on Pace… It's not worth it…"

Pacey continued to glare threateningly as they made their way through the mass of paparazzi and to the front door of the B&B, the reporters still shouting obnoxiously and giving them very little room to walk.

"Forget about her guys…" one man said rudely, dropping his camera, "She's just a _bitch_ anyways…"

Joey suddenly felt Pacey stop and turn around. "What in the hell did you call her!?" Pacey yelled, finally getting enough of these insults and started at the man in blue jeans and a black baseball cap.

Suddenly the lights started to flash chaotically and Joey was being shoved out of the way, still clinging to Riley's carrier for dear life.

"Pacey don't worry about it," Joey yelled over the crowd, struggling to keep a solid grip on Riley.

Dawson, Anne, and Bessie, watching the commotion from inside the B&B, came out to help.

"I said, what did you call her?!?" Pacey shouted again in the lowlife's face, slowly backing him away.

"What's going on Pace?" Dawson shouted and the paparazzi split, half taking pictures of Dawson, half taking pictures of Pacey.

"_Dawson! Dawson! Is it true you left Anne for Heather Graham after the DNA results came back proving Elvis Presley is the father of her child_?"

_What_?!?

If Joey wasn't focusing so much on making sure Riley was safe in his carrier, she could have swore she heard a man declare that _Elvis Presley _was the father of Anne's child… Oh she definitely needed to get some more sleep!

Dawson completely ignored the obnoxious reporter's _ridiculous_ question and pushed his way through to help Pacey.

"What's going on man?" Dawson asked, as Pacey had a hold of the front of the reporter's shirt, demanding an apology.

"This asinine piece of crap just called Joey a bitch and now he's going to apologize…" Pacey explained, never wavering his eye contact or his grip on the man.

And just as Bessie started demanding the reporters leave, Pacey heard Joey's scream and then Riley's cry.

"Oh my god!" Bessie shouted.

Panicked, Pacey let go of the obnoxious man and found the paparazzi backing away from Joey and the baby – who were both on the ground. However, they were relentless with their cameras and taking pictures nonstop.

"What happened!?!" Pacey demanded, kneeling down by Joey as she picked up Riley who was exercising his lungs with a fierce cry.

"I tripped…" Joey exclaimed trembling, rocking Riley in her arms, trying to calm him.

Bessie helped Joey and the baby up while Pacey helped Bodie and Dawson move the mob of reporters away from the house.

"We called your brother a few minutes ago, Pace," Dawson explained as they directed the crowd. "I didn't think they would follow us here, I'm sorry man…"

Pacey shook his head, "How long has Capeside been like this?"

The three men stopped the crowd in front of the string of cars by the road as Dawson replied, "Off and on since my famous line at the wedding…"

Just then, Doug's flashing lights on his patrol car came into view and he said clearly over the loudspeaker:

"_This is a private property. Unless you know the current owners or have an invitation, you have no business on this property. You have 5 minutes to clear out of this area and if you__'__r__e__ still here within __those__ 5 minutes, you will be spending the rest of your stay in __Massachusetts __at__ the Capeside Jailhouse_."

"Like I said man, I didn't know they would find out about this shower…" Dawson said after things began to calm down; the majority of the crowd leaving the property. "I think they thought it was Anne's baby shower…"

"But how did they find out that Joey and I were two of the characters you based 'The Creek' off of?" Pacey asked annoyed.

"Yeah… about that…" Dawson began, looking away, "Apparently Lily didn't understand what telling the 'friendly men,' eating at your restaurant, all about me, Anne, you, and Joey would do. But Mom had a long talk with her after that, so it shouldn't happen again…"

Pacey smiled slightly and patted Dawson on the back, "No worries man… Besides, it's time to celebrate! I've been gone for a month and I come back finding little Dawson Leery all grown up: married with a baby on the way… Nice work my friend…"

Dawson sighed and smiled half-heartedly, "It just amazes me that after all those years as teenagers trying to figure out just how birth control works, never having a pregnancy scare once, only to have everything fail when I supposedly become an adult… How do you figure that one?"

Pacey smiled and shook his head, "I don't know man… Our luck ran out?"

"At the same time? In the same year?" Dawson asked with an over analytical look in his eye. "I hope this isn't foreshadowing for the future to come…"

Pacey laughed.

"So what's it like?" Dawson inquired as they made their way to the house.

"What's what like?" Pacey repeated, confused.

"You know… Being a father," Dawson clarified.

Pacey shrugged, "Eh, it's not that bad… You just lose your freedom and gain a poop machine…"

Dawson became pale and Pacey hit his shoulder, "I'm just messing with you man. It's great. Life couldn't be better… Although I could stand for a little more sleep and a little less crowd when I go to my sister-in-law's B&B…"

Dawson nodded as they entered the house, "I think we all could use a little more of those things, Pace..."

When the two men entered the living room, they saw a very crowded space, filled with several familiar faces; the majority female... The living room was decorated with blue and yellow stringers, balloons, and a sign that read, "Welcome Home Baby Boy!" There was a small table by the fireplace with numerous presents lying on top. Indeed, Bessie went to a lot of work decorating her living room so her nephew and sister could have the perfect baby shower…

Surprisingly, the first woman Pacey saw as he looked around the room was Andrea McPhee: the doctor who was his first love and arguably a soul-mate. She was aging well with short blonde hair that had layers as it flowed down to the tops of her shoulders. She was dressed in a classy grey-striped skirt and matching pink sweater. She appeared to be just as perky as the last day he saw her: at his wedding.

"MCPHEE!" Pacey shouted in his usual high pitched voice, as he took her in his arms and twirled her around the room. "What are you doing here?"

Andie laughed when he finally put her back on the ground and put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. "I'm here to meet your son of course!" Andie exclaimed, "And from what I've seen he's beautiful Pace."

Pacey smiled rather smugly, "Well the kid did inherit certain qualities from his old man… Not to brag or anything…"

Andie smirked, "Well no one has ever denied your beautiful Pacey… Oh wait… The judges at the beauty contest did! Ooops! My bad…"

Pacey began to pinch Andie's right cheek and teased, "You're just so cute McPhee… So who let out that information?"

"I did," Gretchen said from the corner, holding her 4 month old son, Connor. "Not that it was intentional or anything…"

Pacey nodded and mocked, "Sure Gretch… I completely understand how hard it must be to keep your big mouth shut… After all you do take after Mo-" he quickly stopped himself when he saw who was sitting beside her.

"Mom?" Pacey said a little shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly the cheery atmosphere became icy.

"Oh honey, you know why I'm here," Mary Witter answered with a false laugh as if Pacey had just said something ridiculous.

Pacey shook his head, "No I don't Ma. I have no idea why you're here…"

Bessie came in from behind Pacey and put her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should save this reunion for a little later… Okay Pace?"

Pacey looked around the room for Joey or Riley, but didn't see them.

"Where's Jo and Ry?" he asked with concern.

"Oh they're in Bessie's room," Andie explained, "I checked on Riley after the fall and he was fine. Just a little hungry is all, so Joey's taking care of that…"

Pacey nodded and looked at Bodie and Dawson, "Well, I guess that's our cue to scramola and get started on putting the nursery together."

"Yep, I guess we'll see you ladies later," Bodie exclaimed, giving Bessie a quick kiss before the men finally departed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey emerged from the hallway with baby Riley, fifteen minutes later, who was lying vertical against his mother's chest, his wobbly head resting between her hand and shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully and gurgled slightly as Joey sat down on the couch, gently burping him after his feeding.

She hardly noticed the women in the room because her focus was on Riley, but she did see Anne and Bessie sitting on either side of her. Lily was sitting on the floor in front of Anne, with Aimee playing with some dolls close by.

There was a quiet "awwww" that that filled the room as the women laid eyes on the baby boy. It was as one of those moments when maternal instincts filled the room and not one woman could keep their eyes off the little angel.

"So, here's what I propose," Bessie began, officially starting the party. "We pass him around the room to each lady as we give our baby name suggestion. Sound good?"

Joey smiled and pulled her son away from her shoulder, laying the little angel flat on her lap. He was dressed in a tiny pair of checkered pants and a t-shirt that looked like something his father would have worn in high school.

No, these women didn't stand a chance once he was in their arms. He would completely melt their hearts and steal their souls. This brown-haired, blue-eyed bundle was going to be a heartbreaker.

He was a Witter after all…

"Okay, I'll start!" Bessie exclaimed, taking the baby with a big smile on her face. She nuzzled him into her arms and stroked his soft baby cheek. "Well your Aunt Bessie thinks you look like an _Ethan_ or a _Brody_... Preferably _Brody_ because it sounds like your favorite uncle Bodie…"

Joey smiled and nodded as she studied her son, "Brody Riley Witter… Ethan Riley Witter… Okay, thanks Bess!"

"No problem sis," Bessie replied, refusing to give up her time with her nephew just yet. "Oh and I got him something too."

Joey looked up and saw Grams and Gail sitting across the room, next to a table with presents. Gail sifted through the pile and pulled out two gifts.

When Joey opened them she found an adorable hockey jersey complete with the name 'Witter' embroidered on the back. In the second package, she found a pair of sneaker booties to match.

"Awww Bess, this is adorable…" Joey exclaimed, lifting the jersey for the other women to see. "Where did you get this?"

Bessie smiled and gazed down at her nephew, "Let's just say that Mrs. Ryan and Gail helped me out on that one…"

"Thanks you guys…" Joey said softly, folding up the jersey and handing it to Anne.

Bessie reluctantly passed baby Riley over to Grams, who was sitting on her left.

"Thank you dear," Grams said as she took the baby with her grandmotherly arms. Aimee immediately noticed the new doll in her Grams's arms and stood up to go check it out.

"Aimee dear, this is Baby Riley Witter," Grams explained as Aimee peered over the couch to look at the mystery.

"Baby Ricey," Aimee repeated closely examining the little form. For some reason the 'l' was switched to an 's' sound and 'Ricey' became his name.

"Hey Curly," Joey said softly, getting her little niece's attention. "What do you think? Is he a good baby?"

"Pretty baby," Aimee said with a smile reaching her hand up to touch Riley's chocolate hair.

"So Aimee, shall we give our suggestion?" Grams asked her great-granddaughter with poise.

Aimee nodded.

"Well, I think either _William_ or _Owen_ would be appropriate for such a glorious child," Grams exclaimed, "So traditional, yet classic names for a strong male..."

"You're right Mrs. Ryan," Joey said with a smile, "Those are strong names… Thank you."

"And if I may dear," Grams continued, "Jennifer had a name picked out for Aimee if she would have been a boy, and I'm sure she would want you to have it. It's _Keegan_ and it means 'the thinker'…"

"_Keegan_… Keegan Riley, that name has a nice ring to it," Bessie exclaimed with a smile.

Joey's face lit up, "Yes it does. Thank you so much Mrs. Ryan…"

"Of course dear… And she was always fond of the name _Caleb_ as well…"

It was an honor that Grams would give Joey the names of her deceased granddaughter's favorite baby boy names. This exceptional gift from Grams didn't go unnoticed and Joey had to fight the tears threatening to form in her eyes.

Mrs. Ryan gently passed the baby to her left, where Gail was sitting. Lily quickly went over to her mother to look at the baby.

"Oh it's been so long since I've held a baby," Gail explained as she held the sleeping form in her arms. "And now I'm going to be a grandmother…"

Joey turned to look at Anne on her left and bumped her shoulder. Anne smiled that classy, witty smile she was famous for and watched as her new mother-in-law proposed the names _Josh_ and _Lu__ke_: two names that she was always fond of…

Lily squeezed in on the sofa between Grams and Gail, and begged her mother to let her hold him. With Gail's help, Lily held the gurgling baby boy and said proudly, "I think you should name him either _Xander_ or _Mitch_. _Xander_, after my best friend Alex, or _Mitch_, after my dad."

"Thank you Lily!" Joey said cheerily, "He would be very blessed to share the name of one of the two great men in our lives…"

Lily smiled, proud that she had thought out such meaningful names. She gave Riley back to her mother and Gail passed him to Mary Witter.

Joey thought she was seeing things as her eyes came across her blonde-haired mother-in-law. She was not only surprised that she was sitting there in the corner, but also shocked that she didn't notice her before.

"Oh my," Mrs. Witter exclaimed as she held up Riley to get a good look at his face. "He looks like Pacey did when he was a boy. Minus the dark hair… He was a rather fair-haired baby, but those curls were such a horror! I brought pictures if anyone is interested!"

Joey didn't respond for she was in a daze.

Gail smiled, "I would love to see some pictures of baby Pacey!"

Bessie, Grams, and Andie all nodded their approval as Mrs. Witter instructed Andie to get them out of her purse.

Joey couldn't believe what was happening. The same woman, who months ago, questioned Pacey's identity as her son's father, was now sharing pictures of him to the group? And holding her precious baby boy nonetheless?

"Oh look at this one!" Andie squealed, as if she had found gold.

Joey stood up and glanced over Andie's shoulder to see a picture of 1 year old Pacey in the bathtub with nothing covering up his dignity but a small yellow sponge. He did have light hair as a child; not nearly as blonde as Dawson or Anne's hair, but still much, much lighter than it is today. He had the most adorable grin on his face and even back then, she could see the mischief in that smile… The only thing that was a bit off in that picture was the fact that Pacey had two Barbie's in his hands. One, a blonde doll that was bare and revealing her plastic bodily form, and the other a brunette in scuba gear.

"What's up with Pacey and the dolls?" Bessie asked over Joey's shoulder, examining the pictures with the rest of the group.

"Is that the one in the bathtub?" Gretchen asked.

Joey nodded.

"Well, that's the time Pacey became fascinated with my Barbie dolls…" Gretchen explained with a chuckle.

Mary smiled, "Oh that's right! We could never get him to keep their clothes on!"

Joey smirked. That sounded like Pacey all right...

"That little perv!" Andie exclaimed with a grin.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough," Joey said quickly, taking the incriminating picture from Andie's hand.

"Hey I want copies, Joey!" Andie declared adamantly.

"Me too…" Bessie added.

Joey shook her head, "I think we should let Pacey decide who gets copies…"

Anne raised an eyebrow at her disbelievingly.

"Okay, okay…" Joey gave in, "I'll get you guys your copies, but I got first dibs on the blackmail… Got it?"

The women agreed and took their seats around the living room again.

Riley, who was starting to wake up, looked at his grandmother with dark blue eyes.

"Look at that…" Mary cooed, "He's got John's eyes…"

Joey gagged on the tea Bessie gave her earlier.

"Well, I think _John_ would be the most appropriate name for this child…" Mary exclaimed as Riley started to cry.

Joey quickly got up to take her son, but Mary held him back. "It's okay Josephine… I've got him…"

Joey hesitated before she reluctantly turned around to sit by Bessie again. She "accidently" nudged her older sister in the gut with her elbow as she sat down, blaming her entirely for inviting over the wretched woman…

Riley continued to wail in his grandmother's arms and Joey wondered if it was possible he could remember the awful woman who was trying to calm him down.

Baby Connor, who was now awake, and looking at his cousin, began to sniffle with the onset of a forceful cry. Gretchen immediately stopped the cry before it could form into a wail by putting a binky into his mouth.

Mary continued to struggle with her youngest grandson, before he finally tired out and relaxed.

"There," Mary exclaimed with a satisfied smile, "See, I've still got it…"

"Yeah the tendency to be a wench…" Joey mumbled under her breath, only to have Bessie kick her.

"What was that dear?" Mary asked Joey.

Joey smiled sweetly, "I said he usually stops crying in a cinch…"

"Nice cover," Anne whispered so only Joey could hear.

"Thanks," Joey mumbled back, trying to keep the smile on her face as her mother-in-law continued with her suggestions.

"But if you and Pacey decide _not _to go with the name John- which I don't understand why you didn't just go with that in the first place," Mary explained as Joey rolled her eyes, "then I would suggest either _Tristan_ or _Logan_…"

Joey raised an eyebrow in shock. Even though the woman was clearly misguided with names for her own children, she did have two great suggestions for her son. _Tristan Riley_ or _Logan Riley_ would both be unique names for her son… Good names in fact… Now she just had to look past who was suggested them…

"Okay, since I have my hands full," Gretchen began, rocking Connor in her arms, "I'll let Mom hold Riley while I tell you the names I chose…"

Joey nodded and listened intently, "As you know, I've always been fond of the name Kurt, and if Caleb would have let me have my way, that would have been Connor's name today… So my first suggestion is _Kurt_. Second suggestion: _Anthony _or _Tony_… And since Riley is my favorite baby nephew, I've even come up with a third suggestion: _Aaron_."

"Those are great names, Gretchen," Joey said appreciatively. "Although I think I'll save the name _Kurt_ for you and Caleb when you have your second son…"

Gretchen grinned, "Thanks Joey…"

"No prob…"

"Oooo! Oooo! It's my turn!" Andie exclaimed with enthusiasm. And just as Andie began saying the baby names she had fallen in love with, Joey silently wondered how Pacey was doing at their home 10 miles away…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here Pacey," Mike began, taking the screwdriver away from his son-in-law, who was assembling the dark oak crib that was in pieces, in a large white box. "You better let me do that…"

Pacey looked at the screwdriver, which was now in his father-in-law's hand, and took it back. "It's fine Mr. Potter… I got it…" he said reassuringly, now taking the front of the crib and screwing it into the side.

"I don't know Pacey," Mike argued, struggling to take away the black, flat-headed screwdriver. "We want to make sure this bed is put together _correctly_. I don't want my grandson getting injured because his crib wasn't built properly."

Pacey lifted his head away from the two pieces of wood he was working with and nodded, "I agree Mr. Potter, that's why I'm doing this."

Mike shook his head, "It's okay Pacey. Nobody's gonna think any less of you if you don't put together Riley's crib. You can admit you don't know what you're doing. That won't make you any less of a man…"

Pacey looked at his father-in-law questioningly. Where did Mike get it in his head he didn't know what he was doing? "I assure you Mr. Potter, I am perfectly qualified to rotate this screw – with this screwdriver – into the wood, thus mending these two boards together…"

Mike shook his head and said quietly, "I've seen your cupboards Pacey…"

"And what's wrong with my cupboards?" Pacey asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well … They're crooked for starters…" Mike explained as Pacey stood up offended.

"Crooked!?"

Mike nodded, "Yes crooked. And when you open the doors to the cupboards above the sink it squeaks."

"Squeaks!?" Pacey repeated with disbelief, "I just opened them this morning and there was no 'squeaks'…"

Mike smiled, "I know, because I fixed them while you were away…"

Pacey opened his mouth to retort, but Mike beat him to the pass. "And don't even get me started on the bathrooms…"

"Bathrooms?!" boomed Pacey. "And what the hell is wrong with the way I refurnished the bathrooms?!"

Thankfully Dawson, Buzz, and Jack walked in; successfully interrupting what could've been a dangerous situation. Two men, who cared about the same woman and child, were fighting for the right to assemble together, what was arguable, the most important part of the nursery.

Buzz, who had been in Capeside since Christmas at the Potter B&B with his girlfriend Kris, handed Pacey a long brown cigar. "Here guys, we're gonna take a break and have a smoke. You guys in?"

Mike looked at Pacey before taking the cigar from the blonde-haired college boy. "I guess a break couldn't hurt."

Pacey smiled slightly and took another cigar from Buzz. The two men followed Jack, Dawson, and Buzz out back to sit on the steps of the wooden porch. Doug, Bodie, and Alex, were already out there, sitting on the edge; Bodie and Doug already had their cigars lit.

As Pacey looked out at the creek and stuck the cigar in his mouth, it was then he noticed the blue cigar ring that was around the end and realized its symbolism. He took it out and examined it closely.

"So I guess this cigar means I did good…?" Pacey asked, lifting the cigar which was now placed between his fingers.

Dawson, who had his cigar in his mouth smiled, "I suppose it does Pacey. But really we don't need to hear the gruesome details of the private moment you had with Joey, which is what brings us all here today... Although knowing you, I doubt you would be short on any of the details."

Mike took his newly lit cigar out of his mouth and turned to Dawson, "Watch it son… You're talking about my daughter now…"

Dawson laughed, "Shouldn't you be directing that threat to the man who is married to your daughter?"

Mike smiled and shook his head, "Nope, because Pacey and I have an agreement, don't we son?"

Pacey grinned, "Right. And I quote: '_I will discuss all realms of my son, my life, and my job… But I refuse to talk about touching my wife with her father… I'm just not that kind of a man__…_"

Buzz began to laugh, "You sound like you have that memorized Witter… Where did that come from?"

Pacey shrugged, "When you get a father-in-law Buzz, you'll understand completely how I memorized that…"

Dawson sighed, "Yep, you will definitely find out all about those father-in-laws all right…"

Jack, who was sitting across the deck from Bodie, looked at Dawson perplexed. "Yeah, whatever happened with you and your new father-in-law, Dawson? I hope it's the opposite of everything that I've seen in the papers lately… They've been cruel man…"

Dawson laughed mockingly, "Oh they've been something alright. Although 'cruel' is not the first word that comes to mind…"

"'Deceitful,' 'hateful,' and just plain 'stupid'? How do those adjectives sound?" Bodie asked, taking a puff of his lit cigar.

"Closer," Dawson answered, "But really nothing I can say out loud with Alex out here."

Eleven-year-old Alexander suddenly looked up offended and declared, "Hey! I'm a man too!"

Bodie put his hand on his son's shoulder, "Sure you are son. Now go throw away the wrapper to your pink bubble gum stogie…"

Alex rolled his eyes – that famous Potter eye roll that very few could perfect. He grabbed the plastic wrapping to his bubble gum stogie and left to go inside to throw it away.

"Well guys, I say we get back inside and back to work," Mike declared as he put out his lit cigar.

Pacey, Dawson, and Jack, who actually didn't light their cigars, put them into their pockets.

"Okay, so Dawson and Jack are working on the changing table, right?" Mike asked, trying to maintain control of the progress being made. They had successfully painted the room and were now working on assembling all the furniture.

Jack nodded.

"Good," Mike said quickly, turning to Bodie and Alex. "And you two are working on the rocking chair and glider, correct?"

"We are so close to being done, Grandpa," Alex informed his grandfather with pride.

"That's my boy!" Mike exclaimed, patting him on the back.

"So that leaves Buzz and Doug working on the dressers and wallpaper, which leads us to Pacey and I working on the crib." Mike said aloud, completing his thought.

"Well alright men. Back to work!" Mike exclaimed, motioning them into Pacey and Joey's house and back to their work stations.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So of course I love the name_ Andrew_," Andie explained, giving her baby name suggestions to the women as she held Riley with a smile. "And the name_ Cole_ is just dreamy and mysterious… He definitely looks like he could carry those qualities as a grown man…"

Joey rolled her eyes, "Oh god… I hope not!"

Andie smiled and kissed Riley's small forehead, before handing him over to Kris Taylor: the fiery red-head who was Buzz Thompson's girlfriend.

"Oh wow," Kris said awkwardly, trying to figure out how to hold him exactly. "Is he always this flimsy?"

Anne, who was sitting nearby, helped situate the infant in her arms, "Haven't you ever held a baby before, Kris?"

The red-head shook her head, "I was an only child…"

Anne smiled, "I was the baby in my family, so it wasn't until my niece Maddie was born, that I officially became acquainted with the little ones."

Joey smirked, "Oh Anne, you're going to become acquainted with your little one in a whole new way when it comes… Trust me, I was Alexander's prime babysitter for years, and I was still unprepared for Riley…"

"Thanks Joey…" Anne replied sarcastically, "Whenever I need a boost of confidence with my mothering skills, I know who to call now…"

Joey laughed.

"I didn't think babies could smell this good," Kris commented, beginning to relax as Riley started to doze off again. "He just smells so fresh and new..."

"Tell me about it!" Bessie exclaimed. "If there's one thing I miss about not having a baby around, it's that smell… That sweet scent of baby… Makes me want to have another one!"

Joey turned to Bessie surprised, "Does Bodie know this?"

Bessie smiled and shook her head, "He doesn't need to know because it's not going to happen… Just because I said I _want_ another baby, doesn't mean I'm going to _give birth_ to another baby…"

"Dawson, Jen, and I scared you that much the first time, eh Bess?" Joey asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say that 3 teenagers – one with a camera mind you – and no drugs in sight, I will never forget that day for as long as I live…"

"Oh but it was a glorious day as well," Grams chimed in with a satisfied smile on her face. "The Lord truly blessed us all that day."

Bessie smiled, "Yes he did. And I never could've done it without you Mrs. Ryan…"

Grams smiled, "That's very kind of you dear, but I truly believe miracles were made that day, as they are made everyday…"

Bessie nodded.

"Okay, so what' your suggestion, Kris?" Joey asked eagerly, ready to pick a name and end the drama once and for all.

"Well, I've always admired the names_ Landon_ and _Chase_…" Kris said softly. "I always think of that gorgeous man who plays 'Landon Carter' in _A Walk to Remember_ when I think of the name Landon… And of course _Chase_ is the name of my first boyfriend… Although we currently aren't on speaking terms, there is no doubt that he had an incredibly sexy name…"

Joey laughed, "Pacey is going to love the idea of giving Riley a name that attracts the ladies…"

Andie agreed, "Oh Pacey is definitely going to make sure Riley knows how to 'woo' a lady…"

"Yes, but he is also going to learn how to respect women too… Right Jo?" Bessie cornered her sister sternly.

"Do you even have to ask, Bess?" Joey answered with a glare.

"Alright hand him over!" Anne exclaimed, impatiently. "I've had to wait almost _two hours_ until everyone got their chance to meet this little charmer, and I still have yet to hold the little thing."

Kris laughed and handed over the sleeping baby. Anne gently took Riley and smiled when he blinked his eyes awake.

"Okay I'll get straight to it," Anne explained, "My first suggestion is _Nicholas_ or_ Nick_, after the boy who was my soul-mate all those years ago. He died when I was thirteen, but he was such a good person…"

"_Nicholas Riley_… I like that Anne!" Joey replied with a beam.

"And my second suggestion is _Tyler_, after my favorite lead singer _Steven Tyler_…"

The women laughed as Gretchen declared, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with naming a baby after a passionate and extremely talented vocalist!"

Joey laughed. These names were truly amazing and carefully thought out. She could definitely picture Riley with any one of those beautiful names as his first. But there was only one name that seemed to stick out in her mind… It was unique and original. It would allow him to claim his own identity and yet it came from someone who was very close to Joey's heart. Joey took back her son and gazed down at him.

"Well, have you made your decision yet Joey?" Bessie asked eagerly, ready to find out just what this little boy's full name was going to be.

Joey smiled, "Of course I have to confirm it with Riley's father first, but yes… I think I found something today that is _perfect_..."

"Well hurry up and confirm it with the ogre so I can know what to call this precious baby boy!" Bessie demanded, with a smirk. "I can hardly stand the suspense!"

Joey shook her head and spoke softly to her son, "Aunt Bessie's impatient… But she'll learn someday…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey smiled as he looked around the completed nursery. After working for nearly ten hours straight and with the help from his friends and family, Pacey had finally finished the nursery. It was nearly ten o'clock that night and only Dawson, Jack, and Mike were left to admire it all.

The walls were painted a light almond brown with pearly blue-green swirls flowing clear around the bottoms of the four walls, simulating the waves of the ocean. Clear, golden lights were strung around the top edges of the walls, creating the perfect lighting for Riley as they would rock him to sleep at night.

His crib, which was located on the west wall, was a dark chestnut brown, with his blue bedding placed strategically inside. The quilt, which Pacey had picked out, was blue with gold starfish and white sailboats sewn into the soft fabric. A gold baby mobile hung high above of the bed where shimmering stars hung down at different levels. When the lights were off, these stars would glow, just as the real ones did outside…

The cushiony tan rocking chair was located by the north wall, next to the double windows, so Pacey and Joey could peer out at the creek as they were rocking Riley to sleep at night. A special lamp was located to the right of the rocking chair, which would rotate and swirl if you turned it on. It was just like the small lamp Pacey's grandmother had given Gretchen when she was little. Only it was much bigger and the stars were much softer as they danced around the walls.

All the furniture seemed to tie in together with the large blue, brown, and green area rug placed in the center of the room, covering the white carpet underneath. The book shelves on the walls, a couple decorative mirrors by the door, and Riley had one awesome-looking nursery. He was truly a very lucky baby.

"So, you think Joey will like it?" Pacey asked the three men, standing around him, admiring their hard work.

Jack nodded, "Oh she'll like it alright! And by the way Pace… I'm expecting my compensation to come in the form of a fiesta with enchiladas, nachos, and a large case of Sam Adams… Got it man?"

Pacey smiled, "Come to the restaurant next weekend, Jackers, and I'll see about getting your fiesta together..."

Jack smiled and patted Pacey on the back, "You're a good man Witter! But I better get home before your brother has a meltdown with Grams and Aimee…"

Pacey smirked, "Oh that can't be pretty…"

Jack shook his head, "It isn't… trust me."

"See ya guys!"

"Bye Jack!" Dawson and Mike replied, but Pacey hesitated. There was something that had been bothering him since he got back to Capeside and he needed to talk to Jack.

"Hey Jackers! Wait up!" Pacey called out as he met him at the front door.

"What's up man?" Jack asked surprised.

"Before you leave, I'm just curious…" Pacey began, "How's Dougie doing? I know things haven't exactly been wonderful in our family lately and I just wanted to make sure everything's good…"

Jack knew exactly where Pacey was coming from and put his hand on Pacey's shoulder, "Look Pace. It's been a hard time for him – for all of us – but things are slowly getting better…"

Pacey smiled slightly, "I suppose they are… I just don't want to let a few heated moments between Doug and I define our current status…"

"Don't worry about him man…" Jack said quickly, "Time seems to be the healing force with this tragedy, so just let this thing heal itself…"

Pacey nodded, not quite sure if he liked what Jack was telling him. Time can sometimes heal people, but it can also tear them apart…

"Okay, well I'll see you later Jack…" Pacey exclaimed, "And don't forget about next weekend!"

Jack smiled, "I won't."

And just as Pacey turned around to leave, he heard him.

"You know he misses you Pace…"

Pacey didn't turn around but smiled and replied quietly, "I miss him too, Jack. I miss him too…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So," Pacey started with a smile, taking the small carrier from Joey. Bessie had just dropped her and Riley off at their home on the outskirts of Capeside and she had just walked through the door. "Does the kid have a first name yet?"

Joey sighed and began to take off her long, woolen jacket. She was exhausted. With the little amount of sleep she was now getting at night, it was miracle she could stand upright. Eleven o'clock, which was once considered early, was now considered really late.

"Riley's got a name," Joey confirmed, crashing on the red sofa in the living room, where a fire was burning in the hearth.

Pacey continued to unbuckle his son from the carrier and gently took him out. With steady hands he balanced the baby on his shoulder with his tummy against Pacey's chest and sat in front of Joey on the brown recliner.

"And his name is…?" Pacey asked impatiently.

Joey grinned, "Before I tell you, I must say that your mother tried to convince me to name him 'John' today."

Pacey tensed, "She didn't put a guilt trip on you Jo, did she?"

Joey shook her head, "No nothing like that…"

Pacey relaxed slightly and turned his head to look at the baby resting on his shoulder. His eyes were open and he was just staring at his father like there was nothing else he would rather be doing.

"So you met the wicked witch of Capeside today, huh buddy?" Pacey asked his son, before Joey interrupted, "PACEY! Don't tell him that! It's bad enough he recognized the name 'John' and started to cry."

Pacey smiled with pride, "Really? You think he recognized that name?"

Joey rolled her eyes, "Well, all I know is that he was fine with your mother holding him, and then she mentioned 'John' and he started to cry…"

"That's my boy…" Pacey said softly, turning to look at Riley again. "He knows how to stand behind his Pop…"

Joey tried not to encourage this behavior of talking bad about his parents in front of the baby, but Pacey just looked so happy to know that someone was on his side, whether it be a newborn infant or not… At this point, she was just too tired to get into a conversation with Pacey about his family and decided to change the subject.

"So I guess my dad moved out," Joey said softly, watching Pacey rock Riley.

"Yeah, he told me that he got an apartment close to the restaurant..." Pacey replied, "I haven't seen it yet, but he promises to invite us over once he gets furniture."

Joey suddenly appeared panicked.

"Jo… he has furniture… he just wants to buy some new furnishing for the place. I told him I'd help him move the stuff in when he's ready…"

"He can afford that?" Joey asked perplexed.

Pacey smiled, "I suppose he can with all the money he made working at the restaurant for me…"

Joey looked at Pacey with a gleam in her eyes, "Really Pace? You did that for him?"

Pacey shook his head, "No Jo… You have it backwards. He did that for me… Remember? Two crazy adults left Capeside almost 2 months ago, leaving all of our responsibilities to your father…"

Joey nodded with a smile, knowing very well that Pacey was too modest to actually admit he did something nice for her father.

"It was the very, very least I could do to pay him, Jo…" Pacey continued, "And he would only take _half _of what I gave him…"

Joey smiled, "Thank you Pace."

Pacey smiled back at her before suddenly demanding, "Okay Jo… You've danced around this question long enough. What is Riley's first name?"

Joey took a deep breath and sat up, "Okay Pace… Before I tell you, I want you to keep in mind that we agreed to do something original, something unique. A name that would give Riley his own identity and his own legacy to fulfill."

Pacey nodded, "Right…"

"Well, Grams told me today that Jen had a name picked out for Aimee if she would've been a boy… And since Jen will never have that little boy, she wanted me to have it."

"And…" Pacey continued impatiently, trying to coax the name out of her.

"Pacey, I think our son should be named _Keegan_ Riley Witter. Grams said 'Keegan' means to be a thinker, and I absolutely love the idea of Ry thinking for himself and not letting others sway his opinion, so that's the name I picked…" Joey paused, trying to study Pacey's reaction. "So… What do you think?"

"Well I think it's not_ John_…" Pacey teased, getting a frustrated sigh from Joey.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it!" Joey declared, "I give up! I swear Pacey Witter! We might as well just name him _John_ if you don't like Keegan!!"

"Woa Jo! I never said I didn't like it…" Pacey said with a mischievous smile, "I just said it wasn't 'John,' which, if you would have been paying attention lately, you would have noticed that is an extremely good thing in my dictionary…"

"So you like it?" Joey asked hesitantly.

Pacey nodded and looked down at Riley. "I think Ry likes his first name too. But I think it's going to be hard to get out of the habit of calling him Riley…"

"I know," Joey agreed. "Maybe we can just stick with Riley for awhile until Keegan sinks in…"

"Sounds like a plan…"

"So now that's taken care of," Joey began, "How goes the nursery?"

Pacey smiled, "Why don't you go have a look for yourself?"

Joey struggled into a standing position and walked down the hall to Keegan's room, which was straight across the hall from Pacey and Joey's bedroom.

When she opened the door, she hardly recognized the room. It was like a fairytale with the gold lights shimmering up high and the waves painted on the walls below. Everything in the room was so much different than she had imagined it. It was much better, much more unique.

"Well Jo? What do you think?" Pacey asked, still holding Riley against his shoulder. "Is it too much?"

With wide eyes, she looked around the room in amazement. She couldn't find her voice and simply shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to take your lack of conversation as a good sign, Jo..."

Joey nodded, still amazed that this was her life, this was her home. The girl, who grew up on the wrong side of the creek, suddenly woke up and found that all her dreams had come true. And all it took was a simple, fairytale nursery to point this out to her…

"Well, now that I think I have your approval, Mrs. Witter, I would like to kick you out…" Pacey explained with a serious expression on his face.

Joey turned to look at him questioningly as Pacey explained himself, "Look Jo, you've had my son all day and you're going to have to learn to share. Now, I know we've never been good at this concept of give and take, but Jo, I'm not giving this time… You're going to take a bath while Ry and I hang out in here for a little while…"

Joey smirked, "What if I don't want to take a bath, Pace?"

Pacey smiled with confidence, "Oh you'll take a bath Sweetheart. Because I did not just spend the last thirty minutes of my life, before you came home, putting candles and rose petals in that bathtub just to have you reject my rare, yet romantic overtures…"

Joey shook her head, disbelievingly, "You did not…"

Pacey nodded, "Yes… I did… And let me tell you, it was not easy either – or cheap for that matter… Do you realize how expensive red rose petals are? And I don't really get the whole point of having red rose petals in the bathtub either, but apparently it's a necessity for you women…"

Joey smiled, "You have no idea how many women wish they were me right now, do you?"

Pacey grinned rather cockily, "I aim to impress Jo… But there is only one woman for me…"

Joey leaned over and gave Pacey a warm kiss on the cheek. She smoothed out the dark hair on the back of Riley's head with affection and then left to go take her special, relaxing bath.

Pacey carried Riley to the rocking chair, by the double windows, and laid him back in Pacey's arm, so he was now looking up at his father. He rocked the infant gently, motioning back and forth on the glider in smooth strides. Riley looked up at his father with his dark blue eyes in wonder, studying his every move.

"So Ry," Pacey began as the infant fisted his hand around his father's finger, "I suppose it's time for us to have our first chat: man to man…"

Riley blinked, but never let his eyes stray away from Pacey.

"So what do you think of this world so far? I know it's probably overwhelming and at times you'll wonder, 'what's the point,' but I assure you someday you'll understand how beautiful this wonderful planet can be…"

Riley scrunched up his nose and squinted his eyes as a yawn spread across his innocent face.

"Take women for example… They are very, very, _very_ frustrating creatures. One minute you'll be chasing them with dirt and sand, and the next you'll be chasing them with flowers and candy… No matter what, women always keep you running my son… But it's worth it every time…"

Riley's eyes began to droop as Pacey continued, "And you'll run many a mile until you open your eyes and find the right woman. Take your old man for instance. I met this beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman. She had the most amazing personality and I truly believed she was the one… And I suppose, maybe under different circumstances she could've been the one for me, but I digress…"

At this point, Riley was in full sleep mode, his body resting comfortably in the security of his new quilted blanket, in the crook of his father's right arm. Pacey hardly noticed the baby's sleeping form and continued with 'the talk'…

"And then one day, when it all ended with Andie, I was ready to throw in those proverbial running shoes and call it quits for the rest of eternity… Pacey Witter was running no more! And I even made a little agreement between a beautiful blonde friend and I – where there was no running and all play – but I'll save that story for another time…"

Pacey paused and smiled, finally noticing his sleeping son. He gently picked up the edge of the quilted blanket that Grams had made for him, and wrapped it more securely around his little body.

"But then, somehow, someway, Ry, I met your mother… Oh and she was perfect too… The kind of perfect that gives you butterflies… Her brown hair and eyes; the perfect off-center smile; the intelligence, wit, and attitude – Oh and does your mother have an attitude! But you know what really attracted me to her?" he paused and began to stroke the little man's downy cheek.

"It was her passion and drive, Ry... You see, when that Potter girl sets her mind to do something, you know she's going to accomplish it... And when Potter sets a goal, it comes from this exceptionally beautiful and pure place; a place that is so perfect, I doubt _she_ even knows she possesses such power… And I know that's where you came from Riley… That fervor and determination she holds so close to her heart that you'll probably never understand how much she loves you… And you are truly blessed my son, because your mother could've been any woman... Now, don't get me wrong. It wasn't easy to get to the place we are today, but somehow we're here and you're here. And someday, when you find that woman who you can see your future, your life, and even your children with, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

Pacey smiled and lifted the baby in his arms to carry him over to his crib. He gently laid him inside and pulled the blanket over his chest.

"So the main point to our little 'man to man' chat this evening is to keep running and chasing those girls. Although they can be overwhelmingly frustrating, keep running Riley… I'll get you a comfortable pair of sneakers so you'll be ready for the race when the time comes…"

Pacey pecked his son's forehead with a gentle kiss. He made sure he was bundled up snugly in his blanket and began to gaze at the little boy.

He didn't realize how much time had passed until he felt Joey wrap her arms around his chest from behind.

"Did you have a nice bath?" Pacey whispered as he took her hand and kissed it with affection, still mesmerized by his son's sleeping form.

"It was just what I needed Pace… Thank you," Joey replied, moving closer to his side and under his arm. She put her hand in the crib and touched the delicate skin on his cheek.

"He looks so much like you Pacey. He could've been your twin…"

Pacey looked at her questioningly and Joey smiled, "Your mother brought pictures…"

Pacey tensed, "What kinds of pictures…?"

Joey smirked, "Oh, well you know… The usual first month, second month, and six month old pictures…"

Pacey looked slightly relieved but neglected to notice Joey pulling out a picture from her bathrobe.

"Oh, and a picture of you, _naked_; in the bathtub; with your sister's Barbie dolls and your long curly hair!"

Joey smiled and slowly backed out of the room, waving the damaging picture in the air tauntingly.

Pacey closed his eyes and said as calmly as he could, "Jo… Give me the picture."

Joey smiled mischievously and shook her head, already across the hall and entering their bedroom, "Sorry Pace… This picture is far too valuable for me to just_ give_ it to you…"

Pacey turned around and made sure the railing was secure on Riley's crib, turned on the baby monitor, turned on the rotating, starry night lamp, and quickly left the room to retrieve his dignity.

"Jo, I'm not going to ask again…" Pacey threatened, backing her into a corner. "Give me the picture."

Joey shook her head.

That was it. She was asking for it...

In one swift movement he had her writhing in his arms, for he had thrown her over his shoulder playfully.

"PACEY! Put me down!" she demanded, kicking and hitting him with her fists.

With only a fraction of his strength he put her on the bed, slowly climbing on top of her and pinning her hands above her head with only his left hand. He was careful not to lay on her as she squirmed and tried to get away – laughing hysterically in the process.

"Now Jo," Pacey began holding up his freehand menacingly, "Are you going to make me take it from you, or are you going to give it to me?"

Joey smiled, "Pacey Witter, you should know me well enough to know I _never_ give up…"

"That's what I was afraid of…"

And with that he began to tickle her with his freehand making her scream and laugh until she was out of breath. He finally retrieved the picture from her tired arms after several minutes of struggling.

He carefully reached over Joey and shoved the dangerous picture into the drawer of the side table beside the bed.

He smiled when he saw her cheeks flushed from laughing and her wet hair tossled on the bed below him. He leaned down to kiss her – which was always dangerous when it wasn't allowed to progress for another week.

He was ready to pull away from her addictive kisses when she moaned and put her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her body. All coherent thoughts escaped him as he began to move the bathrobe off her shoulder with eager hands, never once letting his lips stray from her body.

His magical lips were working their way down her neck to her bare shoulder, when suddenly Joey pushed him away.

"Pace," Joey said quickly, trying to get him to sit up. "Riley," she said on a moan as he was lost in the crook of her neck.

She found her voice again and pushed him back again, "Riley, Pacey… We have to think of Riley…"

Pacey looked at her with longing in his eyes, "Jo, I can assure you Riley is the farthest thing from my mind right now…"

Joey took a deep breath and maneuvered out from under him, "I know Pace and that's the problem… That's how he got here remember? Our carelessness? And besides, we have another week until…"

"-I know. I know. One more week…" Pacey said as he threw his body back on the bed, trying not to sound frustrated. "Just one more, long and torturous week… Seven days… 168 hours…"

Joey chuckled softly, "You look like your dying."

"It's not just a look Joey…" Pacey explained with a dry mouth. "I think it's really happening…"

"Poor baby," she mocked and crawled off the bed to change into her PJ's.

Pacey opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as he caught a glimpse of the robe as it fell to the ground. "Just one more week… Seven days… 168 hours…"

Quickly, Joey got into bed and shut out the light. She snuggled up to Pacey's chest and he begrudgingly put his arm around her. This was worse than the nine months he waited the first time.

"One week… Seven days… 168 hours…" he mumbled under his breath.

He turned to look at Joey who was more beautiful than ever with the glow of the moonlight on her face. He sighed and gently kissed her forehead. Oh it was going to be a long, long, _long _night…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: Long chapter! I know! This is the official 'catching up with Capeside' chapter, as well as the 'baby naming shower' update… I hope you enjoyed ****it ****and I want to give a special thanks to: _Missy3252, Jill, Paceysmermaid, _****_CreekDaze, Jessica, PaceyW'sgirl, Mrs. PW, Shortygirl81, PotterCommaJoseph, and Buffyscreek_ ****for the generous****baby name suggestion****s****! They were great and I really appreciate the input! Also, I want to thank doggiesrule147 for the WONDERFUL inspiration! It totally helped my writer's block:) And ****ticklesnowflake****, I hope you had a great move and hopefully you're settling in okay! I hope you all have a wonderful week! And hopefully you'll receive lots of treats on Wednesday night and keep the tricks to a minimum... :) **


	41. Breaking Point

**A/N: Thank you so much for the compliments and great reviews!! I've had a nice relaxing week so far, and have had a sudden surge of inspiration to write a lot. So, that's where **_**Treats and Tricks**_** came from. This is my primary story, but I really wanted to do something different for Halloween, thus the new story… Anyways, it seems that all of my sarcasm went to the new story and I was left with nothing but mush… So here is my update. But I warn you… It's a little sappy! ****I hope you enjoy and as always I love to hear what you think... ****I might even be able to update this weekend if everything goes okay… Thanks for reading!**

**-Misty**

**Breaking Point**

Pacey carefully rolled over in bed, early Saturday morning, and stretched slightly. He felt refreshed and content, slowly beginning to wake up on his own for the first time in ages. It was the best way to wake up in the morning: the covers radiated the perfect temperature, the bed was soft and firm in all the right places below his body, and most importantly he had his wife close by his side. But when he reached his hand out to embrace her, he felt nothing but a cold and lonely pillow. He quickly opened his eyes. That's when realization dawned on him – she was gone. And not just gone as in this morning, but the bed was still made on her side. She had been gone all night.

The last thing he remembered before falling to sleep was Joey trying to calm a very upset Riley. He had been rather fussy the previous day and seemed to have had it by nightfall. This was rather unusual behavior for the one month-old infant. He was always such a quiet, happy baby, only crying when he needed something or if he was hungry. But yesterday, nothing seemed to calm him.

When Pacey tried to take him from Joey to help calm him down, she snapped at him. Telling him to back off and that she was his mother. She should be able to calm down her own son. Which is true, he supposed… But after little sleep, editing deadlines hovering over her head, and Pacey finally back to work at the restaurant his usual hours, Joey was probably radiating stress that the baby could detect; thus not helping the infant's unsettling cries.

But he let her continue to try and calm their son. Even though he knew she was getting frustrated and tired, he was afraid of the consequences if he would actually take the baby away from her during a time like that. It would devastate her and probably send her over the edge she was already so close to falling from.

Pacey quickly threw the covers off his body, not as content or happy as he was just moments ago. He grabbed a pair of long sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into before searching the house for his wife. Although he had a feeling his search would end just across the hall, in Riley's nursery. He wasn't wrong.

When Pacey entered the nursery, he found Joey sleeping in the rocking chair with Riley cradled in her arms, his cheeks red from crying. He must have been upset all night by the looks of the fresh tears on his face. And when he looked up at Joey's face, he realized she had been crying too.

He reached over to the starry lamp beside Joey, which was swirling with the lights of the stars reflecting off the walls, and turned it off. He left the gold lights on - which hung high on the four walls around the room - for it left a calming glow with the early morning sun peeking in through the double windows.

He bent down slightly and gently placed a loving kiss on his wife's forehead, carefully stroking her long brown hair in the process. And when he reached down to touch Riley's warm cheek, the baby started to cry. Joey woke up immediately.

"Shhh… It's okay baby," Joey said automatically, rocking him gently in her arms, before she noticed Pacey standing beside her.

"Rough night?" Pacey asked softly, as Riley continued to wail in his mother's arms.

"Pacey, why did you come in here? You should have known what coming in here would do!" Joey snapped visibly tense and trying to rock her baby back to sleep.

Pacey ignored her crabbiness in favor of trying to help. "Why didn't you come get me last night, Jo? You know I would've stayed in here with him."

Joey stood up and moved Riley so now his tummy was against her shoulder, his head supported with her right hand. "I told you Pacey. I can handle this. I'm his mother… I can do this…"

"I know you can Joey. But he's my son too… I can help – I _want_ to help."

Joey paced back and forth in a bit of a panic, Riley nowhere near calming down. "I think he's sick, Pace. I called Dr. Sydney last night and she told me to keep a close watch on him and if he wasn't getting better by tonight to take him in to the emergency room."

Pacey watched his wife pace in front of the double windows erratically and felt a tightening in his chest. Riley was sick? His son might have to go back to the hospital? He hated the sound of that. It gave him that awful helpless feeling again; unfortunately a feeling he was starting to get used to.

"And I have to get Eve Meyer's book completely edited today and e-mailed by 10:00 tonight," Joey continued on the verge of tears, "And I haven't even started – it' 900 pages Pacey! And Riley's sick!"

"You can get an extension, right Jo?" Pacey asked with hope.

Joey shook her head as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

Originally they had planned for Joey to take maternity leave for the first two months after Keegan Riley's arrival, but the trip to Georgia ruined that plan for she had used up all that time then. And when he tried to get her to take a leave of absence, Joey utterly refused, saying they couldn't afford it.

This was another cold hard fact he couldn't argue with. Between the unexpected medical bills from the NICU in North Carolina, to the 2 months Pacey went at the restaurant receiving less than half his usual salary, and all the normal bills coming in on top of everything, money was tight. It was so tight in fact, that Pacey opted to get another job. But that would require leaving Joey and Riley alone for more hours in the day, and she was already starting to feel trapped and alone… Basically, times were starting to get hard for the family… But Pacey never lost his hope.

He gently wrapped his arms around her and stopped her from pacing frantically in front of him anymore. He put his left hand on the back of her head and soothingly rubbed small circles on her back with his right to calm her.

"Look Jo, I'm going to take Riley this morning so you can go get some sleep."

Joey began to protest, but Pacey wouldn't let her.

"Joey you've been up with him all night and now you're crying. I hate it when you cry… You have no idea how much it makes me want to cry… So to save myself some humiliation, I'm begging you, give me Ry and go to bed."

Joey reluctantly handed Riley over on a sniffle and collapsed into Pacey's left shoulder and arm – which was baby free – and began to sob. Partly from being so tired, partly from feeling overwhelmed, and mostly from feeling like a horrible mother and wife.

Pacey himself was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed, having a wife sobbing in one arm and a son wailing hysterically in the other. But this is what defined a real family right? Not everything was wonderful and happy all the time. Sometimes life and responsibilities can catch up with you and your left with taking care of the ones you love.

Pacey let go of Joey briefly as Riley slowly started to calm down so he could put him in his crib. He knew that right now Joey needed him more than the baby did. Especially now that her cries were louder than Riley's.

"I tried e-e-everything Pacey," Joey mumbled between sobs. "His binky, his diaper, and even some formula after he refused to nurse!"

"It's okay, Jo," Pacey said in a calm, reassuring voice, holding her close in his arms.

"And I even got out his _Duddle Duck_ Pacey!" Joey cried into his shoulder.

Riley's _Duddle__ Duck_ was the first toy Pacey got his son right after he was born in North Carolina. When they had to spend long hours in the NICU, Joey hated it when they had to leave him there, all alone at night. The doctor suggested they leave something there with him, something that smelled like them that the baby would eventually start to recognize. And Pacey found the perfect black duck named _Duddle_, in the gift shop on the main floor at the hospital.

The reason why Pacey was drawn to the unique stuffed animal was because of the description on the tag of the small duck's tail. _Duddle _was supposed to be _Daffy Duck's_ irresponsible cousin. He never fit in with the other ducks in his family because he had a pointed beak. _Duddle_ was in need of a family, and for reasons deeper than Pacey even realized, he bought the duck for his son and gave that duck a family.

By the time they were ready to take Riley home, _Duddle_ was the new infant's favorite toy. And also, one of the few secrets to getting him to sleep at night. So if _Duddle_ couldn't provide Riley with any comfort, he knew there was something really wrong with him.

"Nothing worked!" Joey continued, releasing her frustration as she held onto Pacey for support. "He hates me already I just know it! He knows I have no idea what I'm doing Pacey!"

Pacey chuckled softly and continued to rub her back soothingly. "Joey I doubt he hates the most wonderful woman in his life that takes care of him, reads to him, and most importantly _loves_ him…"

"What are you doing?" Joey asked suddenly, caught off guard as Pacey lifted her easily into his arms. Joey instinctively put her arms around his neck as he carried her across the hall and laid her gently on the bed.

"You need sleep sweetheart…" Pacey said lovingly as he wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and sat down beside her.

Joey shook her head, "I have to get started on that book Pacey. I'll lose my job if I don't get that in and edited before tonight!"

Pacey smiled and moved the hair from her eyes, "Don't worry about that now. I want you to sleep and then when you wake up we'll read the manuscript together. I'll help you…"

A flood of relief washed over her face as she let her husband take care of her and love her. When everything seemed to be overwhelming, Pacey was always there to catch her fall and she loved him for it.

"Pacey," Joey mumbled incoherently, her eyes red and puffy as he began to get up and check on Riley. She grabbed his hand and pleaded softly, "Would you stay and hold me, until I fall asleep?"

Pacey smiled and lifted her hand to his lips. He placed two affectionate kisses on the back of her hand before replying, "Of course, my love."

Joey closed her eyes slowly as Pacey leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He whispered softly, "I'll go get Ry's baby monitor and then I'll be right back."

Without opening her eyes, she nodded slightly and rolled over on her side. Her hands were tucked gracefully under her left cheek while her knees curled up to her stomach. She looked so sweet and beautiful. Really only one word could describe Pacey's wife: heavenly.

When Pacey entered the small boy's nursery, he noticed how quiet it was. He gently lifted the baby from his crib and held him in his arms. He began to whimper, so Pacey gently swayed side to side. "It's alright Ry…" Pacey said softly. "You'll feel better soon."

Riley closed his tired little eyes and nodded off to sleep again in his father's arms. Pacey gently laid the infant back in his crib and turned on the monitor. He placed _Duddle the Duck_ close to his son so he could see it if her woke up. Before he left the nursery, he reached for the starry-night lamp and turned it back on. The lights from the lamp began to dance gracefully across the walls and create magical patterns a person could get lost in.

Pacey barely closed the door to the nursery and when he entered his own room, he noticed Joey was fast asleep. He smoothly placed the purple, blue, and green quilt on their bed, over Joey, and tucked her in. He climbed on top of the covers and close to Joey as he wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He carefully moved the long strands of chocolate hair away from his face and nuzzled close to her neck.

He was back in his sanctuary again, holding the woman he loved fiercely as he should've been when he originally woke up earlier that morning.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	42. Almost Forgotten

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for the wonderful and always inspiring reviews. They continually keep me motivated and eager to write more. I hate to say it, but there will probably be ****approximately**** 5 chapters left in this story. I'm in the process now of trying to wrap things up and bring this story to a close… for now… After the last chapter is posted, I'****m going to take a short break**** around two weeks and just get refreshed. Then I'm going to start on the sequel to this story. I'll make sure and post the title in the last chapter so you'll know what to look fo****r if you want to continue reading****. I still have to figure out the title, but I've got a lot of new id****eas for the next one.**** I'm so very grateful for the wonderful comments and support I've received f****rom you guys with this story. You have no idea how much joy they've brought me since I started several months ago. ****But I'll stop with my rambling now and hope you enjoy!**** Thanks for reading!**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Almost Forgotten**

"I'm coming Sommers!" Pacey yelled from the bedroom as he finished buttoning up his light blue shirt to go work at the restaurant that early Wednesday morning. It was nearly 7 AM and Anne was beating on their front door as expected.

Joey was still having trouble dealing with Keegan, who continued to cry more than usual, while Pacey went to work exceptionally long hours at the restaurant.

Thanks to an extended leave from LA and the _Buffy_ set, Anne volunteered to stay with Joey while she was in Capeside to help her with Keegan. Dawson was still back in LA working on both television sets, _The Creek_ and _Buffy_.

As Pacey walked through the hall and around the corner to the front door, he saw Joey still dressed in the grey and blue sweats she was wearing the previous night and nursing Riley. She appeared extremely tired with her eyes puffy and hair in a messy ponytail. She had been trying all night to comfort her infant, but there was only so much a mother can do with a colicky baby.

"Hey Sommers," Pacey greeted as he opened the front door to reveal a very petite woman holding a two-year-old Aimee in her arms. "Wow… you're looking particularly _brunette_ this morning…"

Anne, who usually sported the latest Hollywood hair styles with her classic blonde locks, was now a dark brunette. She had her hair down in loose curls spiraling back and large black designer sunglasses covering her eyes.

She smirked at Pacey and walked through the front door, slowly lifting the glasses to the top of her head, "I see you don't miss a thing Witter… And that's surprising too, because by the look on your face, I'd say you haven't had your morning coffee yet…"

Pacey smiled and took Aimee from Anne's arms. The little blonde had been resting her head on Anne's shoulder and was sleeping peacefully. She whimpered slightly at the sudden movement until she opened her eyes to find her uncle Pacey holding her. She smiled sleepily and mumbled something that sounded like 'Acee' before resting her head on her uncle's shoulder.

"So I see you brought my girl Aims to help cheer up Jo," Pacey said quietly as the little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and tried to go back to sleep against Pacey's shoulder.

Anne nodded and brushed back some of the little girl's curls away from her face, "Yeah, Jack called and wanted to know if I would watch her. I guess Mrs. Ryan isn't feeling well today."

Pacey suddenly looked concerned, "What's wrong with Grams?"

Anne shook her head, "I don't know to be honest. Jack said she's been really tired lately and wanted to give her a break with Aimee… Really Pacey, _y__ou_ should be more informed about what goes on in that family than I should, considering _your brother_ is one of the prime members."

Pacey looked away, feeling slightly ashamed, "Yeah… I suppose I should…"

Anne quickly realized she had struck a nerve with Pacey by the look on his face, and quickly changed the subject, "But at least we get to hang out with our girl today, right?"

Pacey nodded with a smile and gently shifted the little girl in his arms.

Joey came out of the bedroom down the hall and smiled appreciatively when she saw one of her best friends in the living room. "Oh thank god!" she burst out and quickly embraced the new dark brunette.

"That rough of a night, huh Joey?" Anne asked with a soft chuckle. Joey wasn't usually the touchy-feely type, so if she was _hugging_, she was _miserable_.

"You have no idea how awful it is to watch him cry and know there is nothing you can do to stop it," Joey explained, finally releasing Anne. "It's the worst feeling in the world watching him suffer like that."

"I can imagine…" Anne replied sympathetically. "Well I can honestly say that the two of you look like hell."

Pacey chuckled and looked at his wife with a smirk. "You know Sommers, you could use a little work on this complimenting thing… Some people in far away nations might actually consider your words offensive…"

"Well put Pace…" Joey agreed, giving Anne a playful grin. "Although I need to correct you Sweetheart… She's a _Leery_ now."

"Ahhh yes!" Pacey mocked. "How could I forget? I'm only reminded the dozen times a day your reporters come into my restaurant begging for the latest whereabouts of _Mr. and Mrs. Dawson Leery_."

"So they stopped picking on the two of you, huh?" Anne inquired, referring to the paparazzi.

Pacey nodded, "Let's just say the last guy who was taking pictures of me and Joey through our window the other day, got a nice little 'surprise' in the form of my fist in his face…"

"You didn't!" Anne gasped, silently amused.

Joey rolled her eyes, "I'm still waiting for the charges to be pressed…"

A loud wail from another room down the hall quickly interrupted their conversation.

Joey tensed and looked at Pacey, "I just fed him Pace, and rocked him, and I even tried singing to him…"

Pacey tried to give her a reassuring look as he teased, "Well that singing was probably the problem Jo…"

Joey glared at him with her tired, red eyes.

"I was just joking Sweetheart, you have a lovely voice…" Pacey quickly clarified, understanding that _now _was not the time to joke.

Joey sighed and rubbed her aching eyes before looking up and declaring, "Well, I guess duty calls…"

"I'll go take care of him, Jo," Pacey said quickly, gently handing sleeping Aimee to Joey.

"But you'll be late for work," Joey half-heartedly protested as she took Aimee and began to rub her back soothingly.

"Well who's going to fire me, Jo?" Pacey teased, "_My boss_?"

Joey rolled her eyes as Pacey gently kissed her cheek.

As soon as Pacey left the room, Joey carried Aimee and sat down on the red sofa by the fireplace. Anne took a seat adjacent to her on the brown recliner.

"You know Pacey's the only one who can calm that little boy down," Joey explained, partly with pride, partly with disappointment in herself. "I mean, it seems like I'll be in the nursery for hours at a time, just trying to get him to calm down, but it will only take Pacey half of that time to sooth him and get him to sleep."

"See I told you he'd be a good father," Anne exclaimed with a smile.

Joey nodded and began to play with the blonde curls in Aimee's hair. "I know he is… But I try to take care of Ry at night so he can get some sleep, but it doesn't work… He just ends up getting up with me so he gets just about as much sleep as I do… Plus he has to work long hours at the restaurant. And I swear Anne, I'm trying! Keegan just wants his dad… I don't even think he realizes that_ I'm_ his mother…"

Anne was silent, not really sure what to say.

Pacey finally came out of the nursery with the small baby bundled up in a light blue blanket. Keegan was calm and had a firm grip on Pacey's finger. He even was trying to kick and squirm slightly in his father's arms. Pacey smiled with pride as he looked down at his son, the perfect combination of him and Joey.

Sure it was hard when he cried at night because his little tummy hurt. But when Keegan was happy, it was the most incredible feeling in the world. No other emotion could compare. And knowing that Joey had been struggling for a little over a week now, Pacey figured Joey could use some of those heartwarming sensations in her life now.

"Hey Mommy," Pacey said with a smile, diligently walking over to Joey, "Someone is begging to see you…"

Joey smiled and gazed at her son with his father. As much as she hated to admit it, he was definitely going to be a daddy's boy, no matter how hard she tried. She had a feeling Keegan was a daddy's boy even inside her womb…

"Here Jo," Pacey said softly, not letting his eyes leave his son. "He just wants to be held right now… And talk to him. He likes that."

Joey gently handed sleeping Aimee to Anne, so she could take her son. When Pacey finally handed him over, Joey sat there tense, waiting for him to start crying. Instead, he just looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes and gurgled slightly. The infant genuinely appeared happy.

"See Jo, you're going to be fine today," Pacey said encouragingly and kissed the top of her forehead.

Joey smiled as she looked down at the small boy and her heart completely melted. All those frustrating feelings she had earlier, completely left her body as the infant gripped her pointer finger with his fist.

"So you like me now, huh?" Joey asked her son softly, gently moving her finger in a playful motion. Keegan just looked up at his mother, waiting to see what this brand new day would hold.

"It looks like to me Keegan knows exactly who his mother is Joey," Anne said confidently as Aimee began to wake up in her arms.

Joey smiled and was starting to build up her confidence in being a mother again. "I hope he does, because I love him so much it hurts…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Pacey m'boy!" an old man with white hair and a long shaggy beard greeted Pacey as he helped the wait staff over the noon rush hour. "I heard you were back in town, but I had to come down to the restaurant and see for myself!"

Pacey smiled as the small old man patted him on the back. "It's good to see you Mr. Connolly! You haven't been giving the ladies any trouble since I've been gone, right?"

"Who? An ugly old fisherman like me?" Mr. Connolly teased lifting his cane playfully.

Pacey smiled and helped the old man take his usual seat at the bar where he sat every Wednesday at noon and ordered a bowl of Pacey's salmon soup and a generous slice of apple-nut caramel pie. He was a regular customer at the restaurant and mainly came in for the conversations with Pacey. He was a man in his mid 70's who had never married because fishing was his life out on the ocean. Now, as he was forced to retire from his life out at sea, he looked forward to every Wednesday where he would catch up on the life of Pacey Witter and his beautiful wife Joey, as well as their new expanding family.

"Thank you m'boy," Mr. Connolly said gratefully as Pacey helped him up onto the stool. "Well, let's just say I was talking to Mildred the other night and –"

"-Is 'talking' what they called it back in your day?" Pacey joked with mischievous grin, walking back behind the bar.

"Now, now Pacey. I thought you knew that courting a lovely lass such as Mildred would require a little conversation before taking it behind closed doors…"

Pacey smiled at the old man and poured him a cup of coffee, "Nah, you forget Mr. Connolly, I'm married now… I don't need to court the missus anymore."

"Now Pacey…" Mr. Connolly said sternly, "How do suppose you keep the missus _your __missus_ if you don't keep on a courtin' her? Some lad might just sneak up on ya and snatch her away…"

Pacey chuckled softly as the old man continued, "And let me tell you boy, if I was only a couple years younger I'd take her away from ya!"

Pacey smiled and handed the mug full of coffee over to the old man. "So, I guess you're saying it's a good thing you found Ms. Chancing or I would have to keep Mrs. Witter away from you, huh?"

Mr. Connolly smiled big, "You have nothing to worry about Pacey. I've seen that little lady in here with you… She's only got brown eyes for you, you lucky lad…"

Pacey's grin widened, "I am pretty lucky."

The small old man winked at Pacey before changing the subject slightly, "So I was talking to Mildred the other night when she tells me Mrs. Witter gave you a son while you two were away. Is that true boy?"

Pacey chuckled softly, "Oh she gave me a son alright. He's perfect Mr. Connolly… He's got my eyes and Joey's hair. I even caught him smiling the other night and it's the same lop-sided smile she has."

"Well let me see them pictures!" Mr. Connolly demanded as Pacey reached in his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He took out three pictures to show the old man. Two were of Joey and Keegan in the hospital, in North Carolina, and the third was a professional picture taken when he turned 4 weeks old almost 2 weeks ago.

The old man examined the pictures closely and beamed, "Your boy looks like his old man, Pacey…"

Pacey beamed with pride at this compliment.

"Now Pacey, I expect you to bring that boy in here and let me get a good look at him sometime…" Mr. Connolly stated with a wink, handing the small pictures back to Pacey. "The boy's got to be taught all there is to know about that wonderful world out there on the sea. And I plan on being that little lad's guide."

Pacey smiled, "I will Mr. Connolly. As soon as the missus gives me permission of course…"

"Well if you'd get to courtin' her better, then maybe she'd give you permission a lot sooner!" the old man teased, handing Pacey a fifty dollar bill. "Now I want you to take that money and take her somewhere special. You know it's not every day that a man is lucky enough to find a beautiful woman to take his name and bear his child. You've got to keep that, you hear me boy?"

Pacey nodded, "I will definitely keep Mrs. Witter around… You don't have to worry about that."

Mr. Connolly smiled and leaned over to give Pacey a half hug. Before Pacey let go of the old man, he slipped the fifty dollar bill back into the front pocket of his plaid shirt. He appreciated the old man's gesture and knew that it would be an insult to turn him down, so instead he made sure his money got back to him whether he realized it or not. Pacey figured that by the time the old man found the fifty in his pocket, he'll have forgotten how it got there.

"Thank you Mr. Connolly," Pacey said as he shook his hand. "I'll go check on your soup… I'll be right back."

The old man smiled and nodded as Pacey left for the kitchen.

Just before Pacey opened the double doors to the entrance of the kitchen a beautiful brunette caught his eye at the front door. She had long legs and a curvy, seductive body. She was wearing a navy skirt that fell just above her knee and a white, button-down blouse that was unbuttoned low enough to reveal some of her cleavage. The woman had her long brown hair down in curls and carried a black briefcase in her right hand.

She was the woman Pacey never thought he'd ever see again. He had almost forgotten about her with everything that had happened. It was like she had literally disappeared without so much as an explanation to him or what she had planned for his restaurant. Pacey just assumed her plans for the restaurant fell through and decided to go back to his original plans of managing just one business.

So now, he was surprised to find her back in his restaurant, after all these months. After everything that had been said and done. But there she was in the flesh, looking around for the owner.

"Pacey!" she exclaimed when she saw him by the kitchen doors. "I need to talk to you! It's urgent!"

Pacey looked at her apprehensively. What did she want? Was there really anything left to say? It wasn't like anything had actually happened with their plans. And he had a feeling that was because she had ulterior motives to begin with. And they had nothing to do with his restaurant…

"Tess?" Pacey said questioningly.

"Why don't we step into your office?" she suggested with confidence, taking his hand and leading him to the back room, quickly shutting the door once he was concealed inside.

Mr. Connolly watched with concern as the boy he knew and respected appeared to be making a mistake. A huge mistake in fact. He just shook his head and left a few bills underneath the coffee cup and left the restaurant, praying his old eyes were deceiving him…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

As Joey sat in the living room, gradually catching up with her editing from New York, Anne and Aimee were busy making chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen around the corner. Keegan laid back in his swing, sucking on his blue pacifier close to his mother, and watched as she flipped through the pages of a manuscript.

Anne came around the corner with Aimee on her hip, who was eating the leftover cookie dough off the spoon. Aimee's cheeks were covered with the dough and melted chocolate chips. She even had some flour in her curly blonde hair. Anne, whose appearance wasn't much better, had pulled up her dark brown hair into a messy bun and had flour on her nose and forehead.

"Come on Joey," Anne stated with a playful smile taking the manuscript from her hand. "Grab Keegan and come in here. We have cookies to bake!"

Joey smiled as she looked at the two girls covered in cookie dough ingredients and couldn't resist. She looked over at her son who was wide awake and playing with his toy key chain and decided a break from editing wouldn't hurt. She took off her red reading glasses and picked up Keegan to put him in his small yellow infant bouncer on the table in the kitchen.

"There you go baby," Joey cooed, gently taking his small hand and kissing it softly. "Now you can watch us make cookies."

Keegan gurgled slightly and his pacifier fell from his mouth.

"Are you trying to talk Ry?" Joey asked as she picked up his binky and put it back into his mouth. "Huh baby?"

Keegan kicked his feet happily in response and Joey's heart melt. This was the first time he appeared happy in almost a week. Most of the time he was crying due to the colic, but now he seemed genuinely content and Joey couldn't help but feel extremely relieved.

"o-jo!" Aimee exclaimed with a mouth full of cookie dough, reaching her arms out to Joey with the spoon still placed firmly in her right hand.

Joey smiled and made sure Keegan was secure in his bouncer before taking Aimee in her arms.

"Look at you Curly!" Joey said with a smile, gently wiping the melted chocolate off her nose. "I think you've turned into a cookie!"

Aimee giggled and stuck the spoon in her mouth. She was so cute with her rounded cheeks and shoulder length curly hair. Joey could hardly believe it, but Aimee was growing up… And with each passing day Jen's features became more prominent in Aimee.

"Oh Aimee, I miss your mom so much…" Joey mumbled, studying the little girl who had her mother's blonde hair and beautiful eyes.

Anne, who was scooping out the cookie dough and placing it onto the cookie sheet, asked gingerly, "What was Jen like?"

Joey smiled and walked over to the counter by Anne. She placed Aimee on the grey marble top in front of her and stole some of the cookie dough from the red bowl with her finger. "Oh you would have loved her," Joey explained before licking the dough off her finger. "She was independent and stubborn, but she had the biggest heart of anyone I know. Jen was one of the best friends I've ever had…"

Joey paused and reminisced briefly as she watched Aimee lick the silver spoon clean, "And you could always rely on Jen to tell you the way things really are too… And I can't tell you how many times I could've used that in these past two years…"

Anne smiled, "She sounds like my kind of woman."

Joey nodded and grabbed a wash cloth from the sink. She let the warm water flow over the cloth before bringing it to Aimee's messy hands and cheeks.

Aimee took the spoon out of her mouth and smiled, "More pease…"

"More cookie dough?" Joey teased, "But then if you turn into a cookie, your daddy might just eat you up!"

Aimee giggled and said, "Ima cookie!"

"You're a cookie alright Curly," Joey answered with a goofy grin. "Just like your mom… She always had a thing for cookie dough too…"

Aimee smiled and then reached across the counter and stuck her hand in the bowl to get more dough.

Joey laughed, "See, she's just like Jen in that respect too. If nobody gave Jen what she wanted, she'd get it for herself…"

Anne laughed, "Let me guess… Was my husband one of those things she wanted too?"

Joey smiled and helped Aimee portion the cookie dough so she wouldn't get sick. "Yea… I suppose at one point. It's rather silly now when you think about it. _I_ wanted Dawson when she had him… _S__he_ wanted Dawson when I had him… And look at Dawson now; he's with neither of us…"

"I'm surprised you two didn't fight over Pacey…"

Joey laughed, "Well, according to Pacey the proverbial 'sparks' weren't there between him and Jen… Although I'm not sure I believe that…"

Anne looked at her questioningly, "Why do you say that?"

"I saw them kissing once and it definitely didn't look like there was a lack of sparks …"

"Maybe _too many _sparks?" Anne suggested with a raised brow.

Joey shook her head, "I don't know… Jen told me there was never any sparks because Pacey was falling in love with me."

"Ah… I see," Anne replied with understanding, "So true love outweighs the sexual hormones of a teenager."

Joey smirked, "I suppose it does… In fact, Jen was the only female friend I had – besides you of course - that _didn't_ sleep with Pacey."

"Well it sounds like your husband got around, that's for sure…" Anne replied sarcastically, taking the cookie sheet and placing it in the oven.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"That's weird… I didn't know anybody was coming over…" Joey said suspiciously, looking back at Anne in bewilderment.

"Well, who knows? We might get lucky and there will be male strippers on the other side…" Anne teased as Joey turned to glare at her. "What? Don't you think since Pacey got all that action, way back when, you should get some too…?"

"You're joking… right?" Joey dead panned as she picked up Aimee from the counter and carried her to the front door.

Anne smiled, "Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see now won't you…"

"Anne if there is so much as a male on the other side of this door, I'm going to take yo-" Joey stopped talking immediately as she completely opened the door and saw who was on the other side. Literally her heart stopped beating and every awful and agonizing emotion of betrayal, anger, and hurt came rushing in, flooding her heart. She couldn't find the words as she looked at the tall blonde standing at her front door. The same blonde she hadn't seen since her wedding day. The same blonde that shared an intimate tie with her husband that she had almost completely forgot about. Until now…

"Who's at the door Joey?" Anne called from the kitchen as Keegan started to cry.

Joey couldn't speak as she stared at the blonde in shock.

The blonde finally spoke, "Well _Bunny_, are you just going to stand there and let a girl freeze to death or are you going to invite me in?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	43. Closing Doors

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this update out. I'm going to try and finish this story in the next two days, so look out for more updates. Hope you all have a wonderful break and thanks for reading. Oh, by the way, bear in mind when reading this that I have a plan. Although it's going to end rather badly in this chapter, it's for the best. And it will all work out in the end… :)**

**Closing Doors**

Pacey was not prepared for what was about to happen as he struggled to unlock the front door to his house in the country late Wednesday night. It was nearing 11:00 and a strange car was parked in their circular, gravel driveway. He just assumed it was one of Anne's friends, since her BMW was still parked by the shed. But he was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"I really appreciate you getting those documents for me Pacey," Tess said softly from behind, waiting as he opened the front door.

Pacey turned around and smiled awkwardly. He really didn't want to bring her back to his house before he had a chance to explain things to Joey. But under the current circumstances, he had no choice. "Yeah… No problem, but do you think you could wait out here-"

"Pacey Witter!" a familiar female voice shrieked, interrupting Pacey's request to Tess. "Or should I say _Daddy_ now?" Audrey continued as she threw open the door, temporarily blinding Pacey with the light from behind her. Before he knew what was happening, Audrey had her arms around Pacey and was embracing him with a hug.

"Audrey?" Pacey asked stunned. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Pacey had an awful feeling about her presence in his home. He needed to get to Joey, make sure she was okay because he knew how angry she was with her former roommate. Not to mention the fact that it had been almost a year since they had seen her. There was no telling how Joey was feeling about this sudden reunion.

"What? A girl can't visit her favorite ex-boyfriend and roommate?" Audrey exclaimed dramatically, as she slowly pulled away from Pacey. It was then he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Are you drunk Audrey?" Pacey asked with concern, leading her into the house and completely forgetting about Tess who followed him close from behind.

Audrey giggled obnoxiously, "Me…? Now Pacey, you know I don't drink anymore, remember? I have 'problems' when I drink."

Pacey didn't believe her for a second. "Come on Audrey," Pacey began as she threw her arms around his shoulders, "You sit down and I'll go find, Jo…"

Audrey started to laugh loudly and Pacey looked at her suspiciously.

"My Bunny's been trying to get Chris to stop crying ever since I came over here about an hour ago…" Audrey slurred pointing to the room down the hall.

Pacey sighed frustrated and helped her sit on the red sofa, "His name is _Keegan_, Audrey, and where's Anne?"

Audrey started to giggle again and ignored Pacey's question. She narrowed her eyes at the leggy brunette in the doorway and pointed, "Do I know you lady?"

Tessa Bryant, who had been watching Pacey closely ever since she entered the house, looked appalled. "Excuse me?" she replied in a condescending tone as Audrey attempted to stand up.

"You heard me. Don't I know you from somewhere? Aren't you from LA?" Audrey said loudly and rather annoyed.

Tess folded her arms quite snotty and raised an eyebrow to Audrey. "I am most certainly _not_ from LA, Miss…"

"The name's Audrey…"

Pacey pushed Audrey back down onto the couch and turned to face Tess. "I'll be right back, if you'll just wait right here."

Tess nodded stiffly as Joey entered the room with Keegan wailing in her arms.

"Hey! There's my girl," he said rather abruptly, walking over to Joey to give her a kiss. She backed away from him. Her eyes were wide as she looked at the brunette standing in the doorway.

"Awww, Pacey, is that your son?" Tess asked in baby voice as she walked over to Joey. Joey took another step back.

Tess laughed mockingly as she looked to Joey with her arms folded, "I'm not going to hurt him, Josephine."

"It's Joey," Pacey corrected irritably, hoping that Joey wasn't going to blow. "Here Jo, I can take Ry…"

Joey was getting ready to hand him over when Audrey stood up and exclaimed, "Here! Let me hold him."

Joey tensed and brought the crying baby closer to her chest, protectively.

"I don't think so Audrey," Pacey answered, as Audrey moved closer to Joey. "You're drunk and I don't want you holding my son with alcohol on your breath…"

"Nonsense!" Audrey slurred, carelessly ripping Keegan from Joey's arms with one mighty tug. Keegan started to cry harder and Pacey had to grab Joey from jumping on Audrey's back.

"Woa Jo, let me handle this…" he tried to comfort, but Joey was looking angrier than ever.

"How can you say that?" Joey shouted at Pacey, on the verge of frustrated tears. "She just took him from me like that and you want me to just stand here and do nothing?!?"

"Well, clearly you're not in any shape to care for a baby, Joey," Tess interrupted mockingly, watching Keegan calm down in Audrey's arms.

"And what is _she_ doing here Pacey?" Joey demanded, pointing at Tess. "Why did you bring her here?"

Pacey smiled awkwardly, "Yeah… about that… It seems we have some unfinished business with the restaurant and-"

"-He's taking me on a trip to North Carolina," Tess interrupted, putting a hand on Pacey's back with a smug grin on her face. "It'll be for a few days so hopefully you'll manage without him, Joey."

Joey's jaw dropped as she looked at Pacey for an explanation.

Pacey seemed so focused on his wife's reaction to this news that he hardly noticed Tess's hand moving over his back rather possessively. But Joey noticed…

"Now Joey, I trust that you can find someone to take care of Pacey's son since clearly you are unable to do so by yourself…"

Pacey turned around and was ready to correct Tess, when Joey beat him at the pass.

"Excuse me!?!" Joey shouted, taking an angry step towards the blue-eyed vixen, who was standing behind Pacey.

"Well, after what Pacey told me about you needing help with his son all the time, I just assumed it would be necessary to find an adequate replacement while we're gone."

"I never said that!" Pacey shouted at Tess, but she ignored him.

"I mean _really_ Joey. You can't just expect him to be here all the time because you can't get your son to stop crying... And besides, I'm going to be keeping him very busy this weekend…"

"You're way out of line Tess!" Pacey shouted angrily, watching giant tears form in Joey's eyes.

"Well excuse me for defending you…" Tess replied fiercely, "I just thought someone needed to tell that woman to figure out how to take care of her own son! She's clearly not a good mother when a drunken woman can make your son stop crying and she can't!"

Audrey started to laugh as she rocked Keegan in her arms, "It's almost like he's my son!"

"He's NOT your son Audrey," Pacey clarified quickly, before turning to Tess, "And as for you, I'll get your damn documents and then I'll see you in the morning!"

Joey's face was pale as she looked from Tess, to Audrey, to Pacey, and then back to Tess. She watched as Keegan seemed to fall asleep in Audrey's arms and realized it was true: she was a horrible mother. It wasn't the colic that was upsetting her baby, it was his mother…

Pacey left the room in search of Tess's documents when Anne appeared with Aimee in her arms.

"Jojo!" she called out, reaching her arms out to her aunt.

With tears in her eyes, Joey shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry," before leaving the room.

"Jojo!" Aimee called out again, starting to cry, not understanding why Joey wouldn't hold her.

Anne looked from Tess to Audrey and immediately understood what was wrong.

"Aimee it's okay," she comforted, rocking the girl in her arms. "Your Aunt Jojo isn't feeling good right now, but what do you say we take your cousin Keegan into the other room and lay down?"

Aimee rested her head against Anne's shoulder, still upset, but nodded.

Audrey shook her head, "Keegan is just fine with me, Anne…"

"Audrey, I don't know why you came here but I think it would be best if you would leave now." Anne spoke adamantly, putting Aimee down so she could take Keegan.

"I agree, Audrey," Pacey said from the hallway, holding a file full of documents in his hand. "Right now is not the best time for a visit and I think you should leave."

Anne quickly took Keegan from Audrey as she started to protest. Keegan only squirmed slightly, but fell back to sleep when Anne rocked him in her arms.

"But, I don't have anywhere to go!" Audrey shouted upset. "Roque left me!"

Pacey sighed, frustrated, before he handed the file to Tess.

Tess took it with a smile and said, "I'll see you in the morning, Pacey…"

Pacey merely nodded his reply as he turned to face Audrey.

Anne quickly took Aimee's hand and said, "We'll be in the nursery, Pacey, if you need anything…"

"Thanks Sommers," Pacey replied, turning back to Audrey. "Look Audrey, I'm sorry about Roque, but right now is not a good time-"

Audrey started to laugh obnoxiously again, "You people never cease to amaze me! You stand there and proclaim to be good people who would help out a friend in need, and yet when that time arrives… What do you do? You throw 'em out into the cold!"

"Audrey…"

"NO!" she shouted, "That's the problem with you Pacey! You've always been so worried about protecting Joey that you don't care about the other people around you, who love you, who would do anything for you!"

"Audrey you're drunk…"

"Does that make it any less true?"

Suddenly Joey appeared from the hallway, still crying and with a suitcase in her hand.

"What are you doing Jo?" Pacey asked suspiciously, walking over to her.

Giant tears welled up in Joey's eyes as she said, "I'm leaving Pace…"

"What?" he thought he was hearing things. "Jo, you can't possibly be serious…"

Joey nodded, "I can't stay here any longer Pacey."

"What about Keegan? He needs you…"

Joey shook her head and dragged her bag closer to the door. Pacey stopped her, "I need you, Jo."

Joey shook her head, "No you don't. Tess was right. If I can't stop my own son from crying and yet a drunk woman can, then I am an _awful_ mother…"

Pacey took her hand in desperation. He kissed it softly and placed it close to his heart, "Don't do this, Jo. I understand everything has been hard on you lately with me at the restaurant and you at home with Ry, but it will get better. Keegan is just colicky… Besides we're still figuring out everything. It just takes time…"

Joey shook her head again and took back her hand, "Don't Pacey."

Pacey refused to accept his wife leaving and wrapped his arms around her, "Joey, you can't push me away this time. I need you to be strong. I'll be back in a few days-"

Joey quickly pulled away, "So you're going with Tess?"

Pacey hesitated, "I have to, Jo. It's a meeting for the restaurant and-"

Joey shook her head and wouldn't let him finish, "I have to go, Pace."

"But what about our baby? What about Keegan!"

"I called my sister, she's going to take care of him while you're away and Anne's going to watch over him until she gets here..." Joey explained as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you Pacey. I just have to go."

Pacey watched with tears in his eyes as Joey walked out the front door. He didn't know how long she would be gone or if she'd ever come back. But he couldn't make her stay. And he couldn't go after her. He just watched her walk out the door and out of his life; out of his son's life…

Audrey started laughing, "See Pacey, you can never win with my Bunny. She's a free spirit and you were silly to think you could ever tie her down."

Pacey just shook his head angrily, and left Audrey alone in the living room. He couldn't stand to be near her.

He walked down the hall to Keegan's nursery, where Anne was rocking Aimee to sleep. Keegan was lying in his crib, bundled up in a swaddle, cooing.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Anne asked softly, already knowing the answer.

Pacey remained silent and gently lifted his son from the crib. He carried him to his room across the hall where he and Joey slept at night. He sat by the window and looked out into the bright sea of stars overhead.

When he felt Keegan kick his feet happily, he looked down to see Joey's lopsided smile on his face, her chocolate hair on his scalp and the most adorable bright blue eyes staring up at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and said rather hoarse, "She loves you, you know…"

Keegan wrapped his hand around Pacey's finger and tried to stick it in his mouth. Pacey pulled it back slightly, "I'll get your Mom back, Ry… I promise."

He leaned down and kissed the baby's forehead and whispered again, "I promise…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	44. And Opening New Ones

**A/N: Well, there's only going to be two chapters left in this story. And this chapter is more of a transitional one than anything else. Again, I want to thank you for all the support and reading so much up to this point. I've learned so much writing this and have enjoyed every moment of it! Reading your reviews has made my writing feel so special. Thanks for everything! **

**And Opening New Ones…**

Joey sat out on the dock at Chessmore Cove and watched as the waves crashed against the shore. The wind was blowing slightly but there wasn't a cloud in the dark night sky. The stars were twinkling bright and the crescent moon cast a magnificent glow on the sand dunes around the shore.

Warm tears fell from Joey's eye as she remembered her little boy's face as he would look up at the stars from his special night lamp as they would twirl on the walls around them. She remembered how when he was happy he would kick his feet and scrunch up his nose. She remembered holding him close as she would nurse him, feeling so close to her baby, to the little life she helped create. Her heart was aching knowing she couldn't help him when he would cry. She tried so hard to comfort him, to make all his pain go away, but it didn't work.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she missed her baby and her husband. She just wished she could be stronger. A better wife and mother for her family. She had given up so much to live in Capeside and marry Pacey. She believed it was a family she had been searching for her whole life and once she had that family, she walked away from them because she wasn't strong enough.

Joey brought her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. She had never felt more alone in her entire life.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" a male voice she recognized immediately said from behind her.

She turned around and there stood a man who had seen a lot in his lifetime. A man with peppered gray hair and several wrinkles under his eyes. He was a man she grew to trust with time, a man she had loved her whole life despite the pain he once caused her.

"Daddy?" she said in a voice she hardly recognized.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," Mike said as he sat down by his daughter and put his arm around her.

Joey collapsed into his arms and began to cry, passionately. She let out every emotion she had been holding back ever since Keegan got the colic. Ever since her mothering skills were put to the test and she felt she had failed every one of them.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Pacey dialed the number to the Potter B&B from a cold hotel bedroom in Raleigh, North Carolina. He and Tess had arrived in North Carolina late that night after driving almost 24 hours. They would have been there sooner if Pacey hadn't felt so bad about leaving his son while he went away on a business trip.

"Hello?" Bessie greeted in a casual tone.

"Hey Bess," Pacey replied, eagerly. "How's my son doing? Is he feeling okay? Has he cried a lot?"

"Pacey, Keegan is just fine," Bessie answered with a soft chuckle. "I think he misses his mommy, but other than that he's doing just fine…"

Pacey smiled. He could hear Alex talking in a baby voice in the background and knew he must be talking to his son.

"So, have you seen her, Bess?" he asked rather nonchalant, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Bessie sighed into the phone, "I haven't Pace… But I talked to Dad and I think he has an idea where she's at. He was going to try and talk to her."

Pacey tried to swallow the large lump in his throat and found it hard to speak.

"You know Pace, it's not easy when your baby gets sick…" Bessie said softly. "There were so many times I wanted to leave right after Alex was born…"

"I know…" he replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I know my sister, Pacey. She will be back and when she does, she'll be there to stay. She just has to figure out a few things…"

Pacey coughed, trying to make his voice work, "Well okay Bess… I guess I'll be back in a couple days and then I'll take the little monster out of your hands…"

Bessie laughed, "Oh he's a monster all right! Do you know how many girls have stopped by my B&B just to get a look at him? And we're not talking paying customers either, Pacey… I'm thinking of charging admission if this chaos doesn't stop!"

Pacey laughed, "Well you have my permission to dress him up and make him earn his keep around there… But just make sure he stays away from Aimee's dolls… It's just not right Bess…"

"Ahh, you and your male insecurities! If he wants to play with dolls I'm not taking them away from him…"

Pacey rolled his eyes, "Oh lord help us all…"

Bessie laughed as Pacey heard a knock on his hotel door.

"Well I've got to go Bess… But make sure he has his _Duddle__ Duck_ when he goes to sleep tonight…"

"I will, Pacey…"

"And you have his starry-night lamp, right?"

Bessie laughed, "Yes and it will be on and spinning when he goes to bed…"

"And you'll tell him how his mom and I love him before he goes to sleep at night, right? I don't want him to forget…"

"Pacey, I doubt he'll forget."

The knock on the door became more persistent.

"But you'll do it, right?" Pacey wanted to clarify.

Bessie smiled and nodded, "Of course, Pacey. Everything will be fine. I have done this before, you know… Remember my little alarm that was Alex a few years ago?"

Pacey smiled, "Sorry Bess, I just wish I didn't have to leave him… Especially now after everything that has happened…"

"You'll be back soon, Pace. He'll be okay."

"Thanks Bess," he said softly.

"No problem, Pace…"

After Pacey hung up the phone he rushed to open the door, only to sigh when he saw _Tess_ on the other side…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"How did you know where to find me?" Joey asked, once she was able to speak again. Mike still had his arm around his daughter for comfort as they watched the waves come crashing in against the shore.

"Your mother used to come here when she was upset."

"Really?"

Mike nodded, "I wasn't the easiest man to be married to, Joey. She came here more because of me than I care to admit…"

Joey looked out at the waves and wondered if they ever brought her mother comfort. The way they would ripple with the wind and make the world seem like a peaceful place.

"I wish I could be like her, a strong mother who can handle anything…" Joey said softly as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

Mike tightened his grip around his daughter's shoulders, "Joey you are a strong woman like your mother and even like Bessie."

"Yeah but I'll never be the kind of mother they were… I mean, you watch Bessie with Alex and there was never a time she couldn't help him when he was sick. And Mom, she had a magic that would make all my nightmares and fears disappear with the touch of her hand… But not me… I just don't possess that nurturing, mother gene."

"Jo, I think I need to show you something," Mike said softly as he stood up and took out a portfolio from a bag he carried down. He handed her the old book and Joey immediately recognized it.

She opened it to the first page and examined the pencil drawing of a tree in the middle of a field. It stood alone with a few leaves falling from its branches. Joey traced the picture with her fingers and said, "This is Mom's old sketching book…"

Mike smiled and looked at the picture with Joey, "I know."

"Why are you showing this to me, Dad?" she asked, flipping through the pages, "I've already seen this before."

"But did you really study the pictures, Joey?"

Joey looked at her father suspiciously and he explained.

"Why do you think your mother drew these pictures, Joey?"

"Because she liked to draw," she answered, knowingly.

"Yes and no," Mike corrected, "Sure she liked to draw, but there was a reason. Your mother had a hard time dealing with me and being a young mother. Your grandmother wasn't around to help her and she had to figure out everything on her own with Bessie."

Joey turned the page to a sketch of an older woman sitting on a bench, clinging to her purse.

"She reminds me a lot of you in the fact that she didn't think she was a good mother either."

"But why would Mom think that? I mean she was so strong and independent."

Mike smiled, "I know she was, Joey. But what I'm trying to say is, she wasn't _always_ like that. And what you're looking at right now is how she dealt with her insecurities, her fears, and even her dreams… Anytime she would feel overwhelmed she would put it into her drawings."

Joey turned the page again as the pictures started to come to life. She was starting to see the drawings in a whole new way. The lonely tree standing in the field, losing it's leaves; much how her mother probably felt she was losing herself… The old woman sitting on a bench, clinging to her purse; much like how her mother was clinging to her most prized possessions. This book held a piece of her mother she had never seen before. A piece of her mother that she saw in herself.

"Joey, everyone deals with their insecurities in different ways. And I hope that you use your talents to deal with yours instead of running away all the time."

Joey looked at her dad curiously. "But what do I do? Keegan and Pacey deserve so much better. I just assumed when I had Keegan I would automatically know what to do. Like some kind of instinct would take over, but it didn't."

"That's where you're wrong Jo," he said gently. "Just because you have a baby, doesn't automatically make you a mother. And it doesn't automatically make you know what to do when your child is hurting."

Joey listened carefully as her father spoke with a kind voice.

"All of that comes with time. But what makes you a good mother is when you're there for your child, even when you don't know what to do. Even when it hurts to watch him struggle. But you do your best in the meantime to protect him and guide him…"

"But Dad, how do you deal with everything in the mean time? I mean, I can't handle seeing him like that…"

Mike smiled, "That's why I showed you these pictures, Joey. I don't know if you draw anymore, but there is one talent I know you've got that would do the same thing…"

Joey furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?"

"Jo, you could write. Take all that anxiety and fear and put it to good use. I want you to write through your insecurities, instead of running away from them all the time."

He took out a brand new notebook from the bag lying beside him and handed it to her.

"I know it's not the laptop you're used to writing with, but we all have to start somewhere."

Joey examined the notebook with a smile. It wasn't the fanciest book with only a flimsy green cover, but the symbolism behind it, made it the most elegant notebook in the world.

"So do I get some kind of special ink with this notebook? Or are you going to make me look up some berries?"

Mike laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead, "I can get you some pens, Sweetheart…"

Joey smiled and looked from her mother's drawings, to her new notebook. "And what exactly am I supposed to write?"

"What's in your heart, Joey," Mike said simply.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Tess," Pacey greeted in surprised. It was late and he wasn't expecting visitors. "What are you doing here?"

The leggy brunette smiled. She was wearing a short black cocktail dress and had her hair up, ready to go out.

Tess walked past Pacey and into the room. She stopped and looked around as if she were looking for something. "Don't tell me you're going out dressed like that Pacey…"

Pacey looked down at his sweats and wife beater and wondered what she was talking about. "Tess, I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired and we have an early meeting…"

Tess laughed airily and moved closer to Pacey. When she got closer to him, she pushed him back to sit on the bed and stood between his legs rather suggestively. "I suppose we don't have to go out, if you want to stay _in_," she whispered close to his ear, letting her hands roam up and down his chest.

Pacey shook his head and grabbed her hands, "_Tess_…"

"_Pacey_," she replied, in a seductive tone, pressing her chest against his. She leaned down and started kissing his neck as her hand roamed to his nether regions.

Pacey tensed and quickly grabbed her hand, "Get off me, Tess!"

Pacey moved out from underneath her and she fell down to the bed. He went to the front door and opened it up. "Tess, it's not going to happen. I came down here for my wife and son, so we can afford for me to be with my family more. I did not come down here to get a cheap lay."

Tess looked rather irate as she stood up and adjusted her dress. "You know Pacey, your father came to me hoping we could make something of your life. Make it better. But how do you propose I do that when you refuse to relax and let nature take its course?"

Pacey shook his head, "Tess, this isn't working out. If I need to get a lawyer to have our contract revised, I'll do it. But this unprofessional behavior has gone too far tonight and I don't want you at that meeting tomorrow. My business is a _family_ restaurant and I don't want your kind representing it anymore."

Tess pursed her lips and crossed her arms, angrily, "That's not what Maddie Allen has been telling everyone! Or have you forgotten about that little indiscretion?"

Pacey shook his head, "That's none of your business, now leave."

Tess grabbed her purse and glared at him, "You're a _fool _Pacey. I could have turned your pathetic restaurant into something elegant and glamorous… But now it's going to remain just like your life: _meager_ and _worthless_!"

And with that she stormed out of the room and left Pacey feeling extremely relieved and surprisingly, _revived_ for the first time in a long time… He never knew it would feel so good to get rid of such a hypocritical prude.

He shut the door and went to sit on the bed feeling quite content. He pulled out his briefcase and checked on the times for the meetings tomorrow, so he would be prepared.

As he stumbled through the various documents, he came across a picture of Joey holding Keegan in the NICU, right after he was born. Her hair was up in one of her famous messy buns and she had on those adorable grey sweats that he found way too sexy for just a casual outfit. But as he looked at her, holding their small infant son with such a glow, he remembered why he was in this hotel room. He was here for her. Just like everything else in his life, she had always inspired him to be the man he wanted to be. Even when she didn't realize she was doing it: just the ways in which she would playfully hit his shoulder or the way she would giggle before she'd say, "I love you." Her warm touch and beautiful spirit made him feel like he could do anything and he wanted nothing more than to make her proud.

He let his thumb roam over the contours of the precious picture in his hand before he put it back into his briefcase. He needed it there for him tomorrow, when he would be negotiating his future; _their_ future.

Everything in their life was about to change… Just like the saying goes, "As one door closes, another one opens." And that's exactly what Pacey intended to do. New doors were just waiting to be opened. But what would be waiting for him on the other side?

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	45. Home

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this story. But let me tell you, these last two chapters were the hardest for me to write. I never realized it would be so difficult to end this story. But I'm back now and finals are over, so I won't be MIA again, and I'll have the updates a lot faster. Well, there is just one more chapter left and then the sequel. I still have to come up with a name, but the plot is all planned out, so I hope you'll ****continue with this story****. It should be out soon (before Christmas). I hope you haven't forgotten me or given up on me! ;) I'm still here and I'll have the next update and final chapter out ****by**** Sunday night. Have a wonderful weekend and thank you for reading!**

**Home**

To say Pacey was "nervous" as he stood in front of the restaurant that held his future, was a complete understatement. He went over the plans numerous times over the course of yesterday evening. So much so that he could recite the numbers on the restaurant's Balance Sheet as if it were some kind of secret code.

He held the briefcase close to his side and tried to relax as he got into "negotiating" mode. This kind of meeting would require all of his persuasion skills and perhaps some of his clever jokes – should the need arise.

Wearing his black slacks and a nice blue pressed shirt made him appear conservative, yet casual. After all, he wanted to represent his restaurant honestly and wearing a stiff suit was not his style. His restaurant was laid back and a family joint. And that is exactly how he wanted to come across.

He took one last deep breath and opened the door to the fancy restaurant where his business meeting was held inside. He reached the hostess and flashed one of his famous, charming smiles.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Mr. Hudson."

"Name?" she asked with a flirtatious smile, batting her eyes at him. She was young and had short wavy brown hair.

"Pacey Witter," he replied with confidence.

She looked down at her list and nodded, "Pacey Witter and Tessa Bryant, table 16 with Timothy Hudson and family."

Pacey nodded but clarified, "Miss Bryant won't be joining me today."

"Okay, Mr. Witter, if you will follow me," she reached down and grabbed 3 menus before leading him through the restaurant to be seated.

The restaurant was beautiful and elegant inside, obviously a place where the rich came to dine out on special occasions. Maroon cloth entwined with gold silk was draped high around the ceiling windows. Tall candles were placed strategically on the walls around the room, lighting the area around the circular tables. The mahogany furniture matched the dark mantelpiece over the fireplace where a warm fire was ablaze. Each table had two small candles burning in the center with four wine glasses on the side and a complimentary wine chilling in polished tin.

Pacey took his seat close to the fireplace, towards the back of the room, and looked around very impressed with his surroundings.

"Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting?" the hostess asked with courtesy.

Pacey shook his head and smiled, "I'm fine thank you. I'll just wait for Mr. Hudson to arrive."

Just as the hostess turned around to leave, Pacey heard the voice of a child shouting loudly over the grand piano playing in the background, "BUT I want to go with you and Grandpa, Daddy!!"

Pacey chuckled softly, looking around the room for the little voice that was making such a ruckus.

"You promised me I could eat with Grandpa today!" he heard the little boy exclaim.

He assumed he was on the other side of the room, behind the wall where the entrance was, since he couldn't see him. Just the sound of the small child's voice made his heart ache for his own son who was probably enjoying his morning bottle right now at the Potter B&B.

Pacey smiled and looked down at the menu, wondering how long this meeting was going to take. He wanted nothing more then to make this deal so he could go home and find Joey. He knew if this deal went through, Joey wouldn't feel so overwhelmed with Keegan and the bills. Heck, if she wanted to, she could probably quit and become a stay-at-home Mom. That thought made his heart warm up.

Pacey was so consumed in his thoughts that he hardly noticed the little brown-haired boy come around the corner with two adult males. One was older in his mid-sixties with gray hair, while the other was much younger with brown hair. The younger male, held on to the little boy's hand as the hostess escorted them into the dining room.

"Hey look Dad!" the little boy exclaimed, "It's Pacey!"

Pacey looked up at the sound of his name and was surprised. "Mathew?"

"PACEY!" Mathew shouted excitedly, letting go of his father's hand and running to his hero.

Pacey stood up and smiled as the little boy tackled his legs with a bear hug.

"Pacey! Pacey! Are we going fishing today?"

Pacey chuckled softly and scooped up the boy in his arms. "Not today kiddo. I didn't bring my boat."

Matthew's eyes drooped with disappointment, "Well, Daddy and Grandpa are here to meet a lady about my Grandpa's restaurant."

Pacey looked at Matthew funny as Daniel Richardson and an old man he didn't recognize came over.

Daniel smiled apologetically and took Matthew from Pacey's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked in surprise, holding out his free hand for Pacey to shake.

Pacey shook it with a smile and said, "I'm here to meet a man about combining my restaurant with his. How about you?"

Daniel motioned to the old man and said, "That's what we're here for, except we're meeting a woman by the name of Tessa Bryant."

Pacey looked at Daniel suspiciously, "Miss Bryant is no longer representing my restaurant. But I'm here to meet a Mr. Timothy Hudson…"

The older man spoke up and said, "That would be me. Daniel is my son-in-law and I take it you know my daughter Emma?"

Pacey nodded, "Oh yes… I _definitely_ know Emma."

He would never forget the plump woman who had helped bring his first child into the world, or her son that had completely captured his heart.

Daniel smiled and explained to his father-in-law, "This is the man who found me when we got stranded in that blizzard over Christmas a few months ago."

Timothy Hudson smiled, rather impressed.

"Yeah Grandpa!" Matthew said enthusiastically. "And I got his son to come out of hiding!"

Timothy smiled and turned to Pacey, "I've heard all about this little miracle baby that was born in the backseat of a… jeep was it?"

Pacey nodded, "Yes, Keegan didn't quite make it to the hospital. But thank god your daughter was there to deliver him because I don't know what we would've done without her."

"Well this is quite the chance meeting, isn't it?" Timothy exclaimed with a smile. "Shall we take our seats?"

Pacey and Daniel nodded as Mathew said loudly, "I want to sit by Pacey!"

Pacey chuckled softly and helped Mathew into the chair beside him. He was amazed at how much the little boy had changed since he last saw him. Was it possible for him to have grown taller in just a few months?

But then again, Keegan was much bigger than when the Richardson's saw him last. Just looking at the children was a reminder of how fast time flies.

As the men got situated and had their drinks poured, Timothy Hudson exclaimed enthusiastically to Pacey, "So, tell me about this restaurant of yours…"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey sat in a coffee shop, in a town on the outskirts of Boston, and was typing on her laptop viciously. The coffee shop was small and fairly empty. The combined scents of cinnamon, coffee beans, and cocoa filled the little shop as she was reminded of the place she used to go to when she was in college, trying to finish up the 6 page papers over short stories like Edgar Allan Poe's "The Black Cat."

Mainly she would go there to escape from having to endure the heavy moans and sighs she could hear out in the hallway when Audrey had a "friend" over. Or the days that her "friend" turned into Pacey. That thought alone sent an awful chill down her spine and suddenly her fingers were typing so fast her brain was hardly keeping up.

When she finally looked up from the screen in front of her, she saw that it was dark. She had been there since midday and was shocked at how fast the time went by. The soft grumbling in her tummy reminded her of the food she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Really, it reminded her of all the food she hadn't eaten since leaving Pacey and Keegan.

The high table, where she was sitting, had copies of her mother's drawings spread out all over. There were napkins with muddled ink on them, each placed strategically by a portrait. She could hardly believe all the work she had done in that small amount of time. It was like she was slowly uncovering things about her mother she never known existed in those portraits; things she didn't know about herself in her writing.

"Miss," a young girl wearing an apron said softly to Joey, "I'm sorry but we're closing now."

Joey smiled and looked at her cluttered table, "Okay, thank you. I'll get my stuff."

The girl nodded and turned around, but then hesitated, "Umm… Miss?"

Joey looked up from her briefcase, "Yeah?"

"May I ask?" she began, pointing towards the pictures and notes on the table, "I've seen you here the last two days, just typing away. And I'm curious… what are you writing?"

Joey smiled and took off her red glasses. She picked up the drawing of the lonely tree, losing it's leaves and said simply, "I'm writing what's in my heart."

The girl smiled and examined the pencil drawing, "Did you draw this?"

Joey shook her head, "No, my mother drew that."

"She is very talented," the waitress offered with a smile.

"Yes… yes she was," Joey replied with a gleam in her eye, admiring the drawing with the waitress.

There was so much pain and anger hidden in these portraits and she was just now starting to recognize it. Her father had seen it in her mother's drawings and maybe he was starting to see it in her and that's why he showed her these portraits, to help her.

"You know, I'm learning more and more about her each day," Joey said after awhile, before she carefully tucked away the drawing.

"So she's not alive, today?" the waitress asked timidly.

Joey shook her head, "No, she's not."

"Well at least you have something to remember her by."

Joey smiled, "I do indeed."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey finished typing the last sentence of her story and sat back in her chair to view all she had written. Surprisingly, after only 28,000 words and 52 pages, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It was as if she had given a dark piece of her heart to the combination of words and sentences on the screen in front of her. Word after word, feeling after feeling, and insecurity after insecurity was engulfed in that Word document. No longer were the feelings pent up inside her, making her feel as if she was a bad wife, mother, and lover. It was gone and she was free.

She smiled as she read the last few lines on the screen.

"With every leaf that falls off her branches, he is there to pick them up and rake them away, so she can grow new leaves in the spring. That's what made their love so pure and strong. He was always there, even when she had nothing left to give. Even when all her leaves were gone."

Joey felt satisfied with the work she had accomplished and quickly saved the document and closed her laptop. She slowly got up and looked around at the cold, empty hotel room around her and missed her family. She eyed the phone through tears in her eyes and slowly picked it up; Bessie's number was dialed out of habit.

Just as she heard the phone ring once, she saw that it was nearly 1 AM and feared of waking them, so she hung up before it could ring again.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She reached her hand behind her head and gently massaged her neck, feeling the tension in her muscles from the past few days. She looked at the clock again and wondered when the last time she had a nice glass of wine to unwind. Something to relax her and ease her into a nice sleep. It had to have been before Keegan was born because she was still so careful with what she consumed, considering she was still nursing her son. But tonight was different. She decided that one glass of red wine before bed couldn't hurt.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The bar downstairs was relatively empty with very few patrons around. There was a jazzy tune playing in the background that Joey didn't recognize. It reminded her of living in New York and going to the more prominent clubs with Christopher.

Back then, she knew all the latest hits before they ever made it to the national audience, and was usually the first one out on the dance floor. But now, she couldn't decipher a hit from a flop and felt out of touch with the rest of the world.

She looked at wine glass in front of her, which was half-full of red wine, and slowly traced the rim with her left pointer finger. She immediately noticed her diamond wedding ring and sighed. She missed him. She missed him a lot.

She slowly picked up the glass and took a very generous sip. She closed her eyes and savored the bittersweet taste as it caressed her senses, soothing her soul.

When she put the glass down and took a deep breath, a familiar scent filled the air around her. It was the most unique scent to describe and was extremely alluring. She smiled as the shivers began to crawl up her spine as two large, warm hands slowly began to massage her shoulders and work their way down her arms.

"Pacey," she said simply, not needing to turn around to see who was making her heart beat faster.

She felt him wrap his arms around her stomach as he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I miss you."

Joey didn't fail to notice that his sentence was present tense instead of past. But she understood why he said it that way.

"I love you," Joey replied softly, lifting her hands up to touch his face behind her. She sighed when she felt his lips on the inside of her wrist, giving her the most affectionate kiss she had ever received.

Pacey slowly moved his arms out from behind her, but took her hand as he sat next to her on a stool.

Joey turned to look at him for the first time in days. His blue eyes looked tired and worn, but the love was more prominent in his features than ever before.

Pacey gently took both of her hands in his and turned her to face him, so she couldn't look away.

"Joey, I need to tell you something," he began with a smile.

The sarcasm that had been missing in her life, suddenly sprung back to life as she asked, "Oh god… You're not pregnant are you?"

And just like that Pacey relaxed and chuckled, slowly finding his own sarcasm again, "It's the damndest thing Jo. I mean, they say it's not possible but then again, you're just _that good_ Joey."

Joey laughed and shook her head. It felt good to be laughing like this with him. Especially now that she wasn't feeling all that pain that was inside her before. It was now stored in her laptop, along with all the other emotions she couldn't control, so she could sit here and laugh with her husband like this; like there was no tomorrow.

After the initial, laughter died down, Joey took the initiative to speak first, "Look Pacey. I just want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you like that. I just couldn't take it and-"

"-Jo," Pacey interrupted with a gleam in his eyes. "I understand why you left and that's what I need to talk to you about."

Joey looked down, rather ashamed. She was afraid they were going to have this conversation and she didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She couldn't stand to hear the words.

"Joey, look at me," Pacey said, gently placing his hand under her chin and lifting it so they were now eye to eye again. "I'm going to be home now."

Joey didn't understand.

"I'm going to be home now so you don't have to feel so alone with Keegan," Pacey repeated, his smile getting wider as he realized everything that meant for them and their family.

Joey shook her head in disbelief, "But, how? I don't understand… does this have to do with the meeting in North Carolina?"

Suddenly, a large lump developed in her throat and she feared this had something to do with the blue-eyed vixen, Tess, who was clearly after her husband. She couldn't bear the thought of him having to work with her.

Pacey smiled and exclaimed, "You'll never believe what happened at the meeting, Jo. Remember Daniel Richardson and Mathew?"

Joey nodded, "How could I ever forget them?"

"Well, it was Emma's father that Tess set up the meeting with. We're going to be partners. _Creek House_ is now going to be an official branch of the _Hudson Family Dining_. I'll now earn almost triple the amount of what _Creek House_ was bringing in. Plus, Mr. Hudson is going to hire more help so I can be at home with you and Keegan. This is going to make things so much easier than before."

Joey was speechless. She was going to have her husband home more and their finances wouldn't suffer because of it. If anything, it sounded like things were going to be much easier.

"But what about Gretchen?" Joey asked, trying to be logical, "She owns 40 percent of the restaurant too."

"She agreed to everything Jo," Pacey answered with a smile, moving closer to her. "She's going to get the same benefits that I am, so she can stay at home with Connor more too."

Joey was still having trouble processing everything and mumbled, "Wow," under her breath.

Pacey smiled and leaned closer so their noses were touching. "Will you come home, Sweetheart?" he whispered softly against her lips, gently pecking them before asking again, "Will you come home to me and our son?"

Joey was dazed by his intoxicating lips and murmured a gentle, "Forever, my love," before claiming his lips as her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could get closer to him; so she could feel every inch of his body against her.

His hands ran up and down her sides in a gentle motion, slowly reviving her spirit and making her feel alive.

"Oh God… do you know how much I love you, Pace?" she asked in a breathy tone, trying to catch her breath.

Pacey opened his eyes and pecked her cheek, "I know, Sweetheart. I can feel it."

Joey smiled and made a soft, unique noise that sounded like a purr from the bottom of her throat. It was a content sound that Pacey recognized as her way of saying "I love you."

"Dare I ask about Tess?" Joey asked, trying not to ruin the wonderful moment between them.

Pacey wrapped his arms around her more firmly and smiled. "You don't have to worry about Tess anymore, Jo. She's gone."

"Gone?" Joey asked suspiciously. "As in _gone_, gone? Or like she's just gone for now and will be back within the next few months?"

Pacey smiled and said firmly, "_Gone_, gone, Jo. She's not coming back."

"Wow," Joey said on an exhale of breath. "I can't believe this. I leave, learning that my mother was more like me than I ever knew, and then barely return to my husband to find out he's fixed everything. Do you know how amazing this is?"

Pacey nodded and brought his hand up to her face, "I do now." He gently traced the rose tint of her cheeks with his thumb and smoothly leaned in for another kiss.

Joey smiled as his lips possessed hers and then tensed. "What about Audrey?"

Pacey winced slightly at the mention of her name, but recovered quickly. "Well, Jo… Audrey's not entirely gone. She's not at our house anymore, but she is staying at the Leery's. The last time I checked, Roque was calling, trying to straighten things out between the two of them. So I have no idea what's going to happen there."

Joey nodded, "I understand and really, I feel bad for her. She must be going through a lot. I can't imagine ever losing you and Keegan."

Pacey smiled, "Good, because you'll never have to."

Joey stuck her hands between Pacey's arms and pulled him closer. "Can we go home now?"

Pacey smiled at the mention of home and pecked the top of her forehead, "Yes, Sweetheart. Let's go home."

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	46. Forever and a Day

**A/N: Well… here it is -**** the last chap****ter of "From Here to Eternity." It takes place several months after the previous chapter, on their first wedding anniversary. Thank you all so much for reading this story and supporting me all this time! I can't believe how long this story is and how it's evolved over time. But I'm still not done with these characters. I love them too much, I suppose… So my sequel is going to be up before Christmas - I promise! You have my word! It's going to be ****called,**** "****Dreams, Devotion, and Fulfilling Forever****" so look out for that soon. I hope you enjoy the final chapter:)**

**Forever**** and a Day**

Exactly one year has passed, on this late summer night, since Pacey and Joey said "I do." The air outside was thick and warm and full of the delicious smells from Joey's flower garden combined with the fishy scent from the creek out back. It was hard to believe that one year ago today, the two lovers were exchanging vows and changing their lives forever.

Joey was in the private bathroom, by her bedroom, curling back the last few strands of her long chocolate hair so she could look beautiful for her one true love that night. He had promised to take her out, but neglected to say_ where_ exactly. All she knew was that Anne was here to watch Keegan while his mommy and daddy went out to celebrate their first anniversary. The rest would be a surprise.

Joey was just about ready to change into her little red dress when Anne came in, with Keegan in her arms, bouncing up and down joyfully. The little monster was now reaching his arms out for his mother, trying desperately to say her name, but speaking gibberish nonetheless.

"Hey Ry Ry," Joey cooed, smoothing out her son's unruly chocolate hair.

Keegan's smile expanded when his mother took him in her arms. She blew a couple raspberries on his chubby cheeks and he laughed and giggled hysterically, reaching his hands out to grab fistfuls of her curled hair.

Joey laughed and gently took his little chubby hands away from her hair, which was now slightly tangled from her son's grasp.

"You like Mommy's hair way too much, Ry," Joey teased as she slowly put the little baby into his bouncer seat.

Immediately he started bouncing joyfully and Anne chuckled softly, "He's wired tonight. Do you think he realizes it's his mom and dad's anniversary?"

Joey smiled as she attempted to fix her hair, "I doubt it. He's always wired before he has to go to bed."

"Really?" Anne asked, surprised, absently molding her hand over her protruding tummy.

"Oh yeah," Joey answered with a smirk, "And I blame Pacey completely. Their evening rituals of wrestling and tickle attacks have made it nearly impossible for me to get him to calm down before bed."

Anne rolled her eyes and smiled, "I could see Pacey doing that."

Joey smiled as she looked at her pregnant friend. She was now seven months along and showing more vividly than Joey ever had. Anne found this fact rather disturbing and spent most of her nights complaining to Joey about the injustice of it all.

Suddenly, Keegan let out a loud squeal of delight as he started banging his blocks against the plastic table in front of him.

"Keegan," Joey feigned a stern voice, kneeling down to calm his flailing arms, "Play nice, baby."

She took the blocks out of his hands and set them down on the plastic tray in front of him. Keegan smiled big and grabbed a block to stick in his mouth. Joey rolled her eyes and stood up.

"He's stubborn, that's for sure," Joey said softly, shaking her head - half with dread, half with pride.

Anne smiled and replied sarcastically, "Well…I wonder where he gets that from?"

Joey smiled as she looked down at her son. It was true. He probably got that stubborn trait from her. It was perhaps one of the only traits he picked up from his mother, for he was so much like his father. Even his looks, despite the dark, wavy mop on his head, came from his father. But really, Joey wouldn't want it any other way.

Looking down at him, it felt like just yesterday when she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't fully comprehend back then, what that meant exactly. The fact that she was carrying the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen was a hard concept to grasp back then.

She was just amazed at how big her baby was getting. He was five months old now and very active. He loved to bounce around in his bouncer and roll around on the floor in front of the fire in the evenings. He would usually do this while Joey was working on her book. It was their evening ritual while waiting up for Pacey to come home. But as soon as "Daddy" walked through the door and had his playtime with his son, it was bedtime. And then after that it was "Mommy and Daddy" time – usually spent in the privacy of their bedroom.

Although things were going to get much easier for Pacey and the restaurant soon, it was still hectic with the changeover and finding reliable staff and training them. But once the restaurant got through those hurdles, Pacey would be home a lot more.

There was a light knock at the door and Anne opened it up a crack, making sure to obstruct Joey's view from prying eyes.

"Jo?" Pacey said softly, not realizing Anne was the one behind the door.

Keegan suddenly started to squeal loudly at the sound of his father's voice. He bounced up and down excitedly and reached his chubby arms out for the door squealing, "Daaaaa! Daaaaa!"

Pacey chuckled from the other side of the door and tried to push it open so he could see his squealing son.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Anne said, holding the door firmly in place. "You're not allowed to see your wife until she's ready."

"Oh come on, Sommers!" Pacey teased. "A man can't have a little preview?"

Joey rolled her eyes and looked down at her son who was clearly not going to settle down until he was in his father's arms.

"Just let him in," Joey said with a wink. "I doubt Keegan will forgive me if I don't."

Pacey smiled and Joey could see his blue eyes shining in through the crack in the door.

"Nope, sorry Pace," Anne said stubbornly, refusing to budge. "You don't get to see Cinderella until she's dressed for the ball."

Pacey smirked, "So you're finally admitting that I'm Prince Charming, eh Sommers?"

Anne shook her head, "No, I'm just hoping that the toad, Joey married, will turn into something resembling a man soon."

"Ouch," Pacey replied sarcastically. "You know Anne, it's one thing to take out your current predicament on Dawson… It's quite another to take it out on the male race."

Anne loosened her grip on the door and responded rather indignantly, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Witter."

Pacey chuckled, "Sure you do. I saw the way you jumped down Jack's throat when he took the last piece of pie at the restaurant, informing him how he would never have to eat for two."

Anne sighed and shook her head, "Well… I may have been a bit irrational then, but you're still not coming in here Pacey. It's tradition."

"What kind of tradition? I don't remember any tradition like this," Pacey said rather impatiently. He could smell the enticing scent of Joey's perfume and hairspray from his side of the door and could hardly control himself from forcing his way in. She always seemed to have that mesmerizing effect on him; like a magnet.

"It's the tradition of man, Pacey," Anne answered matter-of-factly, "Men must wait to be astounded by their women when they first enter a room._ That _is the tradition."

"Anne," he replied softly, "Every time I look at that beautiful woman, the oxygen around me magically disappears, all time stops and I actually have to pinch myself from time to time to make sure that this is really my life and Joey is my wife."

Joey suddenly felt a mass of butterflies enter her stomach with that declaration. He always made her feel loved in a way that no one else had ever come close to.

"Pacey..." Anne said in a warning tone, "She'll be ready in five minutes - tops."

"Alright! Alright!" Pacey relented, slowly backing away from the door. "Will you just give her something for me?"

Anne looked back at Joey whose hair was curled and flawless. Her bronze make-up was flowing beautifully with small shimmers under her eyes. She was glowing and all she needed was her little red dress to complete her look. However, one smile from Joey and Anne knew that she wanted to see her husband. She wanted Anne to let him in.

"Fine, I'll let you in…" Anne exclaimed on a defeated sigh, "But if your carriage turns into a pumpkin because you two decided to monkey with tradition, you can't say I didn't warn you."

Pacey smiled as the door slowly opened, revealing Joey in all her beauty. "Wow," was all he could muster under his breath as he stepped into the bathroom. Immediately, Pacey's glazed blue eyes met his wife's in an intense gaze and just as Pacey described, the world around him stopped spinning, all the air around him seemed to diminish, and the only person in the room was his beautiful wife and his fast beating heart. Even after one year of marriage and a beautiful baby boy, she still had that dramatic effect on him. If anything, it was more intense.

Anne smiled as she watched the two lovers eye each other with the utmost devotion. She slowly backed out of the room to give the two lovebirds their privacy.

Immediately, Pacey eased into the small room and placed his hands on Joey's hips. His eyes locked on hers as she brought him closer to her.

He looked very handsome in his black slacks and light blue shirt. And the electricity that radiated from his body sent chills down her spine as he brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly.

"You look amazing, Jo," he whispered lightly, still captivated by her beauty and grace.

Joey smiled and took his hand, "You're not looking so bad yourself, Pace."

She slowly began to close her eyes as Pacey leaned in for a kiss. And just as his lips claimed hers, Keegan started to squeal and jump in his bouncer more joyfully calling out, "Daaaaa!"

Joey opened her eyes and laughed along with Pacey as they looked down to the bouncer by the tub.

"I think he's calling for you, Daddy," Joey teased, pecking his lips and releasing him so he could pick up his son.

Pacey chuckled as he lifted the little man into his arms. "Ry, we're gonna have to work on this calling for Daddy when he's trying to kiss Mommy."

Keegan began to laugh hysterically as Pacey lifted him in the air, making silly noises.

Joey stood back and laughed as Pacey made their son glow with his playful antics. He was the perfect father who adored his son more and more every day. She couldn't ask for a better husband or lover. He was the all-in-one package and she was amazed at the man he had become today, despite the problems he had faced. Despite losing his own father and the insecurities that lie below the surface. He had defeated it and became the man she always knew he could be.

Pacey laughed as he brought Keegan back down into his protective arms. He gently mussed the hair on the little boy's head and made it stick up at odd angles.

Keegan giggled and tried to talk in gibberish, but then burst out saying, "Daaa" again.

"Well I hate to break this up," Joey said, leaning in to kiss Keegan's chubby cheek, "But I really need to change, so out with the both of you."

Joey shooed them out with a wave of her hands, but Pacey stopped. He gently set Keegan back down in his bouncer and rubbed his head for good measure, just before he turned to face his wife again.

"Jo, I need to give you something," Pacey reminded her, taking out an oblong box from his back pocket.

"What is it Pace?" she asked suspiciously, as he handed her the velvet box.

Pacey smiled proudly and whispered softly, "Open it, Jo."

Joey looked into his eyes with hesitancy, before looking back down and opening the small gift. When she popped the box open, she discovered three chocolate hearts wrapped in red tin foil. She looked up at him and said weakly, "Uh… Thanks Pacey."

Pacey chuckled softly, knowing all along that she wouldn't understand.

"Open them up, Jo," he said with a smile, taking the first chocolate heart and placing it in her hand.

Joey was still hesitant as she carefully unwrapped the first chocolate heart, not completely convinced she would find chocolate inside. However, to her utter confusion that's exactly what she found.

"It's chocolate, Pace."

Pacey turned over the red and silver wrapping in her hand and said, "Read it Jo."

As she looked down, the words read: "This piece of my heart belongs to my _best friend_."

Joey smiled, "Aw Pace…"

"Keep going," he instructed, handing her the second chocolate heart.

The wrapper read after she opened it, "This piece of my heart belongs to my _lover_."

Joey looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and spoke directly from her heart, "I love you, Pacey."

Pacey gently took her left hand and lifted it to his lips as he murmured, "I love you too, Sweetheart."

Joey took a deep breath and looked down at the last piece of chocolate. She carefully opened the third heart and read the writing inside: "And this piece of my heart belongs to my _true love_, for our hearts are forever entwined in the sanctity of our love."

With those words still fresh in her mind, she looked up at him, to see the truth shining freely within his perfect ocean-blue eyes.

"You own my heart, Jo," Pacey said in a husky voice, moving his hands over her shoulders and gently moving down her arms and stopping only when he reached her hands. He gently took them in his own and placed another gentle kiss.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out another velvet box.

"Wow Pace," Joey teased, taking the second black box from her husband's hand. "How many presents does a woman get on her first anniversary?"

"For you Joey," he said softly, tucking away a lock of her curls behind her ear, "There's never enough."

Joey smiled and pecked his lips before opening the second box. She held her breath as she examined the exquisite silver chain inside.

"It's from Italy," Pacey explained, taking the small silver bracelet and hooking it around her wrist. "Andie helped me out on this… She has connections you know."

"Oh Pacey," Joey gasped in awe, gazing down at the stunning silver around her wrist. "I can't believe you did this."

Pacey's grin expanded as he was clearly pleased with her reaction, "Well, I think that a classy woman, such as yourself, deserves something from Europe. Something that represents everything you are to me."

He held up her hand and placed an affection kiss on the inside of her palm, "It's simple. elegant. _b__eautiful_."

Joey smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "You're an amazing man. You know that?"

Pacey shrugged with a cocky smirk and replied, "Eh, the ladies tell me that from time to time. It's a hard title to maintain, but I manage…"

Joey laughed softly and leaned in to press her lips against his. This kiss was soft and slow and full of meaning. There were words expressed in that kiss that the English language had yet to discover. Their love was strong and their first year of marriage was proof that it would last _forever_.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Joey was finally ready. She had on her red high heels to match the beautiful red dress that flowed quite nicely down her womanly form. Anne made sure that ever last curl was pinned to the top of her head with perfection as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Joey smiled as she turned around to give Anne a hug. "Thank you so much for everything, Anne."

Anne laughed softly and held onto her best friend firmly, "You've done it Joey. They say the first year of marriage is the hardest, and you've done it. I'm so proud of you."

Joey pulled away and smiled, "You're sure you'll be alright with Keegan tonight?"

Anne laughed, "If I have any problems I have Bessie, Dawson, Jack, Doug, Gail, Buzz, Kris, Gretchen and Grams on standby."

"Well, let's just hope you won't need to recruit the _whole_ village," Joey teased, "Although we must bear in mind that this is Pacey's son… So _anything_ is possible."

Anne smiled, "I will keep that in mind. Now go, before Cinderella loses her slipper and has to leave the ball before she even gets to kiss the prince!"

Joey smirked, "Oh I've been kissing the prince all night, Anne… You don't have to worry about that."

Anne shook her head in mock disgust and started pushing Joey out of the bathroom.

Joey rolled her eyes, "I'm going! I'm going!"

When Joey walked across the hall from her bedroom, she found Pacey in the nursery, reading Keegan a story. He was lying in the crook of his father's arm, with his bright blue eyes drooping. Pacey rocked him back and forth in a gentle motion and spoke softly as he read from the small children's book.

Joey stood in the doorway and admired the view. Pacey's voice changed from a soft, soothing tone, to a deep, manly tone as he read from the classic "Jack and the Beanstalk."

"_Fee, fi, fo, fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman_," Pacey read with his deep voice, causing Joey to laugh.

Pacey looked up in time to watch his wife enter the nursery.

"Jack and the Beanstalk, eh Pacey?" she asked as she knelt down in front of her husband and son. She placed her hand on Keegan's baby cheek, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. With a tender touch, she slowly moved his dark, curly hair to the side and watched as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Well I figure every baby needs to hear about _Jack_," he replied in a whisper, trying not to wake the sleeping angel in his arms.

"He's perfect, Pacey," Joey whispered as Pacey stood up and held Keegan more securely in his arms.

"He's just like you," he answered softly, moving over to the crib and easing the sleeping baby inside.

They stood there for a moment and just gazed at the little miracle that was created in their first year of marriage. Pacey placed his hand on Joey's lower back and asked, "Shall we go, Mrs. Witter?"

Joey nodded and tucked her baby in before leaving the room for the night.

As they walked through the house, Pacey led Joey to the back door instead of the front.

"Where are we going, Pace?" she asked suspiciously as Pacey opened the back door. "I thought the jeep was out front?"

"It is," he clarified, but urged her further into the backyard. "We're not going out on the highway tonight, so we don't need the jeep."

Joey looked up and could see their large white sailboat, _Devotion_, drifting close to their dock in the creek.

"We're going sailing?" Joey asked, as Pacey got on board.

"We are indeed, Mrs. Witter," Pacey answered with a smile.

"But isn't it a little late for that?" she asked with hesitancy as he helped her come aboard.

"Nah…" he replied with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we went sailing on this boat in the middle of the night?" she asked with a hand on her hip, as Pacey untied the deck line.

Pacey smiled, "Yes Jo... I remember everything. And if I'm not mistaken we made that perfect little boy – who just happens to be our son - on that truly magical night almost a year ago."

Joey couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she recalled the passion that filled the boat on their honeymoon. The love that was expressed with every touch, kiss, and caress. "Pacey I really wasn't talking about _th__ose_ events per say. I was talking about the storm. Haven't we learned anything from that experience alone?"

"Oh come on, Jo!" Pacey teased with a large grin on his face as he reached for the new stereo system remote and turned on some upbeat music. "Let's live a little. It's our anniversary."

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed in surprise as the fast tune cut through the silence on this heated night.

Pacey smiled and took Joey's hand and pulled her close to his body. He started moving them in time to the music as they danced around the deck of the boat in the moonlight.

"Pacey, I can't believe you're doing this!" Joey exclaimed in surprise as he twirled her around, making her feel alive again.

"Well the way I see it, dancing is a large part of our foundation," he explained with a gleam in his eye as he twirled her back to him. "It's just logical to bring that part of our relationship back for our anniversary. Don't you think?"

Joey nodded and they continued to dance in the thick night air, creating a heat of passion between the two of them. Her smile expanded just as wide as her heart as they swayed to the fast beat of the music. Joey loved how Pacey seemed so in control of their dancing, guiding her around and making her feel light and free as the boat rocked up and down across the waves.

Pacey smiled when Joey wiped away the few sweat beads that had formed on his forehead. "You know how to make a man work, Jo," he teased as he twirled her once more and then dipped her low.

Joey started to laugh out of pure bliss and wrapped her arms more securely around his neck as he slowly guided her back up.

"So I take it by the pleasure on your face that you like the new stereo system I had installed?"

Joey continued to smile as her spirit came alive and the young woman that had been hidden for so long, finally came out to have some fun. "It's perfect, Pace,"she answered with a beam as they continued to dance.

Pacey smiled as he watched the fire blaze in Joey's soul. She was a very passionate woman and she always sparked the fire in his spirit as well when they held each other close like this. He couldn't imagine being married to any other woman. No one could ever make him feel this way. And no one ever would.

They danced for hours under the stars and moon, reawakening their hearts and rekindling their romance.

After awhile, the music faded far into the background and Joey stood with her arms folded and just gazed at the beautiful night around them. She could taste the salt in the air from the sea around them and the warm dew, from the humidity of the night, stuck to her bronze skin making it glisten. Overall it was a perfect night.

Pacey watched Joey for a moment, admiring her beauty, before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He let his hands rest on the flat surface of her stomach as they soaked in the gorgeous summer night.

"Hey Pace?"

"Yeah Jo?" he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She rested her head back on his shoulder as she turned to look into his beautiful blue eyes, reflecting the glow of the moon. "Looking back, knowing everything you know now, would you do anything different?"

"I don't know, Jo," he answered honestly, before placing a light kiss on the top of her bare shoulder. "I guess I'd like to think that everything worked out for the best. Don't you think?"

Joey smiled, "I supposed it did."

"Besides," Pacey added with a smirk, releasing his grip on her waist to grab an old bottle of red wine, "Our past is behind us. The rest of our lives are out there in the future. I'd much rather look into that…"

Joey nodded her approval as she watched him work at the small bar under the deck.

"Plus we can't change the past," he quickly added, handing her an empty, rounded wine glass with an eloquent design on the base of the crystal, "But we can change our future… which - I might add - is looking very bright at the moment."

"You're right, Pace," she agreed as she took the wine glass from the man with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, "But that's not to say we didn't have fun this year."

Pacey's grin turned mischievous as he poured her glass half full with the scarlet liquid from the tall bottle. "Well I for one intend on expanding more on the _fun_ aspect of our future and keep the drama to a bare minimum – if any at all…"

Joey raised her glass with a smile, "I'll toast to that."

Pacey gently tapped her glass with his and they both took a sip of the bittersweet liquid.

"So Pacey," Joey began as they looked out at the shimmering water around them, reflecting the glimmer of the stars and moon, "Now that we've been married a year, do you think we'll last forever? Do you think you can love me forever?"

Pacey smiled and set his wine glass down on the sturdy surface by their seats. He placed his hands on her hips and whispered softly against her rosy lips, "From here to eternity, Jo… I'll love you forever and a day."

Joey smiled against his lips as they shared a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Pacey pulled away with a smirk on his face.

"What's that look for?" she asked suspiciously, recognizing that special glimmer in his eyes.

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and in one easy motion he lifted her from the ground and into his arms. Immediately, Joey started to laugh as he carried her below the deck. It was down there, in the candlelight, where they would spend the rest of their night - creating sparks and loving passionately, just as Pacey promised they would: from here to eternity.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Okay, so I just got done looking back at all the reviews and let me tell you - I feel so honored! Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to let me know what you thought of my story. Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far:

**PaceyW'sgirl, ****buggerlover, ****ticklesnowflake****, Elisabeth, doggiesrule147, shortygirl81, ****paceysmermaid**** , Mrs. PW, ****buffyscreek, ****Seana, ****Psionycx****, Jill Cohen, missy3252, skf22, ****PotterCommaJoseph****, darkelf1313, ****dancerlittle, ****Creekdaze****, Jessica, Countrygirl09, Lindy1288, paceysnumber1, ****quiditchprincess****, Aurora20.**

You guys are awesome:)

Misty


End file.
